Hannah Stories
by FaithinBones
Summary: These are stories about Hannah and her affect on our Bones world. Many of the stories will show how Hannah could have left the Bones world before she actually did in the show. Obviously most of these stories will be AU. Prompts are welcome.
1. Chapter 1

Tanargue has a request: Could some of these be made into shorter stories eg Hannah? you have several about her and I would quite like to re-read them.

She made me realize that Hannah is taking over Personal Effects and should really be seperate. I'm moving the Hannah stories to its own story. That way I can move on to other story ideas in Personal Effects and still continue with the numerous Hannah prompts I still have yet to do. So the first few chapters will be reposts and then I will continue with new story ideas.

I never realized that there was so much interest in Hannah stories. Perhaps they are interesting because most of these stories either change Bones history and we see Hannah leave earlier or they try to explain the Baghdad Barbie and her affect on our Bones world.

I heard about this prompt and I thought I'd give it a try: bones_ga LJ community: _Maggots in the Meathead - what if Hannah hadn't asked Brennan for help with finding the perfect gift for Booth?_

This story is definitely AU.

I don't own Bones, if I did, this is how "Maggots in the Meathead" would have ended.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Cam had decided that since she loved Booth she would make an effort to like Hannah or as she told Angela, Baghdad Barbie. She had found out that Booth had invited Hannah to move in with him and Cam felt it would be a real nice gesture if she and Angela went over to Booth's place to give Hannah the "Welcome to the Family" speech.

Brennan overhearing Cam and Angela talking about their surprise visit for Hannah and Booth had interrupted their conversation and said, "I'd like to come with you if that would be alright."

A little stunned, Angela looked at Brennan and said, "Uh, you want to come too? I mean you don't have to do it. I know you're busy and we're just going to pop in, say hello, wish them good luck and then we're going to leave."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Since I am Booth's partner and best friend, I think I should go with you to show my support in his new relationship."

A little stunned at Brennan's kindness, Cam nodded her head and said, "I don't think Booth realizes what a great best friend he has."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Brennan, Cam and Angela met at Booth's apartment. Knocking on the door, Cam had pasted a smile on her face and when Hannah opened the door, said, "Hannah, we thought we'd drop by and give you the whole welcome to the family treatment."

Flattered, Hannah stepped back and watched her guests walk past her into the apartment. Once they had assembled in Booth's living room, Hannah pointed to the couch and chair and said, "Please sit down. Seeley called me a little while ago and told me he's on the way home."

Smiling, Angela said, "Oh good, this should be funny."

Puzzled, Hannah said, "Why will it be funny?"

Glancing at Cam, Angela said, "Booth is a little on the shy side when it comes to his personal life. He likes to keep his work life and his family life separate. He won't expect to see us here."

Smiling, Hannah opened her mouth to say something when they all heard the door open. Booth, walking into the room, stopped and stared. It reminded Cam of a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. "Hi, what's going on?"

Hannah, worried that she'd misunderstood Booth, said, "Oh my God, did you not mean it when you said, I could move in?"

Nervous, Booth looked at Hannah and said, "Yes, I wanted you to move in."

After a little light chatter, Cam and Angela thought it would be wise to leave. Brennan, waiting for Cam and Angela to leave the apartment turned to Booth and said, "I've brought you and Hannah a house warming present."

Picking up the bag she had placed on the couch when she walked into the apartment, Brennan opened the bag and handed the wrapped present to Hannah.

Smiling, Hannah said, "Wow, this is so unexpected. I was going to get Seeley a little something; but, I decided to wait a while and get a feel for what he likes and doesn't like."

Glancing at Hannah, Booth said, "Hey, I'd be happy with whatever you gave me."

Smiling, Hannah tore the wrapping paper off of the box and then putting the box on the coffee table, lifted the lid on the box and pulled out a Bakelite rotary phone. Booth eagerly reached for the phone and said, "Oh my God, I've been looking for one of those for a long time."

Looking at Brennan with a silly grin on his face, Booth said, "Thanks Bones. It's perfect."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Yes, Hannah had told me that you were going to be moving in together and I told her that you would give yourself completely to her so she must be serious about her relationship with you. She assured me that she is very serious and I think it's wonderful that she has decided to have a serious monogamous committed relationship with you. I am happy for you Booth. You deserve to have a relationship with someone that is willing to commit themselves to you so completely."

Swallowing, Hannah said, "Wait, I never said that I'm in a committed relationship with Seeley. I love Seeley; but, I'm mostly a war corespondant. I travel a lot and I never know if and when I'm going to be reassigned to someplace else. I'm with Seeley right now because that's what we both want. We're having a good time. Why spoil it with talk about commitment? I mean, sure I'm committed to Seeley right now; but, I'm not the marrying kind. I know he isn't either."

Disbelief clearly showing on his face, Booth put the phone down on the table and said, "What? Of course I'm the marrying kind. I want to get married. You mean you don't think you'd ever consider marrying me? Why not? Why did you move in with me if you're not serious?"

Shaking her head, Hannah glanced at Brennan and said, "Maybe we should have this conversation later."

Expelling his breath sharply, Booth said, "No, we're having this conversation right now. I don't have any secrets from Bones. She's my best friend. When someone moves in with someone that's usually a sign that their relationship is getting serious. I mean really serious. You don't just move in with someone to have a good time. At least I don't."

Frowning, Hannah said, "I've told you before that I'm not the marrying kind. Just because I'm moving in with you doesn't mean that I've changed my mind about that. I can't do that. I have a career to think about. I'm a top notch war correspondent. I have no intentions of settling down permanently with anyone. Come on, I've told this to you before. You said you understood."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth said, "You said those things to me in Iraq. Now you've moved back to the U.S. because you said you wanted to be with me. That's what you said. Now you've moved in with me. You told me that you love me. Who does all of those things for just a fling? Who does that?"

Angry, Hannah said, "Stop it, Seeley. Listen to yourself. It's ridiculous. I love you and I want to spend my time with you while I can. Who knows when I might be sent back overseas. Let's have fun. We were having so much fun together. Why stop now just because I moved in with you? We can have even more fun now that we're together. You'll see."

Turning his back on Hannah, Booth said, "No, I don't think so."

Folding her arm across her chest, Hannah said, "What do you mean, no, you don't think so? Are you telling me to leave? That doesn't make sense. I love you. We're great together. You told me you haven't been this happy for a long time now. Be happy, Seeley. Accept me for who I am, not who you want me to be."

Sighing, Booth said, "No, I can't do that. Love obviously doesn't mean the the same thing to you that it does to me. Love means more to me than just sex. A lot more. Hell you don't know me and you don't want to know me. I can't do it. I can't live with you, Hannah. I won't do it. Not if it means that our relationship is nothing more than an effort by you to feel a little less lonely and have someone to have a good time with. I'd rather be alone for the rest of my life that to have a relationship like that."

Nodding her head, Hannah walked over to her bags and said, "Give me a few minutes and I'll be out of here."

Walking away, Booth walked over to his bedroom, walked through the doorway and slammed the door behind him.

Sighing, Hannah said, "How can you be best friends with someone like that? He's a damn control freak."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "No, actually Booth has very little control over those that know him and love him. He doesn't want to control anyone. He just wants someone to commit to him in a permanent relationship. He wants to give his heart to someone who is willing to take it and give their heart back in return."

Picking up her bag, Hannah said, "Well whoever wants him can have him. I'm done."

Smiling, Brennan said, "Good. I want him."

Stunned, Hannah said, "I knew it. I knew that there was no way you two were just best friends. He used me and you let him."

Frowning, Brennan said, " He didn't use you Hannah. You were a willing participant in Booth's attempt at having a happy life. No one forced you to move back to D.C., that was your idea. If anyone used anyone, I would say that would be you. I told you that Booth would be serious with any relationship he had with you and you ignored me because what I told you was an inconvenient truth. I am Booth's best friend. I have been for a long time. I have also come to realize that I love him and I hope that Booth will realize that some day. In the mean time, those of us that do love Booth will have to live with the repercussions of what you've done to him. You are a selfish bitch and I want you to know that I will never forgive you for being that way towards my best friend."

Shaking her head, Hannah carried her bags down the hallway. Once her bags were out of the apartment, Hannah slammed the door as a final act of defiance.

Brennan, alone in the living room, sighed, walked over to Booth's bedroom door and knocked.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think? Any good? All reviews are greatly appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place right after "Maggots in the Meathead".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

After hearing Hannah slam the door in a childish manner, Brennan walked over to the closed bedroom door and knocked. Listening to the silence, Brennan slowly turned the door knob. As the door slowly opened, Brennan leaned in to see where Booth was. Looking towards Booth's bed, Brennan could see Booth lying on his back with his right arm across his face.

Opening the door wide enough to enter the room, Brennan quietly walked around the bed and sat down next to Booth. "Booth, I want you to know that I'm sorry that Hannah didn't take your relationship as seriously as you did."

Removing his arm from his eyes, Booth looked up at Brennan and said, "That's ok, Bones. It's my fault. She did tell me that she wasn't the marrying kind. I just thought she'd changed her mind. I was being stupid, per usual. I only saw what I wanted to see. I'm pretty good at that."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I don't believe you were stupid Booth. You looked at the evidence and that evidence allowed you to come to the conclusion that she'd changed her mind about marriage. Unfortunately, the evidence was misleading. That doesn't mean that you're stupid, it just means that your evidence was flawed and incomplete."

Staring at Brennan, Booth said, "I think I'd like to be alone right now, Bones. I don't feel like company."

Nodding her head, Brennan stood up and said, "Of course. Some situations require solitude. I do want you to remember that I'm here for you when you need me to be. I am your best friend and best friends help their friends when they need help."

Rubbing his eyes, Booth said, "Thanks, Bones."

Walking across the room, Brennan heard a quiet sob escape Booth and saw him turn over and lay on his stomach. Leaving the room, Brennan closed the door behind her and walked over to the couch. Sitting down, Brennan stared at the bedroom door and waited.

Ooooooooooooooooo

The hours crept by and the apartment slowly darkened as the sun started to set. The only light in the apartment came from the windows in the living room and the bedrooms. As the rooms darkened the occupants in each room remained quiet and unmoving. Finally, feeling thirsty, Booth rolled out of his bed and walked across the room. Opening his bedroom door, Booth entered his living room and saw Brennan curled up on his couch, sleeping. Puzzled, Booth walked over to the couch and leaned over. Placing his right hand on Brennan's shoulder, Booth said, "Bones. Wake up."

Startled, Brennan quickly sat up and said, "Are you feeling any better Booth?"

Smiling, Booth sat down next to Brennan and said, "Yeah, I am. Why are you here? You should be home and asleep." Looking at the clock on his living room wall, Booth said, "It's kind of late."

Nodding, Brennan said, "I told you I'm here for you when you need me to be. I couldn't go home until I was sure that you would be alright and wouldn't need my help."

Placing his right hand on Brennan's left knee, Booth said, "Thanks, Bones. It's ok though. You can go home. I'm alright. It was just a stupid misunderstanding. I'm over it."

Placing her left hand on Booth's hand, Brennan said, "Booth, I want to talk to you about something. This may not be an appropriate time and if it isn't . . . I want you to tell me so. I just need to tell you something important and I'd rather do it now."

Puzzled, Booth said, "Alright. Go ahead."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "I need to tell you about something that happened to me in Maluku. "

Booth, leaning back against the couch, folded his arms across his chest and said, "Alright."

Licking her bottom lip, Brennan smiled and said, "You are aware that I was upset after the Gravedigger trial was over. Her trial brought back terrible memories about what was done to Hodgins and I. Those memories invaded my dreams and those dreams became jumbled with other fears that I've had for many years. I've worried for a long time that someday you'd be killed and there wouldn't be anything I could do to prevent it. When the Gravedigger kidnapped you she almost killed you. If it hadn't been for Jared, I never would have found you in time and you would have either been killed in the explosion or you would have drowned. . . . Your death invaded my dreams. I would see you drown before my eyes and I couldn't save you. I would see Hodgins die and I couldn't save him. Those nightmares came to me day after day."

Leaning forward and putting his hand on her knee again, Booth said, "I know that the trial was pretty rough on you. I just hoped that when the trial was over that you'd get over whatever it was that bothering you."

Nodding her head, Brennan continued, "But it didn't. The nightmares continued. Watching you die night after night seemed like a punishment to me. It seemed to me that by letting my personal feelings for you become strong, I became weak. I was afraid that my weakness would eventually get you killed. I couldn't bear to see you die, Booth. That's why I went to Maluku. I left so that I could protect you from me. I love you and I don't want anything to happen to you."

Frowning, Booth said, "Wait, you love me? As a friend, right? You mean you'd hate to see anything happen to your best friend."

Shaking her head, Brennan said, "I had an epiphany while I was in Maluku. Part of that epiphany is the fact that I love you. I love you as a woman loves a man not as a friend loves a friend. I realized that what I was really running away from was not my fear that you would be killed. My real fear was that you would die and you would never know that I loved you. I was afraid that by refusing to admit my love for you, to you I was really just trying to protect myself from future heartache. . . that created a terrible dilemma for me Booth. By protecting myself from future hurt I was creating the hurt I was trying to prevent." Turning to look at Booth, Brennan asked, "Does that make sense to you?"

Rubbing the side of his head, Booth said, "You didn't want to admit that you love me because you were afraid you'd get hurt?"

Smiling sadly, Brennan said, "Yes. I was going to write to you and tell you what I had discovered about myself; but, I was uncertain how to explain it to you in a letter. I waited, trying to come up with the best way to tell you when I received a call from Caroline telling me that I had to come back to D.C. When I received that call I knew it would be a matter of days before I saw you and that when we met at the coffee cart, I could tell you about my epiphany then."

Sighing, Booth said, "I thought you'd given up on us Bones. I never heard from you the whole time I was in Afghanistan. I tried to write to you; but, I didn't have an address for you. I knew you had my APO; so, I thought for sure you'd write me; but, you never did. After awhile I gave up. I gave up and I tried to move on."

Nodding her head, Brennan said, "Yes. When we met at the Coffee Cart I planned to tell you about my epiphany then; but, you told me about Hannah and I knew I was too late. I had my chance and I threw it away."

Shaking his head, Booth said, "You should have told me, Bones. You should have just told me. Hannah was my attempt to move on; but, I wouldn't have tried to move on if I'd known about your epiphany. Hell, if you had told me that you loved me I'd have. . . I'd have. . .Bones, you should have told me. I'd been waiting for so long for you to tell me that you love me and when you didn't, I didn't think you ever would. I've loved you for over five years. I've waited and I've tried to be patient; but, I'm not made of stone. I'm a man and I waited as long as I could. I waited and even when you told me that you didn't want to give us a chance, I still waited. I know I said I had to move on; but, I didn't. I still waited. I waited until it looked like you'd given up on our partnership and you didn't want to work with me anymore . . . . only then did I try to move on. If you had just said something I would have waited some more. I could have waited as long as you needed me to."

Reaching out and putting her hand on his chest, Brennan asked, "Am I really too late? Have I thrown my chance away?"

Leaning towards Brennan, Booth wrapped his arms around her and said, "No, no you haven't. If you're ready for me then I'm ready for you. Hannah was a mistake. I know that now. I only want you Bones. I only want you."

Oooooooooooooo

What do you think about this chapter?


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hannah had been walking through the Houston International Airport, killing time until her next flight, when she saw Temperance Brennan sitting on a chair talking to a small child.

"Temperance, how have you been?"

Looking up, Brennan smiled, "Hannah, it's nice to see you again. I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

Joseph, not liking the fact that his mother was talking to a stranger, reached over and put his right arm around her left one.

Smiling, Hannah noticed Joseph and asked, "Is this one yours?"

Glancing down at Joseph, Brennan then glanced on the other side of her seat at Hank and answered, "Both of these are mine."

Hank, giving Hannah a suspicious look, also put his arms around his mother and glared at Hannah.

Bending down and smiling, Hannah exclaimed, "They are beautiful children. I'm glad you found someone, Temperance. I always wanted you to. You seemed so lonely to me and I always felt sorry for you."

Frowning, Brennan stared at Hannah, "Sorry for me. Why would you feel sorry for me? When you knew me, I was at the top of my field and I still am. I was doing a job that I loved and again I still am. I don't see why you should have had felt pity for me. I had and have enumerable friends. I wasn't lonely then and I'm not lonely now."

Sighing, Hannah grimaced, "You didn't have anyone in your life to share those things with. The only men you really had in your life were the men you worked with. I mean Seeley was a really great guy; but, lets face it, he was about work when it came to you. I know you had some feelings for him; but, it never worked out and I just thought it was a waste for such a lovely person like yourself to try to hook up with someone who wasn't interested in the same things as you."

Five year old Joseph, looking up at his mother, asked, "Who is this, Mommy? Daddy has a rule about talking to strangers. It's on page two of his Daddy's Handbook."

Brennan, smiling at Joseph, "This a friend of mine, Joseph. We knew each other before you were born."

Shrugging his shoulders, Joseph muttered, "Ok. Just don't forget page three of Daddy's book. Always make sure that Daddy knows who your friends are."

Bending towards Joseph, "Two very good rules, Joseph. Mommy is familiar with Daddy's handbook. Just remember the title of his book is Daddy's Handbook, not Husband's Handbook."

Looking back at Hannah, Brennan glanced past Hannah and then back, "Booth was an excellent partner, Hannah. He was my friend and helped me through some very painful episodes in my life. He and I were interested in the same things when you knew us. We just weren't able to see each other as potential mates. There were a lot of obstacles between us."

Shaking her head, Hannah exclaimed, "Seeley was interested in marriage. I knew you hated the idea of marriage at the time. I hated the idea of marriage at the time. It was the reason that I turned him down when he asked me to marry him. I could never commit myself to one person like that. . . I see you have two children; but, you aren't wearing a wedding ring. I bet you aren't married. I know you could never just give up who you are for anyone. It would never work out. You're brilliant in your field. It would be a waste to give that up. . . It was a good thing that you didn't make it with Seeley. He would have smothered you in his dream of the perfect family. His mission in life was to get married. I knew that. I just couldn't help him to complete his mission. It was ridiculous. . . I'll bet he still hasn't found anyone to join him in his 1950's dream world. What woman would do that?"

Hearing the sound of running feet behind her, Hannah glanced down to see a seven year old girl run up to Brennan and then stop.

Christine, looking at her mother, said, "Dad said he's coming with the coffee. He said I could run ahead because he's just around the corner and he knows that I'll scream fire if anyone tried anything funny."

Hank, smiling at his sister, "That's on page five of Daddy's Handbook. Everyone knows that one, Chrissy."

Moving around and leaning between Brennan's knees, Christine saw Hannah watching her and asked, "Who are you? We aren't allowed to talk to strangers. It's on page two of Daddy's handbook."

Laughing, Hannah said, "Wow, Temperance. I don't know who their father is; but, he sure seems like a control freak to me."

Glancing at Christine and then back at Hannah, Brennan answered, "I don't wear a wedding ring because the ring would interfere with my gloves when I examine bodies. I have a ring, I just don't wear it. I did get married, Hannah. I finally let my guard down and allowed myself to love the one man in this world who really loved me. It was the best decision I ever made when it came to my personal life. He gave me three wonderful children and he loves me more that he really should. He says we are soul mates and even though I don't believe in such things, he does and I respect his beliefs. We're very happy. . . Oh and he isn't a control freak. He's a very loving and caring father who wants his children to be safe."

Nodding her head, Hannah asked, "And what about Seeley? Is he still out there looking or did he finally get his head out of his ass and find someone he could share a life with in this world and not in some fantasy world?"

Standing up straight, Joseph and Hank ran around Hannah yelling, "Daddy. Where have you been Daddy?"

Hannah, turning around to see the man that Brennan was married to, felt her jaw drop.

Booth, frowning at Hannah, walked around her and sat down next to Brennan. Handing her a coffee, Booth leaned over and whispered loudly, "Page ten, Bones."

Frowning, Brennan looked at Booth and said, "Very funny, Booth. Behave."

Turning back and looking at Hannah, Booth asked, "What brings you here, Hannah? After a hot story?"

Flipping her eyes between, Brennan, Booth and their children, Hannah replied, "You two are married? You two?"

Smiling, Booth put his left arm around Brennan and replied, "Yep. She asked me to marry her on the day Joseph and Hank were born. She told me that it was time to make an honest man of me."

Nodding her head, Hannah looked at Brennan and asked, "How long after I turned down Seeley before you two hooked up? The day after? The minute after?"

Sighing, Brennan answered, "Several months after, Hannah. Booth is an honorable man and he wasn't unfaithful to you. We finally saw the obstacle between us was gone and we realized that we really were meant to be together in all ways. Not just as partners."

Smiling, Hannah said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be catty. Seeley was a free agent when we broke up."

Looking into Booth's concerned face, Hannah smiled, "I'm happy for you Seeley. I really am. I couldn't marry you; but, I'm glad you found someone who could do that. Your children are beautiful and Temperance is a wonderful person. . . I hope you two have a long and happy life."

Smiling at Hannah, Booth glanced at Brennan and then back at Hannah, "Oh, we're very happy, Hannah. Your saying no to me was the best thing that ever happened to me."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah remarked, "I guess it was. I have a plane to catch."

Turning around, Hannah left the happy family behind.

Turning to her father, Christine asked, "Why rule ten, Dad? That didn't make any sense."

Laughing, Booth said, "Oh I don't know. Play in your own yard and stay out of the street seemed right to me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I tried to play nice. I think I did that. Hmm. Well, ok, I mostly did that.

If you're interested in the Daddy's Handbook concept, I have expanded the idea into my story "Daddys Handbook".


	4. Chapter 4

Tristan Thompson had a prompt: I would love a one shot were Brennan puts Hannah in her place!

This takes place after "Bullet in the Brain."

I don't own Bones; but, we all know that.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hannah had just come back from her out of town assignment when Brennan called her and asked her to meet her at the Founding Fathers. Hannah expecting a girl's night out, accepted.

Arriving at the Founding Fathers, Hannah walked into the bar and found Brennan sitting at a small table towards the back of the bar. Walking over to the table, Hannah sat down across from Brennan and smiled, "Hello, Temperance. I'm glad you called, it's been a pretty hectic week and I could use the down time. Seeley is still at the office doing some paper work or other; so, he said he'd come by and pick me up when he's done."

Sipping her wine, Brennan stared at the blonde reporter and asked, "Are you aware that Booth was involved in a shooting six days ago?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah answered, "Yeah, Seeley was escorting some murderer to court and she was killed. He said someone shot her from some building down the street from the courthouse."

Sighing, Brennan pushed her wine glass to her right on the table, "Booth was standing near Heather Taffet when she was killed. Her head was obliterated and Booth and Dr. Sweets were actually close enough to the victim to get her blood and brain matter on them."

"Yeah, I saw it on breaking news. I called Seeley the night it happened so he could give me the low down. As far as I can tell, she got what she deserved. Seeley said she was a serial killer."

Worried, Brennan stated, "You didn't call Booth as soon as you heard about it. You waited until that evening to check on him, to get the low down from him. You didn't call him to find out if he was alright?"

Shaking her head, Hannah responded, "I don't really understand what you're asking me Temperance. Of course, he was alright. He wasn't shot, the murderer was. If he'd been shot then it would have been on the news or you'd have called me. I didn't see any point in calling him and interrupting him when I knew he was at work. He was busy doing his job and I was busy doing mine."

"Weren't you concerned about his well being?"

Snorting, Hannah answered, "Seeley has survived three wars and who knows how much crap from the FBI, I wouldn't think the death of a serial killer would bother him that much."

"I thought you were in love with Booth. Aren't you supposed to be concerned about his well being? From what I understand about committed relationships, you're supposed to care what happens to your partner."

Irritated, Hannah exclaimed, "Of course, I care about Seeley. How can you say I don't? I just don't see how being a mother hen to a grown man is useful or necessary. I'm pretty sure he was busy when Taffet was killed and the last thing he would have wanted was for me to call him and bother him. I know I wouldn't have like it if I was in the middle of a doing my job and he called me."

Sadly, Brennan shook her head, "You're wrong Hannah. Booth would have appreciated the call if you had bothered to check on him. It would have showed him that you care for him. It would have shown him that his safety is important to you."

"Look, I know for a fact that he said you showed up in record time from the Jeffersonian to check up on him. My calling wouldn't have mattered since you and Cam had already checked up on him and he does know I care about him, Temperance. I moved in with him didn't I? I'm living with him aren't I? If I didn't care for him I wouldn't have done that. He doesn't need me to bug him with phone calls, checking up on him. I'm not his mother. He's a FBI agent for God's sake not some pencil pusher who's never even seen a bar fight let alone a fire fight. Seeley can take care of himself and he doesn't need me to smother him."

Sighing deeply, Brennan looked down at her hands clasped on the table in front of her, "Hannah, Booth needs you to show that you care for him. He is a very demonstrative person. He needs those that care for him to be demonstrative. I am not very demonstrative; but, even I know that he needs for those who are close to him to acknowledge when he's been in a dangerous situation and that they are worried about his well being. You should have called him Hannah. In Booth's case, it would have been the right thing to do."

Smiling, Hannah replied, "You worry too much about Seeley, Temperance. You really do."

Shaking her head, Brennan said with exasperation, "And I don't think you worry enough, Hannah."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you had in mind. Its short; but, I thought it made the point. Let me know what you think of it.


	5. Chapter 5

Babyface99f and daisesndaffidols wanted a sequel to the last chapter. They wanted Booth to overhear Brennan and Hannah's conversation in the bar and see Booth's reaction.

This chapter will be seen from Booth's point of view. This chapter takes place a few days after "The Bullet in the Brain" and the last chapter.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

The Founding Father's was noisy and Booth was able to walk up behind his two favorite women without them noticing him. Seeing Charlie standing towards the rear of the bar, Booth stopped and waved. Turning back to look at Brennan and Hannah, Booth heard his name mentioned and realized that they were talking about him. Curious and oh so human, Booth waited where he was standing and strained to listen to what they were saying.

"_You're wrong Hannah. Booth would have appreciated the call if you had bothered to check on him. It would have showed him that you care for him. It would have shown him that his safety is important to you."_

"_Look, I know for a fact that he said you showed up in record time from the Jeffersonian to check up on him. My calling wouldn't have mattered since you and Cam had already checked up on him and he does know I care about him, Temperance. I moved in with him didn't I? I'm living with him aren't I? If I didn't care for him I wouldn't have done that. He doesn't need me to bug him with phone calls, checking up on him. I'm not his mother. He's a FBI agent for God's sake not some pencil pusher who's never even seen a bar fight let alone a fire fight. Seeley can take care of himself and he doesn't need me to smother him."_

Not understanding what they were arguing about, Booth leaned forward and tried to get closer without getting too close.

"_Hannah, Booth needs you to show that you care for him. He is a very demonstrative person. He needs those that care for him to be demonstrative. I am not very demonstrative; but, even I know that he needs for those who are close to him to acknowledge when he's been in a dangerous situation and that they are worried about his well being. You should have called him Hannah. In Booth's case, it would have been the right thing to do."_

"_You worry too much about Seeley, Temperance. You really do."_

"_And I don't think you worry enough, Hannah."_

Booth, feeling a little upset and confused, turned around and left the bar quickly. Walking back out into the brisk night air, Booth slowly walked back towards his truck and then stopped. Looking back at the entrance to the bar, Booth shook his head and tried to keep his temper in check. Deciding that he was too upset to drive, Booth put his hands in his jacket pockets and started walking.

"They must have been talking about Taffet being murdered and me standing near by. That's it. I don't understand. Hannah thinks Bones worries too much about me and Bones thinks Hannah doesn't worry enough? What the Hell?" Booth thought.

His thoughts racing, Booth continued on his aimless walk, "Hannah is right, she isn't my mother; but, really, why didn't she call me when Taffet was murdered? Just a quick call, Hey Seeley, how you doing? Good, Ok, got to go; but, no, not even that. Don't I rate a phone call? I thought Hannah loved me? If she loved me you'd have thought she'd have called. Bones and Cam broke traffic laws to get to where I was in record time and they're just my friends. Well, that's not true. They're my best friends. They love me and I love them. Still, shouldn't someone who says she loves me at least feel like a phone call would have been needed. I would have called her. Wouldn't I have? A quick call. It's not like I expected a long conversation. Just a quick call."

Stopping at a street corner, Booth looked back the way he had come, "Does she love me? Does she really? She thinks Bones worries too much about me and Bones thinks Hannah doesn't worry enough. God does she love me? I'm so damn confused."

Turning back around, Booth started walking back towards the bar. Removing his hands from his jacket pockets, Booth stopped and pulled his phone from his pant pocket. Thinking, Booth called the one who was supposed to love him or at least the one he thought loved him.

"This is Hannah."

Not sure what to say, Booth ended the call. Placing the phone into his jacket pocket, Booth crossed the street and continued to walk back towards the Founding Fathers. Arriving in front of the bar, Booth sat down on the bench located across the street from the bar.

Staring at the entrance to the Founding Fathers, Booth thought, "She moved back to the states to be with me. That's what she said. Hell, she moved in with me. She says she loves me; but, does she? She's gone more than she's here. Did she really move in with me or am I just her booty call when she needs it? Is my apartment just a free place to keep her stuff? Bones doesn't think Hannah worries enough about me. Maybe she's right. Maybe Bones is right and I'm wrong."

Leaning forward, Booth placed his head in his hands and looked down. "Do I love Hannah? Do I really? I keep telling myself I do. I want to love her. I want someone to love me; but, does she? Does she love me?"

Swallowing, Booth sat back up and stared at the bar again, "Ok, hotshot, you're a detective, think like one. What's your evidence that she loves you? She moved back to the states and she moved in with you. She said she isn't the marrying kind and she could never commit to anyone permanently; but, she moved in with you. Why did she do that? Because I asked her to. She didn't say anything about living with me when she came back. I did. She says she loves me; but, not enough to ever marry me or even to commit to a permanent relationship with me. Is that love? Shouldn't you be able to at least commit to someone if you love them? I don't know. Isn't love commitment?"

Standing, Booth thrust his hands back into his jacket pockets and started walking again. "Am I so terrible that no one can really commit to me? It's not like I'm asking anyone to die for me, I just want them to really love me. Why can't I find that person? God, I don't think Hannah is that person. She thinks Bones worries too much about me and Bones doesn't think Hannah worries enough."

Frustrated with his thoughts, Booth stopped and looked up at the sky. Searching for answers and not finding them, Booth dropped his head back down and looked at the ground. "Bones worries about me all of the time. She puts up with my bullshit and lets me get away with crap. She shouldn't; but, she does. Bones says she doesn't love me; but, she really cares about me. Hannah says she loves me; but, really, does she care about me? Does she? Hell, if I tried to get away with half the crap I have with Bones, Hannah would be gone in a flash."

Standing up straight, Booth ran his right hand through his hair. Sighing, Booth walked back towards the bar again. "Yeah, she would be gone in a flash wouldn't she. She says she loves me; but, she doesn't really know me. She just knows this perfect boyfriend. If she knew me, the real me, would she still be around? Would she? Bones knows me. God she knows me more than anyone else alive and Bones is still my friend and partner."

Arriving back at the bench, Booth sat down again. Sighing, "She says she doesn't love me like a woman does a man; but, really, does that matter? I don't think any woman will ever love me like that. Does that matter any more? I thought it did; but, really, does it matter? Not everyone finds their soul mate. So what if I can't have mine. I know who my soul mate is. She just doesn't think she's mine. Hell, she doesn't even think I have a soul. That's ok though. It is. It is ok. She's my best friend. I know she loves me that way. Maybe that's all I get. Maybe that's all I'm allowed to get."

Bending over, Booth put his elbows on his knees and stared at his feet. "Hannah doesn't love me. We shouldn't be living together. I can't be that perfect boyfriend anymore. Afraid to rock the boat. Hell life is a rocky, leaky boat. If I'm afraid to live my life around Hannah, if I'm afraid to be who I am, then I can't be in love with her. I'm not in love with her. I'm in love with Bones. I want Bones. If I can't have Bones the way I want, I'll take her the way I can. That's it. That's all. Bones worries about me. Hannah never will."

His decision made, his mind clear, Booth stood up and walked across the street. Taking a deep breath, Booth entered the bar to confront the woman he thought he had loved.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Well, what do you think? Plausible? I know it's sad the way I wrote this; but, I based Booth's possible turn of thought on the fact that he sublimated his feelings for Brennan for most of season 5 and I think if he'd had a chance to see that Hannah was using him he would have fallen back into old patterns and been drawn back to Brennan whether she could admit her love for him or not. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. I'd appreciate it. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

JBCFlyers19, SammieAtHome, Guest, Dancingfool5, babbyface99f, Habiba and cocoagirl3 want a sequel to the last chapter. They want to see Booth confront Hannah about their relationship.

This story is taking place six days after "The Bullet in the Brain".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth walking back into the bar, made his way through the crowd to the part of the bar where Brennan and Hannah were sitting. Arriving at the bar, Booth slid onto the stool next to Hannah and lifted his hand to catch the bartender's attention. After Booth had placed his order for a draft, Booth turned to see Hannah and Brennan watching him. Watching the bartender bring his beer, Booth asked, "So, what are you two ladies up to?"

Surprised at Booth's lack of affection, Hannah asked, "What no hello kiss?"

Leaning over, Booth kissed Hannah on the cheek and said, "Hello."

Puzzled at his continued apathy, Hannah remarked, "Wow, you must be having a pissy day. Did someone kick your dog or something?"

Picking up his freshly poured beer, Booth took a sip and put the glass down. Turning to Hannah, Booth said, "Yeah, something like that. . . Why did you take Bones' sunglasses from her when you were in the hospital? It's been on my mind lately. Bones told me about how you just asked for her glasses and expected her to just hand them over. I couldn't explain it to her. Maybe you could explain it to me."

Not understanding, Hannah leaned towards Booth and replied, "I was in the hospital and visitors normally bring the sick person a present. I was really kidding around when I asked for the sunglasses; but, then she took me literal and gave them to me."

Turning to look at Brennan, Hannah said, "It was a joke Temperance that kind of went bad. Do you want them back?"

Glancing at Booth and then back at Hannah, Brennan held out her hand and replied, "Yes, I would."

Surprised at the turn of events, Hannah picked up her handbag, rummaged around in it, pulled the glasses out and then handed them to Brennan. Smiling, Hannah advised, "You shouldn't give up something you want so easily. If someone sees you're that weak they'll take advantage of you."

Nodding her head, Brennan took the sunglasses and cleaned the lenses with a napkin. Looking through them, Brennan answered, "I'll remember that from now on, Hannah."

Frowning, Hannah clasped her hands together and looked back at Booth. "Why are you so interested in Temperance's property? It's just sunglasses. It's not like I stole them, she gave them to me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth remarked, "She gave them to you after you made her feel guilty. She'd just saved your life and you thought you'd repay her by taking her sunglasses from her. I don't think that was a kind thing to do. She didn't want to give them up; but, she did it because you used a social convention against her. She asked me not to make a big deal about it at the time; but, really, maybe I should have. Maybe I should have questioned your honesty at that point."

Starting to grow angry, Hannah stated, "Look, I don't know who put the stick up your back; but, you need to stop it. What happens between me and Temperance is our business, not yours."

Smiling, Booth turned to Brennan and asked, "Do you think I have a stick up my back?"

Not sure what Booth was trying to accomplish, Brennan answered, "Not really. You were merely trying to determine how Hannah ended up with my sunglasses. I know I couldn't tell you why."

Turning back to Hannah Booth frowned and asked, "Do you love me Hannah?"

Startled at the turn the conversation took, Hannah answered, "Of course, I love you Seeley. I've told you that before. Weren't you listening? Nothing's changed between us that I know of."

Swallowing, Booth continued, "But do you love me enough to marry me? If not marriage, do you love me enough to stay with me? Do we have a future together?"

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "You know how I feel about marriage. I don't believe in marriage. It's just not who I am or who I want to be. I've told you that a lot of times. What's going on?"

Staring at the bar, Booth asked the next question that he wanted an answer for, "Why didn't you call me when Heather Taffet was killed? You know just a quick call. To see if I was ok?"

Sighing, Hannah felt like she was losing a battle she hadn't known was being fought, "I didn't call you because I knew you were working. I knew if I was in the middle of a big story I would be pissed if you called me. You're not a kid; you don't need me to hold your hand every time you get a skinned knee and neither do I."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled a little sadly and exclaimed, "I see, finally."

Shaking her head, Hannah asked, "You finally see what? What do you see?"

Turning to look at Hannah, Booth explained, "I see that we really don't know each other as well as I thought we did. Love is commitment Hannah. Love is caring about someone even when it's inconvenient. Love means calling someone when you hear that they've been involved in a shooting to see if they're ok. It's not about hand holding, it's about caring. It's about being able to actually make future plans together. It isn't about having a convenient sex partner or someone that you can count on to satisfy you when you need it. . . It's about being there for the person you love. It's about caring Hannah whether the one you love is alive or dead or hurt or not."

Putting her handbag on the bar in front of her, Hannah stared at Booth, "What is your problem, Seeley? I thought we were getting along very well. We've been happy together. I don't interfere in your life too much and you don't interfere with mine. What's wrong with that? I think we have a future together, just not the future you may think you want. Marriage is overrated. We're together now and when it's time to move on then there isn't anything to stop that from happening. We're doing it the right way. No commitment, just happiness."

Snorting, Booth repeated, "Happiness. Do you know what makes me happy Hannah? What makes me sad? Did you know I've been responsible for the death of over fifty men? Me, by myself. I've killed over fifty men. Do you know how I feel about that? Do you want to know how I feel about that?"

Standing up, Hannah picked up her handbag and asked, "Do you want me to move out, Seeley? Is this what your trying to say to me because that's the message I'm getting?"

Nodding his head, Booth picked up his beer and replied, "I think it would be for the best don't you? We don't want the same things. We'll never want the same things."

Shaking her head, Hannah asked, "Why couldn't you just leave it alone? We were happy."

Shaking his head in response, Booth put his beer glass down, "I thought I was happy, Hannah. I was wrong. I was really really wrong."

Sighing, Hannah turned and left.

Brennan, staring at Booth asked, "Is commitment that important to you?"

Staring at the bar, Booth answered, "Commitment means love, Bones. I'm not talking about marriage. I don't need to get married. I don't need the ring and the vows; but, I want the person I'm in love with to be committed to me. To care about me. I don't think that's a big deal, just someone to care if I live or die. That's all I want, someone to share my future with me, someone who loves me for me. I want to love someone and not have to worry about why they are with me."

"Why did you let Hannah move in with you if you knew that she wasn't ready to commit her future to you?"

Shaking his head, Booth sighed and looked at Brennan, "You know Bones. I'm impulsive. That's not news to you. It's a problem I've had and I still have. I don't plan to do the things I do, they just happen. When I asked you to take a gamble and try to have a relationship with me, I didn't plan out how to ask you that. I just let Sweets put a worm in my head and I blurted out what I wanted to say not thinking how you'd take it. . . I do stupid things like that. My feelings got hurt and I told you I had to move on. It was just my big mouth controlling me again. I didn't move on even though I said I would. I still had hopes for us, I just didn't know how to go back and fix the mess I made the first time. I wanted to apologize to you; but, I didn't know how without making it worse."

Clearing his throat, "The Taffet trial came along, it was pretty rough on us and especially you and you decided to go to Maluku. The army came sniffing around and I felt sorry for myself and I thought, ok, Bones doesn't want to be my partner right now so I'll go away for awhile too. Hell no one asked me to stay. Everyone was pushing me to go. Even Parker wanted me to go. So I went. Then I waited for you to write me or call me. I didn't have your address; but, I knew you had mine so I waited. I waited until I realized that you were probably using the trip to Maluku to permanently sever ties with me, at least that's what it looked like to me."

Rubbing his right hand through his hair, Booth continued, "I was damned lonely and afraid. I was forty years old and no one wanted me. No one. I was feeling sorry for myself and then I met Hannah. We got along pretty good. We started to see each other. The sex was great and I thought, hey, she likes me. She wants to be around me. I needed that and I thought this is it. Maybe I've finally found someone who gives a damn about having a future with me. With me."

"Then Caroline called and I had to come back. That was alright because I wanted to come back. I missed Parker and I missed my job. . . I missed you too Bones. I told Hannah that I was coming back and she told me she had to stay, she had her job. . . I was fine with that. What the hell. What was one more failed relationship?"

Sipping his beer, Booth continued, "I got back and there you were by the coffee cart waiting for me. I wanted to grab you and ask you if you really were back for real or were you just back for a little while. I wanted to know if you'd forgiven me for pushing you; but, I couldn't ask. I had to show you Hannah's picture instead. I wanted you to see that there was someone out there for me. . . I just wanted you to see . . "

Putting her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan said, "See what?"

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "I don't know, how pathetic a forty year old man can get when he's lonely. Who knows?"

Sighing, Booth put his hand on Brennan's hand and explained, "She wasn't supposed to just show up like that; but, she did. She said she came back to the States for me, because of me. . . I was really flattered. I mean, wow, she had told me she wasn't following me anywhere and the next thing I see she is. I thought, wow, Hannah must really love me after all. It excited me to think that she had actually took a reassignment for me. . . I just felt like my prayer had been answered and I wasn't going to be alone anymore. I had someone in my life who loved me. . . I was like a kid again."

Nodding her head, Brennan interjected, "And then she moved in with you because you were in love with her."

Sadly, Booth answered, "Yeah, I thought I was in love with her. I wanted to be in love with her. I tried to be the perfect boyfriend you know. I wanted that relationship to succeed; so, I never talked about the bad things or the sad things in my life. Hannah didn't like to dwell on the past anyways; so, I figured, ok, I'll just live in the present. The Hell with my past. . . Only lately I realized that I am my past. I can't just keep ignoring my past to please someone who says they love me. Shouldn't someone who loves me want to know about my past, about me? I knew that my relationship with Hannah was crazy; but, I kept ignoring the craziness and I kept believing that everything was ok."

Sipping his beer again, Booth removed his hand from Brennan's, "I'm sorry Bones. I've been less than stellar during this whole mess. I've been grouchy and mean. I've ignored everyone when I can, I've stayed away from the Lab because that's your place. I didn't want to remind myself of what I once had. I didn't want to let you get close to me again because all I could see was heartache. Not just mine; but, your's too. I screwed our friendship and I didn't want to fix it. I was afraid if I tried, it would just end in failure again. I wanted to be your partner and I wanted to be your friend; but, I didn't know how to be your friend and not risk my heart again. I was stuck."

Shaking his head, Booth looked away, "Maybe we can't be best friends anymore; but, I do want to be your friend, Bones."

Turning back towards Brennan, Booth sighed, "I am sorry about everything. I should have kept my mouth shut that night outside the Hoover. If I had, we'd still be best friends."

Brennan, seeing the watery eyes staring at her, "Booth, I agree you are impulsive; but, that isn't anything new to me. It's not new to anyone. That night, you startled me. I couldn't say yes; because I've never been able to trust anyone whose ever told me that they love me. People tell me they love me and then they leave. I couldn't trust you to not do the same thing. I was afraid that if our relationship failed, I'd lose your friendship and I value our friendship, Booth. I really do. You've been there for me when my own family wasn't."

Placing her hand back on Booth's hand, Brennan explained, "I wanted to go to Maluku to get away from you. I was afraid that if I continued to work with you that someday you'd die and I wouldn't be able to stop it. I didn't want to lose you. I didn't consider the fact that if I was in Maluku I had probably lost you anyways. I had time to think about us while I was in Indonesia and I realized something important. I wanted to give us a chance after all. I was going to tell you that when I got back."

Stunned, Booth asked, "You were? Why didn't you say something when we met near the coffee cart?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "Because you showed me Hannah's picture and I thought I was too late."

Hanging his head, Booth muttered, "God, I am such a screw up. I am so sorry."

Grabbing his arm, Brennan shook Booth. "I am tired of your pity party, Booth. You're impulsive. You did the things you did and we can't reverse them; but, I can tell you that I forgive you your impulsiveness. I also want you to forgive my reticence. You are not one hundred percent to blame for all that's happened. I could have stopped some of it; I just didn't. I was afraid to. I was afraid to trust you with my heart. I turned you down and even though I knew I hurt you; still, I wanted you to agree to work with me, to still be my friend. I didn't think about what I was asking you to do. I just didn't want to lose you."

Smiling, Brennan laughed a very sad laugh, "I asked you to work with me even though I crushed your hopes and then you turned around and worked with me after you'd crushed mine. Really, the irony of the whole situation was not lost on me. I knew what I'd done and I realized what you were doing were much the same. My hope was that some day you'd realize that what you had with Hannah wasn't real. I'd been around you for over five years Booth. I knew that you'd never make your relationship with Hannah work."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Why?"

Patting Booth's arm, "Because I know you well enough to know that the relationship you had with Hannah wasn't built on a firm foundation. You didn't give yourself to her. You gave a piece of yourself to her. When I realized what you were doing I knew that my time would come. I didn't know how far you'd go. For awhile, I even thought you'd marry Hannah before you woke up and realized that you were living a lie. But, I did know that sooner or later you would wake up and when you did, I'd be ready to give us our chance. You waited a long time to ask me to give you a chance. I could do the same."

Stunned, Booth asked, "Are you saying what I think you're saying? You forgive me and you want to give us a chance? Really?"

Brennan, holding Booth's arm firmly, "Yes. I forgive you and I want you to forgive me. Once we have forgiven each other, I want to commit myself to you and I want you to commit yourself to me. I think we're both ready. Don't you?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

OK, this was pretty long; but, there was a lot to be said. I know that there a lot of ways this could have gone. This is just my version of what could have happened. What do you think? Would this scenario have worked?


	7. Chapter 7

Guest prompt: It would be interesting that Hannah would meet Gordon Gordon now that Booth and Brennan are together and what he would tell her and what view point he would give her. This would also be an interesting one shot.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

It was late and the last of the diners were finishing up their meal. Gordon, as was his custom, walked through his restaurant at the end of the day and talked to his remaining patrons. He'd just finished talking to the sweet Mrs. Cranston when he'd spied the television reporter Hannah Burley drinking coffee and eating a slice of cheesecake at a nearby table.

Walking over to Hannah's table, Gordon smiled, "Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself this evening?"

Looking up, Hannah smiled and pointed to the chair across from her, "Please sit down if you have the time. . . Yes, I did enjoy it. Your risotto is so delicious."

Sitting down across from Hannah, Gordon responded, "Well thank you, I do think that it's the home made stock that makes the difference."

Smiling, Hannah sipped her coffee and commented, "Does Seeley still come here?"

Nodding his head, Gordon answered, "Oh, yes of course, Agent Booth comes by at least once a month for one of my steak specials. He is a man that does love meat. He says he eats so much rabbit food now that he's desperate for a good steak sometimes. What can I do? Whenever he tells me he's coming, I go and get the biggest sirloin cut of steak that I can find to make sure that he gets his fill."

Puzzled, Hannah asked, "Rabbit food? Why is Seeley eating vegetables? When he was with me he'd eat the occasional salad or some green beans; but, he didn't eat a lot of it. Is he on some special diet?"

Shaking his head, Gordon smiled, "No, Dr. Brennan is still a vegetarian; so, unless Agent Booth does the cooking, he eats vegetarian most of the time."

Frowning, Hannah moved her coffee cup towards her left and replied, "Why does it matter that Temperance is a vegetarian? Do you mean she's brow beating him into eating vegetables when they eat together?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Gordon remarked, "Well, it is easier to cook one meal than it is to cook two. Agent Booth says that sometimes he cooks spaghetti sauce with ground meat; but, sets aside some of the sauce for Dr. Brennan before he puts the meat in. He used to make meat balls; but, he says it's too much trouble and Dr. Brennan complains that the smell can be overwhelming in the apartment."

Stunned, Hannah put two and two together and was definitely getting four, "Wait, Seeley and Temperance are living together?"

Curious about Hannah's facial expression, Gordon nodded his head and answered, "Yes, of course. I thought you knew that. They moved in together about four months after you and Agent Booth broke up your relationship."

Shaking her head, Hannah informed Gordon, "I've been out of the country for over a year. I went back to Afghanistan and I've been in Egypt for the last four months. I just got back this week. I hadn't heard from Seeley; but, I'd hoped he was doing ok. We didn't exactly end our relationship on a high note."

Nodding his head, Gordon leaned back into his chair, "Yes, I know. Agent Booth told me about it. He was devastated for weeks after you two ended your relationship."

Snorting, Hannah replied, "If he hooked up with Temperance after only four months after dumping me then it doesn't sound like he was all that devastated."

Pursing his lips, Gordon observed, "I know its cliché; but, looks can be deceiving. He was very devastated when you two broke up. I'd never seen him so angry and depressed. If it hadn't been for his friends and Dr. Brennan I'm not so sure what would have happened to him. Dr. Brennan helped him through a very rough spot in his life and I think they're doing quite well together."

Pulling her coffee cup towards her and looking to see if anything was in the cup, Hannah said, "Yeah, I'll just bet she did."

Frowning, Gordon observed, "You seem to be upset that Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan are now a couple. Since you were the one who turned Agent Booth down when he asked you to marry him don't you think the cuckolded lover act is a bit over the top?"

Blushing, Hannah glared at Gordon, "What?"

Smiling, Gordon advised, "You're acting like Agent Booth dumped you and jumped in to bed with Dr. Brennan the minute your things were out of his apartment. I'd like to remind you that you were the one who refused to marry him and left behind a very angry very depressed man. It took him months to get over your rejection. Agent Booth is an honorable man and it ill serves anyone that you are intimating that he isn't."

Frowning, Hannah admitted, "Yeah, well, I thought that Seeley may have had a chance to think things over and we might still have had a chance to get back together. Besides the disagreement about marriage we really clicked. That's why I'm back in town. I was going to go see Seeley and ask him to take a chance on us again. I told him we weren't through yet before I left."

Clearing his throat, Gordon put his right hand against his mouth and responded, "Yes, well, as you can see, that won't be possible now. Agent Booth is in love with Dr. Brennan and she is in love with him. They are quite happy."

Sadly, Hannah nodded her head, "I guess I'm too late. I should have come back sooner."

Leaning forward, Gordon smiled, "To tell you the truth, I don't think it would have mattered when you came back, early or not. I don't think Agent Booth would have given you your second chance. He's happy now and he has moved on."

Oooooooooooooooo

So what did you think about this one?


	8. Chapter 8

Guest prompt: I wonder if you could do a one shot were Booth comes over for his monthly steak and Gordon Gordon tells him about his conversation with Hannah and they have a slightly different interpretation then what Hannah had.

This takes place two weeks after the last chapter.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, sitting at his usual table at the back of the restaurant, was enjoying his steak and bold cut French Fries when Gordon stepped out of the kitchen and sat down across from Booth. Booth always came for his steak during the end of lunch time to keep other patrons from trying to order what he was ordering and Gordon was grateful for that courtesy. Sirloin Steak was not on Gordon Wyatt's menu and his servers had always been a little annoyed when someone saw Booth's steak and wanted one for their lunch. Booth had learned quickly that if he wanted to keep the resentment down and Gordon's servers happy he had to show up for lunch about thirty minutes before the kitchen shut down.

Smiling, Booth held up a piece of steak on his fork and proclaimed, "Gordon this is the best damn steak in the D.C. area. Bar none."

Watching Booth pop the piece of medium rare meat in to his mouth, Gordon replied, "Really? You say that every month. I'm sure that someone else must have mastered the ability to sear a piece of cow to your satisfaction somewhere in this city."

Laughing, Booth remarked, "Well, if they have I don't know about it. I appreciate you cooking this for me, Gordon. I mean, my eyeballs were starting to turn green from all of the green stuff Bones has made me eat for the last three weeks. I need to find a way to beat her home more often so I can cook something with some meat in it. She used to be the one out of the Lab last; but, ever since Bones took off for those three months and then she came back to me, Bones has managed to get home before 6:30 p.m. almost every day."

Nodding his head, Gordon asked, "And how is Dr. Brennan and the adorable Christine?"

Smiling Booth answered, "Bones is as feisty as ever and Christine is learning to be that way. Do you know that kid can walk now and she says Daddy, well, Da Da; but, I know she means Daddy."

Grinning at Booth's happy face, Gordon remarked, "Wonderful. She is clearly a brilliant child."

Nodding his head, Booth said, "Yep, she takes after Bones and me. Between us that kid is going to be Hell on wheels, just you wait."

Clearing his throat, Gordon remarked, "I had an unexpected diner here two weeks ago."

Swallowing his bite of French Fry Booth looked around and asked, "Oh really, who? Did the President finally dine here? It's about time."

Shaking his head, Gordon leaned back in his chair and answered, "Hannah came in for dinner two weeks ago."

Looking down at his plate, Booth put his knife and fork down and then looked up at Gordon. "Oh yeah?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Gordon explained, "I had a conversation with her while she was here. She was in town for a specific reason."

Sighing, Booth cleared his throat and asked, "Do I want to know what it was?"

Cocking his head to the side, Gordon studied Booth's face. Finally deciding to continue, "She said that she was in town to look you up and ask you to take another chance with your relationship with her."

Turning pale, Booth picked up his glass of iced tea and drank half. Putting his glass back down, Booth bit his upper lip and finally responded, "Yeah, well she hasn't called me and she'd better not. That scow sank a long time ago."

Seeing the bitter look on Booth's face, Gordon crossed his arms, "She said that besides your disagreement about marriage your relationship really clicked. Her words by the way, not mine."

Looking down at his plate again, Booth started rubbing his right hand with his left one, "Yeah, we clicked. I guess we clicked because I was trying to be the fun perfect boyfriend and what was not to love about that. We never talked about anything serious, we never bickered or fought about anything, we had sex whenever she wanted it, she came and went and I never rocked the boat; so, yeah we clicked."

"And you resented it?"

Rubbing his hand harder, Booth replied, "Not at first. I thought that was the game I had to play to finally get someone to love me. I know being me in the past didn't work. No one liked me well enough to even try; so, I thought, what the Hell. I'll be someone else."

"And it worked."

Laughing, Booth looked up, "Oh sure. Of course it worked. I gave Hannah exactly what she wanted. I wasn't me. I was this good time guy with his good time girlfriend. Why not like it?"

"But?"

Sighing, Booth rubbed his hand again, "But, I wasn't allowed to be me. I wanted to be me. I asked her to marry me because I thought that was me and it turned out like I knew it would. She turned me down cold."

"If you were happy and you knew asking her would end up in rejection then why ask?"

Squeezing his right hand, Booth looked down and then back up, "I wasn't happy. I was never happy when I was with Hannah. I was an accessory to her. I wasn't a man I was a convenience. I wanted her to acknowledge me for who I was. I wanted her to recognize that I had something I wanted from her and it wasn't much . . . just marriage. I wanted her to acknowledge that she loved me enough that she would bend just one of her good time rules and marry me."

"And she turned you down."

Forming a fist, Booth pounded the table next to his plate once, "Yes, she turned me down. She couldn't even get off that fun ride of hers for one minute and take me seriously enough to say yes. Her good time boyfriend wanted something for himself and God forbid she'd let that happen."

"You're bitter."

Looking at Gordon, Booth thought it over. "No . . . not really. I did that to myself. I knew what she was when I met her. I just didn't care at the time. I just shut myself down and played along. The one I'm really mad it is me. I was playing a part in a movie I didn't even like. I could have stopped it anytime I wanted to. I just didn't want to."

"What made you change your mind?"

Smiling, Booth relaxed and answered honestly, "Bones."

Smiling, Gordon asked, "Dr. Brennan?"

Shifting in his seat, Booth responded, "Yeah, Bones. We had this case about a doctor and Bones got too caught up in it. She told me she'd made a mistake and she missed her chance. She meant me and her. When she first told me that, I panicked. I didn't want to go there and I was so scared of what Brennan told me that I even tried to sabotage my friendship with her by telling Hannah about it. Hannah did what I thought she would do, she blew it off to me and then ran to Bones to tell her what I said. I really thought Bones would tell me to go to Hell; but, she didn't. She wasn't happy about it and Hannah told me that Bones talked about moving on. . . It made me think. Bones was going to move on and she was going to do it being herself and me I'd moved on and I wasn't being myself. . . It started to work on me. The more it worked on me the more I wanted Hannah to acknowledge that I meant something to her."

"So you asked her to marry you."

Pursing his lips, Booth replied, "Yeah and she turned me down and I got angry. I was mad at her and Rebecca and Tessa and Bones; but, mostly, I was mad at myself. No one wanted me and I didn't know why. At that point, I didn't care either. I didn't give a damn if anyone ever gave a damn about me ever."

"But someone did care about you."

Blushing, Booth looked down at his fist and relaxed it. "Yeah it took me awhile to see it and then it took some more time to accept it. . . I was too scared to see it and too scared to accept it if you want to know the truth. I was afraid if I put my heart out there again and gave us a chance it might end up in a disaster and she'd run and that'd be the end of me. . . . I realized that no matter what my life is, I want really Bones in my life and I was afraid if I really let us get closer, I'd do something wrong and then off she'd run and that would be the end of me. There wouldn't be anything left of me to go on."

"But you did let her in after all."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Yeah, I did and it's the best damn decision I ever made. I love her. I want to be with her for the rest of my life. Hannah was a mistake. Hannah was a huge mistake and so was how I tried to move on and I'm grateful Bones isn't making me pay for it. . . You know, I always considered myself a good judge of character. I could read people like an open book; but, after that brain surgery, something got messed up inside my head. I could read strangers; but, if it was someone close to me, I couldn't read them. I couldn't read Bones and I couldn't read Hannah. It's taken me this long to understand Bones again . . . well some of the time. I'm still working on that."

Picking up his fork, Booth speared a piece of steak and said, "You know the next time Hannah shows up and mentions my name, kick her ass and tell her to get lost."

Smiling, Gordon confided, "Oh, I think I may have forgot to mention it; but, I did that already."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, a little long and wordy. What did you think of it?


	9. Chapter 9

Guest prompt: How about Hannah's dating relationships seen from her co-workers pov. From before Booth to after.

I thought that was in interesting prompt and I tried it with my own dark little twist.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Karl Kitchen, cameraman for WNBC and traveling companion of Hannah Burley, was as flabbergasted as ever. He'd been her cameraman in Iraq, Afghanistan and Egypt and he'd been floored when she'd asked to be assigned to the Washington D. C. affiliate station. Karl, used to Hannah's flings and romances had understood her sudden attraction to Sergeant Major Booth. The guy was good looking; but, that wasn't new, Hannah always managed to find the hot guys no matter where they were. What was new was this sudden need to drop everything and follow the guy when he left Afghanistan and he moved back to the states. He just didn't understand what was so special about the guy that made Washington D.C. of all places that hot.

Hannah had come to him and asked him if he wanted to be part of the package. She was going to move mountains to get that assignment and she wanted Karl to come with her.

"Come on Karl. We haven't been state side for two years. We could use the break. We could go after some juicy stuff stateside. You know, bring down a congressman or two, it'll be fun."

A little angry, Karl answered, "Come on Hannah, you have the hots for this Booth guy and that's why you want to go stateside. Admit it."

Pouting, Hannah replied, "Ok, so what? It won't last long and you know it. They never do. I'm tired of ducking gun fire and terrorists. I'd like to sleep in a nice bed in a nice home that has air conditioning and I'd like to see Seeley for awhile. I need the rest and so do you. Come on Karl two or three months, our batteries will be recharged and then we'll be off again. You're my best friend, do it for me if you won't do it for yourself."

Sighing, Karl looked at his shoes and acquiesced, "Being your best friend is never easy, you know that?"

Laughing, Hannah grabbed Karl and hugged him, "Yeah, but you love me and you know it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Karl had watched the very slow train wreck that was Hannah's affair. Karl felt sorry for Booth. The guy clearly had his head up his ass and didn't know who he was dealing with. He watched the FBI agent bend over backwards to comply with whatever wish that Hannah made and it made him a little nervous. Karl felt sorry for the guy; but, he also thought the guy was dangerous and Hannah was playing with a lit stick of dynamite and didn't know the fuse was even lit.

Karl did some research on Special Agent Seeley Joseph Booth and it made his blood run cold thinking about what might happen when that FBI agent, who happened to be a former Army sniper, found out that Hannah was stringing him along. Karl could clearly see that Booth thought he was in a serious relationship with Hannah and Karl just knew it wasn't going to end well. Karl started to get so nervous about the whole thing that he finally had to talk to Hannah about it.

"Hannah, I'm telling you you're making a mistake with Agent Booth."

Laughing, Hannah replied, "Don't be ridiculous, Karl. He loves me. I love him. We're having a good time. He knows I don't believe in marriage. I've told him that at least a half a dozen times. When it's time for me to move on he'll be alright with it. You don't know him as well as you think. The guy is sweet."

Expelling his breath, Karl adamantly explained, "He's dangerous. He's an FBI agent in charge of Major crimes. He's a former sniper for the Army and he's an FBI sniper right now. He's killed over fifty men. I'm telling you you're screwing a dangerous man. I've seen how he is with you. I've heard how he talks to you. He's serious about his relationship with you. The guy loves you and he isn't going to take it well when he finds out that you don't love him."

Shaking her head, Hannah retorted,"The Hell you say. I do love him."

Folding his arms across his chest, Karl glared at Hannah, "Bullshit. You love him? What if he asks you to marry him? That's what he's building up to. What are you going to do when he asks you, Hannah? You'd damn well better be prepared to duck or run because he isn't going to just laugh you off when you say no."

Tapping her finger against his arm, Hannah responded, "He isn't going to ask me; so, stop talking about it and he isn't dangerous. I know him. He isn't who you say he is. He's a very sweet man."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

The day had come and Karl's numerous prayers had been answered. Booth had asked Hannah to marry him and she'd said no. Hannah had been partially right and so had Karl. Booth hadn't taken it well; but, he'd taken it better than Karl thought he ever would.

Hannah had said that Booth had been very angry and he threw her out of his apartment.

"Thank God Hannah. Thank God that's all he did. That guy was on edge and I was afraid that you pushing him over that edge was going to get you killed."

Crying, Hannah sobbed, "Don't be ridiculous. I told you that Seeley isn't the dangerous guy you thought he was. He's just over reacted that's all. We aren't done. He just needs time to get over his disappointment that's all. I'll give him some time and then I'll see if he wants to get back together. We're good for each other."

Pulling his hair, Karl shouted, "Hannah, you're an idiot. Be happy you walked away from him unhurt. You're fun time guy was a dangerous man and you're just too damn stupid to see it or to admit it. You stay the Hell away from him. You played him and he knows it now. He is never going to forgive you for that. You picked the wrong guy this time. Leave well enough alone."

Shaking her head, Hannah refused to believe Karl, "You're wrong Karl. Seeley would never hurt me or anyone else. He's a cop and he's the most responsible man I've ever met. He's just a little angry right now because I refused to cave in and marry him. He'll cool down and a year from now, he'll see it was for the best and we'll get back together."

Rubbing his eyes, Karl said, "He'll cool down alright. I know that kind of guy. I've seen his type before. As far as he's concerned, you're dead to him. Don't you get it? You can't make a good time boy out of a man like that. He played along because he wanted you. He played until he couldn't play anymore. He's a serious guy. He'll always be a serious guy. Serious guys can't forgive people like you. He's done with you and you'd better accept it."

Crying, Hannah responded, "I just don't know what went wrong. We really were made for each other."

Shaking his head, Karl sat down and watched Hannah once more play the game she always played, with reality and with the truth. He'd wait and Hannah would find another hot body to go after and it would start all over again. It wasn't easy being her friend; but, someone had to be.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, you have to admit that this was something completely different. We know Booth and we know he is a dangerous man just not to the ones he loves. To an outsider, Booth might appear to be downright terrifying. Let's face it, even Hodgins and the squints are afraid of Booth and try not to cross him.


	10. Chapter 10

Guest prompt: Maybe at some point have Karl either meet with Booth or Brennan soon after the break up with Hannah or actually meet both separately because he would be smart enough to see the damage Hannah caused to both and return Brennan's sunglasses when Hannah is not looking.

Thanks for the great reviews. It seems that a lot of readers wanted the Hannah stories seperated from "Personal Effects".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Karl Kitchen knew that Brennan and Booth hung out at the Royal Diner for lunch most weekdays; so, taking a chance, he parked his car down the street from the Royal Diner at 11 a.m. and waited. Booth and Brennan arrived at the Diner at 12:47 just as Karl was debating whether or not to leave and drive over to the Jeffersonian. Relieved that he wasn't going to have to track them down, Karl waited until the couple walked into the Diner and then exited his car. Feeling a little nervous, Karl patted his right jacket pocket and walked down the sidewalk to the Diner. At the entrance, Karl took a deep breath and entered the building.

Walking towards the back of the Diner, Karl stopped at Booth and Brennan's table and asked, "Do you mind if I join you for a minute? I won't take up too much of your time, I promise."

Brennan puzzled, glanced at Karl and then at Booth. Booth, frowning, glanced at Karl and then Brennan, "This is Karl, Hannah's cameraman."

Turning to Karl, Booth replied, "What do you want Karl?"

Trying to appear friendly, Karl cleared his throat, "I . . . uh . . . would just like to talk to you for a couple of minutes."

Clasping his hands together, Booth remarked, "I don't see that we have anything to talk about Karl. Hannah and I aren't together any more. I haven't seen her for three days; so, if you're looking for her I don't know where she is."

Nodding his head, Karl shifted his feet, "Yeah and you don't give a damn either I'm sure."

Looking at Karl with a cold look, Booth asked, "Should I?"

Shaking his head, Karl replied, "Nope. Ok, look, I know what she did and I just wanted to thank you."

Frowning, Booth stared at Karl with disbelief, "Thank me, for what?"

Clearing his throat, Karl answered, "Yeah, well, I know what I would have done if someone that I was living with didn't turn out to be who I thought she was and she did what she did to you. I just wanted to thank you for not hurting her."

Furious, Booth turned partly around in his chair and glared at Karl, "What the Hell do you mean thanks for not hurting her? Just what kind of a man do you think I am? I don't hit women. I think you need to leave."

Brennan, seeing Booth becoming highly agitated, reached her hand across the table and placed it on his clinched fist, "Booth, no one believes you would do such a thing."

His hands trembling a little, Karl reached in to his jacket pocket which caused Booth to become alarmed. Reaching out his hand, Booth grabbed Karl's hand and prevented Karl from removing his hand from his pocket.

Swallowing, Karl realized his mistake, "No . . .no . . .I . . . I'm just taking something out of my pocket that belongs to Dr. Brennan. That's all."

Holding Karl's hand, Booth lifted the unresisting hand from Karl's pocket and saw a pair of sunglasses in Karl's hand.

Puzzled, Booth released Karl's hand and remarked, "Those look like the sunglasses that you said you lost Bones."

Offering the sunglasses to Brennan, Karl said, "Yeah, well they do belong to Dr. Brennan. I'm just returning them to her."

Brennan, reaching her right hand towards the glasses, took them from Karl's hand and asked, "I don't understand. Why do you have these?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Karl replied,"Ok look, Hannah told me how she got them and I didn't like it; so, first chance I got, I took them from her purse and I've been carrying them around in my car ever since. I've been waiting for a chance to give them back to you. So here they are. I just want you to know that Hannah has a weird sense of humor and she didn't mean to shake you down for the glasses. It's just, well, once you gave them to her . . . well, she didn't know how to give them back to you and not look like a complete jerk. . . So, anyways, here's your sunglasses back."

Turning to Booth, Karl continued, "Ok, I didn't handle what I meant to say to you right and I'm sorry if you thought I was insulting you. I was trying to do the opposite. I do know who you are and I know what you are and I kind of misjudged you and I want to say I'm sorry."

Looking at his watch, Karl looked back at Booth and said, "Ok, I got to go. So, I hope you have a nice quiet life, Agent Booth."

Turning around, Karl walked away, thankful that Booth hadn't punched him for misspeaking. He knew he'd crossed a line that he didn't realize was even there until it was too late.

Booth watching Karl walk away, watched Karl until he left the Diner. Turning back towards Brennan, Booth asked, "I thought you said you lost the sunglasses?"

Checking the lenses, Brennan cleaned them with a napkin and then looked through them. Satisfied that the glasses were unmarred, Brennan placed them next to her glass of water and looked at Booth.

Pointing at the glasses, Booth asked, "Why did Hannah have your glasses?"

"When I visited her in the hospital she told me that due to social convention I should have brought her a present. I didn't have a present for her and she insisted that I give her my sunglasses. Uncertain about the veracity of her statement I gave them to her."

Disbelief clear on his face, Booth asked, "What? You save her life and she then holds you up for your sunglasses? That bitch."

Surprised at Booth's disbelief and anger, Brennan asked, "She seemed sincere about the social convention of gift giving and I didn't mind being corrected if I was in the wrong."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "Bones, social convention says it's nice to bring a present to someone in the hospital; but, if you don't bring one there is no social contract that says she can hold you up for a present. Besides, if it wasn't for you she might have died; so, where the Hell does she get off taking your sunglasses?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan answered with a touch of bitterness, "Since she'd already taken something of mine that I valued she probably thought it was alright to take more from me."

Frowning, Booth asked, "You mean she took something else from you besides the sunglasses? What the Hell Bones? You didn't have to put up with her shit like that. Don't ever let anyone take something from you ever again. If it's yours then the Hell with social conventions, your stuff is yours and no one has the right to take your stuff from you, ever."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes, I believe you're correct. The next time I will not allow anyone to take what is clearly mine."

Patting Booth's hand, Brennan picked up her sunglasses and put them in her jacket pocket.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hope this is what you wanted?


	11. Chapter 11

Guest prompt: It would be funny if Hannah tries to get a visitors pass into the FBI and Jeffersonian but is denied and she blames the security guards but does not realize she is blocked by Booth and Brennan, or have the order come from Cullen because of certain cases of Booth's that she messed with while dating Booth.

Guest prompt: It would be funny if Hannah meet Caroline Julian she would sweetly not mince words with Hannah about the damage she could and did cause Booth and she does not have the be the gentleman Gordon Gordon was.

I think these two prompts are very interesting and would make an interesting story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Hannah had given Booth a few days to think about what he'd done and decided to go over to the Hoover to see if he'd gotten over his snit. She was sure that once he'd had time to think it over he'd realize that he'd been in the wrong and that he shouldn't have asked her to marry him. She didn't know why he'd sabotaged their relationship like that; but, she meant to put them back on the right track.

Arriving at the Hoover, Hannah stopped at the reception desk to get a pass to go up to the fourth floor to see Booth. Much to her surprise, after announcing her name and handing over her driver's license for verification she'd found herself in the custody of two rather burley FBI Agents. Protesting as the agents lead her to an office she soon found herself alone. Irritated, Hannah crossed her arms and started to pace. If this was her boyfriend's idea of payback then she had a Hell of a surprise for him. He was definitely messing around with someone he shouldn't.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hannah had waited for twenty minutes when the door to the room opened and Sam Cullen and Caroline Julian entered the room. Cullen, walking over to the table centered in the room, pointed at the chair on the opposite side of the table and ordered Hannah to sit.

Unsure what was going on, Hannah sat.

Folding his arms across his chest, Cullen sat on the end of the table and began, "Hannah Burly?"

Lifting her chin and staring at the Deputy Director of the FBI, Hannah coldly replied, "Yes and you'd better tell me why I'm being treated like this. I am a reporter and I could embarrass the shit out of you if you push me too far."

Laughing, Caroline pulled a chair away from the table and sat down. Staring across the table at Hannah, Caroline asked, "You don't have a clue what you've done have you?"

Frowning, Hannah folded her hands on the table in front of her and replied, "Why don't you enlighten me?"

Sniggering, Cullen responded, "Oh, so now you want to be enlightened. How's this? Four months ago you decided to stick your nose into FBI business and because of you we had to scramble to keep one of our best agents from getting his ass killed looking into your mess."

Shaking her head, Hannah asked, "I don't know what you're talking about. If you're referring to my investigation into the corruption of police officers in the Anacostia neighborhood then I was following a very good lead and I was actually hurt trying to pin that one down. I wasn't under any obligation to tell you about my investigation. Once I was shot, Seeley said he'd look into it. I haven't been able to find out what happened after that because Seeley was told not to talk about it and you people at the FBI won't tell me."

Shaking her head, Caroline sighed, "Listen here you idiot, the FBI and the Attorney General were monitoring that mess you so nimbly stepped into. We were slowly gathering evidence to shut down what was going on in that police district; but, by you sticking your pert little nose into the middle of it you panicked those cops causing them to shut down what they'd been doing and stopping us from getting them. We had to wait until they were sure they hadn't been noticed by the FBI and they started up their little side enterprises again, which by the way was three weeks ago. Thanks to you, you've made our case more complicated and more time consuming than it needed to be. Money doesn't grow on trees Ms. Burly. You made us have to spend more of our budget than was necessary and we don't like that."

Standing up, Cullen pulled out another chair and sat down, "Not to mention sicking your boyfriend on the cops who shot you. Booth started nosing around and almost got it shot off because of you. Luckily for him, one of our agents found out what he was doing and warned him off. You reporters think you have the right to do what the Hell you want and damn the consequences."

Sighing, Hannah replied, "Seeley isn't my boyfriend right now. We broke up."

Smiling, Caroline slapped the table in front of her, "Well thank God for small favors. Because of you that man hasn't been doing his best work. You've practically ruined the best agent we have. He's been so busy being the perfect little boyfriend for you that he's been a lousy partner for Dr. Brennan and I was getting pretty damned tired of it."

Shaking her head, "He's been doing his job."

Smirking, Caroline replied, "Lately he has; but, a few months ago, not so much. I was getting ready to haul his ass in to my office and read him the riot act but a couple of months ago he started to improve. I didn't know why at the time; but, maybe he'd started getting tired of your sorry ass and realized that he was making a mistake not working to his full potential with Dr. Brennan."

Angry, Hannah sat up straight, "Now wait a minute, you can't talk to me like that. My personal business is just that, personal. What happens between me and Seeley is our business. He did his job. If you thought he was slacking off then you should have talked to him; but, you have no right to bring me in to it. We've been fine and if he wasn't getting along with his partner for awhile, well that doesn't have anything to do with me."

Laughing, Cullen exclaimed, "You've got to be kidding me? And you call yourself an investigative reporter. You really can't be that stupid."

Folding her arms across her chest, Hannah said, "I think it's time for me to go. You can't hold me. I haven't done anything to let you hold me. I just came by to see Seeley. If I can't see him now I'll see him later."

Shaking her head, Caroline replied, "The hell you will. You two are done. It's over Cher'. You stay away from Agent Booth or I'm going to press obstruction of justice charges against you for that little mess you created. We have freedom of the press in this country but that doesn't give you the right to screw up months of good police work and almost get yourself killed and then almost get Agent Booth killed. That train stops here."

Furious, Hannah shouted,"You can't do that. I was doing my job. There wasn't any obstruction of justice."

Smiling, Caroline replied, "Push me Cher' and you'll see just how far I will try to take this. Walk away from this building and Agent Booth and don't look back. If you don't, I will go after you. Free press or no free press, the least that can happen is I can tie you up in lawyers for awhile. You don't think I'm serious, contact Agent Booth. Just try it."

Standing, Hannah replied, "I'd like to go now."

Pointing towards the door, Cullen responded, "Help yourself."

After Hannah had left the room, Caroline looked at the Deputy Director, "I've been wanting to slap that bitch for months. Does that make me a bad person?"

Laughing, Cullen stood up and replied, "Join the club Caroline. Join the club."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think, Cher'?


	12. Chapter 12

Megwill prompt: Hannah trapped in elevator w Christine. Neither knows each other and then conversation ensues and pieces fall into place?

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

They'd been on the elevator for all of ten seconds when the power failure stopped the car from moving. Startled, Christine looked up as the emergency lighting came on. Looking at her fellow passenger, Christine soothed, "Don't worry Ma'am. The car won't fall. As soon as the power comes back on the car will cycle and go back to the ground floor. We'll be ok until that happens."

Nodding her head, the stranger looked at Christine and replied, "Yeah, I know. I've been trapped on elevators before. It's not too bad. I mean I've been shot at so believe me this isn't anything to sweat over."

Curious, Christine held out her hand and introduced herself, "I'm Christine."

Smiling, the blond woman replied, "I'm Hannah."

Holding her hands behind her back, Christine rocked a little back and forth on her feet, "So, what brings you to the Hoover? Do you work here? I've never seen you before and I know almost everyone in this building. Well, not by name but by sight anyways."

Rubbing her nose, Hannah answered, "No, I'm here to interview the Assistant Director of the FBI. There is supposed to be a break in the Sandman Serial case and Brown is supposed to bring me and a few other reporters up-to-date."

Nodding her head, Christine sat down on the floor and remarked, "Cool. So you're a reporter? My old man doesn't care for reporters too much. He said they're nosy and get him and his guys in to trouble when they should really be helping the FBI to do their jobs."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah looked down and saw Christine leaning against the wall of the elevator. Realizing that the kid was probably right and it would be awhile, Hannah sat down beside her. "Yeah, well my job is to get the story out to the public not to help the FBI do it's job. I had the same problem with the military when I was trying to do my job in Iraq and Afghanistan. The Army was always trying to tell me how to do my job instead of letting me do my job the way I'm supposed to do it which is independent of the military or the police or anyone else."

Cocking her head to the side, Christine pursed her lips and asked, "So you were in Afghanistan and Iraq? My Dad was in both places. He was a sniper and a pretty good one too. He saved a lot of lives. Mom says that Dad was the best at his job. He's the best at his job now too. Mom says that Dad doesn't take any shit from anyone and he expects everyone to give a hundred percent if they want to work for him. That's why his solve rate was so high when he was in the field. He and Mom kicked ass when they worked together."

Curious, Hannah asked, "How old are you?"

Puzzled, Christine answered, "I'm sixteen and a freshman at Georgetown. Once I graduate I plan to join the FBI. Why do you want to know?"

Smiling, Hannah replied, "Your language is a little colorful for a girl your age."

Laughing, Christine slapped her right knee, "Colorful, that's very funny. My old man is always getting on to me about using colorful language; but, hey, I calls them like I sees them. Besides, you should hear my old man when he gets really bent out of shape. Wow. He'd make a statue blush. Mom says it's ok to use my colorful language as long as I don't use it in inappropriate settings or in front of Dad and I don't use the F word. She says that word is very vulgar and overused. She says that a good vocabulary will defeat words like that every time. Dad tries not to use that word; but, he says sometimes you just have to use it because nothing else comes close."

Glancing at the closed elevator door, Hannah commented, "Your mother and father sound like a very interesting people."

Nodding her head, Christine gushed, "Ha, interesting doesn't begin to describe my Mom. She's the smartest person you'll ever meet. She's the best at her job and she's received a lot of awards and recognition from her peers. Also my old man says that Mom is the kindest person you'd ever want to meet and she's probably the prettiest woman on the east coast."

Glancing at Christine, Hannah responded, "Your father sounds like he loves your mother a lot."

"Ha, I'll say. It's sickening sometimes how they act. If my Mom has to be away for awhile, my old man mopes around the house and acts all love sick and when Mom comes back, man look out. They kiss everywhere. I mean, wow, it's embarrassing how they can just ignore the world and just see each other. It used to bother me when I was a kid until I realized that they can't help it. I read a book about soul mates and that's them. So what can you do?"

The lights flashing on overhead, caused Christine to yell out, "Alright, it's about time."

Standing up, Christine said, "Ok, we'll cycle down to the first floor now. I'll bet you ten dollars that my old man is down there waiting for me. He knew I was coming up so he'll know I'm in the elevators. He'll want to check and make sure I wasn't mortally wounded while I was caught in the power failure. He's like that. He's the biggest worrier I've ever met. Mom says he can't help it."

The elevator starting to move, Christine glanced at the door and then at Hannah who had stood up as well. "It was nice to meet you."

The door opening, Christine turned and smiled at Hannah and then walked out of the door and into her father's arms.

"Sweetheart, are you ok?"

Hugging her father, Christine replied, "Oh, Dad. It was just a power failure, not a fire fight."

Pointing at Hannah, Christine said, "Hey, Dad, I want you to meet Hannah. She's a reporter."

Looking up, Booth a little startled, replied, "Uh, hello Hannah. Um . . ."

Turning his daughter towards the stairs, Booth exclaimed, "You see? How many times have I told you that if you'd take the stairs your life would be a whole lot safer. You can't trust elevators. They can plummet you know. I've seen it happen."

Hannah, watching Booth and his daughter walk away from her, heard Christine answer, "Oh, Dad. You have not."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok. Probably not quite what you had in mind; but, I hope it was close.


	13. Chapter 13

NatesMama Prompt: I wouldn't mind too much if you decided to write a chapter about Brennan and Christine running into Hannah, and having it be a nice experience for all of them. I tire of the stories where Hannah is painted as some shrill, man-stealing harpy. It all worked out the way it was supposed to, in the end.

Thanks for all of the great reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had promised Christine that she would be at the school for the parents pancake breakfast and she meant to keep that promise. Booth had called her about thirty minutes before she was supposed to be at the school to let her know that they had a case.

"Brennan."

"Hey Bones, we've got a case. I'll be by to pick you up in a few minutes."

Frowning, Brennan protested, "I can't Booth. I promised to go to Christine's pancake breakfast this morning at school. I will not break another promise to her. I'm going to that breakfast. I'll have to meet you at the crime scene afterwards."

Not hearing anything on the other end, Brennan asked, "Are you angry with me?"

"What? No of course not. I dropped my keys and I had to get them before some jerk came along and ran over them. No, I get it, pancakes first and then dead creepy bodies. No problem. I'll send you the address and then I'll meet you there. . . Oh and I know. Don't let anyone screw up the crime scene before you get there."

"Thanks, Booth. I love you."

"Yeah, well I love you too. Bring me a pancake, no syrup though."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had made it to the breakfast on time and had taken a seat with Christine when Brennan noticed a familiar face sitting across from her.

"Temperance, I thought that was you. It's been so long since I've seen you. How have you been?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "I'm fine Hannah. Why are you here?"

Laughing, Hannah placed her right around the shoulders of the seven year old boy sitting next to her and replied, "This is my step-son, Jason Long. I promised to come to his pancake breakfast this morning."

Jason, a little bashful, blushed and said, "Hello, Mom always keeps her promises."

Nodding her head, Brennan felt Christine put her arms around her waist. Glancing down, Brennan smiled, "This is my daughter, Christine. It looks like the world has grown smaller if Jason and Christine are going to the same school."

Laughing, Hannah replied, "I'll say. Sometimes I think the world is so small that it will fit in my pocket. Christine is a lovely child. I can see that she looks just like you except for the brown eyes."

Hugging Christine, Brennan explained, "Christine favors her father more than me. Her eyes are exactly like her father's."

Frowning, Hannah asked, "I always thought you hated marriage. What made you change your mind?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan sat back a little as a plate of pancakes was set before her. "I fell in love. I had Christine and I realized that even though a paper saying I was married is meaningless to me, it wasn't to Booth; so, I proposed and we got married."

Staring at Christine and then at Brennan, understanding crossed her face, "You and Seeley are married?"

Nodding her head, Brennan carefully wrapped a pancake in a napkin and placed it in her pocket. "Yes, Booth and I are married. We're still partners too."

Christine, looking at her mother put the pancake in her pocket asked, "Is that for Daddy?"

Smiling, Brennan turned to Christine and replied, "Yes, he asked me to bring him a pancake when I see him later this morning."

Picking up a pancake and carefully wrapping it in a napkin, Christine handed it to her mother, "Here Mommy. Give this one to Daddy too. I know he loves pancakes."

Taking the pancake from Christine, Brennan put it in her pocket.

Hannah, watching the pancakes disappear into Brennan's pocket, carefully wrapped one of her pancakes in a napkin and handed it to Brennan, "Here, Christine is right, Seeley loves pancakes."

Taking the pancake from Hannah, Brennan smiled, "Thank you. I'll make sure that he knows so many people are aware of his love of pancakes."

Jason watching the pancake being handed over to Brennan leaned over and said quietly to Hannah, "I want all of my pancakes."

Laughing, Hannah responded, "That's ok, Honey. Three pancakes are enough for Seeley, especially if Temperance gives them to him at a crime scene."

Laughing, Brennan agreed, "Yes, I'm afraid that Booth doesn't always react well when we go to some crime scenes. I hope the body isn't too goopy for him this time."

Smiling, Hannah agreed, "Yeah, poor guy. I know he loves food; but, a real goopy body is probably a little off putting and can cut down on his appetite."

Oooooooooooooo

Arriving at the crime scene, Brennan noticed Booth standing about ten feet from the body. She took that as a sign that the body was not really something Booth wanted to see.

Walking over to where Booth was standing, Brennan pulled out the pancakes from her pocket and handed them to Booth.

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Uh . . . what's this?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Pancakes, three of them."

Swallowing, Booth flicked his eyes towards the body and murmured, "Gee, thanks, Bones. . . Uh, that was very nice of you. . . If it's ok with you, I'll wait awhile before I eat them."

Laughing, Brennan walked away from Booth and towards the body.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ummm pancakes.


	14. Chapter 14

Casket4mytears prompt: Angela hears about the sunglasses incident and is NOT happy. It's the last straw for her B&B-shipping heart.

Thanks for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Angela and Brennan had finished eating at the Royal Diner and decided to take a little walk before returning to the Jeffersonian. The sun beating down on the sidewalk, Angela rummaged in her handbag and found her sunglasses. Putting them on, Angela glanced over to see that Brennan was squinting as she walked.

"Sweetie, the glare is terrible. Why don't you put your sunglasses on?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I no longer have a pair of sunglasses to wear. I need to go to the store sometime this week and buy a new pair."

Puzzled, Angela asked, "What happened to your old pair?"

Sighing, Brennan glanced at Angela and replied, "Hannah has them."

Stopping, Angela placed her right hand on Brennan's arm and asked, "What do you mean, Hannah has them?"

Clearing her throat, Brennan turned and faced Angela, "I went to visit Hannah at the hospital and I didn't bring her a present. She told me that social convention required me to bring her one. Since I didn't have one for her, she asked for my sunglasses instead; so, I gave them to her."

Swelling up with rage, Angela exploded, "Sweetie, she had no right to do that. . . . I . . . Ok look, you didn't do anything wrong and she absolutely did. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled. I'm not mad at you for doing what you thought was the right thing; but, really Brennan, you shouldn't have given her the sunglasses. Her demanding a gift from you was so wrong on so many levels. . . Ok, never mind . . . Forget about it. Let's go get you a new pair of sunglasses."

Brennan, uncertain about Angela's mood commented, "I think it would be best if we don't mention the sunglasses to Booth. He may over react like you just did to my comments."

Grunting, Angela muttered, "I wish he would over react."

Oooooooooooooooo

Hannah had been released from the hospital and was resting on the couch in Booth's apartment when she heard a knock at the door. Grabbing up her crutches, Hannah hobbled over to the door and opened it.

Angela seeing Hannah standing in front of her, handed her a daisy and explained, "Here, I heard no one can visit you without bringing you a damn gift."

Puzzled, Hannah took the flower and asked, "Do you want to come in or do you just want to be rude out there."

Feeling her head starting to swell, if that was possible, Angela sidled past Hannah and walk in to the living room. Hannah following behind Angela swung over to the recliner and sat down.

"Ok, what are you so mad at?"

Folding her hands across her chest, Angela answered, "Brennan told me about you holding her up for her sunglasses. How could you do that? You think I was rude about that flower and yet you tell someone who had just saved your life that they owed you a gift and then you just take her sunglasses? Really?"

Looking down at the flower in her hand, Hannah smiled and looked at Angela, "Yeah, well that was just a joke that went bad. Temperance is literal and I really forgot that when I was talking to her. Once I had the sunglasses in my hand, I decided to just keep them. It really wasn't worth the explanation it would have taken me to give them back to her."

Shaking her head, Angela held out her hand, "Well, you can give them to me and I'll give them back to her."

Sighing, Hannah reached over to the coffee table and took the glasses out of her purse. Handing them to Angela, Hannah smiled again, "I think it's nice that Brennan has very protective friends. She's a nice person and deserves to be treated with respect and kindness."

Disbelief on her face, Angela erupted, "What? You have got to be kidding me? You waltz in here, you take Booth away from her and you have the nerve to sit there and say she deserves respect. Just what the Hell kind of game are you playing at because I sure don't understand it?"

Feeling the blood drain from her face, Hannah asked, "What do you mean I took Seeley away from Temperance? Seeley was a free agent when I met him. That's what he told me. Are you telling me that he was seeing Temperance when he started going out with me?"

Smirking, Angela answered, "Yeah a free agent. Only because he didn't have a clue how to get Bren to take him seriously and Bren didn't have a clue how to make herself take Booth seriously. Those two have been in love with each other for a long time. They've just never been able to admit it to each other that's all. Everyone and his uncle know it but those two, and well, you."

Shaking her head, Hannah exclaimed, "I think you're wrong. Seeley says he loves me. Why do you think I moved in with him? I don't think Seeley could tell me he loves me if he was in love with Temperance. It just doesn't seem like something he could do. When I met him he was lonely and broken hearted over a love . . . that . . . wait that was Temperance?"

Nodding her head, Angela commented, "And yes ladies and gentlemen the light bulb finally came on."

Placing her hand over her mouth, Hannah stared at the darkened television screen. After a minute, Hannah looked back at Angela, "Seeley and Temperance are partners."

Nodding her head, Angela agreed, "Yes."

"And Seeley wanted to take the relationship further; but, Temperance balked? Temperance was the one that broke his heart?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela flicked her eyes towards the door and replied, "Because she was afraid of getting hurt. She was betrayed as a child and she has trust issues with the people she loves. Booth was mistreated as a child and he has issues with love and neediness. Put that together and you come up with two people who don't have a clue how to talk to each other about the important stuff. Believe me when I tell you that it drives everyone around them nuts. Then you showed up and really stirred the pot."

Starting to pull the petals from the flower and dropping them on the floor, Hannah replied, "Ok, you know what, this is more than I bargained for."

Looking up, Hannah asked, "Would you help me pack up my stuff and then call a cab. If you'd help me haul my stuff downstairs I'd appreciate it."

With hope, Angela asked, "You're leaving?"

Laughing, Hannah answered, "Hell yeah. I don't want to be the other woman and I sure as Hell don't want to live in a soap opera."

Smiling, Angela walked towards the bedroom, "Thank God. Now let's get out of here before Booth comes home. I'd rather be gone when he finds out he's a free agent again."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, hope that's what you wanted. What do you think?


	15. Chapter 15

DorothyOz: what happens next? Does Booth find the apartment empty?

This is a sequel to chapter 14.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had arrived home with Chinese takeout. Hannah had told him that morning that she was hungry for Chinese takeout and she had told him that she expected a lot of lo mein since he always ate most of it and she didn't get as much as she wanted.

Carrying the take out bags into the apartment, Booth found it odd that the apartment was so quiet. He'd expected to find Hannah watching television and critiquing the news. She loved to tell him gossip about the reporters and she always managed to find something critical to say about their demeanor or their work.

Placing the bags on the kitchen table, Booth walked into the living room and noticed that Hannah's lap top was missing. Walking past the couch, Booth noticed a daisy lying on the floor with some its petals detached and surrounding the flower. Shaking his head, Booth walked into his bedroom and found that it too was empty. Stepping into the bathroom, Booth noticed that all of Hannah's toiletries were missing. He also noticed that her robe was missing from its hook behind the door.

Concerned, Booth strode back into his bedroom and walked over to the closet. Opening it, he found his clothes and an empty space on the bar where Hannah's clothes had been hanging. Checking the shelf above his clothes, he found her luggage was no longer there. Knowing that he was being ridiculous and the evidence was pretty plain, Booth strode over to the dresser and pulled out the drawers that held Hannah's things. They too were empty.

Sighing, Booth sat on the edge of his bed and tried to think about what he could have done to chase Hannah off. What mistake did he make this time to force the woman whom he'd been willing himself to love to leave him without a note or a message?

Standing up, Booth searched the bedroom and then the living room for a note, anything to tell him why he was alone again. Stepping into the kitchen, Booth's search continued to be fruitless.

Walking back into the living room, Booth sat down and ran his hands through his hair. Finally, accepting what his eyes had been telling him since he'd walked through his doorway, Booth knew that he was alone again, alone and not even worth the effort of a note or a message to tell him to a kiss her ass.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Angela had called her to tell her that Hannah had left Booth. Angela had been vague on the details and had refused to elaborate; but, the gist of the call was the fact that Booth was alone.

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Brennan knocked on the door several times. Brennan knew Booth was home because she had seen his truck in his parking place in the parking garage. Worried, Brennan took out the spare key she had to Booth's apartment from her purse and unlocked the door. Brennan hadn't been to Booth's apartment for about a year and it felt peculiar to enter the apartment uninvited.

Walking down the hallway, Brennan noticed some flower petals lying on the floor next to the couch. Frowning, she looked in the kitchen and found two bags of Chinese takeout sitting on the table. Stopping for a moment, Brennan picked up the bags and placed them in the refrigerator.

Leaving the kitchen, Brennan noticed the empty space in Booth's drinks cabinet that he kept his liquor in. Worried, Brennan walked over to the open bedroom doorway and found Booth lying on the bed, asleep, a bottle of scotch almost empty and his gun lying next to him.

Concerned, Brennan stepped over to the bed and picked up the loaded gun. Sighing, Brennan opened her handbag and placed the gun inside. Picking up the bottle, Brennan carried it into the living room and returned it to the drinks cabinet.

Uncertain as to what her next move should be, Brennan sat down on the couch and waited. She knew it might be a long wait; but, Booth was in pain and she wouldn't leave him alone, not this time.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been asleep for about six hours when he awoke. His bedroom was dark and oppressive. Sitting up, Booth groaned and grabbed his head. As a rule, he could hold his liquor pretty well; but, no one could drink as much as he had and not feel something.

Edging over to the side of the bed, Booth swung his legs over to the side and sat quietly, trying to will his protesting stomach into silence. Liquor and an empty stomach were not amiable companions.

His stomach finally quiet, Booth stood a little unsteadily and staggered to the doorway to his bedroom. Moving out into the living room, Booth was surprised to find Brennan asleep on the couch. Moving cautiously across the floor, Booth made it to his recliner and plopped down on the seat. Watching Brennan sleep, Booth studied her face. Sighing, Booth leaned back in his recliner, closed his eyes and tried to clear the cotton that seemed to have enveloped his brain.

Brennan, awakened by the sound of the recliner moving into a new position, sat up and looked at Booth.

"Are you awake?"

Keeping his eyes closed, Booth asked gruffly, "What are you doing here?"

Seeing the frown on Booth's face, Brennan replied, "Angela called me and told me that Hannah has left you. I was concerned about you."

Sighing, Booth opened one eye and stared at Brennan, "And just how did Angela find out that Hannah bugged out?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "She wasn't clear about that."

Laughing bitterly, Booth closed his eye, "Yeah, that's great. I guess she knew before I did. She didn't happen to mention why Hannah left, did she? What I did to piss her off?"

Puzzled, Brennan glanced around the room, "Hannah didn't leave you a message?"

Snorting, Booth opened his eyes, "Not a note, not letter, not a damn thing. I came home and found all of her shit gone. I guess she was so pissed she thought I should know why. I don't though. I never know. I never have a clue."

"What makes you think it was something you did?"

Shaking his head and then realizing that he shouldn't have done that, Booth winced, "Shit, of course it was something I did. No note, remember? But, that's ok. I expected it. I knew sooner or later I'd get dumped again. No one wants my ass and that's a fact. I'm good for a few laughs and when the laughs start to wear thin I'm alone again. I knew it was going to happen, I just didn't know when that's all."

"Booth . . ."

"Bones, I'd rather you left right now. I want to be alone."

Licking her bottom lip, Brennan replied, "No, I will not leave you alone. . . . I'm worried about you. I won't leave you until I'm sure you're going to be alright."

Closing his eyes, Booth muttered, "Whatever. Stay, don't stay. Do what the hell you want, you always do."

"Booth, when I came here this evening, I found you lying on your bed with your gun lying on the bed next to you. . . .I was afraid."

Opening his eyes, Booth glared at Brennan, "What the Hell, Bones? I'm not suicidal. I just took the gun out of my holster and dropped it on the bed. It's a sin to kill yourself besides why would I want to kill myself? Just because I know no one loves me or wants me? Just because I'm worthless and always will be? That's no reason to kill myself. I'm used to being alone. I've been alone my whole life . . . my whole stupid life."

Standing up, Brennan loomed over Booth, "Don't you dare say that. Don't you dare ever say that about yourself ever again . . . You are not worthless. You have no business saying something like that. You are very valuable. Your life has worth. It always has. As for your statement that no one loves you, that statement is grossly inaccurate and you know it. . . Your grandfather loves and adores you. Your son, Parker loves you . . . I love you."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "You love me? . . . You love me?"

Crossing her arms across her chest, Brennan replied, "I've been in love with you for quite awhile. I just . . . I couldn't tell you because I didn't trust myself. I didn't think I was able to demonstrate that love in an adequate manner. I was afraid if I committed to you and you couldn't see my love for you then you would leave me. I didn't want to risk our friendship on something like that. I need you to be my friend Booth. I count on you to be there for me."

Placing his right hand on his temple and rubbing it, Booth frowned, "Ok, Bones, I'm drunk. I'm not sure what you're trying to tell me, Ok? You love me as a friend? Or you love me; but, don't want to commit to me. What?"

Sighing, Brennan asked, "When you asked me to take a chance on you outside the Hoover were you in love with me?"

A little angry, Booth replied, "I asked you to take a chance on me, on us, Bones. Do you think I would have asked you to do that if I didn't love you? What kind of man do you think I am? . . . never mind . . . whatever. You said no. I get it."

Shaking her head, Brennan protested, "No, you don't get it. I loved you then; but, I couldn't tell you. I couldn't risk my friendship with you. Everyone I love leaves me, Booth. You know that. They always leave me. I didn't want you to leave me."

Closing his eyes, Booth muttered, "So you left me instead."

Sitting down on the couch, Brennan stared at Booth. "I needed to be alone to ruminate. I needed to understand what I really felt about you and what was at stake if we tried and failed. When I came back I still hadn't decided if I would be able to give you what you wanted, what you needed to make a successful relationship. Meeting you at the coffee cart, I realized that I'd waited too long. The need to make my decision had been taken from me. I do know that my reasons for refusing to give you a chance were specious at best and I realized that as soon as we were back working together; but, by then it was too late. There was an obstacle between us and I couldn't remove it. It wasn't mine to remove."

Frustrated, Booth opened his eyes and asked, "Can't you just talk simple words to me? I'm drunk. I told you that. I have a hard enough time understanding you when I'm sober and right now you might as well be speaking French to me. Say it in simple words, Ok?"

"Alright, here are your simple words. I love you. I made a mistake by not accepting your offer to take a chance. When I came back you told me you had a girlfriend and I knew I had missed my chance. Well, your girlfriend is gone and I'm still here; so, maybe I haven't missed my chance after all. Do you love me, Booth? You said you loved me when you asked me to take a chance. What I want to know is do you still love me?"

Closing his eyes, Booth took a deep breath and then reopened his eyes, "I've never stopped loving you Bones. I never will."

Smiling, Brennan explained, "When you're sober, we are going to have this conversation again. I want to make sure that what you're saying in a drunken condition will be the same in a sober condition. I'm going to sleep on this couch tonight and you are going to go back to bed. In the morning we are going to have a very serious discussion about us. Do you understand?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Drunk or sober, I love you Bones, drunk or sober."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

A little longer that my normal chapter; but, a lot was going on and I knew you would hate it if I broke it up into two chapters. What did you think of it?


	16. Chapter 16

Dyna63, Becksbones, JBCFlyers19 and babyface99f would like a sequel to chapter 15.

Thanks for all of the encouraging reviews.

I don't own Bones.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had slept until sunlight started streaming into his bedroom. Wakening with a sick headache, Booth groaned and threw his hands to the sides of his head. Feeling like his brains were oozing from his ears, Booth pressed his hands against his head and prayed that he wouldn't die.

Lying on his bed, Booth realized that there was no way he could go to work. He was pretty sure he was still half drunk. Feeling foolish about drinking so much, Booth rolled over and buried his head beneath his pillow, trying to escape the sunlight coming into the room.

Brennan, awake and concerned, walked into Booth's bedroom to check on him. His groans had been loud enough for her to hear in the living room and Brennan was concerned about Booth's alcohol poisoning. Seeing Booth lying on his stomach with his head under his pillow, Brennan shook her head and walked back into the living room.

Calling Charlie, Brennan explained that Booth was ill and would not be in. After she had made her call to Charlie, Brennan then called Cam.

"I'm at Booth's apartment. He's ill and I feel he should not be alone. I will be staying at his apartment today to take care of him."

Puzzled, Cam asked, "Where's Hannah? Shouldn't she be taking care of Booth?"

"Hannah has left Booth. Her abrupt leaving is the reason Booth is ill. She's moved out of his apartment and they are no longer a couple."

Concerned, Cam exclaimed, "Oh God. Not again. Did he tell you why she left him?"

Shaking her head, Brennan grimly replied, "No she did not. He came home and found her gone. The only reason I know about it is that Angela called me and told me. She wouldn't tell me how she knew though."

Angry, Cam responded, "That bitch."

"Angela?"

A little exasperated, Cam replied, "No, Hannah. I knew that their relationship wasn't going to work out; but, she didn't have to just dump him and let him find out when he got home. That bitch had better stay out of my way, that's all I have to say about it."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Carrying a cup of coffee into the bedroom, Brennan walked over to the window and closed the curtains. Leaving the overhead lights off, Brennan then walked over to where Booth was lying and asked, "Booth, would you like a cup of coffee?"

Booth, trying to control his stomachs upheavals, moaned, "No, go away."

Watching his tense form, Brennan asked, "Would you like some broth or water. You must be getting dehydrated by now?"

The thought of food flooding his mind, Booth abruptly threw himself off of his bed and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Standing near the door, Brennan heard the sound of retching. Shaking her head, Brennan left the bedroom with the coffee and walked into the kitchen. Checking the fridge, Brennan found a couple of bottles of Pedialyte. Removing one from the fridge, Brennan walked back into Booth's bedroom and waited for him to leave his bathroom. Fifteen minutes later, Booth left the bathroom and groped his way back to his bed. Sitting on the edge of his bed, Booth sat as if in a daze.

Brennan handing Booth the bottle of fluid, demanded, "Drink this Booth. You need to replace your electrolytes."

Booth, trusting Brennan, reached over and took the bottle from her hand. Twisting the top off of the bottle, Booth managed to drink the entire contents. Sitting still, Booth tried to relax, "Thanks Bones. I feel pretty stupid right now."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan sat down next to Booth. "We all make mistakes. I am surprised that you are reacting to the alcohol like this. Normally you handle alcohol much better than this. I believe you drank past your tolerance level."

Nodding his head, Booth hung his head and sighed. After several minutes of silence, Booth sighed, "I need to call Charlie and tell him I can't come in."

Placing her hand on his right knee, Brennan explained, "That won't be necessary, I called him earlier for you. I also called Cam to let her know I won't be in to work either."

Struggling to respond, Booth finally cleared his throat, "Thanks Bones. I really appreciate you staying and making sure I'm ok. . . . Thanks."

Standing up, Brennan replied, "I'll wait in the living room. You come out when you're ready too."

Nodding his head, Booth leaned forward and hugged himself.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After awhile, Booth slowly walked in to the living room and sat down on his recliner. With what strength he had left, Booth moved the recliner so that he was leaning back a little.

Brennan, watching Booth's grim look, asked, "Can I get anything for you?"

Shaking his head, Booth sighed.

"Booth . . . Are you well enough to talk?"

Clearing his throat, Booth replied, "Yeah, sure."

"Do you remember out talk last night?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "I think so. I hope I do anyways. I hope I wasn't delusional. Of course, it would serve me right if it was just a dream."

Uncertain about what Booth was saying, Brennan leaned forward, "I'm not sure what you're talking about."

Clearing his throat, Booth glanced at Brennan and then at his darkened television. "You know, when I came back I was afraid working with you was . . . I . . . when I was in Afghanistan I didn't hear from you. I tried to call you once; but, your cell didn't work and so I never tried again. I thought that maybe we were through. . . I didn't want our friendship to die; but, I thought it had. . . . I didn't hear from you. . . "

Silence invading the room, Booth cleared his throat again and tried to explain, "When I was in Afghanistan, I met Hannah. She liked me. She wanted to be with me and she was a lot of fun. I mean I was in a war zone; so, the odds of meeting someone who could help me keep my sanity while I was over there seemed pretty remote but then I met Hannah and she made my life seem almost normal. . . . She liked me. I needed someone to like me. . ."

Shaking his head, Booth exhaled deeply, "Ok, I'm not saying this right. . ."

Interrupting, Brennan shifted in her seat, "You decided to move on."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth shifted his eyes to clenched hands, "Yeah, I decided to move on. You left and went to Maluku, I went to Afghanistan . . . I thought our friendship might be over. I didn't hear from you and I thought we might be done; so, I tried to move on. Then we came back and we were working together and I thought, maybe my friendship with you wasn't dead; but, any hopes I ever had for a relationship with you were gone; so, I still tried to move on. . . . Hannah moved to D.C. and we started to see each other and I thought she was the one I could move on with. I told myself I loved her. I let her move in with me. I tried to keep my distance from you . . ."

Seeing that Booth was uncomfortable, Brennan replied, "You were afraid to resume our close friendship?"

Nodding his head, Booth stared at Brennan, "Yes, I was. You know its hard to fall in love with someone when you're in love with someone else. I've never tried to do something so hard like that in my life. I really tried to be in love with Hannah because I thought she loved me and she wanted me. . . What a joke that was. She didn't want me. I don't know what she wanted; but, we can both see that it wasn't me. I screwed that up like I screw up all of my relationships. So she's gone. She's gone and that's ok. . . . I should have waited. I had waited for a long time; but, I got impatient. I didn't know if waiting was ever going to get what I wanted and I just gave up and didn't want to wait anymore. I just wanted someone to love me. Just love me and really is that a lot to ask? I just wanted you to love me."

Feeling sad, Brennan leaned back on the couch and placed her hands in her lap, "Do you remember what we talked about last night? That I told you that I was afraid to tell you that I love you because I was afraid that in the end you would leave me? It's true you know, everyone that has ever told me that they loved me has left me. They've abandoned me and I was afraid that if I had told you yes outside the Hoover, you would eventually see that I cannot really show you the love that you need. I have a hard time showing how I feel. I feel vulnerable when I let the world see my emotional self. . . I was afraid that if we really tried to have a relationship, you would grow tired of me and not understand that even though I love you I cannot be the open person you need like Hannah was."

Laughing harshly, Booth replied, "An open person? Hannah wasn't an open person. Hell, do you think that an open person could just walk out on someone and not tell them why? She said she loved me; but, obviously her definition of love and my definition of love aren't even close."

Watching her hands, Brennan asked, "What is your definition of love?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Maybe I'm not the one to ask a question like that. I thought I knew what love is; but, maybe I really don't."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked again, "What is your definition of love? What do you want when you want love."

Glancing down at his own hands, Booth finally looked up and answered, "Someone who loves me as I am. As me. Someone who doesn't expect me to be something else. Someone who can except my flaws and God knows I have a lot of them. Someone who will stay with me when things are bad not just when they're good. Someone who will just accept me and love me as I am. Someone who will be my friend as well as my lover."

Looking up, Booth stared at Brennan, Booth asked, "What's your definition of love Bones? Not that chemical thing you're always telling me either. What do you want? What is it you want from someone who loves you?"

Looking up, Brennan smiled, "I want a friend, Booth. I want someone who will like me and love me as I am. I want someone who can see past my . . . Can see that I'm not a cold fish. I want someone who can love me when the times are bad as well as when they are good. I want someone to love me as I am and who will not flee when I disappoint them sometimes. I do disappoint the people I like and love and I want someone who can over look that disappointment and not leave me when I cannot show love in all of it's emotional forms."

Moving his recliner forward, Booth sat forward, "Did you hear yourself there, Bones. You want what I want. . . .And you know what Bones? I want you. Hannah was a stupid mistake. She was . . . She was my attempt to move on when I should have waited. I'm sorry Bones. I should have waited. I just . . ."

Leaning forward, Brennan put her hands on Booths knee, "I don't want to talk about Hannah, Booth. I don't give a damn about Hannah. What I want to know is, if I say yes to you, will you stay with me? When things are bad and I have my walls up, will you stay and try to knock my walls down? That's what I need in a lover Booth. I need someone who won't allow me to build walls and who is willing to tear them down when I try to build them up."

Standing, Booth took a step over to the couch and sat down next to Brennan. Taking her right hand in his hands, Booth softly replied, "Bones, I'm your man. I can be that man. Let me try. You build those walls and I'll tear them down so fast you'll never know they were there in the first place. . . Please, Bones. I'm him, the one you're looking for. I'll never leave you. Never. I love you."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan sighed, "I love you too, Booth. I love you too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that morning, Angela was working on some new software for her Angelatron when Cam walked into her office.

"Ok, tell me how you knew that Hannah had left Booth."

Swallowing, Angela turned towards Cam and smiled, "Ok, do you want the short story or the long one?"

Sighing, Cam folded her arms across her chest and answered, "The long story and don't leave anything out. I'm pretty sure you had something to do with Hannah leaving and if you did then I need to know how so I can figure out just how much of a raise you deserve."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, Another long chapter. I hoped it was what you wanted.


	17. Chapter 17

Elmasuz, Guest, JBCFlyers19 and babyface99f want a sequel to chapter 16.

Thanks for the wonderful suggestions and prompts.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that morning, Angela was working on some new software for her Angelatron when Cam walked into her office.

"Ok, tell me how you knew that Hannah had left Booth."

Swallowing, Angela turned towards Cam and smiled, "Ok, do you want the short story or the long one?"

Sighing, Cam folded her arms across her chest and answered, "The long story and don't leave anything out. I'm pretty sure you had something to do with Hannah leaving and if you did then I need to know how so I can figure out just how much of a raise you deserve."

A little relieved, Angela walked over to her couch and sat down, Cam following, sat down next to Angela.

"Alright, I'm waiting."

Glancing at the empty doorway, Angela began, "Brennan and I went to lunch yesterday and when we left the diner the sun was really bright. Well, I noticed that Bren didn't put on her sunglasses; so, I told her to put them on. Well, she told me that Hannah had her sunglasses."

Shaking her head, Cam interrupted, "Hannah had her sunglasses? Why?"

"Yeah, well, that's what I wanted to know. Bren told me that she went to visit Hannah in the hospital and when she got there Hannah wanted to know where her present was. . ."

Puzzled, Cam interrupted Angela again, "Her Present?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela continued, "Yeah, she told Bren that she was supposed to have brought her a present when she visited her in the hospital and when Bren couldn't produce one Hannah told Bren that she wanted her sunglasses."

"Wait, Dr. Brennan didn't have a present; so, Hannah just told her to hand over her sunglasses?"

Nodding her head, Angela replied, "I was furious. I left work a little early and drove over to Booth's apartment. Hannah let me in and I demanded Bren's sunglasses back. Hannah acted like it was all just some big joke that had gone wrong . . . well, I wasn't in the mood and I accused her of taking Booth from Bren."

Her eyes growing big, Cam gasped, "You didn't?"

Angela, smiling, "You're damn right I did. It was about time someone told her that she was a poacher. The whole thing had already gone too far and I was sick of it. . . . Brennan pretending that it was ok for Booth to be living with Hannah and Booth pretending he was in love with Hannah. . . I was just sick of the whole thing."

Nodding her head, Cam glanced down at her hands and then back up at Angela, "So what did Hannah say when you told her."

"Huh, she acted like I thought she would. She acted like she was the wronged woman and had the nerve to tell me she didn't want to live in a soap opera. I almost slapped her just on principal. . . . I think I have anger issues. Anyways, she asked me to help her pack and believe me I never packed luggage so fast in my life. I carried her junk down stairs and called a cab. She got in the cab and she left and I got out of there in a hurry."

"Wait . . . Why didn't you or Hannah leave Booth a note telling him why Hannah was leaving? Dr. Brennan told me that Booth found out he'd been dumped when he found Hannah gone. No note no letter, she was just gone. Didn't you think about how Booth was going to react to that?"

Sighing, Angela blushed, "Ok, you know what. . . I was in such a damn hurry to get Hannah out of that apartment before she changed her mind that I didn't think of it. It wasn't until I got home that I realized what Booth was going to see when he got home, all of Hannah's stuff gone and her gone and no note. . . I kind of panicked and called Brennan to let her know that Hannah had left Booth; but, I didn't explain how I knew."

Sighing, Cam hugged herself and pointed out to Angela, "You do realize that Booth hasn't got the slightest idea why Hannah left. I know him and as far as he's concerned, he thinks he did something terrible to drive her away. You know you can't just let him think that. He really doesn't deserve that. No one does. Sure he's been acting like a love struck teenager around Hannah; but, I know him. He was just trying to prove to himself that he loved her and that he didn't love Dr. Brennan. He was trying to prove that someone actually wanted him. . . He needs someone to tell him that they love him. He knows I do; but, I'm just his friend. We've been friends since college. He needs more. He really does and I guess he thought Hannah was it."

Grimacing, Angela responded, "Yeah, well he was just kidding himself. He belongs to Bren and it was about time someone pushed those two together. With Hannah gone, I thought that if Bren went over to see about Booth then maybe the dam would break or something. Something has to happen between those two. They're driving everyone crazy, they're driving me crazy."

"Are you going to tell Booth why Hannah left him?'

Sighing, Angela muttered, "I guess. You do know he may just snap and kill me. Do you want to live with my blood on your hands?"

Smiling, Cam replied, "I think I'll manage."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Knocking softly on Booth's apartment door, Angela hoped that no one would answer the door. Much to her frustration, Brennan opened the door after a few minutes.

Accepting her fate, Angela smiled, "Hey Bren. I need to talk to Booth."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "He's sleeping right now. You can come in and wait for him to wake up or you can come back later."

Shaking her head, Angela sighed, "No, I guess I better come in and wait. I really need to talk to him. It's about Hannah."

Frowning, Brennan stepped aside and let Angela walk past her into the apartment. Angela, walking slowly, eventually arrived in the living room and sat down on the couch. Looking towards the open bedroom door, Angela cleared her throat.

"Do you think I could have a glass of water?"

Smiling, Brennan walked into the kitchen and poured a glass of water. Walking back into the living room, Brennan handed the glass to Angela and commented, "It must important if you are willing to wait for Booth to wake up."

Staring at the bedroom doorway, Angela explained, "Yeah, well it is. I know why Hannah left and I think Booth should hear why. I mean it wasn't his fault. . . . Look, ok, I got mad that Hannah took your sunglasses while you were visiting her in the hospital. She just stole them from you and it made me really angry; so, I came over here last night to demand them back. . . . So, anyways, I got the glasses back and she made some smart ass remark and I lost it and I told her that she stole Booth from you and I wanted to know what kind of game she was playing . . ."

Disturbed by Angela's revelation, Brennan interrupted, "Angela, you shouldn't have done that. It really wasn't any of your business."

Turning to stare at Brennan, Angela responded, "It is my business. I'm your friend and I hate it when people think it's ok to disrespect you. She took Booth away from you and I couldn't keep quiet about it anymore. Someone had to do something about it. You weren't. Booth wasn't going to. It had to be me, don't you see."

"Angela."

Standing up, Angela turned to face Booth who was standing in the doorway of his bedroom. Watching him approach her, Angela decided to stand her ground and wait to see what would happen. Flinching, Angela was startled when Booth grabbed her and hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for sticking your nose in Angela. Thank you."

Once Booth let her go, Angela smiled and asked, "Aren't you angry with me? You should be mad as hell at me for me interfering in your personal business. I know you hate it when people meddle in your life."

Smiling, Booth walked over to his couch and sat down. "Let's just say that there are exceptions to every rule and leave it at that."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Angela tilted her head, "You really aren't mad at me? I made Hannah leave you."

Laughing, Booth replied, "Hell Angela, you didn't make Hannah do anything. She just used you as an excuse to bug out. She was already feeling hemmed in and was showing signs that she wanted to leave. She was talking about taking long assignments and being gone for days or weeks at a time. I could see it. I'm not as stupid as I seem sometimes. I knew she was going to leave me someday. I just didn't want to think about it. You just gave her the excuse she needed to leave now instead of later. . . . So thank you. You really did me and Bones a big favor."

Sitting on the couch next to Booth, Brennan put her right arm around Booth's waist and smiled, "You did us both a great service Angela."

Squealing, Angela placed her hands over her mouth, "Oh my God. . . I have to go now . . . I really really have to go now. . . Oh my God."

Turning, Angela almost skipped down the hallway. Opening the door, Angela screamed out, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Closing the door behind her, Angela screamed with delight and ran down the hallway to the elevator. Hurrying in to the elevator, Angela pulled out her phone and dialed Cam's number.

Hearing Angela leave, Booth turned to Brennan and asked, "What do you think she wouldn't do?"

Smiling, Brennan hugged Booth and replied, "I really don't care what Angela would do or wouldn't do. What I want to know is what are you up to doing right now?"

Blushing, Booth grinned and said, "Whatever you want to do, Bones, whatever you want to do."

Oooooooooooooooo

Ok, so, what do you think of this?


	18. Chapter 18

Geraghtyvl prompt: know it's been done so many times in the Bones fan-fiction world, but I would absolutely love a story with Booth thinking he was going to propose to Hannah, but then realizing that "you only love one person the most" and that person would be Brennan. I really thought this was going to happen on the TV screen instead we got a proposal and an angry Booth. Ugh, This one obsessed Bones fan cannot get past it!

This takes place during "The Daredevil in the Mold".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been drinking with Sweets on a kind of bachelor's night out when Sweets turned to Booth and told him and that he was going to propose to Daisy. Booth, smarting from the crack Sweets had made about his age and the fact that he wasn't married yet, pounced on Sweets idea of marriage and told Sweets that he was going to ask Hannah to marry him.

Putting his mind into Autopilot, Booth made arrangements with Sweets to meet him at a jewelry store in a few days to pick out rings for their future fiancés.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth had arrived at the jewelry store ahead of Sweets and waited for his younger friend to arrive. Glancing at the traffic passing him by, Booth thought about his future. He had met Hannah a few short months ago and had been happy that they seemed to get along so well. She didn't ask him about his past and she didn't seem to care what kind of man he'd been before she'd met him. She only wanted to dwell in the present and accepted Booth as he was now. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad; but, he knew that dwelling on his past had caused him a lot of pain in the past and Hannah kept that pain at abeyance.

Sweets finally arriving, met Booth at the door to the store. After looking at rings for a few minutes, Sweets had backed out and decided that he wasn't going to ask Daisy to marry him after all. Booth, feeling a pressure building inside of his head, picked out a ring that was ridiculously priced and bought it. Once he was outside the store with the ring in his hand, the pressure seemed to subside; but, not disappear.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth kept the ring in his sock drawer for several days. He and Brennan had worked on a case and they had finally finished it when Booth decided that he would finally ask Hannah to marry him. Taking the ring out of his sock drawer, Booth put the ring box in his pocket and felt the pressure in his head become almost unbearable. Removing his hand from his pocket the pressure decreased and Booth left his apartment. He'd planned to meet Hannah in front of the Lincoln Memorial after he got off of work that night; so, he felt that his time had finally come. He would ask her to marry him that night. He would get married and he would never be alone again. He wouldn't be that old unmarried man that Sweets had talked about, had accused him of being.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Arriving, across the way from the Lincoln Memorial, Booth had waited for Hannah to arrive. Fingering the ring box in his pocket, the pressure in his head started to build until he started to worry that something was wrong with him. His breath became short and his heart started to race.

Taking his hand out of his pocket, Booth turned around and walked away from where he'd been standing. Walking, Booth felt the pressure start to subside in head, his heart rate started to slow, his breath to become more even. Relieved that he wasn't going to pass out or die, Booth continued to walk. Walking around the Mall, Booth put his hand in his pocket. The moment his hand touched the ring box, the pressure in his head increased again. The pressure became so great, Booth feared that his brain tumor had grown back and he was minutes away from dying. Removing his hand from his pocket, Booth placed his right hand against the side of his head. Soon, the pressure in his head subsided again.

Stopping at a bench, Booth sat down and leaned over, putting his head in hands. Worried about the pressure in his head, Booth thought about what could have been triggering the pressure to occur and finally the autopilot he'd been cruising in for days was turned off.

Placing his hand in his pocket, Booth touched the ring box. Feeling the pressure building inside his head, Booth released the box and felt the pressure subside. Shaking his head, Booth thought about what his body was trying to tell him, what his subconscious was trying to warn him about.

He loved Hannah, didn't he? He thought he did; but, did he really? Not too long ago he had told Brennan that you only love one person the most. It was something he really believed. Was Hannah the one he loved the most? No of course not. Hannah would never be the one. She would never own his soul. He had managed to give Hannah a piece of his heart; but, not his soul. His soul belonged to Temperance Brennan. She was the one he loved the most. She was the one he would always love the most no matter how she felt about him. That Brennan didn't want him was of no consequence to his captured soul. If he couldn't have Brennan then chasing after someone else to replace her wouldn't change anything. You only love one person the most and Hannah was not the one.

Listening to that captured soul he could finally admit to himself that he had made a huge mistake. Booth soon stood up and walked back to the Lincoln Memorial. Arriving at their planned meeting place, Booth saw Hannah standing next to the fence he had been standing by earlier. Walking over to where Hannah was waiting, Booth stopped and explained, "I'm sorry I was late Hannah. I was here earlier; but, I needed to take a quick walk to clear my head."

Nodding her head, Hannah replied, "That's alright. You're here now and I'm ready to go. Do you want to go dancing or would you just like to go out and eat first?"

Clearing his throat, Booth swallowed and replied, "Hannah, what we have isn't enough for me. I thought I loved you and I would like nothing better than to make you happy; but, I can't. You can only ever love one person the most and Hannah, you aren't the one I love the most. I can't continue to live with you. I'm sorry."

Confused, Hannah replied, "Are you telling me that you're in love with someone else? Is this what this is all about?"

Standing up straight, Booth stared down at Hannah and answered, "Yes."

"Yes? That's all you have to say, just yes? You're not going to explain what's going on, just yes, you love someone else?"

Grimacing, Booth replied, "I did explain, I told you, you only love one person the most and I realized this evening that as unfair as it sounds, you are not the one I love the most. I can't live with you anymore. I don't want to live with you anymore. I'm sorry; but, I have to break up with you. . . I . . . belong to someone else. I always have."

Frustrated, Hannah exclaimed, "You always have? You asked me to move in with you even though you were in love with someone else?"

Sighing, Booth closed his eyes and then reopened them, "Yes. The one I love doesn't love me and I thought I could free myself from her; but, now I know, I can't do it. Whether she will ever love me is not important right now. What is important is the fact that I can't make myself love someone else. The heart wants what it wants. She may never love me and in my heart I've decided that's ok . . . If I move on, it has to be with someone that I like and Hannah, as cruel as this sounds I made an important discovery tonight. I don't like you. You want to live your life as if it's one party after another. You want the perfect boyfriend that will wait for you while you run off and do whatever you do for days and weeks at a time. You want someone who wants to have a good time and not someone who wants to get married and settle down."

Staring intently at Hannah, Booth continued, "Well, Hannah . . I'm not that guy. Someday I want to get married and if not with the one I love at least it will be with someone I like and that I can respect and who will like and respect me as me. I need someone who knows the real me and wants to be with me. Not someone I'm just pretending to be. I need to be with someone who is willing to live with me, flaws and defects and all and Hannah I am flawed, I have defects and I can be a bastard sometimes. You may not know this, but, a lot of people fear me. Sometimes I want them to and sometimes I don't; but, that is who I am . . . You see that is one of the little things you don't know about me. It's one of the little things you probably don't want to know about me; but, that is who I am. I don't want to live my life as a lie and if I stay with you then that's what's going to happen until eventually you finally discover who I really am. Sooner or later, you were going to discover the real me and when you did you were going to run as far and as fast as you possibly could. I'm just saving us the time. You don't want the real me and you and I both know it; so, I'm asking you to please move out of my apartment."

Shocked at the turn of events, Hannah shook with rage, "You are a bastard Seeley Booth. You tell me to move in with you and that you love me when in fact you didn't love me. You are cold, Seeley. Very cold and you are not the man I thought you were."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yes, I'm not and its time you knew that."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yes, a bit of a twist on my part. My stories seem to be a little longer than normal lately. I hope I'm not getting too wordy. I know that can be a problem. Comments would be welcome. Thanks.


	19. Chapter 19

SamBrace and geraghtyvl want a sequel to chapter 18. SamBrace, I know I told you that I would release the other story; but, I wanted to post this one first. I'll post your other one tomorrow. I hope you aren't disappointed.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had felt pretty bad that he'd actually talked to Hannah the way he had; but, he soon realized that what he had told her was the truth and though he hadn't been the master of tact he had been truthful. He couldn't continue to live the way he had been since he'd gone to Afghanistan. He wasn't the type of man that could erase his past and he couldn't continue to pretend that Brennan didn't mean to him as much as she did. She was the one he loved the most and he had to learn how to live his life as himself and to accept that they would never be more than friends. She'd made it plain outside the Hoover that she wasn't interested in him and by running to Maluku she had emphasized that point. He would accept that and he would move on; but, he would be honest about how he moved on. Her friendship was important to him and he would never allow anyone to ever come between her and him again.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

They had a new case and Booth felt it was time to strengthen his friendship with Brennan. Hannah had moved out; but, he hadn't told anyone. He had decided that his private life was just that and for the time being he would let sleeping dogs lie.

Walking into the house belonging to the victim, he'd smelled a rather foul odor and following his nose had walked into the victim's bedroom to find Brennan and Hodgins looking at the body, well what was left of the soupy body anyways. The victim had died in a tanning bed of all things. Booth only had one word to say about it, Gross.

After Brennan had looked at the body she had told Booth that she wasn't certain that the victim had been murdered; but, she would look at it closer when she got back to the Lab.

Hodgins, curious, asked Booth, "Hey man, what are you and Hannah doing for Valentine's Day?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth proclaimed, "Valentine's Day isn't a holiday. It's just a way for the candy makers and the flower growers to put pressure on people to buy. I'm not falling for it."

A little shocked, Hodgins responded, "You're kidding me. If anyone was going to be all in on Valentine's Day then I thought it would be you. I thought for sure that you and Hannah would have something special planned."

Frowning, Booth remarked, "Maybe you don't know me as well as you think you do."

Brennan, puzzled about Booth's behavior watched him leave the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

That afternoon a dozen yellow roses were delivered to her office. Checking for a card, Brennan had found that the flowers had been sent to her by Booth - Bones you are my best friend. I hope you have a great Valentine's Day.

Smiling, Brennan took the flowers out of the box and put them in a spare vase that she kept in a closet in her office.

Angela hearing that flowers had been delivered to Brennan's office hurried in and stopped. "Ooh, yellow roses. That usually means friendship. So who's your friend?"

Looking at the roses, Brennan smiled, "They're from Booth."

Surprised, Angela replied, "Booth? Booth sent you flowers?"

Nodding her head, Brennan picked up the card, "He gave them to me because I am his best friend."

"Wow, the way he'd been acting lately, I didn't think he considered any of us his friends anymore."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "Booth is Booth. He's just been involved with Hannah lately. I knew he was still my best friend though."

Shaking her head, Angela snarked, "Yeah, well I'm glad you knew that because I had a hard time telling."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "Maybe you don't know Booth as well as you think you do."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam had been adamant that the case be solved that day and much to Booth's annoyance, he'd gone along with it. He usually didn't like to rush his cases; but, God had smiled down on everyone and the pieces fell into place rapidly enough to satisfy Booth and Brennan that they had caught the right man.

Booth hadn't felt like going home after they'd wrapped up the case; so, he'd gone to the Founding Fathers for a few drinks. Walking in to the bar, Booth realized that he should have stayed home. All he saw were couples. Since he was now single again, the sight of so many happy couples just depressed him.

Sitting at the bar, Booth nursed the drink he thought he'd wanted. Finally deciding that a little buzz was in order, Booth drank down his scotch and ordered another one. Booth had finished his fourth drink when Brennan walked into the bar.

Walking over to the bar stool next to Booth, Brennan asked, "Where's Hannah, Booth?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "I haven't the faintest idea. We're not seeing each other anymore."

Surprised, Brennan asked, "When did this happen?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth picked up his fifth glass of scotch for the night, "A week ago."

Sitting down next to Booth, Brennan looked at Booth and realized that he was just a little bit drunk. "Are you sad?"

Flashing his teeth in a warm boozy smile, Booth replied, "Hell no. We weren't good for each other. I acted like a damn fool around her and I wasn't being very nice to my friends or you. I let her get between me and you and I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry, Bones. I. . . I haven't been myself for a long time, in fact, I kind of lost myself. I forgot who I was and I finally found myself last week. . . . Once I found me, I realized what I'd been doing since I got back from Afghanistan and it didn't look good. Hannah was a mistake and I really hated that she was helping me live a lie. I took a good hard look at myself and I decided that I'd had enough. I asked Hannah to move out."

Leaning towards Brennan, Booth asked hopefully, "I forgot to ask you, did you like my flowers?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "Yes, they are very beautiful. . . Did you mean it when you said that you are my best friend?"

Sipping his drink, Booth glanced at Brennan, "Absatively."

Frowning, Brennan commented, "I don't think that's a word."

Shock on his face, Booth turned to Brennan and smiled, "No, really? Ok, then just so you don't think I'm drunk or something, yes . . . Yes, you are my best friend, Bones. You have been for a long time and I hope we always will be no matter what."

Clearing her throat, Brennan glanced at Booth's drink, "I consider you to be my best friend too."

Smiling at his drink, Booth picked up the glass and motioned it at Brennan, "Here's to us. Best friends and the rest of the world can go to Hell."

Finishing his drink, Booth motioned for the barkeeper, "One more for me and one for my best friend here."

Ooooooooooooooooo

Too drunk to drive, Booth had called a cab. When the cab arrived, Booth turned to Brennan, "Hey, I don't think you should drive. Want to share a cab with me?"

Smiling, Brennan nodded her head and got into the cab with Booth.

Arriving at her apartment, Brennan turned to Booth and asked, "Would you like to come up with me?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, I know you're tired."

Smiling, Brennan pulled Booth's sleeve, "I'm not that tired. I'll make you some coffee and we can talk."

Seeing that Brennan wanted his company, Booth slid out of the cab and paid for the fare. Following Brennan into her building, Booth thought it would be nice to have a cup of coffee and just relax and talk about nothing important with his friend.

Arriving at Brennan's door, Brennan opened the door and turned to Booth. "I've changed my mind. I don't want to drink coffee with you."

Frowning, Booth shrugged his shoulders and replied, "Sure that's ok."

Turning, Booth started to walk away when he felt his jacket being tugged on. Turning back around, Booth lifted his shoulders shook his head in confusion.

Smiling, Brennan pulled Booth closer and exclaimed, "I don't want coffee Booth. I want you."

Surprised at Brennan's words, Booth cleared his throat, "You want me?"

Wrapping her arms around Booth, Brennan leaned against Booth and replied, "I want you Booth. The answer to the question that you asked me outside of the Hoover is yes."

A little stunned, Booth moved his arms so that they encircled his Bones. "Yes?"

Nodding her head into his chest, Brennan murmured, "Yes."

Still in shock, Booth asked, "But I made a mess of things and I know I probably hurt you. What about Hannah?"

Smiling, Brennan looked into Booth's questioning eyes, "Hannah who?"

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: Booth knows that Brennan said she missed her chance; but, he wouldn't know if his relationship with Hannah destroyed his chances with Brennan. In this story, he assumed it had.

Another long chapter. Satisfied? I hope so. I would have loved to have seen that happen.


	20. Chapter 20

SamBrace prompt: Hannah runs into Booth at the diner who is waiting for Christine & a pregnant Bones in the middle of the start of their conversation Booth spots Bones and abruptly leaves the table to greet Bones in the same manner he did Hannah in I think it was 6x02 the first Hannah episode.

This will be a short story, well shorter than normal for me. I hope you enjoy it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had arrived at the Royal Dinner before Brennan; so, he had grabbed their usual table and waited. While he was waiting, he had ordered a cup of much needed coffee and was slowly sipping it when he saw Hannah walk through the front door. His head already pounding from a headache he'd woke up with earlier that morning, Booth thought his head was going to explode.

Hannah, a look of surprise on her face, walked rapidly down the aisle until she was standing next to Booth. Looking down, Hannah asked, "May I sit with you, Seeley?"

Swallowing his sip of coffee, Booth sighed and looked up at Hannah, "I guess."

Smiling at the less than welcoming invitation, Hannah sat on the chair across from Booth and explained, "I was hoping I would run into you. Where's Temperance? You two normally eat lunch together don't you?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth put his cup down on the table and replied, "She had a Doctor's appointment."

Noticing the terseness of Booth's answers, Hannah bravely soldiered on, "Seeley, I've really wanted to talk to you for a very long time. I've been out of the country for the last three years and I finally got reassigned back to the States."

Booth, staring out of the window beside his table, didn't say anything.

Hannah, sighing, continued, "Look, I didn't handle us very well. I'm sorry for that. Three years ago I was involved with my career and I just didn't think I had room in my life for a man, not permanently any way. I just couldn't handle a permanent relationship at the time. Well, I've had three years to think about it and I've realized that I made a big mistake. I should have given us a chance when you asked me to marry you. I loved you and I know you . . ."

Booth, a smile breaking across his face, stood up and walked away from the table.

Hannah, a little disconcerted in the change in Booth's demeanor, turned around and watched Booth approach Brennan who had just walked through the front door. Much to her surprise, Brennan had a toddler sitting on her right hip and she looked like she was pregnant.

Standing, Hannah waited to see if Booth was going to return to the table.

Booth, who had just kissed Brennan, plucked the toddler from Brennan's arms and lifted the child in to the air, kissing her when he brought her close to his face. Screaming with laughter, the child put her little hands on Booth's face and shouted, "Daddy."

Feeling a weakness come over her, Hannah sat down facing away from the happy little family. Booth and Brennan, smiling, arrived at the table and sat down on the chairs across from Hannah. Christine, sitting on her father's lap, slapped the table and exclaimed, "Milk, Daddy, milk."

Laughing, Booth held up his hand and motioned for the waitress. Bonny, seeing her favorite little family, hurried over and took Booth's order for a glass of milk and a glass of iced tea for Brennan.

Brennan, smiling, greeted Hannah, "Hannah, I'm glad to see you again. How have you been?"

Hannah, a weak smile plastered on her face, "I'm fine Temperance. I see you have a family now."

Grinning, Brennan replied, "Yes, Booth and I have been living together for two and a half years now."

Licking her bottom lip, Hannah motioned towards Christine, "So this lovely child is yours?"

Booth, not responding, picked up his cup of coffee and took a sip, Brennan glancing at her silent partner, responded, "Yes, Christine is ours. As you can see, I am pregnant again and I am expecting another child. Well, to be completely accurate, I am expecting twins."

Dropping his half full cup of coffee and splashing coffee on the table, Booth turned to Brennan with a look of great joy on his face, "No. . . twins? . . . Really?. . . No way. That is so awesome."

Smiling, Brennan turned to Booth and replied, "Yes, twins. Doctor Sanchez told me a little while ago. I didn't want to give you the news on the phone; so, I waited to tell you."

Hannah, feeling like a fifth wheel, stood up and explained, "I really need to get going I have an appointment across town that I need to get to."

Brennan turned to Hannah and replied, "It was nice seeing you again." And then turned back to face Booth who only had happy eyes for Brennan, his headache a distant memory.

Walking away from the table, Hannah sighed.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I know this was short; but, I thought it pretty much said it all. What did you think of it?

A/N: thanks to everyone for the wonderful prompts. I am writing them when I can. Some of my chapters have required sequels which I love doing. I will try to take care of your ideas when I can and my muse allows.


	21. Chapter 21

Shiloh99 prompt: Your latest installment about Bullet in the Brain intrigued me because I've always wondered where Hannah was at the end of the ep when Booth had the dislocated shoulder and sprained ankle. After everyone left the diner, how did Booth get home? And was Hannah there to take care of him, or was she on assignment somewhere? The way some of these eps are left hanging at the end can bug me. (Chris)

This takes place at the end of "Bullet in the Brain".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in the diner watching Brennan talking to her father. They were standing outside and seemed to be having a fine moment, a father daughter moment. Booth was happy for Brennan. She and Max finally seemed to be moving closer together and Booth knew that Brennan seemed to be happier for that movement.

Watching her, the sea shell held to her ear, brought Booth a moment of pain. Booth still recognized that he had feelings for Brennan and he knew they would never go away; but, somehow he had to ignore those small pains in his heart. She wasn't his and she never would be. He had Hannah.

Ooooooooooooooooo

After Max left in the cab, Brennan walked back into the diner. Walking back to the table, Brennan sat down across from Booth.

Placing her seashell on the table, Booth pointed at it and asked, "What's that?"

Smiling, Brennan patted the shell and replied, "Dad bought it for me. It's a tooth brush holder made from a seashell."

Nodding his head, Booth asked, "Can you hear the ocean if you hold it up to your ear?"

Picking up the shell, Brennan handed it to Booth and answered, "The seashell really just captures the ambient noise around you and it resonates inside the seashell. The shell acts as a resonating chamber; but, in a way it does sound like the ocean."

Taking the shell from Brennan's hand, Booth held it to his ear. He loved that Brennan had to make sure he understood why the shell did what it did.

Handing the shell back, Booth smiled, "Yep, it sounds like the ocean to me."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Is Hannah coming home tonight?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, she's still on assignment. She'll be back in a few days."

Now worried, Brennan moved her shell closer to her side of the table, "Booth, you have a sprained ankle and a dislocated shoulder. You can't drive and you shouldn't be alone right now."

Looking at the shell, Booth assured Brennan, "Don't worry about it Bones. I'll be fine. I'll take a taxi home and once I'm home I'll just go to bed."

"Booth, I don't want you to be alone tonight. You've been injured and I really think you need to stay with someone for a least a couple of nights. Why don't you stay with me? I have a spare bedroom."

Swallowing, Booth looked away from Brennan and explained, "Gee, Bones, I don't think that's a good idea. I mean, Hannah could come home anytime depending upon the President's schedule and if I was at your place she wouldn't know it and she might worry about me, about where I was. You know how it is."

Biting her lower lip, Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course. Perhaps I could stay at your place tonight. I can sleep on the couch. I can drive you to work tomorrow and then drive you back home tomorrow evening. I would tell you that you need to stay home for a few days; but, I know you're worried about Brodsky and you won't rest properly until he's caught."

Smiling, Booth looked at Brennan concerned face, "You know me so well, Bones. I do have to go in tomorrow. I can't stay home. As for you staying the night at my place, I don't think you need to do that. My couch is pretty bad. I think you should sleep at your own place in your own comfortable bed."

Seeing that Brennan was still unsure of his plan, Booth continued, "Come on Bones. It's ok. It's just a sprain and the dislocated shoulder will be ok in a day or two. I do appreciate the offer; but, I think I would like to take you up on the offer to drive me to work and then back home."

Trying to overcome a stubborn Booth moment, Brennan asked, "Can't you call Hannah and ask her to come back early?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "Nah, Hannah is traveling with the President right now and she'd shoot me if I asked her to come back right now. She has some story she's hot for and wants to spring it on the President as soon as she gets confirmation from one of her sources."

Puzzled about Booth's reticence about her staying with him for the evening, Brennan shrugged her shoulders and smiled, "I will of course, drive you home. There is no reason to deal with a taxi when I'm available. I'll make sure you're in your apartment and then I will go home."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Thanks."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Brennan parked on the street and then made sure that Booth made it safely across the street and up to his apartment. Standing outside the apartment door, Brennan pointed to the fake rock sitting to the right of the door and stated, "I hope you don't still keep a key in that fake rock. That doesn't seem like a very secure place to put a spare key."

Shaking his head, Booth opened the door and looked back at Brennan, "Nah, I learned my lesson a few years ago when a certain someone interrupted my bath. . . Mrs. Riley, next door has a spare."

Smiling, Brennan watched as Booth hobbled through the doorway and then turned around to look at her.

"Good night, Booth. If you need me, please call me."

Raising his hand, Booth replied, "Thanks Bones. I really mean it. Thanks. You're really a very kind person and I want you to know that I appreciate that."

Smiling again, Brennan turned and walked down the hallway to the elevator. Booth watching her walk away, thought, "I appreciate you more than you'll ever know."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I think one of the saddest faces I've ever seen on Booth was when he saw Brennan standing outside the Diner and she held the sea shell to her ear.


	22. Chapter 22

Sambrace, daisesndaffidols, doge and Guest would like a sequel to chapter 21.

Ok, I know some of you hate long chapters; so, fair warning. This chapter is longer than usual (at least for me). I just didn't think it would be fair to you to make it into two chapters. I tried not to be wordy; but, I needed all that I've written here.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

His shoulder was still throbbing and the pain medicine wasn't helping. He'd thought that the sprained ankle would be more troublesome; but, as long as he was off of his feet, his ankle didn't hurt. The shoulder on the other hand hurt like a bitch. He couldn't lie down and sitting in a chair wasn't much of an improvement. Sleep was almost impossible and he knew that he was going to be very bad company in the morning.

Looking around his living room, Booth realized that he hated to be alone when he was hurt. It wasn't that he wanted someone to wait on him or even help him do anything. It was the fact that being alone meant that no one really cared about him. He had a girlfriend and she was gone more than she was home. He might as well live alone for all of the comfort he got out of his relationship with Hannah.

Laughing at himself, Booth realized that even if Hannah had been home, it wasn't likely that he would get what he wanted from her. Hannah was nice and fun to be around; but, she wasn't in it for the serious stuff, never for the serious stuff. He didn't know if it was because she didn't want to around for the serious stuff that relationships went through or the fact that he thought she didn't. In a way, that made him very sad and the truth be told a little angry.

"Hell, Bones cares more about me and she's just my friend."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

His night had been filled with pain, with loneliness and with doubt. He had thought that he'd moved on and that Hannah was someone he loved; but, as the weeks crawled by he was finding it harder and harder to keep love in his heart for her. She was never home and when she was she wanted sex and dancing and bars and parties. That was ok if you're twenty; but, not if you're forty. He had responsibilities. He had a son that didn't seem to care for his girlfriend and his girlfriend seemed to share that antipathy. He had a job that required long hours and Hannah wasn't someone he could talk to about the things he'd seen, the things he'd had to deal with. She was a reporter and so most of the things he was involved with were off limits to her.

The only one he could talk to about his life was Brennan and he was doing his best to keep her at arm's length. He needed her in his life and he'd compromised his feelings by accepting that they would never be more than friends. He guarded his heart around her. He was afraid of the power that she had over him.

And there was his dilemma. What do you do when the person you are trying to love is not the right person for you? What if the person who is right for you doesn't want you? Or you think she doesn't want you? Or you think she's changed her mind and she may want you right now; but, that person is so afraid of relationships that she could crush you by running if things weren't to her liking? How did his life get so messy?

Laughing at himself again, Booth knew his life had always been a mess. He attracted chaos like a flame attracts a moth. What he wanted more than anything else in his life was peace and order. He'd never had those things; so, those were the things he craved the most.

He was beginning to want that peace more than ever. Hannah was part of the chaos and he knew that he needed to do something about it; but, he was afraid to. What if she was his last hope at having someone in his life? What if a failed relationship with her meant that he was doomed to be alone forever? On the other hand, what if Hannah was all he was allowed to have? Could he really live his life with someone who didn't take life seriously? He was already tired of that kind of life. He didn't think he could bear to live his life like that forever.

"I am royally screwed."

Brennan didn't want to be in a relationship with him and he'd accepted it. She was a very independent person who didn't want to rely on anyone for her happiness. She'd told him that she'd made a mistake; but, that confession only caused him pain and confusion. He'd laid his heart out for her outside of the Hoover and she'd crushed it. Her confession while they'd been investigating the death of Lauren Eames had backed him into a corner and he was afraid to come out. He was afraid to trust her with his heart. He knew that if he tried to give it to her she could easily destroy him. He knew that she wasn't aware of the power she had over him and still it didn't matter. If he gave up Hannah and tried once again for a relationship with Brennan he knew that it could end up badly. Brennan could destroy him in such a way that he'd never recover.

"I'm afraid. I'm afraid to move forward and I'm afraid to stay in place."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The night turned into early morning and Booth was awake. He'd been awake most of the night. Hearing a knock on the door, Booth slowly rose from his recliner and hobbled over to the door.

Brennan seeing Booth's haggard face, immediately became concerned. "Booth, you look terrible. Did you get any sleep at all last night?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nah, I was in too much pain."

Following Booth into the apartment, Brennan clasped her hands together. "Booth, you need to stay home today. There is no way you could function at work. At least stay home for one day. "

Sighing, Booth sat down on his recliner and stared at his feet. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll stay home. I'm sorry you drove over here for nothing, Bones. I should have called you and let you know I couldn't go to work."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "You don't need to apologize to me, Booth. Why don't you go lay down for awhile?"

Laughing bitterly, Booth shook his head, "I wish I could. My shoulder hurts really bad when I lie down and the pain medicine doesn't help."

Staring at Booth for a few seconds, Brennan placed her purse on the couch and took her phone out of her pocket. Calling Cam, "Cam, I won't be in today. I'm taking a vacation day."

Surprised, Cam replied, "Of course. Is there something I need to be aware of or is this just a personal day?"

Answering, Brennan glanced at her purse, "A personal day."

Ending the call, Brennan turned her attention towards Booth, "I know how to help you Booth. I'm going to help you and you are going to accept my help."

Surprised at the force of her statement, Booth nodded his head, "Sure. Whatever you think is best."

Helping Booth take off his sling and then his shirt, Brennan explained, "Wait there. I can help ease the pain in your shoulder."

Walking into the kitchen, Brennan pulled out some thick dishtowels from a drawer and wet two of them. Wringing them, Brennan then placed them in the microwave for one minute. Holding the hot towels in her fingers, Brennan carried them over to Booth and placed them across his injured shoulder. Booth at first squirmed from the excessive heat; but, soon he felt some relief.

Smiling at the look on Booth's face, Brennan remarked, "Wet heat always helps in situations like this."

Blowing air through his lips, Booth smiled, "Thanks Bones."

Brennan had changed out the towels as they cooled. Booth soon felt the pain diminish. It didn't disappear; but, the pain level had dropped considerably.

Brennan, watching Booth relax, in turn relaxed. After awhile, Brennan gave Booth three Advil to take and then had him lean back in his recliner and try to sleep. Sitting on the couch, Brennan pulled out her phone and checked for calls and email.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Late in the afternoon, Brennan heard a key being placed in the front door lock. Standing, Brennan hurriedly walked to the front door and intercepted Hannah as she walked into the apartment. Asking in a quiet voice, "Why is it that when Booth gets hurt, you aren't around to help him?"

Startled, Hannah stared at Brennan and replied, "What the hell are you talking about?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Brennan replied, "Booth was hurt yesterday and he told me that he couldn't tell you about it because you might become angry with him if he called you and asked you to come home. His words were you'd shoot him."

Frowning, Hannah asked, "Why is this any of your business? What happens between Seeley and me is our concern and not yours. He obviously thought whatever hurt he had wasn't serious enough to interrupt my work with. He knows he can call me if he was seriously hurt."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I don't think he does. I think he believes that your job is more important to you than he is."

Dropping her bags on the floor, Hannah asked, "Well obviously he can count on you when I'm not here and if it was serious someone would have told me. I think you're presuming a lot."

"What I am presuming is that you're hardly ever here and that Booth feels that he can't call you when he needs help. Living with him comes with obligations and you obviously are not interested in those obligations."

Exhaling her breath, Hannah responded, "Look, I'm his girlfriend, not his wife or his mother. He has a job and I have a job. Unless he's in the hospital I don't see where the problem is. I can't just leave my assignments every time he stubs a toe and he knows it. I wouldn't expect him to do that for me. You were here to take care of him; so, I don't see what you're so upset about. I'm here now and so if he wants my help I can give it to him. Now, since I am home, it would probably be best that you leave. You don't know your place Temperance. You've stepped way over a line here. I'm the girlfriend you're just his partner and yes his friend; so, you don't have the right to interfere in his life. He doesn't belong to you."

Seeing that she might as well be talking to a rosebush, Brennan turned around and walked into the living room to retrieve her purse. Reaching out for her purse, Brennan was startled when Booth opened his eyes and talked to her.

"Bones stay."

Looking at Booth, Brennan replied, "Hannah doesn't want me here. I think I should leave."

Moving his recliner forward, Booth held his folded arms against his chest and sat up.

Walking around the recliner, Hannah turned to face her boyfriend.

Booth glaring at Hannah, "Bones is staying Hannah. She's been helping all day and you aren't just kicking her out when you managed to come home. She's my best friend and you have no right to treat her like that."

Frowning, Hannah crossed her arms across her chest, "Didn't you hear what she said to me? She has no business interfering in our lives. She's just your partner or at least that's what you keep telling me. I'm the one you're living with. I'm home and she can go."

Shaking his head, Booth glowered, "She's staying Hannah. She wanted to help me and she did. I can count on her when I need the help."

"And you can't count on me?"

Snorting, Booth replied, "Apparently not."

Furious, Hannah responded, "Well maybe I should just move out and you can let Temperance move in since she's the reliable one and I'm not."

His face becoming emotionless, Booth advised, "Maybe you should."

Turning abruptly, Hannah fled into the bedroom. Booth, shocked that he had said what he had said, turned to Brennan, "I'm sorry Bones. I didn't mean to get you caught up in my mess."

Sighing, Brennan replied, "Booth, you're in pain. You probably didn't mean to say that to Hannah. It would be better that I leave and you can make amends."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "There isn't anything to make amends for, Bones. You said it all for me and you were right. I'm the one who didn't have the guts to talk to Hannah about us. You did it for me. She reacted just like I thought she would and that's why I've taken what I've taken; but, you know what Bones. That was wrong. I shouldn't have to walk on eggshells around someone who's supposed to love me and care about me. That's kind of sick you know? I've just done this whole moving on thing wrong. I don't . . . I can't . . . Bones you're important to me. You always will be. You're my best friend and I need to act like it instead of being afraid of you all of the time. I just haven't been . . ."

Stopping himself, Booth covered his eyes with his hands and said, "God Bones, I'm sorry that I've been acting like a fool lately. I have been foolish about Hannah about you about what I want. I . . ."

Sitting down on the couch, Brennan responded, "Booth, stop. You don't have to apologize. We've both been making mistakes for the last year or so. We've hurt each other, I know that. I think we should talk about us. What we want from each other. What . . ."

Hannah furious about the turn of events charged out of the bedroom with two packed bags. "Why don't you two just shoot yourselves and put us all out our misery? I'll send someone for the rest of my stuff, Seeley. The next time you want to flagellate yourself, try not to hurt innocent bystanders."

Kicking the two bags already at the door into the hallway, Hannah slammed the door after her. Hannah marched down the hallway to the elevator furious that she had gotten involved with someone who was in love with someone else.

Booth watching Hannah storm out, commented, "Wow, she's pissed."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, it would appear so. Now that she's gone perhaps we can get our shit together."

Shocked, Booth stared at Brennan, "Bones, I can't believe that you just said that."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Perhaps that just proves you don't know me as well as you think you do."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think about this chapter?


	23. Chapter 23

Guest, Dyna63 and SamBrace wanted a sequel to chapters 21 and 22.

Thanks for all of the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan had been staring at the same report for the last 30 minutes. Try as she might, she couldn't seem to retain anything she read. Frustrated, she closed her file and turned to a pile of paper sitting to the right on her desk that contained class work turned in by her interns. Staring at the pile of paper, Brennan blew air through her lips and shook her head. Standing, Brennan placed her hands on her desk and leaned on it. Staring at the couch across from her desk and not seeing it, Brennan found herself wishing that she had called in sick.

Standing straight, Brennan walked around her desk and across her office. Walking through the doorway, Brennan started walking. Finding her way to bone storage, Brennan decided that she could safely hide there. Who she was hiding from, she wasn't exactly sure.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Angela had been searching for Brennan for twelve minutes when she decided to look in bone storage. Walking into the area, she found Brennan with a box of bones sitting on the table next to her holding what looked like a clavicle in her still hands.

"Sweety, I've been looking everywhere for you. Do you want to go to lunch?"

Startled, Brennan looked up and replied, "Uh, no, I'm supposed to meet Booth at noon at the Diner."

Looking at her watch, Angela smiled, "Well since its noon right now, I think you're a little late."

Placing the bone carefully in to the box, Brennan put the lid back on the box, and hurried past Angela.

Frowning, Angela watched Brennan rush past her and down the hallway.

Oooooooooooooo

Hurrying into the Diner, Brennan noticed Booth sitting at their usual table. His head was down and he seemed to be staring at his cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

Looking up, Booth smiled and replied, "That's ok. I thought maybe you'd just changed your mind and decided to go to lunch with Angela."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "I wouldn't do that Booth. I would at least call you first to let you know."

Picking up his cup of coffee, Booth sipped the hot liquid, watching Brennan over the rim. "So, you said you wanted to wait until I was better before we talk. I'm better."

Nodding her head, Brennan ordered a cup of coffee from Marge along with a fruit salad. Staring at Booth, Brennan asked, "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "Nah. I'm not hungry."

Frowning, Brennan advised, "You shouldn't skip meals, Booth."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth turned to Marge, "How about an order of fries."

Smiling, Marge walked away from the table.

"Have you heard from Hannah?"

Shaking his head, Booth placed his cup on the table in front of him, "She sent Bill Reed over to pick up her stuff. Bill says that Hannah is bad mouthing me to everyone that will listen. That's ok, I don't care. . . So look, have you had a chance to think about us? What do you want to do?"

Licking her lips, Brennan responded, "Yes, I have had a chance to think about us and I think your idea that we should spend a few weeks trying to strengthen our friendship sounds reasonable; but, I've thought it over and I've decided that I don't really want to do that."

The sudden look of sadness on Booth's face was more than Brennan could bear, "No, Booth you didn't let me finish. Instead of spending weeks working on a friendship that I know doesn't need strengthening; I think we should concentrate on advancing our relationship."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Advancing our relationship how? I'm not sure I know what you're talking about. You just said that you don't think we need to strengthen our friendship."

Nodding her head, Brennan placed her right hand on Booth's left hand, "I think that we should consider making our relationship more intimate. What would you think if I told you that I've thought over your proposal to me outside the Hoover and I would like to try to give us a chance after all?"

Stunned, Booth stared at Brennan.

Seeing the look on Booth's face, Brennan withdrew her hand, "I'm sorry. I thought that since you are no longer seeing Hannah that you'd be more receptive to a change in our relationship. I didn't mean to assume anything."

Shaking his head, Booth reached across the table and grasped Brennan's left hand, "Bones, no you've got it all wrong. I was just kind of surprised that you'd consider it after what I've put you through for the last few months. I mean, I haven't been the friend you've needed lately; so, I never considered you rethinking my thing outside the Hoover. . . . I mean wow. You . . . I mean, yes of course I do want to have a relationship with you if you want to try. I want that more than anything, it's just . . . are you sure?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I'm sure. I've had a lot of time to think about us. I've known you for a long time and I do consider you to be my best friend even though we have had problems these last few months. Friendships can have its ups and downs and we've had our down, now we can move on. I have come to realize that having a more intimate relationship with you would merely be building on our strong friendship. . . . I used to think that allowing myself to have an open heart would make me less than I am. I believed that if I allowed myself to fall in love with you that I would ruin the one good relationship I do have in my life. I didn't want to risk destroying our friendship; but, now I see that I was wrong. We've just spent the last few months testing our friendship in the worse way possible and yet we are still friends. If we can still be best friends after I've hurt you and you've hurt me then obviously my fears are groundless. I don't think trying to have a relationship would risk our friendship after all. . . If we take this slowly and carefully, I believe that if it doesn't work for us we can still remain friends and Booth that is very important to me. I cannot lose your friendship."

Cocking his head to the side, Booth responded, "Bones, I love you and I want to give us a chance; but, I want you to know that if this thing doesn't work out, I won't walk away from you. You will always be my best friend. I can't live without you in my life either. . . . We'll go as slow or as fast as you want to."

Smiling, Brennan placed her right hand over their clasped hands, "I do have a favor to ask of you though."

Squeezing Brennan's left hand, Booth asked, "Sure what is it?"

Shyly looking at their hands, Brennan replied, "I don't want to tell anyone what were going to be doing. I don't want anyone to interfere with our relationship. I want to make sure that we can have a successful personal relationship before our friends find out. I know that they mean well; but, if we find out that we aren't really compatible as lovers I don't want our friends to cause us trouble if we just go back to being friends again."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Lovers. Wow. Yeah, we can keep it on the Q T. I'll let you decide when you're ready to let them know that we're together."

Marge, placing Brennan's fruit salad on the table and then Booth's French Fries in front of him, remarked, "You guys make such a cute couple."

Watching Marge walk away, Booth turned in time to see Brennan steal some French Fries, "Hey, if you wanted French Fries then why didn't you order your own?"

Placing the French Fries in her mouth, Brennan smiled, "From now on what's yours is mine, Booth. That's part of being an intimate partner."

Laughing, Booth replied, "Oh? So what was your excuse before we became intimate partners?"

Swallowing her French Fries, Brennan answered, "French Fries always taste better when they come from your plate."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of this chapter. I really appreciate reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

Guest: One idea, what if while having sex Hannah asks Booth about the scar by Pam Nunan left on Booth's body?

A/N: Since I don't have any confidence in writing sex scenes this will be afterward, sorry. I don't think anyone would really want to read a sex scene between Booth and Hannah anyways.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hannah was tracing her fingers along Booth's chest when her fingers ran across the scar on his chest. Leaning over it and looking at it more closely, Hannah kissed it and then looked at Booth's closed eyes, "Did you get this in Iraq?"

Frowning, Booth moved his left hand up and over to the scar on his chest. Rubbing it, Booth replied, "Nope."

Curious, Hannah asked, "Where did you get it then?"

Sighing, Booth moved his hand off of the scar and over to his side, "Some nut job shot me, let's talk about something else. Better yet, I'm tired and I want to go to sleep."

Frowning, Hannah pushed herself away from Booth, "Sure, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Rolling over, Booth faced away from Hannah, "Thanks."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hannah, now curious about the scar, decided to do a little research. Checking into Booth's background, Hannah had found references to the shooting at the Checker Box. Looking up news articles Hannah soon had what she thought was the whole story and to her mind it seemed like a very James Bond thing that Booth had done. Getting shot, faking his own death to catch a terrorist. Who wouldn't want to brag about something like that?

A few evenings later, while Booth and Hannah were watching the Redskins torment the New York Giants, Hannah looked at Booth, "Why don't you want to talk about your scar? I mean you being shot allowed you to fake your death and it let you catch a terrorist and help bring down his network. That's huge."

Jerking his face towards Hannah, Booth frowned, "Wait, you checked up on me? I told you I didn't want to talk about it. That should have been a clue to leave it alone."

Frustrated, Hannah replied, "I didn't see any harm in looking it up. It's public record. Besides, you were hurt and used that to go undercover like James Bond and brought down an international terrorist. That isn't something to be ashamed of. Hell if it was me, I'd be bragging about it and using it to get promotions."

Angry, Booth stood up and faced Hannah. "Don't want to talk about it means don't want to talk about it. Don't you get that? Are you that stupid?"

Her ire rising, Hannah stood up, "I'm not stupid and you'd better remember that. Don't talk about it, I don't give a damn. If anyone is acting stupid here, it's you. What's your problem?"

Clenching his fists, Booth swallowed, "You want to know what my problem is? My problem is a nosey reporter that can't keep her nose out of my damn business. You want to know why I don't want to talk about it, then here's the thing. . . . I was shot protecting Bones from some psycho that had the hots for me. Afterward, my boss decided to use me and fake my death to catch that terrorist; but, guess what, no one told Bones that my death was a fake out. No one bothered to tell her for two weeks. . . . Two whole damn weeks. I wasn't a damn hero. I was a chess piece and that's all and so was Bones . . . You had no business dredging that shit up again. I'm not some juicy story you're working on. I'm supposed to be your boyfriend. . . . If that's how you treat your boyfriends then God help your enemies."

Turning around, Booth walked down the hallway and grabbed his truck keys out of the basket near the front door. Opening the door, Booth shouted back, "All you reporters are the same. No one's life is sacred to you. Not even someone you supposedly love. You're all full of shit."

Slamming the door behind him, Booth stalked down the hallway to the stairwell.

Hannah left behind in the apartment, walked in to Booth's bedroom and packed her belongings.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had just wrapped up a case and Booth had asked Brennan if she wanted to get a drink to celebrate.

"Don't you want to celebrate with Hannah?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Nope. Hannah left me. She dumped my ass two weeks ago. I expected it. That's the way it goes with me. So, do you want to go get a drink with me?"

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Do you know why she left you?"

Smiling, Booth rubbed the side of his head, "Sure, I cursed her out for doing a background check on me and dredging up some shit from my past. You know me Bones. I like my past to stay in the past. So drink?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, of course. What made her look into your past?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth looked away from Brennan, "The scar on my chest."

"Oh."

Exhaling deeply, Booth started walking towards his truck, "Yep. She thought I was James Bond when I was really Jason Bourne."

Frowning, Brennan followed Booth to his truck, "I don't know what that means."

Sighing, Booth replied, "Yeah, neither did Hannah."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of this chapter. I thought the prompt was very interesting.

A/N: Ok, I don't own James Bond or Jason Bourne; but, we all know that.

The shooting at the Checkerbox would have been in the newspapers plus if the FBI took down an international terrorist they'd splash it in the papers with the name of the agent. Booth's obit would have been in the newspaper; so, putting the story together wouldn't be too hard. That's my reasoning anyways.


	25. Chapter 25

Guest prompt: Liked it. Wish you would expand it because I don't think the anger was completely about Hannah's lack of ethics but lack of respect of him and in the end Brennan. Loved that even though he waited two weeks he wanted to reconnect with Brennan as soon as possible.

Also

Guest prompt: Hannah would have done that. She would not listen to Brennan's advice about Booth and she certainly would not listen to Booth to drop it for Booth's sake because she did not let go the case when she got shot for Booth's sake. Maybe expand to when B&B are drinking and he just mentions Pam and Brennan understands and they decide to talk about it and maybe Booth finds out about Sweets.

This is a sequel to chapter 24.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Founding Fathers, Brennan sipped her wine and then placed the glass on the table in front of her. "Why were you upset about the scar?"

Glancing down at the table, Booth replied, "Hannah wanted to know how I got the scar and I didn't want to talk about it. She decided that what I wanted didn't matter and she actually did a background search on me to find out how I got shot. She thought I was some hot shot James Bond undercover type who'd faked his own death to catch a terrorist. She didn't get the whole story and she didn't care if she did. You and I were used as pawns by the FBI and I didn't think it was Hannah's business."

"So you became angry with her."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "I became angry with her because of her lack of respect for my privacy and yours. Some things aren't meant for the world to know. You were humiliated by the FBI for keeping you in the dark about what was going on and I didn't get a say in it. Hell I didn't even know what was going on until you told me you thought I was dead. None of that is Hannah's business; but, she just had to cross that line. She had to dig into something knowing I didn't want to talk about it. She had no respect for me or for you, none at all. I just couldn't let her do that. I couldn't let her just run over me like I was nothing, like you were nothing."

Placing her hand on Booth's hand, Brennan responded, "I'm sorry Booth that she didn't show you the respect you deserve."

Seeming not to hear Brennan, Booth explained, "Pam Nunan was my fault, Bones. If I hadn't been so dense, I would have noticed that she was becoming obsessed with me and I could have stopped it. She'd still be alive, I wouldn't have been shot and you wouldn't have thought I was dead for two weeks when I really was alive. I'm supposed to be able to read people and with Pam, I completely misread what was going on. I really let you down and I really want you to know that I'm sorry. I really just screwed that whole thing up."

Shaking her head, Brennan exclaimed, "If this is anyone's fault, it was Sweets' fault."

Puzzled, Booth shook his head, "What do you mean? Because you were on my list and he didn't call you? I thought you said his excuse was understandable?"

Closing her eyes, Brennan thought about her answer. Opening her eyes, Brennan stared at Booth and replied, "I blame Sweets because the reason he gave me was just an excuse to deflect your anger and mine. The reason he didn't tell me that you were alive was he wanted to do an experiment on us."

His blood pressure starting to rise and his heart starting to race, Booth asked, "What the Hell does that mean? What experiment are you talking about?"

"Sweets wanted to force me to confront my feelings for you. He wanted to see how I would handle your death. You do remember he was writing a book about us? His experiment was for his book."

Standing up, Booth pulled out his wallet and slapped some money on the table. With an emotionless voice, Booth said, "I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

Grabbing his arm, Brennan exclaimed, "No Booth. You aren't going anywhere."

Frowning, Booth pulled his arm only to feel Brennan hold his arm tighter, "Bones, I'm not going to do anything stupid. I'm just going to talk to him. Now let go of my arm."

Shaking her head, Brennan stood up and pulled Booth's arm towards her side, grabbing it with her other hand so that his arm was now being held by both of her hands, "You are not leaving here without me, Booth. You are not going to confront Sweets over something that happened three years ago. You are going to take me home, we are going to watch a movie and order take out, you are going calm down and that will be that. You will not go after Sweets, Booth. I won't allow it."

Snorting, Booth tugged on his arm, "You're pretty bossy. What if I don't want you to come home with me? What if I want to hunt down Sweets and kill him? Maybe I want to break his head or whatever. Maybe I don't care what happens to me. It is my life you know. I don't need your permission to screw it up. God knows I'm perfectly capable of doing that myself."

Sighing, Brennan replied, "You can't hurt Sweets because they might fire you or worse, prosecute you for assault or if you're unlucky enough, murder. I can't allow that to happen. I won't let that happen. I need you Booth. I need you and I can't allow you to destroy my life with yours."

"Destroy your life?"

Smiling sadly, Brennan replied, "My life is intertwined with your life Booth. It has been for a long time. I need you in my life and if you do something that separates us from each other then you'd be destroying my life."

"Bones, I . . . I didn't think you thought about us anymore. I just thought I was your partner and maybe in a small way, a friend."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "You're much more than that to me, Booth, much more.

Silent, Booth stared at Brennan. "Alright, I won't go after Sweets. Now let my arm go."

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "Not until you promise me that you won't touch Sweets, hit Sweets, hurt Sweets or kill Sweets. You promise me that and then I'll let you go."

Biting his upper lip, Booth stared at his captured arm, "I promise, now let my arm go, please."

Letting his arm go, Brennan prepared herself to grab it again. Booth, watching the tense expression on Brennan's face, Booth sighed and sat down. "That was disrespectful what he did, Bones. It showed utter lack of respect for you and me."

Sitting back down, Brennan replied, "I don't care."

Puzzled, Booth picked up his glass of scotch and finished drinking it. "If you don't care about respect then what's left? If you don't have respect then what do you have?"

Smiling, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's arm and replied, "I have your friendship."

"You know what Bones, the Hell with Hannah and the Hell with Sweets."

Squeezing Booth's arm, Brennan stared at Booth's glass, "I know I told you in front of the Hoover that I couldn't take a chance on us; but, seeing you with Hannah, I realized that I had more to lose by saying no than saying yes. I don't want to have any more regrets Booth."

Staring thoughtfully at Brennan, Booth looked down at the table and then back at Brennan's concerned face, "I don't know what to say, Bones. I'm kind of confused. Are you saying that you want to give us a chance after all? Is that what you're saying?"

Nodding her head, Brennan stared into Booth's eyes and replied, "Yes, that is what I am saying."

"But what about Hannah, aren't you angry that I tried to move on? I did you know. When you walked away from me I tried to run from you as far as I could."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "We ran from each other and you can see we ran so far that we circled the globe and ran right into each other. We can't escape from each other, Booth. I need you in my life and you need me. I think we keep each other sane."

Smiling, Booth placed his hand over Brennan's hand, "You're right Bones. We do keep each other sane and you're also right about our lives being intertwined. We have been for a long time. I tried to cut that twine and I found out it really was the Gordian Knot. We can't separate us anymore. I guess you're stuck with me."

Shaking her head, Brennan stood up and leaned towards Booth, kissing him, "And you are stuck with me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you thought of this chapter thanks. I am still looking at the prompts and will write them as I have time. Thanks.


	26. Chapter 26

JBCFlyers19 prompt: Booth didn't promise not to talk to Sweets. That's going to be one heck of a conversation, especially Sweets fear when he now has to watch his back for Booth. Sweets has no idea that Booth promised Bones that he wouldn't touch him, and you know Booth is not going to inform Sweets of that information. (Guest and DorothyOz also noticed that that Booth didn't promise not to 'talk' to Sweets – you knew that there had to be a loop hole). Daisesndaffidols thought there should be a talk also.

This is a sequel to chapter 25.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth waited in the parking lot for Sweets to leave work. Booth was leaning against Sweets' car staring at the elevator doors when he finally saw Sweets arrive. Although Booth was fidgety in his daily life, when he had to be, Booth could be deathly still. Most people that knew Booth preferred the fidgety Booth. The still Booth was unnerving at best and intimidating at worse.

When the elevator doors slid open, Sweets noticed someone standing next to his car. As he walked past the doors and out in to the parking garage Sweets recognized that it was Booth waiting for him. Puzzled, Sweets walked towards his car. Staring at Booth's still form and blank face, Sweets felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand out.

Walking closer, Sweets held up his right hand and attempted a smile. "Hey, Booth, can I help you?"

Booth, straightening, stepped away from Sweets' car and placed his hands on his hips, his right hand very close to his gun.

Sweets, feeling a little confused, stopped and asked, "What's wrong?"

"I know about the experiment, Sweets."

Shaking his head, Sweets asked, "What experiment? I don't know what you're talking about, Booth."

His teeth clenched, Booth's nostrils flared a little. Glaring at Sweets, Booth finally replied, "When Pam shot me and the FBI decided to use me for their little terrorist trap you were given a list of people to let them know that I was alive. Bones was on that list."

Shaking his head, Sweets remarked, "We've been through this before. Dr. Brennan agreed with me that it wasn't necessary to tell her and put the operation at risk because she could compartmentalize."

Angry over the blatant lie, Booth dropped his hands and stepped closer to Sweets.

Swelling up with rage, Booth hissed, "Bones told me that it was really an experiment for your damn book. You wanted to study her and me for your damn book."

Stepping back, Sweets swallowed, "I don't understand."

Stepping forward, Booth replied, "The Hell you don't. I haven't decided what to do with you Sweets; but, I will do something."

Swallowing, Sweets stepped back again, "That was three years ago, Agent Booth. I know I shouldn't have done it and I'm sorry I did it; but, it was three years ago. We're friends now. Dr. Brennan forgave me a long time ago."

Stepping closer again, Booth replied, "You betrayed me Sweets. You risked my friendship and partnership for your damn book."

Raising his voice, Booth stepped closer again, "Don't you know how angry she was with me? She blamed me for her not being told. Me. You almost destroyed my partnership with Bones. You can't just do something like that and not have to pay some price for that."

Stepping back a few steps again, Sweets swept his eyes around the parking garage. Not seeing anyone, Sweets stood up straight, "You can't hurt me. It would be the end of your career. You might go to jail."

Laughing, Booth folded his arms across his chest, "So what? My partnership and friendship with Bones is kind of a mess right now. I don't really know if that's even fixable. Hannah is gone. My career seems to be stalled right now. What does your threat mean to me? I should just break your neck right now. I'm tired of the shit going on in my life, Sweets. Your betrayal is just one more thing that hasn't gone right."

Holding up his hands, Sweets explained, "Look, I'm sorry I did what I did. Don't ruin your life over something that happened three years ago. I didn't know about Hannah; but, Hannah wasn't good for you. That relationship was. . ."

Booth stepping so close that Sweets could feel Booth's hot breath against his face, glared into Sweets face, "Say one more thing, just one more thing, I dare you."

Trembling, Sweets held his breath waiting for Booth to do something.

Booth shaking his head, explained, "I advise you to stay out of my sight for the next few weeks. I mean it Sweets. Don't come near me."

Turning, Booth walked away from Sweets back out into the parking garage. Walking down the ramp, Booth walked to his truck and opened the door. Sliding into the truck, Booth punched the ceiling and then sat still.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Hearing a knock on his apartment door, Booth chose to ignore it. After a few minutes, Booth heard a more insistent knock again. Sighing, Booth closed his eyes and decided that he wasn't home.

Soon, Booth heard the keys in his door lock and the door open. Listening, Booth heard footsteps walk closer to him and then stop.

"Sweets called me. You've frightened him."

"Good."

"You promised me that you wouldn't hurt him."

Opening one eye and checking out the expression on Brennan's face, Booth replied, "I never touched him. If he said I did then he's lying."

Shaking her head, Brennan stared into Booth's angry face, "No, he said you just threatened him."

Closing his eye, Booth remarked, "I didn't promise that I wouldn't talk to him. I just said I wouldn't touch, hurt or kill Sweets. I had to let him know that I know what he did. I wanted him to know that I'm pissed at what he did to us."

Sitting down on his couch, Brennan replied, "You could get in to trouble for this."

Laughing, Booth smirked, "Not hardly what's he going to do? Go to Cullen? Oh Sir, Booth threatened me. Why did Booth threaten you, Dr. Sweets? Well I may have been unethical three years ago and let someone think he was dead for two weeks when he was just undercover and I ignored his notify list. Yeah, I think Sweets knows what would happen if he went that route. He could lose his license to practice. . . . What he did was unethical. He's going to take what I told him and lump it."

"He said that you said my relationship with you is a mess and you don't know how to fix it. I thought we talked about our future yesterday. I thought we decided to try for a more intimate relationship. Was I wrong?"

Opening his eyes, Booth moved his recliner forward and sat up. Leaning towards Brennan, Booth explained, "I was acting. I wanted the pinhead to think that I'm depressed and I don't think I have anything to lose by hurting or killing him. I'm trying to scare the shit out of him. I think it worked too."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "I think you did too. . . So you don't think our relationship is a mess?"

Laughing, Booth stood up and stepped over to the couch. Sitting down, Booth put his arm around Brennan's shoulder and responded, "Oh, our relationship is a mess; but, it always has been. I don't think we can fix that part. The only thing we can do is ignore the mess and just move on. You and I are always going to be two sides of the same coin. We're completely different; but, to mean something we have to be together. You and I are going to figure this thing out and we are going to do it together. To hell with Hannah, to hell with Sweets and to hell with anyone else that tries to interfere with us again. No one is ever going to come between us again."

Kissing Booth, Brennan asked, "Are you going to leave Sweets alone?"

Smiling, Booth exclaimed, "Hell no. I'm going to make that interfering busybody squirm for the next month or so. I want him to worry himself right into an ulcer."

"But you aren't going to hurt him?"

"Nope, I told you I won't so I won't."

"Good, I really don't want to visit you in jail."

Smiling, Booth leaned in for another kiss, "Yeah, I hear those conjugal trailers can be hard to get."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

I think it would be interesting if they actually let Booth find out about the experiment on the show. I'd love to see a little fireworks between Booth and Sweets, wouldn't you?


	27. Chapter 27

Guest: Would love for you to expand this so Cam or Hodgins and Angela find out.

That means that chapter is a continuation of chapter 26.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam, Angela and Hodgins were in the Royal Diner eating lunch when Sweets hurried into the diner. Walking over to the counter, Sweets asked for his to-go order and quickly paid for it.

Cam, watching Sweets turn to leave called out, "Dr. Sweets, what's the rush? Come and join us."

Sweets, turning, surveyed the restaurant and walked over the Cam's table. "Where's Dr. Brennan and Booth? Are you expecting them?"

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "No, they were called out to a crime scene in Maryland. They won't be back until late this afternoon."

Expelling his breath, Sweets sat on the chair next to Cam.

Curious about Sweets' reaction, Angela asked, "Are you trying to avoid Bren and Booth?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets replied, "Booth is kind of angry with me right now; so, I'm giving our friendship a little breathing room right now."

Her curiosity aroused, Angela replied, "Ooh, why is Booth mad at you? Is it about Hannah? We sure would like to know why they broke up. One minute he's dating that reporter and can't get enough of her and the next minute they're not seeing each other anymore and he won't say why. Bren says she doesn't know why they separated either; but, I know she's lying because she couldn't lie her way out of a paper bag. Still, no one knows why and it's bugging the Hell out of us."

Hodgins laughed and took a bite of his salad. Swallowing it, Hodgins gently elbowed Angela, "You mean it's bugging the Hell out of you."

Lifting her chin, Angela responded, "As I recall, you were the one who said we should accidentally run into Hannah and see if we could get the low down."

Blushing, Hodgins picked up his glass of tea and took a sip, ignoring Angela.

Returning her stare towards Sweets, Angela asked, "So dish. Why is Booth angry at you?"

Standing up, Sweets replied, "Sorry, patient doctor privilege. I have to go."

Watching Sweets leave the restaurant, Cam remarked, "Patient doctor privilege my ass. Sweets did something. He hasn't gone anywhere with Booth for three weeks now. In fact, this is the first time I've seen Sweets in three weeks. It must be pretty serious if he's avoiding Booth."

Pursing her lips, Angela glanced at Cam and then at Hodgins, "Ok, I'm going to find out what's going on. If Booth's little friend is afraid to be around Booth then whatever it is must be pretty serious and I want to know what it is."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting on a chair on the platform studiously avoiding looking at the body parts on the steel table near him. As he flipped through his little note cards, Booth felt someone move to stand next to him.

Looking up, Booth smiled, "Hi, Angela. You planning to take off before the baby comes or are you going to work until the little fella is ready to come out and see the world?"

Smiling, Angela placed her right hand on her stomach, "I don't see why I can't work until the baby comes. It's not like I'm lifting heavy objects or anything. . . So, I haven't seen Sweets at the Lab lately."

Looking down an his cards, Booth started sorting them in his hand.

Squinting her eyes, Angela remarked, "We ran into Sweets at the Diner this morning. He said you're mad at him and he's trying to give your friendship a little breathing room."

Placing his note cards in his pocket, Booth looked up at Angela and gave her a blank look.

"You know you should cut junior a break. I'm sure he bugs you sometimes; but, still, he's harmless and he means well."

Angry, Booth stood up and replied, "Harmless? Why don't you ask him why when Pam Nunan shot me, he didn't notify Bones that I was alive. Ask him why he let her believe I was dead up until the day of the funeral."

Turning a little pale, Angela responded, "What? He was the one that was supposed to tell Brennan about you being alive?"

Turning and staring at Brennan, Angela noticed that Brennan was staring at Booth. Turning back and staring at Booth, Angela asked, "Why are you mad about that now? That happened three years ago. I mean, ok that's bad; but, why are you mad now?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I just found out three weeks ago that he did that as part of an experiment on Bones and me. It pissed me off when I heard it and I'm still pretty mad about it."

Appalled, Angela put her right hand on her throat, "An experiment? He didn't tell Bren about you being alive because of an experiment?"

Cam, looking up from the steel table, "Ok and Dr. Sweets is still alive?"

Smirking, Booth replied, "Only because Bones made me promise not to hurt or kill him. Since I promised her that I'm left with mentally torturing him."

Smiling, Cam stared at Booth, "And how's that working for you?"

Grinning, Booth replied, "So far, he's used up his vacation time to stay out of the Hoover and this last week he's been pretty careful to avoid me. He stays in his office and keeps the door locked."

Curious, Angela asked, "How do you know he keeps the door locked?"

Laughing, Booth replied, "Every morning at 8:30 a.m., I go to his office and jiggle the door knob and then pound on the door a few times. His secretary then stares at me and as I'm leaving she calls him to let him know it was me. . . It's pretty funny."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan responded, "Not to him."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "I think another week and he'll have learned his lesson."

Shaking her head, Angela remarked, "I'll bet he learned his lesson the minute he found out you knew."

Glancing at Brennan, Booth smiled.

Staring at the horribly mutilated body lying on the table before her, Brennan remarked, "Sweets thinks that Booth is depressed and borderline psychotic and wants to kill him. Booth says that Sweets can't tell anyone because what he did was unethical and he could lose his license to practice. Booth has him over a drum."

Booth, sitting back down on the chair, looked at Brennan, "I have him over a barrel, Bones."

Her eyes growing big, Angela replied, "Wow, remind me not to piss you off at me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Well, what do you think? Let me know. Thanks.


	28. Chapter 28

Daisesndaffidols prompt: I have always wondered what happened to the ring after Booth threw it into the water.. is it still on the bottom of the Potomac? I think it would be an interesting story, if our team had a body found in the river with that ring on it...

This takes place before "The Partners in the Divorce".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sweets had decided to run on a treadmill at the Hoover's Fitness Center instead of doing weights with Booth. It was a little intimidating to see just how much weight Booth could actually bench press. He decided to catch up on the news instead of listening to music while he ran; so, he'd been watching the TV overhead when a quirky news story came up. A man claimed that he'd gone fishing in the Potomac River and had successfully caught six fish. He'd taken them home and while he was cleaning and gutting them he'd found a wedding ring in the belly of one of the fish. Holding up the ring, the man crowed, "It must be worth a couple of thousand dollars."

Stopping, Sweets felt himself sliding back. Grabbing on to the railing, Sweets reached over and turned off the tread mill. Shaking his head, Sweets turned around and scanned the room. Seeing Booth lifting weights, Sweets rubbed his hair with his towel and then placed the towel around his neck.

Walking over to where Booth was lifting weights, Sweets stopped and watched him. Booth, noticing Sweets standing near him, stopped and placed his weights on its rest. Sitting up, Booth snagged his towel off of the floor and wiped his face and arms.

"What's wrong, Sweets? You look you someone kicked your dog."

Shaking his head, Sweets asked, "What did you do with the ring you were going to give Hannah?"

His towel stopping in mid-wipe, Booth stared at Sweets and then asked, "What business is it of yours?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets responded, "I was just curious."

Standing up, Booth walked over to his gym bag, picked it up and walked away from Sweets. Watching Booth head for the showers, Sweets followed.

Booth feeling Sweets following him stopped and turned around. Putting his left hand on his hip, Booth asked, "I'm not talking to you about the ring. It isn't any of your business."

Smiling, Sweets replied, "Ok, fine. Look for an email from me later this afternoon. I have something important that you need to see."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been reading a report from Cam about their latest victim, when he noticed that he had an email from Sweets. Seriously considering deleting it, Booth relented and opened the mail. Finding a link attached to his mail, Booth clicked on to the link and watched in anger as the fisherman told his story.

Furious, Booth struck his desk with his right fist and exclaimed, "Damn it all to Hell."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

He'd arrived home in a quiet mood and after dinner Booth had disappeared. After placing Christine in her bed for the night, Brennan had wandered around the house looking for Booth. Finally looking outside, she'd found him sitting on a lawn chaise in the back yard, sitting hunched over with his arms folded across the top of his knees and staring at the ground.

Walking over to where Booth was sitting, Brennan placed her hand on his shoulder and asked, "Is everything alright Booth?"

Sighing, Booth continued to stare at the ground, "Sure."

Puzzled, Brennan rubbed Booth's shoulder and asked again, "Are you sure? Your posture tells me that you are upset or sad."

Sitting up, Booth looked at Brennan and attempted a smile, "No, I'm ok. I'm not upset."

"Booth, I thought we'd promised to talk to each other when we're upset with each other. I don't want you to remain silent when I've done something you think is wrong. Please tell why you're upset."

Sighing, Booth reached up and took Brennan's hand in his, "Bones, I am not angry or upset with you. I promise."

Shaking her head, "But you are upset about something. Is it something that I can help you with?"

Laughing bitterly, "Not unless you have a time machine I don't know about that I can use for a few hours."

"You want to fix something in the past?"

Rolling his eyes, "I'd like to fix a Hell of a lot of things I've done in the past. A boat load of things I've done in the past; but, in this case, I wish I could go back and tell myself to tell Colonel Pelant to go to Hell in a leaky boat."

"Wasn't Colonel Pelant the one who talked you into reenlisting into the Army?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah. I should have kicked his ass the second I saw him."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Why are you upset about that now? It's been over two years since that happened? What happened today to make you think of that now?"

Shifting in his seat, Booth pulled Brennan down to sit next to him. Once she had seated herself next to him, Booth held Brennan's hand next to his chest and explained, "I want to go back in time and make sure that Hannah never happened. I want to start over. I want to stay here and wait for you to come back from Maluku and I want to talk about us when you do. I just want to be patient and I want to wait until you're ready for us and I don't want to do what I did."

"Booth what happened today? Why are you so upset?"

Holding her hand tighter, Booth answered, "Someone found something today that used to belong to me and I don't care if the guy has it. I don't want it back. . . It's just that I didn't want someone to find it either. I wanted it to be gone forever. I wanted my mistake to sink between the waves never to be seen again . . . but, my mistake has come back to haunt me and I'm mad. I'm mad at me and I'm mad at the choices I've made that made me try to get rid of something I should never had in the first place. . . We're doing ok and we're working out our problems and I'm happy for us. I'm just angry about some things I've done in the past and I want that time machine to go back and fix them that's all."

"Booth, we all do things that we regret. I wouldn't mind borrowing your time machine if you ever find one. I have a few things I wouldn't mind fixing."

Curious, Booth looked at Brennan and asked, "Like what?"

Smiling, Brennan leaned against Booth and replied, "I would like to go back and tell myself to not be foolish and to take the chance when you asked me to. I'd also like to tell myself that running away from my problems doesn't solve them. They just prolong them."

Lifting Brennan's hand up to his lips, Booth kissed her hand and then lowered it back against his chest, "Maybe it's a good thing we don't have a time machine. What if we went back too far and made the wrong changes and we never met?"

Sitting up straight, Brennan remarked, "That could happen too. Maybe we should forget about a time machine and just try to work on our problems now and not worry too much about the mistakes we've made in the past."

Standing up, Booth pulled Brennan up. Wrapping his arms around her, Booth leaned down and kissed her. Brennan feeling the hunger of Booth's kisses responded with her own.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be appreciated. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Any good? I considered this a Hannah story because the Ring was the famous Ring thrown in the Potomac River after Hannah rejected Booth.


	29. Chapter 29

Mariabones prompt: What if Hannah returned for Valentine's day to make up with Booth only to find him and Brennan having fun at the shooting range it can be interesting

Thanks for reading and reviewing my stories. This story is a short one.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

_Hannah pleading with Booth, "Can we just go back? I'll walk in here. You tell me how good I look. I say "Thank you." We kiss. We'll have a nice dinner like - like this never happened. We . . . we can go back."_

_Seeing the cold look of anger on Booth's face, Hannah asked, "Okay, your turn, what happens now?. . . I'll get my stuff out of your place. . . "_

_Booth, not caring what Hannah did, " How much time do you need?"_

_Hannah, disappointed and not understanding how her life had just turned upside down, "To get out of your place or to get over you?"_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hannah had let Booth think things over for a few weeks and decided to see if he had thought over what she'd asked him when they had broke up. She felt that she'd been clear from the beginning that she didn't believe in marriage and she didn't know why he had felt compelled to push the issue; but, deep down, Hannah felt that they did well together and that once he'd thought over his mistake, he'd be more receptive to getting back together with her.

Hannah had tracked down Booth to the firing range. Hannah had dropped by the Hoover looking for Booth and when she had found out he wasn't there she'd asked Agent Hernandez where Booth was. Agent Hernandez worked with Booth and his desk was situated just outside of Booth's office. Hannah figured if anyone knew where Booth was then Pete would.

Agent Pete Hernandez had heard Booth tell Charlie that he was going to the firing range to let off some steam. When Hannah had asked Pete where Booth was Agent Hernandez had seriously considered not telling her. He didn't know what Booth's relationship with Hannah was and he didn't want to get involved in anything he thought he shouldn't. On the other hand, he knew that if she was still his girlfriend and Pete didn't know if she was or not, Booth might not like him giving his girlfriend the run-around. Pete decided that he could always deny that he'd been the one to talk to her.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the firing range, Hannah walked into the building and signed in. She had been there before so her face would not be unfamiliar. Walking into the area that Booth was supposed to be in, Hannah noticed Booth and Brennan talking as Booth stood next to some wooden boxes resting on a trolley cart. Her heart aching at the sight of him, Hannah started to walk towards Booth.

Booth, reaching in to the box he had just opened, pulled out a Thompson machine gun. Hannah had never seen guns like that in the real world. She's seen them in old movies and she knew that Booth was a nut for old things.

The look of joy on his face as he walked over towards the target was hard for her to bear. Stopping, Hannah saw Booth say something to Brennan who by then had a Thompson machine gun in her hands also. Turning, Booth sprayed a target with the bullets that fanned out from the gun. Shouting movie lines, Booth turned to Brennan and smiled. His smile was so big and so honest that Hannah realized something for the first time.

She had an epiphany.

Hannah had never seen Booth smile like that. She had known him for several months and never, not once, had Booth beamed a smile like he was giving Temperance Brennan, his partner. Hannah had seen him laugh and she'd seen him smile; but, she'd never seen the full wattage smile that he now had on his face.

After watching Booth and Brennan having a joyful time firing their guns and quoting their favorite movie lines, Hannah finally turned and walked away. "I've been a fool. He doesn't love me. He's never loved me. For all his words of love and affection, I wasn't what he wanted. . . . I wasn't what he wanted."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, very short story.


	30. Chapter 30

Guest Prompt: After a long night of paperwork, B&B fall asleep on the couch, their bodies entangled. Hannah comes home to find them that way.

This happens after "The Shallow in the Deep".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

They'd been working on paper work in Booth's apartment. They hadn't done that in awhile and Booth had at first felt a little awkward about it. He had been avoiding being with Brennan alone for so long that when he finally found himself in just that situation, Booth had been more than a little nervous.

Brennan had wanted to finish up their case file paperwork that evening because she was supposed to be leaving for North Carolina for a two week stay with Russ the next morning. Booth had promised her that they would finish up the paper work so she could leave for her trip; so, he had offered his apartment to finish up the reports. He would take the reports in the next day and Brennan could get an early start on her road trip.

When they'd arrived at the apartment, Booth had counted on Hannah to be there as a sort of chaperone; but, he had found her gone. She'd left a note saying that she was out working on some hot story.

Biting the bullet, Booth had made some grilled cheese sandwiches and had offered Brennan beer for a late night snack while they worked. The meal had been eaten while they had steadily worked on their forms. After awhile, they had both moved from the dining room table to the couch. If they were going to work they wanted to at least be a little comfortable.

The cheese sandwiches, the beer and the very dull paper work soon lulled them both into sleep.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Feeling his shoulder being roughly shaken, Booth opened his eyes to see a very angry Hannah looming over him.

"What?"

Outraged, Hannah shouted, "What the Hell do you mean what? What do you have to say for yourself?"

Booth, finally realizing where he was, looked down to see Brennan lying wrapped around him. His arms twined through hers.

Brennan, waking up to a shouting Hannah, pulled herself free from Booth and slid off of the couch, landing on the floor next to the couch.

Booth concerned that Brennan may have hurt herself, leaned over the couch, "Bones are you alright? You didn't hurt yourself did you?"

Hannah furious that Booth was not answering her question, reached over the couch and punched him in the shoulder, "Hey, you better start talking and I mean fast. I come home and find my boyfriend and my supposed friend lying on the couch sleeping together obviously after you two had been making out. You are so full of shit Seeley. I mean if you're going to screw around on me at least do it someplace where I won't catch you."

Starting to lose patience, Booth sat up and stared at Hannah, "Hey, I have not been screwing around on you. Bones and I were just doing paper work and I guess we zonked out. We were sleeping. Period. End of story."

Shaking her head, Hannah cried out, "End of story my ass. I'm not blind. Is this what I got involved in. I'm the live in girlfriend and she's your side piece."

Brennan, not understanding the phrase but understanding the intent, stood up and replied, "Booth was telling you the truth. We were doing paperwork and we fell asleep. We have not been engaging in sex."

Crossing her arms, Hannah replied, "Liar. I'm not stupid. I have eyes and I can see what was happening. I will not be treated like this, Seeley. I thought you were a stand up guy; but, I can see that you aren't. You're just a dog like all of the other men I've ever dated. Well, I never put with that shit from them and I won't put up with it from you either. We're done Seeley. Done."

Storming into the bedroom, Hannah slammed the door closed behind her.

Booth, hearing dresser drawers being slammed open and closed, turned to look at Brennan, "Bones, I'm sorry. Why don't you go home and I'll try to fix this. I may not be able to salvage my relationship with her; but, I can at least try to make her see that you're innocent in this mess."

Holding up her hand, Brennan replied, "No, Booth. Let me go talk to her. She's very angry with you. As unfair as that is, maybe she'll listen to me."

Sighing, Booth replied, "I try to fight my own fights, Bones."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "This is just as much about me as it is about you Booth. Let me talk to her."

Shrugging his shoulders, Boot glanced at the bedroom door and then back at Brennan, "OK go ahead. What the Hell, I'd probably just make it worse anyways."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the bedroom, Brennan found Hannah folding clothes and putting them in a suitcase. Closing the door behind her, Brennan folded her arms across her chest, "Booth is an honorable man. He was telling you the truth. We were not engaging in sex."

Looking up, Hannah smirked, "No, not sex, just a little foreplay. A make out session?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Why are you discounting what Booth and I are trying to tell you? We are both very honest people. You are throwing away your relationship with Booth on supposition."

Snorting, Hannah responded, "Supposition. That's a good one. I may not have three hundred degrees like you do; but, I'm not stupid either. I know what I saw."

Cocking her head to the side, Brennan remarked, "Obviously you are very stupid. You have been given an honest explanation and will not accept it. You are willing to break up with Booth over something you think happened instead of what really happened."

Throwing a shirt into her luggage, Hannah grabbed another shirt, "I'm a reporter. I'm trained to know when someone is trying to snow me. You two aren't even very good liars. That's what's so bad about this."

Sighing, Brennan opened the door and walked back into the living room. Sitting next to Booth, Brennan placed her hand on his knee, "She thinks we are terrible liars and we are very dishonest."

Frowning, Booth stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. Placing his hands on his hips, Booth glared at Hannah, "Hey, you can think what you want about me; but, Bones isn't a liar. She's the most honest person I know. If you'd get your head out of your ass long enough you'd remember that. Bones doesn't tell lies."

Turning coldly to Booth, Hannah replied, "Everyone lies, Seeley. Even your precious partner. Call me a cab, I'm ready to leave."

Shaking his head, Booth advised, "Call them yourself. This is your break up party, not mine."

Walking back into the living room, Booth shrugged his shoulders and then walked over to his recliner and sat down. Leaning back, Booth closed his eyes, "She's being a bitch Bones. I'm sorry."

Hannah, hearing Booth's statement, walked through the doorway and then over to him, raising her hand she slapped him. Booth, furious, stood up and held his hand to his face, "I think you'd better leave now, Hannah. You're not welcome here anymore."

Very angry, Hannah grabbed her laptop off of the coffee table and carried it and some of her luggage to the door. Placing her stuff outside the door, Hannah walked back to get the rest of her luggage.

Stopping on the way out of the apartment, Hannah snarled, "I hope you and your partner are happy together." Stepping outside of the apartment, Hannah slammed the door shut.

Brennan, puzzled at the turn of events, turned to Booth, "I find it strange that a reporter cannot recognize the truth when it is being told to her. I'm not sure why she is at the top of her field. I would think being able to tell when you are being lied to would be a plus in her field."

Booth, sighing, sat back down on his recliner, "The Hell with her. She had no right to call you a liar." Sitting back, Booth stared at his darkened television screen.

Puzzled, Brennan stared at Booth, "You don't seem to be very upset that she's left you."

Flashing a sad smile, Booth responded, "I knew she'd leave my ass sooner or later. No one sticks with me for very long. It was just a matter of time."

An earnest look on her face, Brennan observed, "Except me. I will never leave you Booth. You will always be my best friend."

Smiling, Booth turned his warm brown eyes towards Brennan, "Yeah, except you. I'll never leave you either Bones. No matter what. I love you and I will always stick by you."

"You love me?"

Nodding his head, Booth grimaced, "I have for a long time. Some day you and I are going to be ready for each other at the same time and when we are I'll be here. I'm never going to desert you Bones. Never."

"Booth, what would you say if I told you that I'm ready now?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

This may not be what you intended; but, that's what my muse came up with. I know it was a little wordy; but, I didn't think I could cut anything out.


	31. Chapter 31

Guest Prompt: kind of would like Booth to find Brennan's sunglasses in Hannah's things and when he questions Brennan about them she says she lost them at the hospital and then he goes to the hospital and hears from the nurse working on Hannah's injury an interesting conversation between Hannah and Brennan. Would love to see fireworks from Booth about that.

And

Jenny1701 Prompt: Did Booth ever find out about the sunglasses?

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Hannah with her hands in the sink washing wine glasses, heard her phone ringing faintly. Turning to Booth, Hannah urged, "Seeley, get my phone out of my bag and answer it, I'm expecting my editor's call this evening about a future assignment."

Booth reluctant to root around women's handbags, snatched the purse from the coffee table and tried to do a quick search without really seeing what was in the bag. Considering what Rebecca used to carry in her purse, Booth considered them a feminine mine field.

Snagging the phone, Booth also grabbed up a pair of sunglasses. Answering the phone, Booth studied the sunglasses he now held in his hand, "Hannah Burley's phone."

The male voice hesitating on the other end, "Uh . . . I need to speak to Hannah."

Not really involved in the conversation, Booth responded, "Sure."

Carrying the phone and Hannah's bag into the kitchen to Hannah, Booth continued to stare at the sunglasses. Handing the phone to Hannah, Booth plopped her bag on the counter next to her and holding the glasses in his hand, walked out of the kitchen and back into the living room.

Hannah seeing the look on Booth's face, answered her phone, "This is Hannah."

Receiving instructions from her editor, Hannah replied, "Got it, I'll see you tomorrow."

Ending her call, Hannah put the phone down on the counter and walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. Walking into the room, Hannah found Booth staring at her with the sunglasses clenched in his right hand.

Looking at the glasses and then at Booth's stern face, Hannah responded, "I can explain about those."

Gritting his teeth, Booth replied, "Please do."

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to give her the benefit of the doubt, Hannah felt herself growing defensive. "It started out as a joke. Temperance came to see me in the hospital when I was shot and she didn't have a present for me; so, I asked her where my present was and she said she didn't have one. . . "

Booth interrupted, "Wait, you actually expected Bones to bring you a present? She saved your life and you wanted her to bring you presents?"

Frowning, Hannah huffed, "I said let me explain. . . . I meant it to be a joke; but, Temperance took me seriously. When she said she didn't have a present for me I asked for her sunglasses and she gave them to me. . ."

Shaking his head, Booth repeated, "She saved your life and you wanted her to bring you presents? She saved your life and you held her up for her sunglasses?"

"It was a joke."

"Did Bones laugh? Do you see me laughing? Where is the joke in stealing an expensive pair of sunglasses from someone whose just saved your life? I really want to hear how that's supposed to be funny."

"What's your problem? I said it was a joke. Can I help it if Temperance doesn't have a sense of humor?"

"Bones has a sense of humor. She has a cute innocent sense of humor. You on the other hand, your sense of humor leaves a Hell of a lot to be desired. You steal something from someone who saves your life and you think that's hilarious. God save me from humor like yours because I sure as shit don't understand it."

Putting her chin up, Hannah snapped, "Enough. It was a joke. Temperance's inability to see when someone is telling her a joke is not my problem. Once she gave me the sunglasses I couldn't give them back. It would have made me look like a fool."

Disbelief clearly displayed on his face, Booth shook his head, "Unlike now? You not only look like a fool, you look like an ungrateful bitch who didn't think anything about stealing from someone who had just saved her life."

Hearing Booth's voice rise in agitation, Hannah responded, "Hey, I am the one you're living with, why the Hell are you getting bent out of shape about a joke that went bad? Yeah, she's your friend; but, I'm your girlfriend. You're supposed to be on my side of this."

Shaking his head, Booth lowered his voice, "Your side of what? The side that thinks it's honorable to steal from someone? The side that shows your gratitude to someone who saved your life by trying to make that someone look foolish and have it back fire on you instead? That side?"

"What are you? Some squeaky clean boy scout? Haven't you ever had a joke go bad?"

Shaking his head, Booth stared at Hannah, "I don't steal and I know how to show gratitude where it's warranted. I've had jokes go bad sure; but, I know the difference between a real joke and what you call a joke. You're an ungrateful person you know that? Bones saved your life and you just gave her the back of your hand and expected her to take it. I mean, God, Hannah, do you kick puppies in your spare time? I bet you think that'd be funny too."

"Enough, Seeley. I've had enough. . . . You know what, this was a mistake. You're not interested in my side of this thing, you're only interested in Temperance's side of things. That is not how a boyfriend acts, Seeley. I think we need to reconsider our relationship. Either you take my word that this was just a mistake or we're through. I expect you to have my back. That's what someone who loves you does. . . . You know what I hear? I hear you taking Temperance's side. . . . You're on the wrong side or I am. Which is it?"

Placing the sunglasses on his face, Booth folded his arms across his chest, "I'm on the right side."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next day, Booth walked into Brennan's office. Not seeing Brennan, Booth placed her sunglasses on her desk. Shaking his head, Booth walked out of the office.

Cam, seeing Booth heading for the exit, called out, "Hey, Booth, what brings you around here? I haven't seen you around here in a long time."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "Yeah, well that was a mistake. I dropped off something for Bones. I have to get back to the Hoover. If you see Bones, tell her I'll call her later. I need to talk to her."

Watching Booth leave, Cam smiled. She didn't know what was going on; but, Booth appeared to be more relaxed than she'd seen him in a long time and that could only be a good thing.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this was what you wanted. Let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks.


	32. Chapter 32

JBCFlyers19, SamBrace, babbyface99f, Guest and geraghtyvl wanted a follow up to chapter 31.

Ok, I've rewritten the last half of this chapter three times trying to get the characterizations right. I hope that the third time was the charm. It is a long chapter; but, a lot is going on in this story and I didn't want to leave anything implied.

This takes place during "The Shallow in the Deep"

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Brennan had just come back from a cruise that Booth had thought was ridiculous at best and embarrassing at worse. They had needed to interview a friend of the victim, Liam Molony and they had taken the cruise to do it. The friend, Hunter Lang was a bartender on the ship. After rescuing Sweets from the amorous attention of women old enough to be his mother, Booth and Brennan had left the ship when it docked and had driven back to the Hoover.

Sitting in Booth's office, Booth watched Brennan talk about the cruise and the fascinating social dynamics of the older women and the younger men.

After awhile, Brennan realized that Booth hadn't said anything for awhile and he was letting her do all of the talking, "What's wrong?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nothing. . . Did you find the sunglasses on your desk this morning?"

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Where did you find them?"

Smiling, Booth replied, "Oh, I think you know where they were. Why didn't you tell me that Hannah had taken your sunglasses? You do realize that she stole those from you don't you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I wasn't sure. She said that social convention stated that when you visit someone in the hospital you bring them a present. I didn't have a present and she asked if she could have my sunglasses. . . I didn't wish to appear to be unsociable; so, I gave her the sunglasses."

Sighing, Booth replied, "She shouldn't have done that. I found them last night and decided to drop them off in your office this morning. I would have stayed to talk to you about it this morning; but, Cullen had scheduled a meeting this morning and I couldn't miss it."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Hannah lied about the social convention?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No; but, there is another social convention that says that you should show gratitude when someone saves your life and that supersedes the "bring a sick person a present" social convention. Taking your sunglasses was wrong, Bones. It was stealing. I told Hannah that too, by way."

"You didn't have to do that Booth. I don't want to cause any difficulty between you and Hannah. The sunglasses are replaceable."

Laughing sadly, Booth leaned forward and placed his arms on his desk, "Don't worry about me and Hannah. She's moved out. We aren't seeing each other anymore."

A little shocked, Brennan sat up straight, "Booth, I hope the sunglasses didn't have anything to do with this. I really don't want to be responsible for the destruction of your relationship with Hannah."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nope, you aren't responsible; so, don't worry about it. I discovered last night that her idea of integrity and honesty are not the same as mine. I have certain standards that I try to live by and I can't be with someone who doesn't share them with me. . . I'm not perfect by a long shot; but, I do believe in being honest or as honest as I can be. Hannah isn't a very honest person and her definition of what love is or should be was a little disturbing to me."

"So she's moved out of your apartment?"

Nodding his head, Booth leaned back in his chair, "Yep, last night. . . It's for the better. I really haven't been happy Bones, not for awhile. I've tried to be; but, I was kidding myself. Hannah was looking for the perfect boyfriend and I was trying to be that perfect boyfriend; but, to do that I couldn't be myself. When the happiness of someone who is supposed to love you is contingent upon you living your life as a lie then something is really screwed up. I just couldn't do it anymore."

Seeing the sadness on Brennan's face, Booth shook her head, " Bones sometimes I do foolish things. It's who I am. In this case, I tried to run away from you thinking I was protecting myself and all I did was hurt me and you. I'm sorry."

Swallowing Booth stared at the ceiling and then back at Brennan, " Do you remember when we talked outside the Hoover and well I said I was going to move on?"

Nodding her head slowly, Brennan replied, "Yes, of course. I understood why you told me that. I told you that I couldn't change and that I wasn't a gambler. I don't have the open heart that you do and I knew that it would never work between us. I had to say no to protect you. You told me that you needed to find someone who could love you because I couldn't."

Flicking his eyes towards the window and grimacing, Booth responded, "Yeah, well, that whole thing should have never happened Bones. . . . I'm not sure how to explain it; but, hear me out and let me try."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned forward in her chair.

Watching Brennan's concerned expression, Booth sighed, "When we talked that night I was . . . when we talked . . . Ok, let me try again. . . . Look, I made a mistake that night. I tried to force you to make a decision I knew you weren't ready to make. I'd really wanted to tell you for a long time that I was in love with you and the pressure kept building up inside me to tell you. It just got to the point that I thought that if I didn't tell you how I felt that I was going to burst. . . I wasn't sure how to talk to you about it; so, I just blurted it out. It was a mistake. I should have done it in a different way; but, I just didn't and we both paid for that stupidity. I drove you away to Indonesia and because you ran away I ran away too. We ran away from each other and it didn't solve a damn thing. . . "

"Booth . . ."

Holding up his hands, Booth interrupted, "Please, this is hard enough as it is; so, let me finish. I'm not doing a very good job here as it is; but, let me finish."

Nodding her head, Brennan waited.

Licking his lips, Booth continued, "I know that the concept of commitment and long lasting love is hard for you to understand. You were abandoned by your parents and then your brother. You were dumped into a system that moved you from home to home and none of those homes were good for you. I know that you feel that love is temporary or maybe doesn't really exist; but, Bones, love does exist. It is real. I love you and I'm ok with the fact that you don't love me. . . . I'm ok with that."

Sighing, Booth folded his hands in his lap and stared across the room, "When I met Hannah, I was desperate to find someone who could actually commit to me. I'm forty years old and I've never in my life had a woman tell me that they love me and mean it. . . . That was willing to commit to me. . . Ok, that sounds pathetic; but, it's the truth. When I met Hannah I thought that I'd finally found that someone. She told me she loved me. She made me feel important. She had herself transferred from her job in Afghanistan to the U.S. to be with me. She had told me in the past that she didn't believe in marriage; but, when she followed me back here to be with me, I thought she'd changed her mind. I thought that she had fallen in love with me and wanted to commit to a permanent relationship with me. . . I was kidding myself. I don't know what she wanted; but, I really wasn't it. Not the real me anyways. Hannah has this strange idea of what an ideal relationship is and for the life of me, I really don't know why I ever thought that she and I could ever make that relationship work. I was just like a mule with blinders on. All I could see was straight ahead. I couldn't see what I was supposed to see, just what I wanted to see. . . . I hope you'll forgive me Bones. I really didn't handle this really well."

Sighing, Brennan stared sadly at her hands, "Booth, I'm sorry that I put you through this. I wasn't very honest with myself or you when we were standing outside the Hoover. I've had time to think about what happened that night and why I reacted the way I did and since I want to be honest with you then I . . . When you asked me to take a chance with you outside the Hoover, I was afraid. I was afraid to tell you we could try because you are my best friend Booth. You are my best friend and what if I had said yes to a closer relationship and you discovered that you really don't love me or even like me? I didn't want to risk you finding out who the real me is and grow to hate me. . . Booth you are the only person in my life that I can count on. You are the only one who has never abandoned me. I didn't want to risk losing you."

"Bones. . ."

Shaking her head, Brennan interrupted, "No, Booth, it's my turn to talk. Even though you've been with Hannah you've still been my closest friend. You could have easily refused to work with me when you came back or when you started to live wtih Hannah; but, you didn't. You remained my partner and my friend and you are the only one who has ever stayed with me when things were bad. . . . I understood why you turned to Hannah and I don't have a problem with that. . . I feel sad that you feel that you can't find someone that is willing to committ to you. I feel sad that I could have told you that I loved you months ago and none of this insanity that we've been going through would have occured. . . I'm sorry Booth. None of this would have happened if I had been a braver person."

Standing, Booth moved around his desk and stood next to Brennan. Reaching down and taking her hands in his, Booth pulled Brennan up and into a hug. "Bones . . . Did I hear you right? Do you love me?"

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned against Booth and tearfully said, "Yes, I do. I have for a long time. I've just been too afraid to admit it."

Sighing, Booth embraced Brennan tightly against him, "And for a long time I was afraid to tell you. We are such a mess, Bones. Neither one of are very brave I guess."

Pulling her away from him, Booth looked down into Brennan's face, "How about we accept the fact that we both love each other and that we just need to let what will happen happen. No master plan, no pronouncements, no demands, just . . . let's just be us. We can figure out how to . . . I mean we can just let things happen. I'm not going to ask you to commit to me and you aren't going to pretend that you don't love me. We aren't going to ignore the fact that we love each other. We're just going to let it happen. . . Just one thing, Bones, no matter what happens between us, no matter how this turns out, you don't have to be afraid. I'm never going to walk away from you. Never."

Smiling up at Booth, Brennan replied, "Yes, I like your no plan plan. . . . And Booth, I want you to know that I will never run from you again. No matter what happens, I will always be your friend."

oooooooooooooooooo

Whew, ok, So what did you think about this chapter. Any good?


	33. Chapter 33

Bangleforeverandalways prompt: I got this idea where Max gets Booth to confess he loves Bones in S4E10 "The Bone That Blew" and he reminds Booth of that conversation sometime post DitP and Pre DitM, maybe between "The Sin in the Sisterhood" and DitM. Thanks!

So this takes place during "The Bone That Blew" and after "The Sin in the Sisterhood".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Max, not sure how to broach a sensitive subject with a big guy who carries a gun, "Can I ask you a question?"

Walking away from Max, Booth stopped, "Sure."

Staring at Booth, Max asked, "Are you . . . uh . . . sleeping with my daughter?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No."

Puzzled, Max asked, "Why . . . are you gay?"

Chuckling, Booth shook his head in an exaggerated motion, "No!"

Feeling a little angry, Max asked, "She not attractive enough?"

Sadly, Booth stared at Max, "Bones is beautiful."

Seeing the sadness on Booth's face, Max replied, "You love her don't you?"

Staring over Max's shoulder, Booth sighed, "I don't think that's any of your business, Max."

"So the answer is yes?"

Turning away from Max, Booth replied, "What part of mind your own business don't you understand?"

Calling after Booth, Max placed his hands on his hips, "So it is yes."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in the Royal Diner, waiting for Brennan to arrive when he noticed Max enter the Diner. Sighing, Booth stared at his cup of coffee and hoped that Max would go away.

"Can I sit with you?"

Looking up, Booth picked up his coffee cup and drank some of the cooling liquid, "What if I said no?"

Smiling, Max pulled out the chair and sat down, "Boy aren't you a little ray of sunshine."

Placing his cup down, Booth glared at Max, "What do you want Max? I'm not in the mood alright."

Smiling, Max asked, "When are you ever in the mood?"

Staring at Max, Booth said very slowly, "What . . . do . . . you . . . want?"

Clasping his hands in front of him, Max leaned towards Booth, "I want to know what the Hell you're doing. You have got to be the stupidest man on Earth or at least in the D.C. area."

Squinting his eyes at Max, Booth responded, "I hope you're not forgetting that I carry a gun."

Flicking his eyes at Booth's still hands, Max looked back at Booth's angry face, "Why the Hell are you messing with Bagdad Barbie when Tempe has finally decided that she loves you? Are you punishing her or something? I mean, what you're doing is pretty damn cruel as far as I'm concerned."

Shaking his head, Booth clenched his hands, "What the Hell are you talking about Max? Bones only wants me for her partner. She made that pretty clear last year. Hell she ran away from me so fast to Maluku that I'm pretty sure that she doesn't even consider me her best friend anymore. Her friend; but, she . . . What the Hell business is this of yours anyway? You don't know what's going on. You're sticking your nose in and you don't have a clue as to what's going on."

Laughing bitterly, Max shook his head, "Listen asshole. You're the clueless one. . . .Tempe loves you. Hell she practically radiates her love for you whenever you're in the same damn room with her. Everyone in the world can see it except the guy she's in love with. . . . If you're doing this to punish her for going to Maluku then you're cruel and I'm going to kick your sorry ass from here until next Tuesday. I'm not going to stand by and see my baby girl suffer in silence because you're being a prick."

Puzzled, Booth unclenched his hands and crossed his arms across his chest, "What makes you think that Bones loves me? She told me last year that she couldn't love me because she didn't have an open heart and she was a scientist and she couldn't change. Bones is one of the most honest people I know and I believed her. She'd never lie to me about something that important, never."

Shaking his head, Max replied, "She may be a scientist; but, she's human. She's not a Vulcan no matter what people around her think. . . I'm telling you my baby changed her mind and she loves you. I tried to talk to her about it; but, she told me that she didn't want to talk about it. . . Tempe is dying inside and you're killing her. . . . You don't love Hannah, I know you don't. You told me a couple of years ago that you love Tempe or are you one of those Casanova butterfly types who flits from flower to flower? I thought you were a standup guy."

Shaken, Booth stared at Max.

Seeing that Booth was shocked by their conversation, Max stood up, "Think about what's been going on. Think about how Tempe's been acting since she came back from Maluku. For God's sake, open your eyes and really look before it's too late."

Watching Max walk out of the restaurant, Booth started to feel sick. Standing, Booth threw some money on the table and left the Diner as quickly as he could.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After his conversation with Max, Booth had walked around aimlessly, his mind churning. He'd thought about Brennan and her confession to him in the truck the night he'd saved her from being run over in the rain. He'd heard her tell him that she'd made a mistake; but, he'd been too afraid to ask her what she meant. What was her mistake? Not giving them a chance which is what he'd thought she'd been trying to tell him or was it more than that? What if Max was right and she'd been trying to tell him that she'd changed her mind about loving him. God, what if she'd decided that she loved him and he hadn't got the message? What if he was as clueless as Max said he was? Could she really be in love with him? Was it possible that he'd made a huge mistake and thrown away his only chance of being really happy?

Afraid and terrified of this strange turn of events, Booth had walked for hours. His phone had rung so many times while he walked around in a daze that he'd lost count. Some of the calls were from Charlie and some were from Brennan, all had been ignored and all had gone to voice mail.

After he'd found himself standing in front of the Lincoln Memorial, Booth had finally come out of his fog and hailed a cab. Arriving at home, he'd waited for Hannah to come back. After she'd arrived, Booth had talked to her.

"I can't do this anymore, Hannah. This has been a big mistake. I know you probably think I'm a dick but I just can't live with you anymore. I love you; but, I love someone else more. I can't live with you and want to be with someone else. It isn't fair to you. You need to run from me as fast and as far as you can Hannah. I'm a walking disaster and . . . you just need to leave. I'm sorry."

Sighing, Hannah replied, "It's been fun, Seeley. You've been a great boyfriend; but, yeah, it's time for me to leave."

Watching her pack her bags, Booth had remained silent and almost still. After Hannah had walked out of his apartment, Booth did something he hadn't done in a while, he cried. He cried for himself and he cried for Brennan. He cried for lost time and the possibility that he'd ruined his only chance at ever having the one he wanted. He knew he could die for her and he now he knew she was the one he could cry for too.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think about this?


	34. Chapter 34

With no exceptions, everyone wanted a sequel to chapter 33.

Thanks for the great response to this series of stories. They've been surprisingly popular. A lot more popular than I thought they would be. Your reviews have been great.

Fair warning, this is a long chapter. I didn't want to torture you by making it a two part sequel.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

"Temperance, I thought I'd call you to let you know that Seeley may need you."

"I don't understand? What's wrong? I tried to call him several times this afternoon; but, all of my calls went to voicemail. Is Booth hurt?"

Sighing, Hannah replied, "When I came home this evening I found Seeley waiting for me. He looked pretty shook up; so, I knew something was . . . When he said he wanted to talk to me, I knew that it wasn't going to end well. He told me that even though he loved me, he loves someone more and he didn't want to live with me anymore. . . He was really upset. I don't know what happened; but, something must have happened today which caused him to rethink . . . I think Seeley needs you Temperance. He needs a friend and since you're his best friend it has to be you. I was a little afraid of how he was acting when I left him."

"Are you upset that Booth broke up with you? This all seems very sudden to me."

Laughing quietly, Hannah replied, "I've been seeing the signs for a couple of weeks now. I knew he had something on his mind and I was afraid that he was going to push our relationship in a direction that I didn't want to go in. He's a great boyfriend, Temperance; but, I'm not the marrying kind and I think Seeley must have finally realized that he was never going to get what he wanted from me. . . He told me that he loves someone more than he does me and I think he finally decided that he wanted to . . . I don't know, I'm not sure what he wants. I just know he doesn't want me and he's sitting at home all alone and upset. I just would feel more comfortable if his best friend would check up on him and make sure he's ok."

Sighing, Brennan responded, "Yes, of course, thank you for calling me Hannah. I am sorry that it didn't work out for you. I know you like Booth a lot."

Smiling, Hannah replied, "Yeah, I do like him a lot. I even love him just not in the way he wants. Good luck Temperance."

"Hannah, did Booth mention who he loves more than you?"

"No, that didn't come up in his farewell speech."

Hearing the call end, Brennan collected her purse from her bedroom and left her apartment.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

After knocking on his apartment door a few times, Brennan realized that Booth wasn't going to answer the door. Taking the key Brennan had for emergencies out of her purse, Brennan unlocked the door and entered Booth's apartment. Walking through the apartment, Brennan found the rooms abandoned. Leaving the apartment, Brennan walked out in to the parking garage to see if Booth's truck was there. Not finding it in his parking place, Brennan walked back to her car and sat inside, trying to think like Booth. Trying to puzzle out where he might be.

Making up her mind, Brennan pulled out of her parking space and drove over to the Founding Fathers. Parking her car, Brennan went inside. Looking around the bar area, Brennan didn't see Booth.

The barman, recognizing one of his regular customers called out, "Hey Dr. Brennan, are you looking for Agent Booth?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, I am."

Smiling, Toby remarked, "He was here for awhile; but, he left about fifteen minutes ago. He didn't say anything the whole time he was here except to order his drinks."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "What was he drinking?"

Laughing, Toby replied, "Would you believe club soda?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Upset with Booth's peculiar behavior, Brennan drove to all of the spots that they normally went to when they were together. After searching for Booth for three hours, Brennan felt extremely frustrated. Not sure where to look and afraid to involve anyone else, Brennan drove back to Booth's apartment. Deciding to wait for awhile, Brennan let herself back into his apartment.

Sitting on Booth's recliner, Brennan soon found her eyes growing heavy and succumbed to sleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Waking with a start, Brennan woke to see the time on Booth's wall clock displayed 3:18. Standing up and rubbing her eyes, Brennan walked through the apartment hoping that Booth had returned and he was just being considerate and allowing her to sleep. Seeing that Booth was still gone, Brennan left the apartment and walked back out to her car. Sitting in her car, Brennan started to feel herself weep, "Stop it. I don't know for certain that there is anything wrong with Booth. Just because I don't know where he is isn't reason enough to fall apart. He is grown man and he is perfectly capable of taking care of himself."

Wiping the tears from her face, Brennan blew her nose and checked her phone to see if she had missed any calls. Seeing one from her father and two from Charlie, Brennan called her father.

"You damn well better have a good reason for waking me up."

"Dad, you called me. I'm just returning your call."

"At 3:38 in the morning?"

"Why did you call me Dad?"

Sighing, Max rubbed his eyes and stretched his back, "Look, I may have overstepped the line this afternoon with Booth. I just wanted to let you know. He's probably on the warpath and I just wanted to warn you."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "What line did you cross, Dad?"

Clearing his throat, Max replied, "I did it for both of you. You two are driving every one around you nuts and I have had enough. I'm your father and I wanted to straighten out the mess you and Booth are in. You two weren't going . . . ."

Interrupting her father, Brennan asked, "What did you do Dad?"

Swallowing, Max replied firmly, "Ok, I told Booth that you love him."

Shocked, Brennan started to feel a little panicky, "What? Dad, you shouldn't have done that. He's in love with Hannah. Now they've broken up because of you."

"Good. Now maybe you two can get your act together."

"Dad, I swear, if you've ruined my friendship with Booth I will never forgive you. I mean it Dad. Booth is the best friend I have and if you've destroyed that friendship then I can assure you I will never speak to you again."

Exhaling deeply, Max replied, "Honey, I didn't ruin your friendship, I . . ."

Ending her call, Brennan threw her phone on the car seat next to her. Furious, Brennan drove home. "I'll call everyone in the morning and get them to help me look for Booth."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Brennan took the elevator up to her apartment. Exiting the elevator, Brennan noticed Booth sitting on the floor in front of her door with his eyes closed, leaning against the door.

Walking up to where Booth was sitting, Brennan leaned over and shook Booth's shoulder, "Booth, wake up."

Startled, Booth pulled away from Brennan's shoulder and held his hands up in front of him. Waking fully, Booth found himself staring at Brennan, "Hey, Bones." Looking at his watch, Booth stared back up Brennan, "It's 4:06, you've really got to quit working all night Bones. It isn't good for you."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled nervously, "I wasn't at work. I've been looking for you since 7:14 this evening. Hannah called to tell me that you broke up with her and you were very upset when she left."

Sighing, Booth tried to stand only to find himself stiff. Staggering up, Booth grabbed his back and replied, "Damn, what I wouldn't give for my 21 year old back."

Concerned, Brennan placed her right hand on Booth's arm, "I can give you a massage if you need it."

Rubbing his sides and back, Booth replied, "You may have to Bones. I feel like I can't straighten up. Maybe if you readjust my spine that would take care of it."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I've been learning Thai massage to help you with your back problems. I think that would be better than readjustments."

Smiling, Booth put his hand out and leaned against the wall, "Wow, Bones, you did that for me?"

Nodding her head, Brennan turned to her door and inserted her key. Looking at Booth, Brennan responded, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Booth. I love you."

Turning, Brennan unlocked her door and entered her apartment. Booth, removing his arm from the wall, stood and stared at the open door. Licking his lips, Booth entered the apartment and closed the door behind him. Taking a few steps into the apartment Booth stopped. Looking around, he didn't see Brennan. Standing as if rooted to the spot, Booth waited.

Walking out of her bedroom, Brennan smiled, "Booth, if you'll come lay on my bed, I can give you the massage."

Watching her walk back into her room, Booth suddenly felt nervous. Hesitant, Booth walked slowly towards Brennan's bedroom. Finally arriving at the doorway, Booth leaned in and looked around the room. Seeing Brennan sitting on her bed, Booth walked in and stopped. "Uh, Bones. Out there, in the hallway . . I 'm probably still sleepy and I didn't hear what you said and I . . . Bones what did you say to me out in the hall?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you Booth. I love you."

"You love me?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes."

"Just like that? You love me?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, not just like that. It took a lot of reflection upon my part while I was in Maluku and after I came back. I've decided that it's better to love someone and risk being hurt than to refuse to love someone who loves you and experience hurt anyway. I've loved you for quite awhile Booth, I just couldn't allow myself to admit it. Not to you and not to me. . . . All I did was hurt us both. It was counterintuitive of me to behave that way. I should have given us our chance when you asked me to Booth. I was afraid that I would risk getting hurt if it didn't work out between us. . . . All I did was cause both of us great hurt anyways."

Stunned, Booth walked slowly across the room. Sitting down next to Brennan, Booth hunched his shoulders and placed his hands on his knees. Staring at his hands, Booth asked, "Bones, I've been living with Hannah for weeks now. I . . ."

Placing her right hand on Booth's left hand, Brennan replied, "Stop Booth. I am not interested in Hannah. She called me and told me that you are no longer living with her. You told her that you love someone more than her. . . What I want to know is, am I the one you love more? Have I misinterpreted your feelings?"

Grabbing her hand in his, Booth felt a return of the emotionalism he felt the previous evening. His voice thick with emotion, Booth asked, "Can you forgive me Bones? I didn't know how you felt about me and I hurt you. I'm sorry and I . . . "

Leaning over and kissing Booth, Brennan then responded, "There isn't anything to forgive Booth. We both made a mistake in judgment. You haven't answered my question. Am I the one you love more?"

Placing his left arm around Brennan's shoulders, Booth cleared his throat, "God Bones. I love you more than you know. Yes, I love you more. I love you more than . . . I love you Bones."

Nodding Brennan smiled, "Lay on the bed Booth and I'll give you a massage. Once your back is better then I want to show you just how much I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, what do you think? Any good?


	35. Chapter 35

Guest prompt: I would love some closure on the show at some point. Maybe they could talk like at an end of case at Founding Fathers or the Diner and he could tell her that he had trouble reading people and that he seriously misread Hannah and the whole situation. That he did not start reading people correctly until Hannah was gone and Brennan was back more in the field again.

Let me know if you're getting tired of my Hannah stories or not.

This takes place after "The Change in the Game".

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

They'd just finished up a case and Brennan was really happy about the outcome. Booth had been at the top of his game and had figured out how they could trick their suspect into confessing. Brennan had done a little play acting and had helped push the murderer to slip and brag when he should have remained silent.

Sipping her club soda, Brennan laughed, "You are very good at reading people. You read people like I read bones. We are very good at what we do."

Booth, thinking about what Brennan said, felt a wave of sadness roll over him. Moving his glass back and forth between his hands, Booth thought about the last few cases they had completed and compared them against the cases they had after his brain surgery and much to his surprise, he had an epiphany.

"It's weird; but, you know for awhile, I kind of lost the ability to do that, read people I mean."

Puzzled, Brennan placed her glass down on the table and said, "I don't know what you mean. You've always been very good at reading people. You always know when people are lying to you or not. I have difficulty with that; but, you don't."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, I've always been really good at reading people; but, for some reason, it just dawned on me that after my brain surgery I wasn't very good at it anymore. I really had a hard time reading people. I don't really think I started to get that ability back until a few months ago."

Puzzled, Brennan glanced down at the table and then back at Booth, "But you've always been able to read me. You are one of the very few people I know who understands me. I can be very difficult for people to understand. You are very good at that."

Sighing, Booth smiled a little sadly and responded, "No, for awhile I couldn't read you at all. If I had been able to do it I might have avoided a lot of the crap that's happened in the last year."

Unsure at the turn in the conversation, "What do you mean? Could you explain further?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Sure. Remember that time I said I loved you in an atta girl kind of way?"

Smiling, Brennan answered, "Yes, that was a very odd conversation."

Snorting, Booth picked up his glass and sipped some of his scotch. Placing the glass back down, Booth frowned, "That's because I just wanted to say I love you; but, I panicked after I said it. I realized that I couldn't tell what you thought about it when I said it and I was afraid I'd scared you so I added an atta girl kind of way. I backed out of what I said because I couldn't tell how you took it when I said I love you. I couldn't read you. That was the first time I'd ever had a problem reading you and it scared the hell out of me."

"So when you said you love me you meant you love me as a man loves a woman not as a friend loves a friend?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yep. That's what I meant."

Sighing, Brennan commented, "I didn't realize that your brain surgery had affected you so profoundly."

Sighing, Booth chuckled, "Yeah, I didn't really get it until just a few minutes ago. I kind of knew it; but, not really. . . It's kind of hard to explain."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "I'm not going anywhere. Take your time and tell me in whatever way makes you comfortable."

Patting her left hand, Booth leaned back a little and remarked, "I think what I have to say may be kind of painful to hear."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan commanded, "Say it anyways."

Looking into her blue eyes, Booth sighed, "You know when you said you were going to Maluku I thought you were throwing our partnership away. I thought you were throwing me away."

Opening her mouth, Brennan then closed it and nodded her head.

Taking that as a sign to continue, Booth cleared his throat, "I thought you really didn't want to be around me anymore after I'd scared you outside the Hoover. When the Army wanted me back I looked around and I saw all the people that I know say to me go, it's ok, go. I didn't hear anyone say to me that I should stay. I don't know if that's really true; but, that's what I saw and that's what I heard. No one wanted me so I left."

Watching Brennan very closely, Booth continued, "While I was in Afghanistan, I met Hannah. I thought ok, here is someone who wants me. She fell in love with me and she wanted me and that made me want to love her. I really thought I had found someone who wanted me and I was pretty happy about it. . . You know, I just realized a little while ago that I couldn't read her any more than I could read you. When I looked at both of you I might as well have been blind. I didn't have a clue what you both were trying to tell me; but, like an idiot I thought I did."

Shrugging his shoulders and drinking down his drink, Booth stared at his now empty glass, "Yeah, well we see how that turned out. I thought you didn't want me as anything other than a partner when I got back and I thought Hannah loved me and wanted me when she followed me back here. I really, really messed that up. Now . . . looking back, I can tell that I had you and Hannah's motives completely wrong."

Looking back up at Brennan, Booth sighed, "You loved me and Hannah didn't. I couldn't see it; but, I'm right aren't I?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "I don't know about Hannah; but, I didn't want to lose you. You may not be aware of it; but, I've loved you for awhile Booth. I just couldn't admit it to myself and I most definitely couldn't admit it to you. I couldn't allow myself to dwell on it until the Lauren Eames case. You could say that is when I had my epiphany and I allowed myself to admit that I did love you and I had missed my chance outside the Hoover."

"Yeah, well, I know Hannah didn't love me. It took me asking her to marry me for me to figure it out though. She just wanted a boyfriend who'd help her have a good time. She wasn't interested in love or relationships. She just wanted a good time. I didn't see that though. I totally misread her and totally misread the situation. I had to humiliate myself in front of you and my friends before I finally figured that out. That hole in my head made me stupid . . . I'm not using that as an excuse by the way. I'm just saying that the surgery affected me in ways I never realized until now. Now that I really can read people again, I realize that I had actually lost it for awhile. . . Now that I think about it, the dumbest thing of all was I couldn't even read me. I think that's pretty bad, when you can't even read yourself."

Cocking her head to the side, Brennan looked at Booth's sad brown eyes and asked, "But you can read people now, you can read me?"

Smiling, Booth sat up straight and replied, "Yep, like an open book."

Clearing her throat, Brennan smiled and asked, "What I am I thinking about now?"

Blushing, Booth leaned towards Brennan and said, "That we need to blow this pop stand and go back to your apartment for a little . . . you know."

Laughing, Brennan patted her right index finger against the tip of her nose and replied, "Yes, I do know."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

So, what do you think about this chapter?


	36. Chapter 36

No prompt, just something that popped into my head. I hope you like it.

Thanks for all of the great reviews. I've been told that there is still interest in Hannah stories. I am still taking prompts.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been in Afghanistan for about six months when he rescued a reporter and her cameraman from a very dangerous situation. They'd entered into a restricted area of the country trying to cover a story about a school for girls and they'd almost been murdered for their trouble. The Taliban had heard that a reporter was in the area and had decided to turn her into an object lesson. Finding her in the house of a teacher of a girl's school, Hannah had been dragged out into the street along with her camera man. She'd been forced to kneel on the ground with her companion and guns had been placed against their temples when sudden shots could be heard and the gathered crowd saw the two menacing Taliban fall to the ground dead.

Watching in disbelief, Hannah Burley and Karl Kitchen had watched a mix of U.S. soldiers and Afghan soldiers run towards them. Ordering them to stand up, they'd been urged to run and that's what they'd done. They'd raced to their jeep, piled in and drove away. The allied soldiers, watching the jeep drive away, waved their guns at the crowd before them. The Sergeant Major, in charge of the diverse group, informed the villagers milling in front of them that killing reporters might not be a very wise thing to do because the government would take a dim view of the attention it would garner. Speaking in accented Pashto, Booth smiled and pointed at the bodies, "I heard that there's a reward being offered for that man on the right. I'd go collect it if I were you."

Turning, Booth motioned for his men to leave. The villagers watching the soldiers leave the area, stood over the dead wanted man and debated what to do about the reward and whether it was worth the risk to collect it, after all the dead man was a foreigner; so, who would care.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth reported the incident to his commanding officer and Major Cramer was pissed, "God damn reporters. We tell them to stay out of the trouble spots and that's like waving a red flag at a bull. Shit, those two idiots are lucky you and your men came along. Did you get her name?"

Smiling, Booth responded, "I didn't have to ask, it's the same reporter that was rescued three weeks ago from those angry opium farmers in the same area. Her name is Hannah Burley."

"Yeah, I've heard of her. Go find her and haul her ass in here. I've had enough of Baghdad Barbie. She was nothing but trouble when she was in Iraq and I sure as shit will not stand for her irrational disregard for authority here."

Saluting casually, Booth smiled, "As soon as I find her, I'll bring in."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been lying on a blanket under a tree near his bivouac reading a book when he saw a shadow cross his face. Lowering his book, Booth looked up to see the reporter, Hannah Burley.

Standing up, Booth placed his right hand on his hip, "Just in case you don't know it, Major Cramer has had people looking for you for three days now." Placing his hand near his holstered gun, Booth smiled, "It will be painless if you'll just let him yell at you."

Nodding her head, Hannah sighed, "I just wanted to thank you for saving my life. Karl and I were seeing our lives flash before us when you and your men showed up."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth pointed across the compound, "Major Cramer is over there. Will you come with me willingly?"

Crossing her arms, Hannah asked, "Or what?"

Frowning, Booth unsnapped his holster, "Do you really need to ask?"

Laughing, Hannah threw her hands in the air, "Ok, you caught me. Take me in."

Pointing across the compound again, Booth responded, "This really isn't a funny matter. You jeopardized your lives and the lives of my men."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah turned and walked towards Major Cramer's quarters, "I was trying to do my job."

Silently following Hannah, Booth observed her body as she walked away from him. Shaking his head, Booth tried to think of anything but what he was seeing walking before him. Thinking, Booth's eyes flicked over her form, "Damn it, she's got a beautiful ass. I'll give her that."

Oooooooooooooooooo

After Cramer had read Hannah the riot act, she'd left his quarters and walked back across the compound. Sitting on Booth's blanket, Hannah picked up his book and started to read it.

Booth walking back to his bivouac noticed Hannah reading his book. Irritated, Booth marched over to where Hannah was sitting and plucked his book out of her hand. "Excuse me, private property."

Smiling, Hannah looked up at Booth, "J. J. Jance is a pretty good author. I haven't read that book yet, is it new?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "My grandfather sent it to me, it was released about three months ago in paper back."

Standing, Hannah looked around and then back at Booth, "So, I would really like to repay you for saving my life. I get to the capital quite often. Want me to get anything for you?"

Shaking his head, Booth walked around Hannah and laid back down on his blanket. Opening his book, Booth started to read again.

Puzzled, Hannah asked, "Do you ever get lonely. I mean lonely for a little human contact."

Irritated, Booth looked over his book at Hannah, "Is that some kind of come on?"

Scowling, Hannah crossed her arms across her chest, "Are you gay or something? I'm flirting with you and you're angry? What the hell is wrong with you?"

Smirking, Booth sat up and pulled a picture out of one of his pockets. Staring at it for a few seconds, Booth held it up for Hannah to accept or not. Reaching for the photo, Hannah stared at the picture.

"She's very pretty."

Smiling, Booth snatched the picture out of Hannah's hand, "I am not gay."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah studied Booth's face, "Ok, I get it. You have a girl back home and your faithful. Great. You know most guys wouldn't care about whose back home. I'm not exactly repulsive to look at and you're pretty hot yourself."

Laughing, Booth placed his picture in his book and pulled his knees up, wrapping his arms around them. "Once you've had a taste of cream you lose interest in skim milk."

Rolling her eyes, Hannah replied, "And I'm skim milk?"

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "Hell, everyone is skim milk compared to Bones."

Pursing her lips, Hannah licked her bottom lip, "I admire your restraint. You must have nerves of steel."

Releasing his legs, Booth stood up, "No, I'm a man in love and there is no way I will ever be unfaithful to that love."

Turning, Hannah put a little extra wriggle in her butt as she walked away. Booth, frowning, looked away, "Down boy. When I get back to the States I'm going to have a nice long talk with Bones. I screwed up the first time. I won't the second time."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, just a little something something. What did you think of it? I totally averted the whole Hannah mess with this one.


	37. Chapter 37

Bones 4 Ever prompt: my prompt would be what if in the beginning of season 6 episode Booth saw Brennan again and realized he still loved her and Bones realized the same thing they talked and well they decided to start a relationship but slowly; then, go episode 2 were Hannah comes back how is Booth going to tell Hannah he's with bones and how is he going to tell Bones about Hannah... (I combined both prompts into this story and made it a sequel to chapter 36.)

SamBrace wants a continuation too.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Seeing her standing in front of the coffee cart, Booth felt his pulse start to race. He hadn't seen or heard from her in months and his first sight of her was a like a drink of water to a man dying of thirst. Walking down the steps carrying his duffle over his shoulder, Booth searched her face to try to gage what Brennan was thinking. Smiling, Booth knew that was futile; but, still he liked to try.

Brennan, watching her surroundings, finally spied Booth coming towards her. Happy to see her partner and friend, Brennan ran towards him and threw her arms around him. Booth, dropping his duffel bag, felt his breath catch in his throat. Closing his eyes, he put his arms around her and inhaled the perfume that Brennan wore and relaxed. Whenever he caught a whiff of that perfume, he always thought of Brennan and for whatever reason he felt calm and relaxed.

"Hey, Bones."

Smiling, Brennan removed her arms from around Booth and stared up at him, "I'm happy to see you Booth. How have you been?"

Smiling, Booth release Brennan and pointed to the steps, "Let's go over there." Picking up his duffle bag, Booth carried it back over to the steps and dropped it on the ground. Sitting down, he watched Brennan join him.

"I missed you, Bones, probably more than you know."

Looking at Booth's earnest face, Brennan suddenly felt shy. "I missed you too Booth. I had a lot of time to think about us, our partnership, our friendship and I came to the realization that while I was gone I missed seeing your face every day."

Suddenly feeling bashful, Booth looked down at the ground and cleared his throat. "Uh, me too, Bones. I really missed talking to you every day."

Nodding her head, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's arm, "Booth, I'd like to explain why I didn't write to you while I was gone."

Suddenly feeling his throat go dry, Booth nodded his head and stared at his boots waiting for Brennan to explain.

Watching Booth tense his shoulders, Brennan felt uncertain about her explanation. Deciding that it would be better to be honest, Brennan explained, "During the trial of Heather Taffet I was feeling quite vulnerable. I was uncertain if she was going to be convicted of the crimes she'd committed and this made me feel very insecure. I was afraid that I had grown weak over the years and that I wasn't doing the job I needed to do to secure the convictions of such terrible people like Heather Taffet. I also started to worry that my weakness was going to ultimately be the cause of your death."

Looking up at Brennan, Booth started to speak; but, Brennan shook her head and continued, "Let me speak Booth. I've always prided myself on my ability to detach myself emotionally from cases we've worked on. This allowed me to be a better anthropologist. It allowed me to do my job in a very efficient manner. Then over the years I let emotions start to influence how I did things and I started to worry that this gave people like Heather Taffet an advantage over me."

Sighing, Brennan stared at her hands as she tried to not to twist them together. "I also thought that by allowing my emotions to surface more often, I was jeopardizing your life."

Holding up her hand to prevent Booth from interjecting, Brennan stared intently into Booth's eyes, "I've considered you to be my best friend for a long time. You're the only one who has ever stayed with me and not demanded something in return. You've been there for me when no one else was or cared to be. I appreciated that Booth. I appreciated it then and I appreciate that now. Before I went to Maluku, I'd started to realize that I had grown quite close to you, closer than I'd originally intended. In the past, when I had allowed myself to become attached to someone that person usually left me after a short time. It's been happening to me my whole life and in this case, I was afraid that you were going to die and there was nothing I could do to prevent it. I was afraid that you were going to leave me and go to that Heaven you believe in and you were going to leave me behind. That frightened me. I became so afraid, Booth. After Taffet was convicted, I thought if I went to Maluku, I could rediscover myself. I thought I could remove the emotionalism that I was afraid was jeopardizing my career and your life."

"When I first arrived in Maluku, I didn't write to you because I was trying to separate myself from you. I wanted to find the person I was before I met you. As the weeks went by, I discovered something very important about myself. I didn't like the person I was before I became your partner. Before we started working together, before we became friends, I didn't trust anyone. I refused to allow myself to be friends with most people I came in contact with. I tried to control the people around me expecting to be disappointed by everyone I met. That first case we worked on together was a little unnerving to me. I felt different about you and that frightened me; so, I pushed you away and kept you away. I allowed a minor disagreement to escalate to make you leave me."

Frowning, Brennan reached over and touched Booth's shoulder, "Then you found away to get us back together and over the years I found myself transforming into someone I didn't recognize. At first that change didn't worry me; but, like I said before, while Heather Taffet was on trial I worried that the changes in me were destroying my ability to do my job. I was afraid that the changes were also endangering you and I couldn't bear the thought of you dying."

Laughing, Brennan shook her head, "One day, I woke up and I made an interesting discovery about myself. I discovered that the emotionalism that I feared was making me weak was not the real problem. When I discovered the truth about myself I was quite shocked. Imagine my surprise when I discovered that I love you Booth. I had thought I was incapable of love; but, when I left you and went to Maluku I discovered that I was wrong. I can feel love and I do. I love you Booth."

Stunned, Booth reached his arms around Brennan and pulled her into his arms. Sighing, Booth buried his face into her hair, "God, Bones, you don't know how badly I've wanted to hear you say that to me. I've been telling myself to give you time to give us time and now I see I was right. I know I told you I was going to move on; but, Bones, I never did. I tried to date Catherine; but, you know how that turned out and while I was in Afghanistan I met someone, a reporter, who was interested in me; but, I just couldn't let myself move on with her either. I refused to have anything to do with her because I knew. . . I knew that if I waited you'd have time to think about us about what we mean to each other and I was right. God, I am so happy that I didn't move on, Bones. I'm so happy I waited for you. I love you Temperance Brennan. I love you so much."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

I hope this is what you wanted. Please review my story and let me know what you think of it. Thanks.

A/N: Casket4mytears has a wonderful prompt which I have written and will update in the next chapter.


	38. Chapter 38

SamBrace prompt: I hope you have another one to this where the new couple end up running into Hannah during an investigation and Hannah tries to flirt with Booth not knowing that Brennan & Booth have gotten together because they are acting 'professional'

(This is a sequel to chapters 36 and 37)

I still don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had arrived at the crime scene a few minutes after Brennan and Cam. Walking over to where the victim lay, Booth glanced at the body and then quickly looked away. The "John Doe" had obviously been tortured and his death had been extremely painful.

Looking at the trees near his truck, Booth asked, "So what do we have?"

Looking up from the body, Cam replied, "He's been dead for at least four hours. We should be able to pin the time down more accurately after we get everything back to the Jeffersonian."

Brennan studying the victim's face, or what was left of it, remarked, "The victim appears to be of Middle Eastern descent and is between the ages of thirty one and thirty nine."

Nodding his head, Booth looked back at the victim again, "Find any ID on the body?"

Shaking her head, Cam replied, "No, his pockets are empty. The techs are looking around the area; but, so far they haven't found anything that would give us an ID yet."

Walking closer to the victim, Booth stared at the watch on the victim's wrist. "Well, it wasn't a robbery. That's an expensive watch, a very expensive watch."

Lifting the victim's arm, Cam whistled, "Ok, a Clerc Mens watch. They definitely don't give those away."

Curious, Brennan stared at Cam and then Booth, "How do you know that's an expensive watch?"

Cam and Booth echoing each other, replied, "Paul has one."

Nodding her head, Brennan continued to study the body lying before her.

Smiling, Cam looked at Booth studying the watch, "Paul paid over two thousand dollars for his watch."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "Yeah, Paul told me. Can you imagine paying that kind of dough for a watch?"

Shaking her head, Cam smiled, "He saw one of those on one of his partners and fell in love with it."

Smirking, Booth shook his head, "At that price, he'd better be in love with it. He should get a license and marry the damn thing."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was standing near his SUV when he heard his name being called. Looking up, Booth saw a familiar face standing behind the yellow line. Curious, Booth walked over to the woman and asked, "Can I help you?"

Smiling, Hannah replied, "I guess you don't remember me. You saved my life in Afghanistan seven months ago. A couple of Taliban were going to shoot me and you and your men stopped it."

Nodding his head, Booth glanced at the camera man standing next to her, "Yeah, Hannah Burley. What can I do for you?"

Pointing at the victim lying a thousand yards away, Hannah smiled, "I might know who that is."

Frowning, Booth asked, "And how would you know that?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah replied, "Karl and I have been meeting with him for the last two weeks. We've been trying to get him to confirm something we heard happened at the Syrian Embassy. He's a restaurant owner here in D.C. and his brother is an aide to the Syrian Ambassador. He didn't make his meeting with us this morning; so, we went and got breakfast and then decided to come back and see if he was here. We saw all of the activity going on over here and walked over to see what's going on." Pointing across the field to the parking lot, Hannah continued, "I recognize his car over there. It's the silver Lexus. We were supposed to meet across the park; so, I guess he parked over there and was going to walk to our usual meeting place."

Curious, Booth asked, "What were you trying to get him to tell you?"

Shaking her head, Hannah smiled, "Nope, privileged information. I'm still hoping to track down the story."

Handing her a note card and a pen, Booth smiled, "Would you write down everything you know about him and I also need your phone number and your camera mans' too."

Nodding her head, Hannah took the card and pen, "So you're with the FBI?"

Watching her write, Booth replied, "Yeah."

Glancing up from the card, Hannah noticed that Booth wasn't wearing a wedding ring, "How long have you been back from Afghanistan?"

Glancing back at Brennan, Booth responded, "Six months."

Finishing up the note card, Hannah handed the card and pen back. Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Hannah smiled, "You know I really regret not getting to know you better in Afghanistan. You could have given me a better insight into the military mind. All I ever managed to get was permission to interview the brass; but, I would have loved to have interviewed you. You know a Noncom's point of view. An enlisted man's take on what was going on."

Smiling, Booth shook his head, "You'd have had to get permission from the brass first."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah laughed, "Yeah; but, I'm sure I could have got it."

Brennan hearing laughter looked up to see Hannah resting her hand on Booth's arm and smiling. Frowning, she decided to intervene.

Glancing over the information on the card, Booth asked, "Is this your work number or your personal number."

Smiling, Hannah pressed her hand against Booth's arm, "Oh it's my personal number. Do you need my work number too? I'm rarely there."

Arriving at Booth's side, Brennan replied, "Yes, we will need your work number too."

Puzzled, Hannah stared at an obviously pregnant Brennan, "Do I know you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No."

Turning towards Booth, Brennan smiled, "When we're done here, would you like to go to lunch?"

Smiling, Booth stepped away from Hannah forcing Hannah to remove her hand from his arm, "Yeah, I sure would. We missed breakfast this morning and I'm really hungry."

Laughing, Brennan leaned up and kissed Booth on the cheek, "You're always hungry."

Walking back to the corpse, Brennan was aware that Booth had turned and watched her walk away.

Hannah realizing where she'd seen Brennan's face before sighed, "Damn it."

Turning, Booth asked, "I beg your pardon?"

Smiling, Hannah responded, "It's nothing. I just remember where I've seen her before. She was in the photo you showed me."

Grinning, Booth glanced back at Brennan squatting over the body. "She sure is."

Crossing her arms across her chest, Hannah remarked, "She's pretty."

Shaking his head, Booth continued to stare at Brennan, "No, she's beautiful."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

So, what did you think of my story? Any good? Reviews are always appreciated.


	39. Chapter 39

Jules Prompt: I was thinking of a story with Hannah.. If Hannah was doing a report about what happen with Pelant and she finds out about Christine during that time.

Casket4mytears wants Hannah to also hit on a cover-up in Afghanistan.

Those seemed like interesting ideas.

Thank you for reading my Hannah stories. Prompts are welcome.

I definitely don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waiting for her editor to get off of the phone, Hannah checked her email on her phone. Hannah had been irritated that she'd been reassigned back to the D.C. area and had been trying to get reassigned back overseas ever since.

Noticing Steve end his call, Hannah began her case again, "Come on Steve. You don't need me here. I do my best work overseas and you know it. Come on, I speak Pashto, French, Spanish, a little Urdo. I don't speak political bullshit and you know it. Send me back overseas. I don't want to be here."

Shaking his head slowly, Steve sighed, "Hannah until I can find a replacement for Bill Tyson I have to keep you here. That bastard Bill, if that angry husband hadn't killed his sorry ass I'd do it right now. He had no right getting himself killed and leaving me short-handed. No, until I can find a replacement for Bill you're staying here."

"Ah, Steve. . . "

Shaking his head, Steve grabbed a roll of Tums, "Hannah come on it's just temporary. . . I have an interview I want you to do. It'll be a snap for you. You know the person and he isn't a bullshit politician. He promised to talk to a reporter and you're the only one I have that I can trust to get this interview right."

Wary, Hannah sat back in her chair, "Who?"

Sighing and chewing his Tums, Steve gave Hannah a sick smile, "Special Agent Seeley Booth."

Shooting to her feet, Hannah raged, "Steve are you crazy? You know what happened between him and me. I can't believe you're making . . ."

Interrupting Hannah, Steve held up his hand, "You're a professional reporter. Are you telling me that you can't do the job?"

Feeling her professionalism being impugned, Hannah placed her hands on her hips, "Don't you dare say that. I can do the job. I don't want to do it, there's a difference."

Shaking his head, Steve drummed his fingers on his desk, "Listen Hannah, I don't give a rat's ass if you don't want to do it. I need you to do it and you will or I'll put you on the overnight desk and you can give the news to all of those insomniacs out there. Paul Amos has been begging me to give him a chance. Do you want me to give him your job?"

Defeated, Hannah threw her hands up in the air, "Alright, I'll do it. You are such a bastard, you know that?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "I came to grips with that a long time ago."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had made arrangements to meet with the NBC reporter for 3 p.m. He didn't really care to do interviews; but, as head of Major Crimes it came with the territory and right now, Pelant was news, big news. Sitting in his office, Booth continued to work on reports until it was time for his interview. Charlie, keeping an eye on the clock, leaned into Booth's office five minutes before Booth's appointment, "Hey, Booth, you have to meet that reporter in five minutes."

Looking up, Booth put his pen down and stood up. Grabbing his jacket, Booth put it on as he stepped out of his office, "Thanks Charlie."

Charlie sitting on the edge of his desk, replied, "Yeah, it's Hannah."

Stopping in his tracks, Booth stared at Charlie, "What?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Charlie answered, "I went downstairs and escorted her to the conference room. She and that camera man, Karl whatever are waiting for you."

Sighing, Boot turned and muttered, "Shit."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo o

Walking into the conference room, Booth spotted Hannah talking to Karl near the coffee service. Standing in the doorway, Booth cleared his throat, "You ready?"

Looking towards the doorway, Hannah smiled and then frowned. Seeing Booth's face set in an unemotional mask she knew he was going to be hard to deal with. She'd seen him do it with other reporters when he was dating her and although she had thought it was funny then, now she was certain it wasn't so funny.

Walking over to where Booth was standing, Hannah pointed at the FBI emblem on the wall, "I thought we could stand in front of that while we do the interview."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth walked over to that side of the room and adjusted his tie. Moving around the table, Hannah stood next to him and waited for Karl to start his camera.

Looking into the camera, Hannah smiled, "This is Hannah Burley here with Section Chief of the FBI, Seeley Booth, in charge of Major Crimes in the D.C. area." Turning to Booth, Hannah asked, "Christopher Pelant has recently been tied to the break in into the Serberus servers and the commandeering of a remote drone that was used in an attempt to bomb a girl's school in Afghanistan. Is it true that the FBI was unable to capture Pelant even though the building was surrounded by FBI agents and Serberus' mercenaries?"

Glancing at Hannah and the camera, Booth answered, "Christopher Pelant used a secret escape route to leave the Serberus building. We didn't learn about the existence of the escape route until he was in it and moving through the building. Once the CEO of Serberus informed us of the secret escape route we had agents dispatched to that route to try to intercept him. Unfortunately we were too late to keep him from leaving the building."

"Special Agent Hayes Flynn was shot during the attempt to capture Christopher Pelant. If you never caught up with him then how did Agent Flynn get shot?"

Staring steadily into the camera, Booth replied, "Serberus has weapons built into their walls throughout the building to be used as defensive measures against attack. Christopher Pelant hacked into Serberus' system and gained control of those weapons and used one of them to try to kill the agents chasing him through the escape route. Special Agent Flynn was seriously hurt when he was shot by one of those weapons."

Glancing at Hannah, Booth stared back at the camera, "The FBI and every law enforcement agency in the country is looking for Christopher Pelant. I want to assure everyone that we are doing everything that we can to track this very dangerous man down and bring him to justice."

Smiling, Hannah asked, "What can you tell me about the assassination of a tribal chief in Kandahar Provence in Afghanistan last year. It's been rumored that the United States government had grown very unhappy with Fariad Khan Ahmadzai and that they ordered him to be killed."

Staring at Hannah, Booth shook his head, "I don't know anything about it. I was in Afghanistan when Fariad was murdered; but, I'd heard he was murdered by the Taliban."

Shaking her head, Hannah pressed her story, "I have a reliable source and they told me that Fariad was not murdered by the Taliban; but, was murdered by American Special Forces. Fariad was suspected to be a Taliban collaborator and our side decided that he was dangerous and to have him killed."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth replied facing the camera, "If you have proof of such a thing I recommend you take it to the Pentagon and talk to someone over there. Like I said, as far as I know Fariad was killed by the Taliban."

"Weren't you in Special Forces while you were in Afghanistan?"

Turning to stare at Hannah, Booth responded, "I had a special contract with the United States Army. I was sent over there to train Afghan troops. Once it was determined that I was needed by the FBI my contract was severed and I returned home."

"But you were in Special Forces during your Army career?"

Staring at Hannah, Booth replied, "I was; but, my last tour of duty in Afghanistan was as a trainer of Afghan troops."

Turning to stare at the camera, Hannah smiled, "I've been talking to Section Chief Seeley Booth of the FBI."

Seeing the camera turned off, Booth leaned towards Hannah, "How dare you try to tie me to that assassination. I had nothing to do with that and I sure as hell don't like you implying that I did. I was there training and you know it."

Stealing herself against Booth's wrath, Hannah frowned, "My source said Bravo company was in the area when that tribal chief was killed and I know your background. You were there when he was killed."

Shaking his head, Booth responded vehemently, "I did not have anything to do with that. What do you think is going to happen when my family sees this report? I have a baby girl now and you're trying to make her father look like a murderer. I was there and I heard it was the Taliban that ordered him killed because he was too chummy with the United States. Get your damn facts straight before trying to make me look like a damn murderer."

Stunned, Hannah exclaimed, "You have a baby?"

Gritting his teeth, Booth replied, "That really isn't any of your damn business. I shouldn't have said that. Is this your way of getting back at me?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Hannah exclaimed. "No of course not, I'm doing my job. I had someone call me and tell me that you were in the area when Fariad was murdered and I knew you used to be Special Forces. My source wouldn't give me anything else. He just said that the Taliban didn't murder Fariad and he was there when Fariad was killed and to ask you about it."

Feeling his blood run cold, Booth growled, "God Hannah, are you really that stupid? Think about it. You get a call from some mysterious caller claiming that he was in Afghanistan when a tribal chief was killed and he linked me to that death. You were probably talking to Christopher Pelant. He's done everything he can to destroy the lives and reputations of those looking for him. He used you."

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "You don't know that. My source claimed to be in Bravo Company. He served with you."

Interested, Booth asked, "Ok, did you actually call and verify that he was your source?"

Curious, Hannah asked, "No, he called me and insisted that it stay that way for security reasons."

Sighing, Booth replied, "I'll bet if you call whoever you think your source is they'll deny knowing anything about this. This was Pelant. He used you."

Sighing, Hannah shook her head, "I'll check into my source. I'm sorry Seeley. If Pelant did use me then I've been screwed just like you were."

Starting to leave, Booth turned back, "I'll have Charlie escort you two back downstairs."

Holding up her hand, Hannah asked, "So you're married and you have a kid?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "Bones and I are together now. We have a baby girl. They're the best thing that ever happened to me."

Feeling the sting, Hannah murmured, "I'm happy for you, Seeley. It's too bad we couldn't work it out."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth grimaced, "We just weren't meant to be, Hannah. I wanted a family and you didn't."

Nodding her head, Hannah smiled, "Yeah, we really weren't compatible; but, it was fun, Seeley. Knowing you and living with you was fun."

Nodding his head, Booth turned and left the room.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What did you think of this? Please review my story. Thanks.

A/N: if you're looking for a great Booth story check out "Blue on Blue" by dharmamonkey. Her story inspired one of the prompts for this story.


	40. Chapter 40

DorothyOz, Guest and SamBrace all felt that Hannah shouldn't have gotten away with her crap in the last chapter. They're right.

Thanks for the great reviews. I think it's amazing that so many of you guys want to read Hannah stories. I never dreamed it would be one of my more popular stories.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steve Myers had just finished eating a sandwich when Caroline Julian barged into his office, "Steve, we need to talk Cher'."

Looking up from his cluttered desk, Steve frowned, "Have you ever heard of knocking Ms. Julian."

Smirking, Caroline walked across the room to the chair located across from Steve's desk and sat down, "You have a serious problem Steve and I'm here to make sure that you and your station don't make it worse."

Sighing, Steve clasped his hands together and leaned back into his chair, "What's the matter this time, Ms. Julian? One of my reporters speaking a little too frankly for your appetite? I've told you before that this station will not bow down to the princes and princesses in office in this city. If they can't stand the heat then tell them don't run for office."

Shaking her head, Caroline, "Your reporter, Hannah Burley, ambushed the section chief for Major Crimes in the FBI this afternoon. She did everything she could to imply that the man murdered someone in Afghanistan. No proof mind you, just an anonymous tip and no verification."

Frowning Steve shook his head, "I sent Hannah to interview Agent Booth about Pelant. I don't know what you're talking about."

Staring at Steve's puzzled face, Caroline explained, "She started out the interview about Christopher Pelant and then mid-way through the interview she brought up the death of Fariad Khan Ahmadzai. He was a tribal chief in Kandahar Provence. The man was killed by the Taliban; but, because of some phone call she got from some mystery man, she tried to accuse Seeley Booth of assassinating Fariad when he was stationed in Afghanistan a couple of years ago."

Holding up her hand to keep Steve from interrupting her, Caroline continued, "Now Seeley Booth had a special contract with the United States Army to train Afghan troops while he was there. That's all he was there to do. We can prove that. On the other hand, Ms. Burley cannot prove these specious allegations she's made. I want to know what you plan to do about it. Are you going to let one of your reporters smear the reputation of a man who has served honorably in the United States Army? A man who has been awarded not only a bronze star medal but a silver one too. A man who was a prisoner of war during Operation Desert Storm and who received a Purple Heart by the way. A man who has served many years in the FBI and who with his partner has the highest solve rate in the FBI. A man who is in charge of Major Crimes in this district. This is the man you want to humiliate with false accusations and innuendo?"

Sighing, Steve picked up his phone and dialed, "Hannah, get your ass into my office pronto."

Smiling, Caroline remarked, "Wise move Cher'. One of my contacts at the Pentagon plans to send someone over here in about an hour to talk to you and your reporter about cooperation between NBC and the Pentagon. You might want to prepare yourself. Colonel Rogers sounded to me like he was planning to collect scalps."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth normally watched CNN for national news; but, that evening, he made sure that NBC was on. Watching with trepidation, Booth didn't hear Brennan walk into his office carrying Christine in her arms, "Booth, I finished that project early; so, I thought I would come by and see if you wanted to go home early."

Turning, Booth smiled, "Yeah, that's ok. I need to watch the news first if that's ok."

Puzzled, Brennan stepped closer to Booth and kissed him, "Yes, of course. Is there something you wish to see?"

Nodding, Booth lifted Christine from Brennan's arms and kissed his daughter, "Yeah, I did an interview today for NBC and the reporter that interviewed me sidelined me. She practically accused me of murdering someone in Afghanistan. I denied it; so, I don't know if she's going to use the footage or not. She said she had someone from Bravo company call her and told her to ask me about Fariad Khan Ahmadzai's death. The man was killed by the Taliban but she tried to imply that I had something to do with his death. I asked her if she verified the identity of her informant and she said she didn't. She was taking the word of someone on the phone."

Shocked, Brennan asked, "She didn't have any proof, just innuendo?"

Nodding his head, Booth stared at the TV screen. "I'll bet this is Pelant's doing."

Seeing Hannah begin her report Booth turned up the volume. Listening to the report, Booth was shocked that the entire report only covered Pelant and not a word about Afghanistan was brought up."

After Hannah was finished, Booth turned off the TV. "I sure as hell don't know what happened; but, that wasn't the entire interview."

Frowning at the darkened screen, Brennan asked, "Why didn't you call me and let me know that Hannah had tried to practice yellow journalism at your expense?"

Still thinking, Booth realized that Brennan had spoken, "Sorry, what?"

Pointing at the screen, Brennan repeated herself, "Why didn't you call me and let me know that Hannah had tried to practice yellow journalism at your expense?"

Sighing, Booth replied, "I don't know. I was more worried about what she was up to than the fact that it was Hannah herself. Besides, I didn't want to sound like I was whining to you about an ex-girlfriend."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I would not have considered it whining if you had called me and told me what she had tried to do. Her ethics have a lot to be desired if she feels it's alright to accuse you of something without proof. I thought Hannah was a better reporter than that. I don't wish to sound like someone who has a pick axe to grind; but, perhaps Hannah is being less than ethical because you broke up with her."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth frowned, "I don't know if that's why she went after me or not. It may just be she saw a hot story and couldn't resist. You know how competitive she is. What I'd like to know is what made her change her mind."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Turning off his TV, Karl smiled, "Ok, Agent Booth, we're square. Ms. Julian saved your ass and now we're square."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N: See chapters 9 and 10 of this story to see why Karl thought he owed Booth a big favor. Thanks.

Reviews would really be appreciated thanks.


	41. Chapter 41

Mychakk prompt: when Hannah and Parker met for the first time, I'd really like for Parker to be chit-chatting about Bren all the time, while visiting the Zoo (or wherever they went back then) and being completely oblivious about it; you know: Bones this, and Bones that, and did you know that Bones, and yesterday Bones... etc, etc.

A Parker story, yea!

FFN has been broken since early Saturday morning. I tried to update this story several times Saturday and it never would update. Several authors had the same problem. It didn't seem to affect new stories just established stories.

Thank you for all of the great reviews. This is a reminder that prompts are welcome. If you have an idea for a future story let me know. If I use your idea I will give you credit for the story idea. I am currently working on two new stories. One of them starts on Tuesday.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had been nervous about Hannah meeting his son and had arranged for them to meet in a controlled setting at the park. It had gone well or so it seemed to Booth; so, when Hannah had volunteered to take Parker to the zoo while Booth went out to a crime scene Booth had thought nothing of it and had agreed. Parker, realizing that his options were limited to going to the zoo with Hannah, stay at his father's apartment with Hannah or go home early decided that a trip to zoo would be the fun thing to do.

Arriving at the zoo, Parker was happy to see that one hippopotami had a new baby,

"You'll love them. Bones says that hippopotamuses are really dangerous in their natural environment. Just because they kind of look like a giant pig doesn't mean anything. Bones says that in Africa they live in rivers and they can hold their breath for a really long time and if you're in a boat they can upset your boat and kill you; so, you should never take risks around them. They don't eat people though, they eat grass. They just don't like humans messing with them . . . Oh look, the baby is so cute. Bones says that hippopotamus is Greek for river horse. Isn't that cool?

Smiling, Hannah looked at the baby and replied, "Yes, it's very cool."

Nodding his head, Parker smiled and suggested, "Hey lets go see the giraffes. They're pretty cool."

Arriving at the giraffe exhibit, Parker pointed at the spotted beasts and laughed, "Bones says that the giraffe is the tallest animal in the world and the largest ruma . . . ruman . . . ruminant. I think that's right. It digests it's food like a cow . . . Oh, it's not a cow though."

Shaking her head, Hannah looked at a giraffe butting his neck against another giraffe and responded, "No, you're right, it isn't a cow." Turning to look at the directional signs near them, Hannah asked, "Would you like to see the lions next?"

Shrugging his shoulder, Parker stared at the giraffes playing and replied, "Sure if you want to."

Puzzled, by his attitude, Hannah commented, "I thought all boys liked lions, you know, king of the beasts and all of that."

Frowning, Parker responded, "Bones says that lions really aren't the king of beasts. She says that male lions are lazy and that the female lions do most of the hunting. Also male lions will kill the cubs of rivals. Bones says that elephants should be called the king of beasts and I think she's right. Dad does to. He likes lions; but, he says that no one is smarter than Bones; so, if she says elephants are the kings of the jungle then it has to be true."

Curious, Hannah glanced at a couple walking by holding hands and then asked, "What else does your father say about Temperance?"

Smiling, Parker studied the plants located in the giraffe enclosure, "Dad says that if we ever go visit Africa we'll have to take Bones with us. She'd make sure we didn't screw up and get eaten by something."

Nodding her head, Hannah absently watched a child drop a doll and then pick it up, "Ok, what do you want to see next?"

Thinking about it, Parker suddenly smiled that Booth charm smile, "Can we go see the snakes?"

Making a face, Hannah stared at Parker, "Snakes?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker remarked, "I can only see them when Bones isn't around. She doesn't like snakes and Dad says we have to stay away from them when Bones is with us. Dad said it wouldn't be nice to scare Bones. Dad thinks Bones is really brave and it's ok to be afraid of snakes because everyone is afraid of something. What are you afraid of?"

Uncomfortable with that question, Hannah replied, "I'm not really afraid of anything."

Smiling, Parker started walking the path that led to the reptile house, "That's ok you don't have to tell me. Dad says that some people are afraid to admit that they're afraid of something. He says that's normal."

Curious, Hannah asked, "So what is your Dad afraid of?"

Suddenly sad, Parker replied, "He's afraid that Bones will leave us someday. He says she's a really important scientist and people are trying to steal her from us all of the time. Dad says that if someone does steal her he hopes he can get transferred to wherever she is. Of course, he says he'll make sure that I come to see him as much as possible. Dad thinks that Bones won't stay with us forever because she went to those Luku islands and she might do that again someday and Dad says we'll be sad; but, we can't keep her forever."

Feeling a tightness in her chest Hannah commented, "So your Dad likes Temperance a lot?"

Stopping on the path, Parker shook his head, "Dad loves Bones. He says she's the best friend he's ever had and he'll probably never love anyone as much as her, well, except for me; but, she's a girl and Dad says you love girls different from your kids."

Sighing, Hannah continued to follow Parker to the reptile house. Sad, Hannah thought about her future, "Maybe I should see if Steve is still offering that assignment to Uzbekistan."

Ooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted. Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	42. Chapter 42

Casket4mytears prompt: I'd love to see this one continue, where Hannah comes home and asks Booth about Parker's comments re: Booth fearing losing Brennan. Maybe Parker could call Bones because he overhears and feels bad for causing a fight?

Mychakk, TLWtlw and Guest want a follow up too.

This is a sequel to chapter 41.

I definitely don't own Bones. Not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Booth was in the kitchen unloading the dishwasher when Hannah walked back into the room. "Parker is doing his homework."

Nodding his head, Booth glanced at Hannah and then moved the flatware to the drawer near the stove. "So, did you guys have fun today?"

Nodding her head slowly, Hannah replied, "I actually learned a few things that I didn't know today about giraffes and lions."

Smiling, Booth leaned against the counter, "Parker is pretty smart."

Shaking her head, Hannah remarked, "Actually, Temperance is pretty smart. Everything Parker told me he learned from her."

Smiling, Booth nodded, "She sure knows a lot about wild animals. She hates zoos; but, she's gone with us a few times anyway. She's the one to ask if you have any questions about animals or reptiles or birds. If she doesn't know the answer she'll find out for you."

Leaning over and picking out the plates from the dishwasher, Hannah remarked, "Parker says that if Temperance ever leaves the Jeffersonian and moves somewhere else you plan to ask for a transfer so you can continue to work with her."

Nodding his head, Booth picked out the glasses and lined them up on the counter, "Yeah, sure. She's my partner. Where ever she is I need to be with her. Of course, if she moves overseas then that's out. I mean I don't think the FBI would let me transfer overseas, although I'd probably try and see if it was possible."

Placing the plates on the counter, Hannah asked, "What if I didn't want to transfer somewhere else?"

Frowning, Booth asked, "What?"

Staring intently at Booth, Hannah asked, "What if I wanted to stay in D.C. and I didn't want to move?"

Reaching up and opening the cabinet, Booth moved the glasses from the counter to the cabinet, "You're a reporter, you're used to moving around."

Shaking her head, Hannah remarked, "That isn't an answer."

Turning and sighing, Booth asked, "What's this about, Hannah? Bones isn't going anywhere, at least not that I know of. Are you trying to pick a fight or what?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Hannah stared at Booth, "Parker says that you'll never love anyone as much as you love Temperance except for him of course. He said that you said that."

Leaning against the counter, Booth asked, "So what? I've know Bones for a long time. She's my best friend."

Disbelief clearly on her face, Hannah insisted on an answer, "And you'll never love anyone as much as you love her?"

Standing still, Booth studied Hannah, "What do you want me to say? I love you Hannah; but, I love Bones too. I'm not going to lie to you and tell you anything different. She's my best friend. She's my partner and she's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I'd be a dick if I didn't know that. She's the reason I gave up gambling. She's saved my life more that once. With her as my partner I have the highest solve rate in the FBI. If I'd never partnered with her I'm pretty sure I'd never have made it to where I am now. I know I sure as hell wouldn't be in charge of Major crimes. Being her partner put me on the fast track with the FBI. I owe her a lot and I won't forget it and yes, if she transfers to another museum or whatever, I sure as hell plan to follow her."

Glaring, Hannah responded, "So if I said I wasn't moving anywhere?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Then you'd stay here; but, I wouldn't. I have to be where she is."

Exhaling, Hannah exclaimed, "I see. . . . I see all too well." Turning Hannah walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and into their bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sighing, Booth finished unloading his dishwasher.

Parker, having heard most of the conversation, walked into the kitchen, "I'm sorry Dad. I didn't mean to get you into trouble."

Holding a casserole dish in his hand, Booth shook his head, "You didn't do anything wrong Buddy. I mean, you really need to keep private conversations private; but, you didn't lie or make anything up. Don't worry about it."

Scrunching his shoulders, Parker stared at the floor, "But she's really mad at you, Dad. I didn't mean to make her mad like that."

Walking over to where Parker was standing, Booth leaned over and put his hands on top of his son's shoulders, "Parker, if she can't handle the fact that Bones is my best friend and I love her then that's Hannah's problem not ours."

The bedroom suddenly opening, Hannah marched out pulling some of her luggage. Dropping it in the living room, Hannah called out, "Seeley, I would appreciate it if you would help me carry my stuff downstairs."

Puzzled, Booth released Parker and walked into the living room, "What the hell Hannah?''

Tipping her chin up, Hannah replied, "This isn't going to work out, Seeley. I can't be with a man who has two girlfriends." Walking back into the bedroom, Hannah returned with more luggage. "I can't compete with Saint Temperance and I don' want to."

Angry, Booth responded, "Bones is my friend, not my girlfriend, Hannah."

Sneering, Hannah remarked, "You keep telling yourself that. Now help me carry my stuff downstairs."

Folding his arms across his chest, Booth replied, "You moved yourself in, move yourself out. I always thought it was weird that you never unpacked everything and now I know why."

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "You don't know anything, Seeley. You just think you do. If you don't want to help me then that's fine too." Leaning over, Hannah picked up two of her bags and walked to the apartment door. Opening it, she placed the bags outside and then walked back in the living room to retrieve her other stuff. "It was fun, Seeley; but, I can't take it anymore. You want more than I can give and I sure have no intention of being the other woman."

Picking up her bags and purse, Hannah walked to the front door and slammed it after she was in the hallway.

Booth staring after her, shook his head, "Finish your homework, Parker. I'm going to go take a bath."

Nodding his head, Parker watched his father walk slowly to this bedroom door, enter the room and close the door softly.

Tears falling down his face, Parker walked over to the counter, picked up his father's phone and speed dialed the first number. "Hello, Bones. It's me Parker. Can you come to Dad's apartment? I messed up and Hannah left Dad. It's all my fault Bones. It's all my fault."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

I really would appreciate a review. Thanks.


	43. Chapter 43

Everyone wanted a sequel to chapter 42. Just a warning, this is going to be a long chapter. I don't think anyone would be overjoyed if I broke this up into two chapters.

Warning: They're is a spoiler for "The Shot in the Dark" embedded in this story. You may ask how as this story takes place quite awhile before that time period. My answer is: It will make sense once you've read it.

Since I'm going to give the rest of the story to you all at once, I would appreciate a review to let me know what you thought of this chapter. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Knocking on Booth's apartment door, Brennan was a little apprehensive. Parker had sounded heartbroken on the phone and clearly whatever had happened between Booth and Hannah had upset Parker.

Opening the door, Parker looked up into Brennan's face and then threw himself at her; wrapping his arms around her waist he started to cry. "It's all my fault Bones. I told Hannah and I shouldn't have and she got really mad at Dad and she left him and I know he's upset because he said he was going to get a bath and that was thirty minutes ago and I haven't seen him and . . . "

Interrupting Parker, Brennan knelt down on the floor so she could talk to him at eye level, "Parker, slow down. Tell me what happened."

Wiping his hands across his wet face, Parker took a deep breath, "Hannah and I went to the zoo today and I thought we had a good time and we saw stuff and we talked; but, Bones, I told her something that I shouldn't have and this evening she told Dad what I said and then she got mad at Dad and then she packed her bags and left. It's all my fault. Hannah broke up with Dad and he's upset and it's my fault."

Hugging Parker, Brennan asked, "What did you tell Hannah that you shouldn't have?"

Blushing, Parker looked at the floor, "Well, she wanted to know what Dad is afraid of and I told her that he's afraid that you might leave us some day. He told me that you're a really important scientist and people are always trying to steal you from us and someday you may leave us. He said that if that happened he would try to get the FBI to transfer him to where ever you are."

Listening closely, Brennan responded, "And that made Hannah angry at Booth?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker replied, "Well and I also told her that he'll never love anyone was much as he loves you."

Surprised at this revelation, Brennan leaned back on her heels, "Booth said that he loves me?"

Nodding his head, Parker looked into Brennan's eyes, "Yeah, he does. I do too Bones."

Hugging Parker, Brennan frowned, "And this is what made Hannah angry?"

Nodding his head vigorously, "Wow, was she. She asked Dad what would happen if you left us and she didn't want to move. Dad said then she could stay here; but, he needed to be where you were. She got mad and packed her bags and left Dad. I didn't mean to get Dad into trouble with Hannah like that. Now Dad is upset and he's in his room and he isn't coming out and I'm worried Bones. What if Dad hates me?"

Clasping Parker to her chest, Brennan exclaimed, "Your father doesn't hate you Parker. He loves you."

Crying again, Parker sobbed, "But what if he does, Bones? What if he really hates me?"

Shaking her head, Brennan, replied, "That will never happen, Parker, never." Standing Brennan looked down at Parker and smiled, "Let me go talk to him."

Grabbing her left hand, Parker looked up with great sadness, "Thank you Bones. I'm worried about him."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Knocking on Booth's bedroom door, Brennan didn't wait for a response. Opening the door, Brennan leaned into the room and looked around. Seeing Booth lying on his bed, dressed in running shorts, Brennan opened the door wider and walked into the room. Studying him in the darkened room, she wasn't sure if he was asleep or not.

"What are you doing here Bones?" Booth asked quietly.

Walking over to where Booth was lying, Brennan sat down on the edge of the bed, "Parker called me. He was very upset and he asked me to come over. He told me that he told Hannah a few things that he shouldn't have and Hannah became quite angry with you and left you."

Sighing, Booth pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned against his headboard, "He shouldn't have bothered you Bones. I'm sorry."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "This isn't a bother, Booth. I couldn't bear to hear Parker crying and not try to help."

Tensing, Booth asked, "Parker was crying? Why? I didn't think he really liked Hannah that much."

Shaking her head again, Brennan responded, "He's upset because he blames himself for Hannah leaving you."

Grim, Booth moved down to the end of the bed and stood up, "This isn't his fault, Bones." Turning, Booth walked to the doorway and entered the living room. Noticing Parker sitting on the couch watching him, Booth smiled and held out his hands. Parker, seeing his father smile at him, leaped up and ran over to his father throwing his arms around Booth's hips, "I'm sorry Dad. This is all my fault. I'm sorry."

Kneeling, Booth hugged his son, "Parker, this is not your fault and I want you to stop thinking it is. You didn't lie when you told Hannah what you told her. I told you that you didn't do anything wrong and I meant it. . . . Hannah and I weren't meant to be Buddy. She and I didn't really want the same things; so, it was just a matter of time before she left me. You can't blame yourself. It isn't right. This is all on me and no one else."

Crying, Parker hugged his father, "But Dad if I hadn't told her about you wanting to live where ever Bones did and that you'll never love anyone as much as you love Bones then she wouldn't have got mad and left you. I have a big mouth, Dad. I . . ."

Placing his hands on his son's hips, Booth pushed him a little away from him and stared at him, "You know what Buddy? What you told Hannah was the truth. It's something I probably should have told her a long time ago; but, I was too much of a coward to tell her. If her leaving me was anyone's fault it was mine. I really don't want you to blame yourself for this mess because you're wrong to do it. I love you Parker. I'll always love you and I want you to remember that. OK?"

Sniffing, Parker rubbed his hand under his nose, "I love you Dad."

Smiling, Booth hugged Parker and patted him on his back, "I love you very much Parker, always remember that. Why don't you go get a bath? It will help you relax."

Nodding his head, Parker released his father and smiled, "I didn't finish my homework."

Winking, Booth replied, "Tell you what. We'll do it tomorrow morning and then we'll go ice skating. How does that sound?"

Relieved, Parker exclaimed, "Yeah that sounds cool." Running to his room, Parker looked back, "I love you Dad."

Smiling, Booth stood up and watched Parker race into this bedroom and shortly afterward run out of his bedroom and into the bathroom. Turning to look at Brennan, who was standing in the bedroom doorway Booth pointed down the hallway, "Thanks Bones. I should have checked on him after I took my bath; but, I figured he'd be doing his homework and I didn't want to drag him any further into my mess."

Staring at Booth, Brennan asked, "Is it true what Parker said?'

Feeling uncomfortable just dressed in running shorts, Booth smiled and walked past Brennan back into this bedroom. Walking over to his dresser, Booth found a t-shirt and slipped it on. Turning he found Brennan staring at him. Leaning on the dresser, Booth replied, "Is what true, that if you move away I'll try to find a way to get a transfer and follow you to whatever city you move to? The answer is yes. That I'll never love anyone as much as I love you? Then the answer is no. I love Parker more than I love anyone else." Glancing away from Brennan, Booth continued "After Parker, yeah, I'll never love anyone as much as I do you."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "Booth, I don't understand. Why were you living with Hannah?"

Turning his gaze back at Brennan, Booth replied, "You told me that you couldn't change. I asked you to take a chance on us and you said you couldn't. Bones I love you. I have for a long time; but, I can't force you to love me back. I've accepted the fact that you only want to be my friend and nothing more. I'm Ok with that. You and me are best friends, we're partners and I love that Bones. I really do. Hannah was just my effort to have some kind of normal life. I just want to have a normal life, a girlfriend, someone that I can come home to every day who wants me. I just want to know that there is someone who loves me as a man. I'm human Bones and I have dreams just like anyone else. I want to connect with someone. I want to commit myself to someone and I want them to commit to me. I'm not asking for a lot Bones. It's just a small dream. I never had a normal childhood and my adult life has been just as messy my childhood. I see what Pops had and I say to myself, why can't I have that? Why can't I find someone who will love me as much as my grandmother loved Pops? I don't think I'm asking for a lot Bones. It's a really small dream . . . but you know what, sometimes dreams don't come true. Some people aren't meant to have a family."

Concerned, Brennan started to respond, "Booth. . ."

Interrupting her, Booth shook his head, "Don't worry about it Bones. It'll be fine. Hannah and I were never going to work out. She didn't want the same things I did and that's ok. She's gone and it isn't anyone fault except mine. I wasn't honest with her or with me. I just wish Parker hadn't been caught up in this mess. He doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I'll talk to him again after he's had his bath and I'll make sure he understands that none of this was his fault."

Stepping into the bedroom, Brennan stopped and looked at the Booth's sad face, "Booth, let me explain something to you, something you don't understand. I didn't turn you down because I don't love you. I turned you down because I do love you."

Standing up straight Booth shook his head, "What? I don't understand. What . . ."

Interrupting him, Brennan held up her right hand, "Let me explain. When I was fifteen years old, the three people that I loved most in this world walked away from me. The day before my parents deserted me, my mother and I had an argument. My mother was upset that I had tried to change myself for a boy I was interested in. She told me to never change myself for anyone. She told me I needed to use my brain and not let my heart lead me. When they left me I knew she was right . . . I . . . I vowed to never let myself change for anyone; but to guard myself and ignore my heart. I promised myself I would never love anyone ever again. I was afraid that if I allowed myself to really love someone then when that person grew tired of me or I did something that . . . I was afraid that sooner or later whomever I loved, whomever I gave my heart to would walk away from me just like my parents and my brother did. I had to protect myself Booth. I couldn't risk allowing someone to destroy me like my family did. I couldn't allow myself to change, to use my heart."

Seeing Booth open his mouth, Brennan continued, "No Booth let me say what I need to say. When we started working together I fought very hard to keep myself from liking you. Failing to do that, I tried even harder to keep from loving you. I failed to do that too. I've been in love with you for quite awhile Booth. I was in love with you when you asked me to take a chance; but, I knew I couldn't risk it. I couldn't give my love to you and risk you leaving me someday. I just couldn't. . . . For months I've thought of the decision I made and the words I told you and I know now that it was a mistake. Living in fear about what might be has made me afraid to live my life like I should. Fearing that you would walk away from me and cause me great pain has made me make decisions that have caused me even greater pain. When I told you that I couldn't take the gamble that you wanted me to, I saw the defeat in your eyes. I could see you give up immediately. I was afraid that you were going to tell me that you didn't want to work with me anymore; but, you didn't do that. You promised me that you wouldn't walk away from me and you didn't. At first I was happy that you'd accepted that we could only be friends. I was sad for you; but, I was happy for me. That only lasted a short time. I saw you become uncomfortable around me. You didn't know how to act. You were trying to remain my friend but you didn't seem to know where the boundaries were between us anymore. I know my decision hurt you and I know you still tried to be my friend. Then after the Gravedigger trial was over, I just felt so sad and so afraid. Even though you were still there for me as a friend, I started to worry that you would leave me. Not walk away from me. You promised me a long time ago that you'd never do that; but, I was afraid you were going to die or get killed and then I'd be alone again."

Watching Brennan's fearful face, Booth knew that Brennan needed to tell her story her way. Walking over to his bed, Booth sat down and leaned back on his hands to stare at her.

Brennan realizing that Booth was going to let her tell her story her way, continued, "I let my fear of what might be destroy my chance at happiness. I let fear rule me. I let my brain be my shield and I refused to listen to my heart and I can see what that got me. . . . Booth, I want you to know that I love you and I know now that it was mistake to let my fears hurt you and me. I've decided that I can't let that fear rule me anymore. I've finally decided to listen to my heart. . . . I want you to know that if you would ask me again to take a chance with you, if you asked me right now, I would have a different answer. I would tell you yes. I want to give us a chance Booth. I don't want my fear of what might happen destroy our chance at true happiness. I think we could be happy together Booth if you'd just give me that chance you spoke of. I'd like to try for that forty or fifty years that you spoke of."

Stunned, Booth stared at Brennan as if she was speaking a foreign language. Never dreaming that Brennan would ever change her mind about them, he didn't know what to say.

Brennan, seeing the look of indecision and something else on his face, nodded her head. "That's ok, Booth. I just wanted you to know that I'd changed my mind. That doesn't mean that I expect you to ask me again. I still want to be your friend and . . ."

Booth, realizing that Brennan thought he was rejecting her, stood up and rushed to her side. Placing his arms around her, he kissed her to silence her.

Weeping, Brennan finally stopped kissing Booth and asked, "So this is yes?"

Smiling, Booth looked deep into Brennan's blue eye and replied, "Yes."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

Let me know what you think of this one. Any good? Please review my story and let me know what you thought of it. Thanks.


	44. Chapter 44

Jenny1701 prompt: Oh well done - loved it - please don't leave it there - I know it's sort of the end but it's also a beginning too - and its not just Brennan and Booth after they've admitted to each other what they've both been through / thinking so clearly that they both must now be "on the same page but you have Parker there too - just one more chapter.

This is a sequel to chapter 43.

Ok, a little fluff. I like fluff and I hope you do too. A quick shot I just finished. Today was Fat Tuesday and a holiday for me; so, I had the time.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Hearing the bathroom door opening, Booth and Brennan broke their kiss. They'd been standing in the living room, kissing for several minutes and like a drug they couldn't seem to stop kissing each other.

Laughing, Booth pointed to the couch, "Come on Bones, lets sit down."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled and walked over to the couch as Parker rushed out of the bathroom and ran down the short hall and into the living room. "Dad, Dad, I had this great idea, let's invite Bones to go ice skating with us."

Surprised, Booth sat down next to Brennan and asked, "Sounds like a great idea Parks." Turning to face Brennan, Booth smiled, "How about it? Would you like to go ice skating with us tomorrow?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan stared at her hands, "I'm not very good and you probably would like to spend the day with Parker."

Taking her left hand in his hands, Booth smiled, "Come on, I think you skate pretty good and I'd love to spend the day with you and Parker. . . Please?"

Unable to resist Booth's pleading look, Brennan nodded her head, "Alright. It's a date."

His face lightening up, Booth glanced at Parker and then back at Brennan, "A date, yeah that's exactly what it will be."

Curious, Parker asked, "How can it be a date? I thought dates are for guys and girls when they're like boyfriend and girlfriend."

Unable to keep smiling, Booth answered, "That's right."

His eyes widening, Parker yelled, "No way! Really? I mean you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend? Really?"

Glancing at Brennan and then back at Parker, Booth replied, "Yes, really."

Throwing his arms around Booth's neck, Parker hugged his father, "This is totally cool."

Releasing his father, Parker then threw his arms around Brennan's neck, "Thank you Bones. Thank you."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why are you thanking me."

Embarrassed, Parker released Brennan's neck, "Well, I've sort of been praying for awhile that you would be my Dad's girlfriend. . . I mean, Hannah was ok; but, I really wanted you instead of her to be my Dad's girlfriend."

Smiling, Brennan leaned over and kissed Parker's cheek, "There is no need to thank me, Parker. Your father and I have decided that it is time we dated. This is merely the natural order of progression of things."

Laughing, Parker kissed Brennan back on the cheek, "Thank you anyway Bones."

Looking at the clock on the wall, Booth reached out and placed his hand on Parker's shoulder. "Time to go to bed, Buddy."

His shoulders slumping, Parker pleaded with his father, "Ah come on Dad it isn't a school night. Can't I stay up past my bedtime?"

Shaking his head slowly, Booth stared at his son's hopeful face, "Sorry, Parker. I promised your mother that I'd stick to your bedtime schedule."

Sighing, Parker leaned over and hugged Brennan, released her and then hugged Booth, "Night Dad, I love you."

Hugging his son, Booth responded, "I love you too Parker. Always."

Watching his son walk down the hallway, Booth smiled at how slowly Parker was walking. Once the boy was in his bedroom, Booth turned to Brennan, "Stay with me tonight."

Staring down the hallway, Brennan quietly asked, "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to cause you any trouble with Parker."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "We don't have to do anything Bones. I'm just asking you to stay. We can talk or just make out or watch TV. I just don't want to let you go that's all."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why?"

Blushing, Booth looked down at his hands, "I'm afraid if you go home tonight you might change your mind. You'll start asking yourself how you can hook up with me after I've been living with Hannah for awhile and the fact that she just dumped me and . . . "

Placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan shook her head, "Booth, I'm not going to change my mind. We're finally synchronized and I for one am not in the mood to alter that synchronicity. It's taken us too many years to finally find that synchronicity. I will stay tonight ; but, only because I would like to make out. It sounds like it might be fun."

Laughing, Booth reached over and pulled Brennan against him, "God, Bones. I love you, do you know that? I've loved you for so long. . . . Please forgive me for . . . Forgive me for trying to give my heart to someone else knowing that it really belonged to you. . . "

Interrupting, Brennan leaned over and whispered to Booth, "There is nothing to forgive. I do have a condition I would like to place upon our relationship."

Curious, Booth asked, "What is it?"

Kissing Booth, Brennan replied, "Never mention any former girlfriends names again in my presence and I promise you that I won't mention any former boyfriends."

Kissing Brennan, Booth responded, "Deal."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ok, I hope this was fluffy enough.


	45. Chapter 45

Jules: I thought of a prompt about the "Shot in the Dark" episode.. where Hannah just got back in the states and was issued to do an interview about Brennan's shooting and saw Booth, Christine and the squints there... (Okay, I didn't quite write this. Most of you know that I take your ideas and put my own personal twist in it. Hope it's ok.)

SamBrace, Casket4mytears and Guest also want to see Hannah show up after Brennan was shot in "The Shot in the Dark".

Warning: If you haven't seen "The Shot in the Dark" and you want to be spoiler free please skip this story.

Thanks for reading "Hannah Stories". I appreciate the fantastic reviews. They are very inspiring and keep me writing. You guys come up with great story ideas.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth was sitting in the waiting room, his hands clasped in front of his mouth, silently praying. Cam was in the operating room, observing Brennan's surgery and their friends were investigating the attempt on Brennan's life. Christine was being taken care of by Max and he would come by when he could get Christine into day care. Russ and his family had been called and they were on the way.

Praying to Raphael to intercede on Brennan's behalf, Booth was unaware that anyone was sitting next to him until he heard his name spoken. Moving his hands away from his face, Booth straightened up and looked to his left.

Seeing Hannah sitting next to him, Booth asked, "What did you say?'

Placing her hand on his arm, Hannah repeated, "How are you doing, Seeley?"

Licking his lips, Booth replied, "She's in surgery right now. Cam says it's bad. She . . ." Clasping his hands back in front of his mouth, Booth returned to his prayer, hunching his shoulders and leaning forward.

Watching Booth's lips moving, Hannah realized that Booth was praying and felt like an intruder. After a few minutes, Booth opened his eyes and stared at the floor, his hands still against his mouth.

Staring at Booth, Hannah remarked, "Do you know what happened?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "The only thing I know is she was shot. She was shot in the stomach and it's bad. Cam said that the surgeon she has is one of the best trauma surgeons in the D.C. area. If you've suffered a wound like Bones has, then he's the one you want helping you."

Staring around the room at the few others sitting and waiting, Hannah didn't see any familiar faces. Puzzled she asked, "Where is everyone? I thought for sure that Temperance's friends would be here. Why aren't they here?"

Shaking his head, Booth stared at the door he expected Cam to walk through, "Everyone is trying to find out who did this. They want to catch who did this."

Noticing a pudgy, brown haired man staring intently at her, Hannah dismissed him and asked, "Is it true that you found her? Why aren't you helping look for the shooter?"

Angry, Booth turned to Hannah, "I belong here. Bones needs . . . I belong here. I need to see her and I . . . ." Turning his head, Booth bowed his head again.

The dark haired man, growing angry, moved over to where Hannah was sitting, "Excuse me, ma'am, who are you?"

Frowning, Hannah looked up and replied, "If you must know, I'm Hannah Burley. I used to date Seeley."

Shaking his head, Charlie Burns folded his arms across his chest, "You're a reporter for NBC."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah replied, "So?"

Staring at her with disgust, Charlie responded, "I'm going to have to ask you to leave. Agent Booth doesn't need the press harrassing him."

Shaking her head, Hannah asked, "I'm a friend of Temperance and Seeley. I have a right to check up on them."

Staring intently at her, Charlie asked, "Have you been assigned Temperance Brennan's shooting as a story or are you here on your own?"

Not answering Charlie, Hannah reached out and touched Booth's arm, "Seeley, tell him I'm a friend."

Lost in his world of fear, Booth didn't respond.

Charlie unfolded his arms and turned to two agents sitting near the door. Pointing at Hannah, Charlie called out, "She's a reporter."

Angry, Agents Harris and Brown walked over to where Hannah was sitting. Agent Lester Brown, glared at Hannah, "You have to come with us, ma'am."

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "No, I'm a friend of the family. You can't make me leave."

Uncertain, Lester voiced an opinion to Charlie, "Maybe she can sit across the room."

Shrugging his shoulders, Charlie continued to stare at Hannah, "As long as she isn't bothering Agent Booth."

Moving closer to Hannah, Lester pointed to the chairs along the far wall. Hannah realizing that Booth wasn't going to intercede for her, stood up and moved to the chairs under the TV on the far wall.

Watching Hannah settle in her chair, Charlie walked back over to his chair and sat down. Watching her, Charlie was determined to run interference if he had to again.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been hours before Cam walked through the door and spotted Booth. Walking towards him, Booth noticed her and stood waiting. Placing his arms around Cam's shoulders when she was close enough Booth hugged her and waited for his life to restart.

"She's stable."

Relieved Booth replied, "Thank you."

Pulling away from his embrace, Cam let him know, "Her heart stopped. Twice."

Upset, Booth started to rock his body, "Twice?"

Nodding her head, Cam answered, "But she's out of surgery, still critical. Thank God you weren't five minutes later."

Shaking his head, his body restless, Booth responded, "It's a miracle, right? Bones, she doesn't believe in God so this . . . It's the only explanation right?"

Cam responded, "Well for some reason you got it in your head you had to see the woman you love."

Hannah, watching the scene between Cam and Booth play out before her, stood up and stared at Booth. Sighing, Hannah left the room and met with her camera man, Karl in the corridor outside.

Anxious, Karl asked, "Has he agreed to do an interview?"

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "He's being protected by other agents. I can't get near him."

Disappointed, Karl asked, "So you couldn't talk to him?"

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "No. I couldn't. . . . He must love her so much. The nurse at the desk says he's stayed close to Temperance since she was brought in. No matter where they move her he's not too far away. She told me he's been praying almost continually since he arrived. She told me she and two other nurses did a little prayer for him and Temperance to help out."

Nodding his head, Karl responded, "Yeah, I talked to some candy stripper and she said they had to force him to leave her side in Emergency."

Sighing, Hannah thought back to when she'd been in the hospital and how Seeley reacted when she'd been hurt. "We're seeing what real love is Karl."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of this one. Thanks.

A/N: Raphael the archangel - his name means "God has healed". He's the patron saint of medical workers, matchmakers and travelers. He can be petitioned by those that need his service.

(Just a question: Do you like me to explain things like this or should I assume you don't need the information? I don't know if this kind of info is annoying or helpful.)


	46. Chapter 46

SamBrace and Jules want a follow up to chapter 45.

Warning: If you haven't seen "The Shot in the Dark" and you want to be spoiler free then please skip this chapter.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you mean you couldn't talk to him? I sent you over to cover a big story, Hannah. Dr. Temperance Brennan, world famous anthropologist, famous mystery author shot at the Jeffersonian? Come on, I need that interview."

Sighing, Hannah shifted the phone to her other hand, "Come on Steve. I tried. Seeley is surrounded by FBI agents. I can't get near him."

Exasperated, Steve pounded his fist against his desk top, "Damn it Hannah, if you can sneak around Afghanistan and grab interviews under the nose of the Taliban then you can get one lousy interview with Head of Major Crimes. Come on. If you can't interview him, interview some of Dr. Brennan's people. Hell see if you can talk to Dr. Brennan. I need some film by this afternoon. Quit screwing around." Hanging up his phone, Steve grabbed some Tums from his desk drawer and popped one in his mouth, "Damn prima donna."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Paying a clerk to keep her informed Hannah soon found out that Temperance had been operated on for a second time. A biopsy had been performed and though there was inherent risk in the procedure, Temperance had recovered from that fairly quickly and been taken back to ICU. She'd been monitored closely and finally been moved to a private room.

Hannah had been certain that it would be impossible to get into Temperance's room; but, she soon found out that Booth was running back and forth between the Hoover and the hospital. Apparently there had been a break in the case and the FBI had a suspect in custody.

Drifting down the hallway slowly, Hannah and Karl tried to act nonchalant and as indiscreet as possible. Finding Brennan's room, Hannah slowly opened the door to Brennan's room and leaned in to see if anyone was in the room with her. Seeing that Brennan didn't have any visitors, Hannah and Karl quietly slipped into the room.

Walking over to Brennan's bed, Hannah placed her hand on Brennan's arm, "Temperance, how are you doing?"

Slowly opening her eyes, Brennan frowned, "Hannah, what are you doing here?'

Karl, feeling some footage would be better than none, stood near the door and filmed.

Hannah, smiling, replied, "I heard you'd been hurt and I came to see you. Do you know what happened?"

Closing her eyes, Brennan responded, "I was attacked."

Nodding her head, Hannah, asked, "Did you see your attacker?"

Opening her eyes, Brennan stared at Hannah, "Have you seen Booth?"

Nodding her head, Hannah replied, "I saw him a few hours ago. He was very upset that you were hurt. I think he went to the Hoover for a little while."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "He's been very concerned."

Glancing at the door and then back, Hannah replied, "Yes, of course he has. Did you see the man who attacked you?"

Closing her eyes, Brennan murmured, "He's a wonderful father."

Watching Brennan fall asleep, Hannah turned and shrugged her shoulders at Karl.

Nurse Gail Thompkins, entering the room to check on Brennan, stopped when she opened the door and saw Hannah and Karl, "Who are you? Only family is allowed in this room."

Trying to act cool, Hannah replied, "I'm a friend of Temperance's. I just wanted to see how she was doing."

Furious, Gail pointed at Karl, "With a camera man? Both of you get out of this room, right now."

Stepping quickly, Hannah and Karl walked pass the livid nurse and out of the room. Gail, quickly checking Brennan's vitals, adjusted her blanket and left the room. Walking down to the waiting room, Gail found Charlie.

"Excuse me sir, aren't you FBI?"

Nodding his head, Charlie stood, "Is there something wrong?"

Sighing deeply, Gail answered, "Yes, there is. I just chased a reporter and a camera man out of Dr. Brennan's room."

Furious, Charlie turned towards the two agents sitting near the door, "Lester, Morris . . . Some reporter snuck into Dr. Brennan's room. I need you to go down to her room and control who goes in and out of that room. No damn reporters are allowed to speak to her. Hell, Booth is going to have a cow when he finds out that this happened . . . Move it."

Angry, Agents Brown and Harris left the room and hurried down the corridor. Arriving at Brennan's room, Lester opened the door to make sure that Brennan was alone. Closing the door, Lester sighed, "Booth is going to have more than a cow."

Nodding his head, Harris replied, "You got that right. We'll be lucky if we don't have to arrest him for the murder of a nosy reporter."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After arresting Dr. Batuhan for the murder of Hal Bennett and the attempted murder of Dr. Temperance Brennan, not mention art theft, etc. Booth hurried back to the hospital. Arriving at the waiting room, Booth noticed Max sitting in the room with Christine. Not seeing Charlie, Booth walked over and sat down next to Max. Taking Christine from Max's arms, Booth smiled, "Hey Sweetheart, did you miss Daddy?"

Christine, smiling, stood in her father's lap and jumped up and down a little, "Da da."

Grinning, Booth sat her down and looked at Max. "We caught the guy. That blood sample taken from Bones matches Batuhan's blood. He can't talk himself out of this one."

Watching Booth hug Christine, Max replied, "The last time I checked, Tempe was sleeping. Those two agents standing outside of her room are a real pain the ass. I had to get Charlie to vouch for me. One of those agents knows me. They were both just being pricks."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "What two agents?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max replied, "Lester and I think the other one is Harris. I don't know his first name."

Noticing Charlie enter the room, Booth stood up, handed his daughter back to Max and walked over to where Charlie was now sitting. Sitting down next to him, Booth asked, "Why are agents standing outside of Bones' room."

Clearing his throat, Charlie stood, "A reporter and her camera man snuck into Dr. Brennan's room. A nurse chased them out and then told me about it. I put Lester and Morris on the door."

Feeling his face turn hot, Booth asked, "Do you know what reporter and camera man?"

Nodding his head, Charlie replied, "I checked with Dr. Brennan, she said it was Hannah and that camera man of hers, Karl something."

Gritting his teeth, Booth asked, "Do you know where they are?"

Shaking his head, Charlie replied, "No, but I can check with hospital security and see if they know."

Nodding his head, Booth responded, "Do it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Finding Hannah and Karl in the cafeteria, Booth and Charlie walked into the room and over to where they were sitting.

Standing next to her, Booth glared, "You had no right sneaking into Bones' room. No right at all."

Turning and looking up, Hannah saw a very livid Booth standing next to her. Trying to keep the situation from escalating out of control, Hannah replied, "I just wanted to ask her if she'd seen her assailant."

Karl, surreptitiously turning on his camera lying on the table in front of him and adjusting the angle, Karl let the camera run.

Shaking his head, Booth placed his hands on his hips, "You thought that it was ok to just walk into the room of someone who'd just been operated on for the second time in two days to ask her questions? My God, Hannah, how cold can you be? You know Bones. She was your friend at one time. How can you just walk into her room while she's was under the influence of pain meds and ask her questions? You're unbelievable."

Sighing, Hannah responded, "I've been trying to get someone to go on camera since Temperance was hurt and all I've got is the runaround. Temperance is a famous anthropologist and author. The public wants to know what happened to her and how it happened that she was shot at the Jeffersonian. That no comment rule you have in place is bullshit, Seeley."

His face becoming a blank mask, Booth stared at Hannah, "You want a quote?"

Wary, Hannah replied, "Yes, I do."

Glancing at Karl, Booth pointed to the camera, "Go ahead and aim it correctly, Karl. I saw you turn it on."

Blushing, Karl lifted the camera and pointed it at Booth.

Facing the camera, Booth stared to speak, "Dr. Batuhan has been arrested for the murder of Hal Bennett a security guard at the Jeffersonian Institute and the attempted murder of Dr. Temperance Brennan. The lab techs at the Jeffersonian and the techs at the FBI did a great job and with their help the FBI was able to arrest Dr. Batuhan for these crimes. The FBI will have more information tomorrow."

Turning to Hannah, Booth continued, "You're ethics have a lot to be desired, Ms. Burley. If going after Dr. Brennan while she was lying in her hospital bed is an example of what the fourth estate does to get a story then God help the rest of us."

Turning, Booth motioned towards the camera, "Turn it off, Karl."

After Karl turned the camera off, Booth warned Hannah, "Don't you ever go near my family again. Ever."

Turning, Booth stalked out of the cafeteria, Charlie following behind.

Calling out to Charlie, Hannah motioned for him to come back to her. Reluctantly, Charlie walked back, "What do you want?"

Reaching into her purse, Hannah pulled out a pair of expensive sunglasses. "Would you please give these to Dr. Brennan. They belong to her."

Puzzled, Charlie took the glasses from her hand, turned and hurried after Booth.

Once Charlie was out of earshot, Karl remarked, "I thought Agent Booth was going to hit you."

Sighing, Hannah replied, "He'd never do that. He's more subtle than that. You can bet I won't be able to get any statements from any law enforcement agency in this city from now on."

Curious, Karl asked, "He can do that?"

Laughing, Hannah replied, "Oh yeah. Maybe now Steve will give me that overseas assignment I've been bugging him for, the little troll."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, what do you think of my sequel?

A/N: Edmund Burke, who served in Parliament, coined the phrase "Fourth Estate" in 1787. It refers to the news media. It's considered the unofficial fourth branch of government.

Tums are antiacids, just in case they don't sell those where you live.


	47. Chapter 47

Guest prompt: Brennan can come and have a little conversation she should have had earlier with Hannah and make certain things are clear.

This is a sequel to chapter 40. I believe it is time for Brennan to protect her man - might be a little OOC - I'm not sure.

Thanks for your encouraging reviews. Prompts are welcome,

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Hannah was in the editing room with her camera man, Karl when they both heard a knock on the door. Curious, Hannah walked over to the door and opened it to find Brennan standing on the other side.

"Temperance, well this is a surprise."

Frowning, Brennan responded, "I was hoping you had time to speak with me."

Glancing back at Karl who flashed her a thumbs up, Hannah turned back to Brennan and smiled, "Of course." Leaving the room, Hannah stopped and leaned back into the room, "I'll just be in my office, Karl."

Turning, Hannah closed the door and pointed down the hallway. Walking half way down the corridor, Hannah pointed towards her office doorway and entered the room, Brennan following.

Pointing at her couch, Hannah asked, "Would you care to sit?"

Nodding Brennan walked over to the couch and sat down on the end facing towards the other end. Hannah, uncertain about Brennan's reasons for being there sat down on the other end of the couch and waited.

Brennan, a forthright person, started the conversation, "I believe that Booth told you two days ago that we're living together and we have a child?"

Nodding her head, Hannah replied, "I guess congratulations are in order."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I didn't bring that up to elicit a compliment. I brought it up to show why I have the right to speak to you about Booth."

Nodding her head slowly, Hannah waited.

Seeing Hannah studying her, Brennan lifted her chin a little, "You had no right trying to tie Booth to an assassination in Afghanistan. When he was there he was training troops and you know that. You were there at the same time as he was and . . ."

Interrupting Brennan, Hannah responded, "I know what his official job was, Temperance. I am also aware that he's Special Forces and a trained sniper. My informant claimed to have been in Kandahar Provence when Seeley was there and that he knew that Seeley assassinated that tribal chieftain. It seemed right to confront him about it."

Disgusted, Brennan shook her head, "So on the word of someone on the phone you decided that it would be alright to accuse a good man of murder? Booth says you didn't bother to verify your informant, you just used the scurrilous words you heard on the phone and attacked Booth on camera. By definition, yellow journalism at its worse. Sensationalism and muck raking at its finest."

Angry, Hannah stood up, "You have no right to speak to me like that. I am a professional journalist who was given a lead to a major story about someone fairly high up in the FBI. Someone who could potentially some day be a deputy director or even director. Of course, I was going to confront him. It was my job to do so."

Coldly, Brennan remained sitting, "Without verifying your source? How is that good journalism? Have you even bothered to try to verify your source since Booth told you to do so?"

Gaining control of her emotions, Hannah sat down, "Yes, I have."

Smirking, Brennan voiced the obvious, "And you found out that your source wasn't a source at all."

Biting her lip, Hannah nodded her head, "Yes."

Shaking her head, Brennan exclaimed, "Booth was in Afghanistan training and that's all. He is not a liar and he is not a murderer. He had a special contract with the United States Army. If you had bothered to contact the Pentagon they would have verified that information for you. . . "

Interrupting Brennan, Hannah laughed, "As if Pentagon officials aren't capable of lying. You don't really think they would admit that they'd ordered the death of a tribal chief in a foreign country do you?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I am not interested in the death of that person. I am only interested in Booth. The next time you plan to risk destroying someone's reputation I would think it would behoove you to verify if that information is valid. You're playing with real people's lives and you should consider the ramifications before you actually attack someone. What I really want to know is, did you do what you did to get revenge on Booth for breaking up with you? After all, you were the one who refused his proposal not the other way around."

Outraged, Hannah stood up again, "I am not that petty. I would never do something like that. I was following a lead on what looked like a hot story."

Standing Brennan shook her head, "Perhaps you should really rethink your motives. I don't think you're being true to yourself."

Folding her arms across her chest, Hannah laughed harshly, "You go back to Seeley and you tell him I was doing my job. The next time he wants to rake me over the coals you tell him to come and do it himself and not send his girlfriend."

Cocking her head to the side, Brennan stared intently at Hannah, "Booth doesn't know I'm here. I came here to talk to you and to make sure that you aren't going to go after Booth as some vendetta because he's happy now and has a family and you don't."

Struggling to keep from yelling, Hannah lowered her voice, "I am not the vindictive bitch you seem to think I am. I was doing my job. I didn't do it properly and I won't make that mistake again but it was a mistake. I don't have a vendetta against Seeley. Now I think you should leave."

Staring at Hannah, Brennan smiled, "I will protect Booth. There are few people that think he needs it; but, I know better. He's a very kind person and I will not allow anyone to besmirch his reputation. No one."

"You love him."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "I do love him and more importantly I respect him. He deserves that respect Hannah. Even you should know that."

Turning, Brennan walked towards the doorway. Hannah watching her leave, replied before Brennan left the room, "I'm happy for you Temperance. I'm happy you found someone. You were very lonely when I first met you."

Surprised, Brennan stopped and turned. Staring intently at Hannah, Brennan smiled, "Yes I was."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooo

Too OOC? Please review my story, thanks.


	48. Chapter 48

Mendenbar prompt: Wouldn't mind seeing Hannah raked over the coals by her boss for this little contretemps. Especially if he heard from the Director of the FBI about it. I have often felt that the really highest-ups secretly approved of Booth and were grooming him for something else when he has to leave the field. He isn't the most patient of men, but he inspires some pretty phenomenal loyalty from his people.

This a sequel to chapters 40 and 47.

Thank you for the reviews. They inspire me to keep writing.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Steve Myers was not happy. Not by a long shot. As Bureau chief of NBC, Steve was used to being given respect by most people he came in to contact with and let's face it there were some who feared him too. Sweating in the waiting room of the FBI Director, Steve wasn't used to being the one actually worried or afraid. He'd met the FBI Director more than once and had found the man to be pleasant and rather humorous. Turning his head, Steve turned to glare at Hannah.

"Why Hannah? You're a better reporter than this. Your rookie mistake is going . . ." Stopping, Steve saw the door next to them open and a man in an Army uniform step into the room. His eyes bulging in his head, Steve placed his right hand to his temple and started rubbing it.

Hannah, unfamiliar with the man who walked across the room and entered the inner room of the Director, leaned towards Steve, "Okay, who was that?"

Sighing, Steve shook his head slowly, "That was General Jason Price. He happens to be a two star. Shit, Hannah. I mean, God, what the hell did you get me into?"

Staring at the door closing behind the General, Hannah shrugged her shoulders, "I was doing my job, Steve. If they don't . . ."

Brenda, the Director's secretary interrupted Hannah, "The Director will see both of you now."

Nodding his head, Steve stood and marched across the room. Opening the door, Steve walked through the doorway with Hannah following a few paces behind him. Entering the room, Steve tried to keep his face a pleasant mask. Noticing the Director sitting at his desk and the general standing next to him, Steve continued across the room and stopped when he was near the chairs located across from the Director's desk. Noticing movement to his right, Steve noticed the Deputy Director was also in the room, leaning against a credenza with his arms crossed.

Staring at Steve, the Director waved towards the chairs across from him, "Steve, Ms. Burley please have a seat."

Warily, Steve sat down with Hannah sitting next to him. The Director, frowning, turned to General Price, "Steve, I believe you know General Jason Price?"

Nodding his head, Steve replied, "Yes, we've met a few times at . . . ."

Price, frowning, interrupted Steve, "You do know why you're here, don't you Mr. Myers?"

Flicking his gaze at Hannah and then back at the General, Steve replied, "Not really."

Not amused, Price pursed his lips as if tasting something bitter, "Your reporter, Hannah Burley ambushed Special Agent Seeley Booth a couple of days ago. She had made arrangements to do an interview with him about Christopher Pelant and during that interview she tried to accuse him of the murder of Fariad Khan Ahmadzai, a tribal chief in Kandahar Provence in Afghanistan who was killed a couple of years ago. This was brought to our attention by AUSA Caroline Julian. She had to intervene on Agent Booth's behalf to prevent that ambush from being aired on television. Caroline contacted Colonel Peter Rogers about it and he informed me."

Sitting stiffly, Steve leaned back in his chair, "That film didn't go out on air; so, I don't know why I've been asked to come here. Hannah was given a tip and like most reporters she tried to follow through. If Head of Major Crimes for the District was involved in the assassination of a foreign dignitary then it was her job to find out if it was true . . . "

Irritated, the Director interrupted, "A unsubstantiated phone tip. A tip from an informer that proved to be false. The man who supposedly made the tip denies that he ever made such a call. It's believed by this office that this was some more crap that lunatic Christopher Pelant was trying to shovel on the specialists charged with looking for him. A simple phone call to the supposed informant would have cleared up any misunderstanding. Instead, Ms. Hurley leaped on this scurrilous story and tried to besmirch the good name of Agent Booth."

Impatient, Hannah spoke up, "Most reporters use phone tips, Sir. Its part of our arsenal when we're tracking down stories. Government officials have a tendency to deny any involvement in attempted regime change. We all know that. If Seeley Booth had been involved in that assassination then it needed to come out in the bright of day. I couldn't . . . "

Interrupting Hannah, General Price responded with contempt, "Special Agent Booth was in Afghanistan training Afghan troops. He had a special contract with the United States Army. He was not there to assassinate anyone. You were used by a lunatic and there is no defense for it. Sergeant Major Booth is a decorated Veteran and it's outrageous that a fine man such as he would be besmirched by you or anyone else."

Outraged, Hannah exclaimed, "I didn't try to besmirch, Agent Booth, I . . ."

Deputy Director Cullen interrupted, "The hell you didn't. We know that you used to live with the man and that it didn't end well. Is this some campaign of yours to get even with him? Are you using your press credentials to tear down Agent Booth?"

Standing, Hannah faced Cullen, "I am not the vindictive person you all seem to think I am. I had a tip, I followed through with it. It's what reporters do. I've since found out that the tip was a fraud; but, I did that interview on good faith. If Seeley Booth was involved in murder then it needed to be brought out into the open."

Smirking, Cullen replied, "He was a trainer in Afghanistan. There is a lot of paper to back that up. Your tip was a fraud. Is this the end of your investigation?"

Nodding her head slowly, Hannah replied, "Yes, it is."

Glaring at Steve and then Hannah, General Price informed Hannah, "You will not be given credentials to enter Afghanistan or Iraq should you try to return to those countries. That decision has come from higher up. Your credentials are revoked as of now."

Swallowing, Hannah responded, "I'm a good reporter. This isn't right."

Smirking, the General shook his head slowly, "It's done."

Standing Steve asked, "Is that all?"

Shaking his head, the Director leaned back in his chair, "If you start a campaign against my Head of Major Crimes, you and every reporter for NBC will be denied access to the FBI. I will not allow any more nonsense to touch my people, Steve. No more. You and your people back off of Booth. Your hot story is Christopher Pelant not the FBI."

Nodding, Steve sighed, "Yeah, I got it."

Sitting back, the Director replied, "Now we're done."

oooooooooooooooooooo

Once outside the Hoover, Steve turned to Hannah, "I think the rumors are true about Seeley Booth."

Walking towards Steve's car, Hannah asked, "What rumors?"

Approaching his car, Steve replied, "The Director is grooming him to move up. You went after the wrong person Hannah. You wanted an overseas posting, well I'm going to give it to you. Prepare to leave at the end of the week."

Turning to Steve, Hannah asked warily, "Where?"

Smiling, Steve responded with a sweet smile, "Oman."

Glaring at Steve, Hannah protested, "Oman? There isn't anything going on in Oman."

Unlocking his car, Steve replied, "Thank God."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of this chapter. Thanks.


	49. Chapter 49

Jenny1701 prompt: I would also love to see you write a story about Hannah finding out that Booth and Brennan are each other's emergency medical contacts and can make medical decisions for the other - I suppose the only way she would find out was if one or the other was hurt (not too seriously I hope) I would also assume that Hannah knows little about Booths past and probably doesn't know he had a Brain Tumor.

Thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm glad you're enjoying these little stories. If you have a story idea, please let me know. If I use it, you will get credit for the idea.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lying in bed, Booth felt nauseous. His head had been hurting for several hours and the aspirin he'd taken hadn't slowed it down. At first it seemed like a simple headache but as the day wore on it had grown steadily worse. After getting home from work, Booth had taken a hot shower hoping that it would help his headache; but, that too had failed. After Hannah had arrived at the apartment, she'd advised him to go lie down for awhile and she'd start cooking dinner.

He'd lain down for several minutes when he soon realized that the odors coming from the kitchen were making him nauseous. Staggering out of bed, Booth had closed the bedroom door. Walking back towards his bed, Booth realized that he was going to throw up; so, he'd hurried into the bathroom. After a few minutes had passed, Booth managed to finally stop throwing up and had lain down on the tile floor in the bathroom. Breathing hard, he held his hands to his head and moaned.

Curious as to why the bedroom door was closed, Hannah opened the door and checked the bed to find it empty. Stepping into the room, Hannah heard moaning coming from the bathroom. Walking rapidly into the bathroom, she found him lying on the floor, writhing in pain.

Kneeling on the floor, Hannah placed her hand on Booth's shoulder, "Seeley, what's wrong?"

Gritting his teeth, Booth replied, "My head hurts."

Shaking her head, Hannah remarked, "You're in this much pain because of a headache?"

Moaning, Booth scrambled to his knees and threw up again in the toilet. Hannah, afraid that she didn't really know what was going on, called Brennan.

"Temperance, Seeley is in the bathroom, throwing up. He says his head hurts; but, I've never seen anyone act like he is just because he has a headache."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Is it a migraine?"

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "I don't know." Leaning towards Booth, Hannah asked, "Seeley, is this a migraine?"

Falling back on his heels, Booth hung his head and trembled, "I don't know."

Growing very concerned, Hannah put the phone back next to her mouth, "He doesn't know. Does Seeley suffer from migraines?"

Brennan, gathering her purse and jacket, rushed out of her apartment, "Hannah, he does suffer from migraines; but, if he isn't sure that's a problem. I think he needs to go to emergency, right now."

Staring at Booth leaning on his knees trembling, Hannah sighed, "I don't think I can get him there."

Rushing down the stairwell, Brennan ordered, "Call 911, Hannah. Don't wait."

Hearing fear in Brennan's voice, Hannah dialed 911.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the hospital, Brennan ran towards the check in desk and announced, "I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan. Seeley Booth was brought in a few minutes ago."

Looking down at her PC, the clerk was checking patient's names when Brennan heard her name being called. Looking up, Brennan saw Hannah standing near the door that led to the back rooms where the patients were placed while they were being diagnosed.

"Temperance, I need you to come with me."

Hurrying over to where Hannah was standing, Brennan asked, "Where is Booth?'

Hugging herself, Hannah replied, "He's in room E3. He passed out from the pain and they won't tell me what's going on. I don't have Seeley's medical proxy and they said they need his proxy right now. Do you know who has it?'

Nodding, Brennan rushed past Hannah to room E3. Striding into the room, Brennan saw a doctor leaning over Booth. "I'm Doctor Temperance Brennan." Pulling out a flash drive from her purse, Brennan continued, "I have his medical proxy. Please tell me what's going on."

Nodding his head, Doctor Jude Green looked up in relief, "Good. He came in unconscious. Ms. Burley told me that he's been complaining that his head has been hurting and he's been very nauseous. He's been in a lot of pain for the last few hours and he's thrown up at least twice that she knows of."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "It's possible it is a severe migraine; but, you need to be aware that Seeley had a brain tumor removed seventeen months ago. It was non-malignant."

Worried, Doctor Green sighed, "Ok, I'm going to order an MRI. I need to see what's going on inside of his head."

Nodding, Brennan replied, "Yes, of course, I authorize any tests that he needs. If his tumor has grown back you will consult with me and we will decide the best way to handle it. If surgery is required then you will also receive my permission for that too."

Hannah, confused, stared at Brennan and then the doctor, "Wait a minute. I'm Seeley's girlfriend and I'm living with him. Don't you think you should consult with me before talking about tests and surgery?"

Shaking his head, Doctor Green replied as he walked past her, "Doctor Brennan has the medical proxy. Her decisions are final."

Turning to Brennan, Hannah asked, "Why do you have his medical proxy? And what do you mean Seeley had a brain tumor 17 months ago? What kind of brain tumor? How come this is the first time I'm hearing about it."

Shaking her head slowly, Brennan stepped out of the way as she watched two orderlies, walk into the room, unlock the wheels on the narrow bed and wheel it out of the room, with Booth's unconscious form on it. "I've had Booth's medical proxy ever since he had his surgery for the brain tumor I mentioned. I offered to give it back to him a few months ago; but, he told me that he needed me to continue as his proxy. By the way, Booth has my medical proxy. Booth said that since it's possible that we could be hurt on the job, it would be better if we had each other's medical proxy."

Making cutting motions with her hand, Hannah asked again, "What brain tumor, Temperance?"

Pursing her lips, Brennan replied, "Since Booth hasn't talked to you about it, I must assume he doesn't wish you to know the specifics. He is a very private person and he will not forgive me if I tell you something he wants to keep private. You will have to ask him when he awakens."

Furious, Hannah replied, "Are you kidding me? I live with him. He's supposedly loves me and yet he had something like a brain tumor and he didn't tell me? This is crazy."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "I cannot interfere in Booth's private affairs, Hannah. You must ask him."

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "I will, believe me I will. Seeley's reason to give you his medical proxy seems ridiculous. You aren't related to him. He has a grandfather and a brother. They should have his proxy. Hell, I'm living with him, I should have his proxy."

Staring at Hannah with curiosity, Brennan asked, "Do you have medical training that would allow you to make informed decisions as to the proper treatment and medical care of Booth?"

Seeing that Hannah wasn't going to answer the question, Brennan nodded her head, "No you do not on the other hand I do have some medical training and I can make an informed decision. This is why I have his medical proxy. Booth trusts me to make informed decisions. He doesn't trust doctors. He knows I will make sure that any treatment recommended by a physician or surgeon will be the right treatment. Neither you nor Hank nor Jared can do that."

Angry, Hannah left the room. Brennan, pulling her phone from her purse, called Cam.

"This is Brennan. Booth is in the hospital. He may have a really severe migraine; but, since we know his medical history I thought it advisable that he be brought to the hospital to make sure."

Staring at her trembling hands, Cam responded, "I'll call the others and we'll be right there."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the waiting room. Cam noticed Hannah sitting in the corner glaring at her and Angela. Frowning, Cam dismissed Hannah and turned to Angela, "When I got here, Brennan told me that Booth was awake again. She said he's complaining that his head is still hurting. I popped in to his room for a couple of minutes and he was trying to remain calm while the specialists look over his tests. We should find out pretty soon . . ."

Sensing someone standing next to her, Cam looked up. "Hello Hannah. How are you doing?"

Her arms crossed against her chest, Hannah asked, "Temperance said that Seeley had a brain tumor seventeen months ago and had it removed."

Staring at Hannah, Cam replied, "Didn't Seeley talk to you about it?"

Shaking her head, Hannah answered, "No. Would you tell me about it?"

Biting her lip, Cam responded, "Hannah, I would love to tell you what you want to know; but, if he didn't talk to you about it I can assure you he would not appreciate it if anyone told you about it behind his back. He is a very private person and takes exception when people gossip about him. Believe me, you don't want to go there."

Placing her hands on her hips, Hannah protested, "I live with him. I'm not a stranger."

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam replied, "I've known Seeley since college. I know how he would react if we talked about his private business to you."

Exhaling deeply, Hannah replied, "This is ridiculous, I. . . ."

Interrupting, Hodgins walked into the room and announced, "Booth just got his tests back and it's a migraine. A really bad cluster migraine; but, it's not a tumor. The nurse said we can pop in and see him for a minute; but, we have to be quiet."

Standing, Sweets, Cam and Angela followed Hodgins down the hallway. Hannah, irritated and angry followed behind. Entering the room, Hannah found Brennan and Booth hugging each other as he lay in his hospital bed.

"Thank God, Bones. I was really worried. I was afraid it was back."

Talking quietly, Brennan replied, "I know you did, Booth. We were all afraid it was back. You just need to rest and let the meds work." Standing, she informed him, "We'll all go back outside in the waiting room and we'll wait for your headache to subside."

Grabbing her hand, Booth protested, "Don't Bones. I want you to stay with me. I need you to stay with me."

Unaware that Hannah was in the room, Brennan smiled, "I'll get Hannah to come and stay with you."

Shaking his head, Booth protested again, "No, Bones. Please, stay with me. I need you."

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Of course I'll stay Booth. I'll never desert you."

Feeling the eyes of Sweets, Cam, Hodgins and Angela glued to her, Hannah lifted her chin and left the room.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

I hope this is what you wanted. Let me know if this was ok. Thanks.


	50. Chapter 50

There were many requests for a sequel to chapter 49: lili1998, Darlingyourwithme, SamBrace, DorothyOZ, PLK Susie, babyface99f, JBCFlyers19, Space-Case7029 and casket4mytears. Thank you for your enthusiasm, it's wonderful. When I see enthusiasm like that, it just makes me want to write.

This is a sequel to chapter 49. Wow, who knew that I could come up with 50 Hannah chapters. I sure didn't. They haven't all been gems; but, I hope they've at least been entertaining.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Migraines being what they are, take awhile to lessen. After spending seven hours in the hospital, Booth was released to go home. The worst of the headache was gone; but, was not completely finished. Migraines linger, their affects can be unsettling and Brennan knew that. As soon as the worst of the symptoms had disappeared, Booth's attending physician released him to Brennan's care. Prescribing a new prescription and with the advice to relax and not let stress overwhelm him, Dr. Bently left the room.

Booth, carefully standing up, looked at Brennan and smiled, "Well at least they don't have to use a melon baller on my head again."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "I think it would be best if I take you to my apartment. Your migraine is not completely gone and I think it would be best if I monitor you there. This prescription is new and we don't know how you're going to react to it."

Nodding his head carefully, Booth responded, "Sure if you think so."

Walking out into the waiting room with Brennan, Booth was surprised to find that Cam, Angela, Hodgins and Sweets were still there waiting for him. Seeing Booth enter the waiting room area with Brennan's arm hooked through his, his visitors all moved towards where they were.

Smiling, Cam touched Booth's arm, "I know this is going to sound strange; but, thank God it's just a migraine, Booth."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, can you imagine praying that you're suffering from a migraine. A couple of years ago I'd have been upset that I had one now I'm grateful."

Laughing, Angela stepped closer to Booth and pecked him on the cheek, "Life is full of those little ironies."

Smiling, Hodgins asked, "So, you want to stay with us for a couple of days? One of us can stay home with you."

Holding Booth's arm firmly, Brennan shook her head, "Booth is coming home with me. I'll monitor him tonight and tomorrow and make sure that the new migraine medicine is working properly."

All of them agreeing that was a sound plan, escorted Booth and Brennan to her car. Watching the car leave the parking lot, Sweets gasped, "Oh, we forgot Hannah."

Curious, Cam replied, "What about her? She isn't here; so, obviously she isn't too concerned."

Shrugging his shoulders, Sweets replied, "Maybe we should have talked to her about Booth's tumor and well, maybe Booth and Brennan. I mean really, someone should tell her what's going on. She seemed pretty angry about not knowing about the tumor and that Dr. Brennan has Booth's medical proxy. Of course, Booth asking Brennan to stay with him instead of Hannah had to hurt a little."

Shaking his head, Hodgins replied, "No way Dude. We need to stay out of it. If Booth and Hannah have a problem then they need to take care of it, not us. Booth won't thank us for sticking our noses in his business and you know it."

Placing her hand on Sweets' arm, Cam remarked, "You know Hodgins is right. Don't interfere."

Patting her hand, Sweets replied, "Yeah, maybe you're right. One way or the other, this will work out."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at her apartment, Brennan ushered Booth into her guest bedroom. "Lie down and I'll get you a glass of water to take with your migraine medicine."

Smiling, Booth removed his shoes and lay down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling, Booth waited for Brennan to come back.

Arriving back into the room, Brennan frowned, "Maybe you should remove your pants and shirt and get under the covers. You can't be very comfortable sleeping in your street clothes."

Sitting up, Booth shook his head, "Nah, I'm fine."

Carrying the glass of water and the pill to Booth, Brennan handed both to him. Once he'd taken the pill, she placed the glass on the nightstand. "You understand that I'm going to monitor you?"

Puzzled, Booth answered, "Yeah."

Smiling, Brennan walked around to the other side of the bed, removed her shoes and climbed into bed. Laying on her back, Brennan smiled, "Good night Booth."

A little surprised and just a little nervous, Booth responded, "Uh, yeah, night."

Lying back down, he closed his eyes and soon fell into an exhausted sleep. Once Booth was asleep, Brennan turned on to her side and watched him sleep. Soon, feeling her eyelids grow heavy, she too fell asleep.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Waking, Booth felt a body pressed against him. Opening his eyes, Booth looked down to find Brennan sleeping against him, her back pressed against his chest. Smiling, Booth realized that his head wasn't hurting any more. Breathing slowly, Booth moved his arms around Brennan and hugged her. Brennan, feeling Booth's arms tightening around her, awoke and glanced back at his face.

"Are you still in pain?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Nope, I feel pretty good."

Nodding, Brennan replied, "I was worried about you Booth. I was so worried that . . . "

Placing his mouth next to her ear, Booth interrupted her, "I was so scared Bones. I thought what if my tumor is back? What if this time I'm going to die and I haven't . . . I was afraid I was going to die and you weren't going to know how much I love you Bones. I was afraid that they were going to take me into the operating room this time and maybe I'd die and you'd never know that I love you. I love you Temperance. Do you understand? I can't let this go on anymore. You need you to know that I love you and I want you so much."

Feeling a tear drip from his face onto her cheek, Brennan swallowed, "But Booth, you're living with Hannah. You love her. . . "

Shaking his head, Booth interrupted her, "Bones, I've made a huge mess of my life. I really have. When you told me that you didn't want to take a chance on us, I just gave up on us ever getting together. I wanted someone to love me and I guess Hannah was my attempt to find that someone. Damn it, I . . . I made a mistake. Please forgive me, please. I love you. I've loved you for so long and I just don't want to keep living the lie I've been living. I need you Bones. I need you like I need air and food. I can't live without you. I don't want to live without you, not anymore. Lying in the hospital, I realized that I may never get another chance at real happiness. I don't want to die some day filled with regrets because I didn't have the guts to tell you that I love you."

Feeling Booth's trembling arms holding her tightly, Brennan reached up and placed her hands on his hand, "I love you too Booth."

Moving his left hand up and wiping his face, Booth asked, "You do? You love me, really?"

Nodding her head, Brennan sighed, "I've loved you for a long time Booth. I've just been too afraid to admit it to you or myself. I've been so afraid; but, Booth, seeing you with Hannah I realized that my fear probably destroyed the only chance I ever had to be happy. I made a mistake too. I should have given us the chance you asked for; but, I was too afraid to try."

Sighing, Booth kissed Brennan's ear, "Bones, I love you. I want you. Do you want me?"

Reaching up and placing her hand along the side of his face, Brennan replied, "I want you, Booth. I do want you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Later that evening, Booth arrived at his apartment planning to talk to Hannah. Entering his apartment, Booth found the rooms deserted, Hannah's things gone and a note taped to the headboard of his bed.

Seeley,

Relationships are built on trust. You don' trust me.

Relationships are built upon need. You don't need me.

Relationships are built upon love. You don't love me.

Hannah

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of this chapter. Any good? Still looking for prompts. If you have a story idea let me know. It doesn't have to be a Hannah story. It can be a new story. If I use your idea I will give you proper credit.


	51. Chapter 51

SamBrace prompt: Oh brilliant this is so good I loved the follow-up to the last chapter and there even feels like there could be more to this story with Booth telling Brennan Hannah has left him

This chapter is a sequel to chapters 49 and 50.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at a crime scene the next day, Booth pulled up to see Brennan's car parked near by. Showing his badge, the deputy standing nearby pointed out a faint path and told him to follow it. Following the trace path in the forest floor, Booth soon came out into a clearing and found Brennan and Cam squatting down next to the victim. Noticing another deputy standing just off of the path, Boot checked with her to get a feel for the situation before joining his team near the body.

Deputy Randall, staring at Cam picking up the skull and examining it, remarked, "Some kid was playing hooky from school and decided to play in these woods. This area is full of brambles so a lot of people don't come to this part of the forest. The kid said he was following some tracks and he was curious where they went. He found a path through the brambles and when he got into this small clearing he found the body. He has a cell phone and called 911. Me and Deputy Spalding came out to check it out and found that."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Where's the kid?"

Chuckling, the deputy responded, "He's down at the Sheriff's Office. The boy didn't want us to call his parents; but, we needed them present to interview him. We aren't his favorite people right now."

Leaving the deputy, Booth walked over to the body and looked down, "Oh, God."

Smiling, Cam replied, "I'm afraid she's been snacked on."

Swallowing, Booth asked, "Cannibal?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, animals. The victim is female. She appears to be about fifteen years old. She was definitely murdered."

Shaking his head, Booth turned to make sure that the lab techs, both FBI and Jeffersonian were doing their jobs. Seeing everyone being industrious, Booth made a few notes and left.

Puzzled, Cam watched Booth walk towards the path, "That's odd."

Curious, Brennan replied, "What's odd?"

Pointed towards Booth's retreating back, Cam replied, "Just one question and now he's leaving. That's not his normal behavior."

Watching Booth walk slowly back into the forest, Brennan observed, "Something's wrong."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

After examining the victim's body, Brennan and Cam returned to where Brennan's car and Cam's van were parked. Finding Booth leaning against his truck, staring at the distant trees, Brennan altered her course and joined Booth at his truck.

Setting her case down, Brennan folded her arms across her chest and asked, "Is something wrong, Booth?'

Turning his gaze towards Brennan, Booth straightened up. Flicking his eyes towards Cam and her van, Booth smiled sadly, "No not really."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I know I stink at non-verbal communication, Booth; but, even I can tell that something is wrong."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "There isn't anything wrong, Bones."

Observing his posture, Brennan asked, "Did you talk to Hannah last night?"

Shaking his head, Booth pulled out a folded sheet of paper out of his jacket pocket and handed to Brennan, "I didn't have to."

Taking the paper from Booth, Brennan opened it and read,

Seeley,

Relationships are built on trust. You don' trust me.

Relationships are built upon need. You don't need me.

Relationships are built upon love. You don't love me.

Hannah

Furious, Brennan looked up, "This is childish, Booth. I would expect something like this from a teenager, not a grown woman."

Sighing, Booth responded, "It doesn't matter, Bones. I was going to break up with her and she just beat me to the punch that's all. It's what I wanted; so, it doesn't matter."

Crumpling the paper into a ball and sticking it into her jumper pocket, Brennan replied, "Knowing you were in the hospital, suffering and she did this. Is this why you're upset?"

Shaking his head slowly, Booth replied, "I hurt her Bones. I wanted to explain to her what a big mistake I'd made and that none of this was her fault; but, she just left. What I did wasn't very nice Bones. I wanted her to understand that I've been a son-of-a-bitch about this whole thing and I didn't mean to use her. Now she's gone and I can't explain. She didn't deserve to be treated like that."

Unsure what Booth meant, Brennan asked, "Have you changed your mind about us?"

Shocked, Booth stepped closer to Brennan and exclaimed, "God, no. No way. I love you, Bones. I love you, not Hannah. I want us to be together now more than ever. I just feel bad that I used Hannah. It wasn't nice Bones. It wasn't nice at all."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "When Hannah first told me that she was moving in with you, I told her that you would give yourself completely to her and I know I was right, you did, Booth. You didn't use her. You didn't ask her to follow you Stateside. You didn't ask her to do that. That was a decision she made and you tried to make that work. You tried to give yourself to her; but, observing your relationship with her I would like to point out that even though you tried to change yourself to make that relationship work, she did little to make the relationship work."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "I don't think I know what you're talking about."

Watching Cam walk over to where the Sheriffs deputy was waiting, Brennan explained, "After she moved in with you, she was rarely home. When she was home, she seemed to always want to go out no matter how tired or exhausted you were. When Heather Taffett was killed and you were then injured by Brodsky, she was told about your injury; but, she didn't return home to take care of you as she should. As far as I can tell, you were the one holding the relationship together. You were not going to be able to sustain that relationship much longer Booth. You weren't using her, she was using you."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Do you think so?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes, I do."

Smiling, Booth placed his hands on Brennan's upper arms, "You know, if we were alone, I'd grab you and kiss you and probably make crazy love with you right now. I love you Bones. Everything is so clear to you and you help me see things when I can't see them for myself." Noticing Cam walking towards them, Booth dropped his hands, "I plan to prove to you just how much I love you tonight."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Good. I'll show you how much I love you too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So any good? Reviews are always welcome. Thanks

A/N: I received some very interesting prompts yesterday. I plan to see what I can do with them. Thanks for the story ideas. I had run out of previous prompts.


	52. Chapter 52

Jenny1701 prompt: Hi - I was wondering if you could incorporate Sweets into one of your Hannah stories - he has caused so many problems for them intentionally or not - when he didn't tell Brennan Booth was alive; with his book and the 100th episode, telling Booth he only thought he loved her but it was really brain damage etc and who could forget the word game when she decided she wanted his baby (bet Hannah didn't know about that either) that it might be nice for him to redress the balance and perhaps intentionally or inadvertently let Hannah know what B&B are to each other? He's not my favourite character but I just thought perhaps his meddling could have a positive outcome for a change.

At first I wasn't sure how to write this one; but, this popped into my head. Hope it works for you.

I hope you're still enjoying Hannah Stories.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Arriving at the hospital with Hannah in tow, Booth strode into Emergency. Walking up to the check in desk, Booth spoke to the clerk, "I'm Seeley Booth. A friend of mine was brought in a little while ago, Lance Sweets. I have his medical proxy in case it's needed."

Nodding her head, Francis pointed to the side door, "He's in room 4A."

Following Booth towards the door, Hannah grumbled, "Why do you have his medical proxy?"

Frowning, Booth stopped, "The kid doesn't have any family. Someone has to be here for him when he gets hurt. How would you like to be in the hospital and no one giving a damn about you being there?"

Sighing, Hannah replied, "Okay, I was just asking, don't bite my head off."

Frowning, Booth opened the door and entered the ward. Searching for room 4A, Booth soon found it and pulled the curtain back, entering the cubicle. Startled Booth noticed Sweets lying on the bed, his face bruised, cuts on his cheeks, his lips swollen, his left arm in a splint, dried blood on his chin and the front of his shirt.

Moving closer to the bed, Booth leaned over and placed his hand on Sweets' shoulder, "Hey, buddy, I'm here. What the hell happened? The caller just said you were hurt and where I could find you."

Opening his eyes, Sweets felt tears fall though he tried to stop them, "Booth, thank God. I was mugged by two punks outside my apartment. They beat the crap out of me and took my wallet and watch and . . ."

Shaking his head, Booth tried to soothe Sweets, "Whoa it's okay. Have you seen a doctor yet?"

Nodding his head slowly, Sweets sniffed, "Yeah, I just came back from having my arm x-rayed. It's broken and they're going to put a cast on it. They gave me the option and I asked for a hard cast."

Watching Sweets try to calm down, Booth patted his shoulder, "Okay. Once we get you out of here, you're coming home with me. I can't let you go back to your apartment in this shape."

Shaking his head, Sweets replied, "But I can't do that. I'd just be in the way."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Of course you can and you will. Don't give me any trouble."

Staring at Hannah, Sweets asked, "Are you sure? Maybe Hannah wouldn't like me there."

Not looking at Hannah, Booth responded, "You're coming home with me, Sweets. That's final."

Hannah, pulling on Booth's arm, "Seeley, we need to talk."

Turning, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Alright."

Following Hannah outside of the cubicle, Booth stared at the activity around him.

Crossing her arms, Hannah remarked, "You work and so do I. Whose going to take care of him? Why can't he stay in his apartment? You can check on him there."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "He's my friend, Hannah. He's staying at the apartment. I'll just run home a few times during the day and check on him. My apartment is closer to the Hoover than his is."

Frustrated, Hannah replied, "I'm going home. I need to go to bed. I'll see you when you get there."

Watching Hannah leave, Booth frowned.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the apartment, Booth helped Sweets settle in to Parker's room. Gathering a t-shirt and sweat pants from his room, he carried them back to Sweets. Helping Sweets change into his clothes, Booth laughed, "Sorry kid. I guess my clothes are a little big."

Feeling like a child wearing his father's clothes, Sweets smiled, "I'm taller; but, you're definitely bigger."

Handing his patient a pain pill, Booth gave Sweets a bottle of water, "Here you go. Take the medicine and go to sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Ooooooooooooooooo

The next morning, Sweets wandered into the living room. Seeing Hannah sitting on the couch typing away on her lap top, Sweets ambled over to Booth's recliner and sat down, "So, where's Booth?"

Not looking up, Hannah replied, "He and Temperance had a case."

Nodding his head, Sweets leaned back in his chair, "Yeah, they're the best team the FBI has ever had. They're solve rate is so high it's almost like magic. They're really great partners. They have this ability to talk to each other without talking to each other, it's freaky. I mean they can have whole conversations and not say anything that sounds like a conversation it's just weird sometimes and so frustrating. They can block other people out like they're the only two people left in the world. It's my fault they're not together you know. Booth told me he was in love with Dr. Brennan; but, I just talked him out of it. . ."

Hannah, registering what Sweets was saying to her, interrupted him, "What do you mean he told you he was in love with Temperance? When did he tell you this?"

A little glassy eyed and under the influence of his pain medicine, Sweets found he was unable to keep his own counsel, "Before Booth went to Afghanistan. See that brain tumor he had kind of messed him up and I thought he fell in love with Dr. Brennan then; but, now I realize I was wrong and I interfered . . ."

Interrupting again, Hannah exclaimed, "Wait, when did Seeley have a brain tumor? Why am I just hearing about this now?"

A little confused at Hannah's confusion, Sweets replied, "The tumor he had last year before he went to Afghanistan. I screwed up his life by telling him he wasn't in love with Dr. Brennan and then telling him he was and kind of panicking him into . . . I'm not sure what; but, I think I screwed up and that's why Booth went to Afghanistan and Dr. Brennan went to Maluku. I interfered and now instead of living with the woman he loves he's living with you and boy did I screw that up. He still loves her you know, it's just that . . . Where did you say Booth is?"

Exhaling deeply, Hannah replied, "Right now I don't know and I don't care." Standing, Hannah walked into Booth's bedroom and started packing. After she'd finished, she came back into the living room and saw Sweets sleeping. Shaking her head, Hannah hauled her belongings to the elevator, entered the car, rode down to the small lobby and left the building for the final time.

Oooooooooooooooo

After Booth left the crime scene, he drove back to his apartment to check up on Sweets. Entering his apartment, Booth noticed Sweets sleeping on his recliner. Shaking his young friend's shoulder, Booth asked, "Hey kid, are you alright?"

Wakening, Sweets blinked and smiled, "Oh sure. I feel pretty good. That pain medicine really works."

Nodding, Booth glanced around, "You seen Hannah?"

Nodding his head, Sweets replied, "Oh sure. She was here when I woke up and then I went to sleep. I don't know where she is. I'm hungry, do you think I could have something to eat, I haven't had anything to eat since yesterday and . . . "

Startled, Booth interrupted Sweets, "Hannah didn't get you anything to eat?"

Shaking his head, Sweets replied sadly, "No and that's ok. Can I have a sandwich or something because I am really hungry?"

Angry, Booth replied, "Sure Sweets. Sit there and I'll make you lunch."

Ooooooooooooooo

After he made sure that Sweets had something to eat and drink, Booth walked into his bedroom to change into his suit. Stopping, he saw open and empty dresser drawers and his closet door open and empty hangers dangling from the rail. Nodding his head, Booth changed his clothes and then walked back into the living room.

Taking the plate and glass from Sweets, Booth handed him the TV remote. Bringing the dirty dish and glass into the kitchen, Booth retrieved two bottles of water and an apple and placed them on the coffee table in the living room.

"Ok, I have to go back to work. There's some water and an apple. I'll be back around six or so. If you need me call me."

Nodding his head, Sweets smiled, "You're a really great friend, Booth. I hope I can return the favor you're doing for me someday."

Frowning, Booth replied, "Don't worry about it kid. You may have already done it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

So, what do you think about this chapter? Interesting?


	53. Chapter 53

Darlingyourwithme, casket4mytears and babyface99f want a sequel to chapter 52.

You knew all you had to do was ask. I'm game to try.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home from work, Booth found Sweets still in the recliner, watching TV. Smiling, Booth asked, "How's it going? You taking your meds like you should?"

Nodding his head, Sweets replied, "Yeah, I didn't take any pain medicine this afternoon though. I thought I'd wait until it's time to go to bed. I don't want to sleep all day."

Patting Sweets on the shoulder, Booth replied, "Don't live with pain if you don't have to. I'll change clothes and then I'll make us dinner."

Walking into his bedroom, Booth searched the room to see if Hannah had left him a note. Not finding one, Booth shook his head and changed into jeans and a t-shirt. Seeing Booth walk back into the living room, Sweets noticed the anger on Booth's face and cleared his throat.

"Uh, Booth, I think I may have done something I shouldn't have."

Stopping at the kitchen entrance, Booth turned and stared at Sweets.

Sweets, blushing, continued, "I . . . the pain medicine I took sort of made me talk about stuff I shouldn't have with Hannah."

Staring at Sweets, Booth asked, "Like what?"

Concerned at Booth's lack of a reaction, Sweets rushed his reply, "I told her that you're still in love with Dr. Brennan and that it's my fault that you went to Afghanistan and Dr. Brennan went to Maluku and if I hadn't interfered then you wouldn't be living with Hannah now."

His face still blank, Booth shrugged his shoulders and walked into the kitchen. Pulling salad fixings out of the fridge, Booth placed them on the counter and then slammed the fridge door shut. Placing his hands on the top of the counter, Booth stared at the tiles between his hands, sighed and muttered, "Sure, why not."

Shaking his head, Booth started to put together a chef salad for dinner.

Sweets, hearing the fridge door slam, winced. Staring at the kitchen doorway, Sweets finally stood up and walked into Parker's bedroom and lay down.

After Booth had dinner ready, he found Sweets missing from the living room. Walking into Parker's bedroom, Booth found Sweets lying on the bed with his back turned towards him.

"Dinner is ready."

Clearing his throat, Sweets replied, "I'm sorry Booth. I didn't mean to get you into trouble with Hannah. When she comes back I'll explain that the pain medicine made me say stupid things."

Pursing his lips, Booth stared at Sweets. Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Hannah's gone. Her stuff is gone from my bedroom."

Rolling over onto his back, Sweet stared at Booth with remorse, "I am so sorry. Maybe if I called her and explained . . ."

Booth shook his head, "Don't worry about it, Sweets. Come and eat dinner. You can't take pain medicine on an empty stomach."

Watching Booth leave the room, Sweets swung his legs off of the bed and stood up. Walking slowly into the kitchen, he sat down and stared at his salad, "I'm sorry, Booth. I don't know when to keep my big mouth shut."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth opened his beer and took a drink.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

After dinner, Sweets excused himself and went back to Parker's bedroom. Closing the door, he retrieved his phone from the dresser and called Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, I was wondering if you could come over to Booth's apartment."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why? Do you require assistance? Isn't Booth there?"

Clearing his throat, Sweets answered, "Hannah's left Booth."

Pausing, Brennan responded, "I'll be there soon."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth hearing someone rap on the apartment door, walked down the short hallway, opened the door and found Brennan standing on the other side.

Smiling, Booth stepped aside, "Hi, what brings you over here?"

Smiling in response, Brennan stepped inside the apartment door, "I thought I would come over and check on Sweets."

Nodding his head, Booth closed the door and pointed down the hallway, "He's in Parker's room."

Striding over to Parker's room, Brennan opened the door and entered with Booth following.

Aware that Booth was watching them, Brennan commented to Sweets, "I thought I'd come by and make sure you're doing alright."

Scratching the top of his hand, Sweets smiled, "I'm fine. Thanks for checking though."

Biting her lower lip, Brennan moved closer to Sweets and touched the fingers of his left hand. Studying them, she remarked, "They're the right color, they feel warm. Are you in pain right now?"

Grimacing, Sweets replied, "A little."

Interrupting, Booth informed, "He skipped his pain medication this afternoon."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Don't do that Sweets. Take it when you're supposed to." Walking over to the dresser, she picked up his pill bottle, removed one pill and picking up the bottle of water sitting there, carried it back to Sweets. Handing him the pill and the water, Brennan demanded he take it. Sweets, seeing the stern look on her face, did as he was told.

Returning to Booth's side, Brennan smiled, "I thought I would visit for awhile since I'm here."

Nodding, Booth smiled sadly, "Sure."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the couch, a movie playing on TV, Brennan glanced at Booth's sad expression. Picking up her beer bottle, Brennan played with the label, peeling off a small section. "Where is Hannah?"

Turning away from the TV, Booth stared at Brennan. Shrugging his shoulders, he replied, "She left me this afternoon. I'm sure I know why; but, she didn't leave me a note."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "She should have talked to you before she did that, Booth. Just leaving is ridiculous."

Sadly, Booth replied, "It started with me having Sweets move in and then she found out something and it was more than she bargained for so she left."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "But you're helping a friend in need. I don't understand why that would upset her."

Sighing, Booth replied, "Hannah probably thought it would put a crimp in her life and she's not the kind who likes complications. Then she found out about . . . It's ok. I didn't expect it to last this long, my relationships never do."

Cautious, Brennan asked, "Do you want to talk about what she found out?'

Shaking his head, Booth sighed and turned his attention back to the television.

Fearing that Booth was depressed, Brennan tried to think of something to say to make the situation better.

Sweets, the door of Parker's room open, listened to Booth and Brennan talking. Unable to bear the guilt anymore, he got out of bed and walked into the living room.

"Booth, this is all my fault and really I am so sorry that Hannah left."

Frowning, Booth turned his gaze upon Sweets, "Don't worry about it, Sweets."

Sweets straightened his shoulders, "I was kind of high on my pain meds this morning and I guess I lost some of my inhibitions. I told you that I told her that you and Dr. Brennan are in love and you aren't together because of my meddling. I am so sorry that I told her about how you told me that you were in love with Dr. Brennan after your brain surgery and I talked you out of it and then later I changed my mind and tried to push you two together and I spoiled things and you two ran away from each other and really this whole thing was my fault. . ."

Listening to Sweets ramble on, Booth finally held up his hands, "Sweets, shut up."

Stopping, Sweets started to tremble. Booth, observing the fear on his young friends' face, calmed down immediately, "Just, never mind. I've had pain medicine make me say things that I shouldn't have. It's done, just shut up."

Grateful, Sweets responded, "I'm sorry."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Never mind."

Seeing that Booth wasn't going to continue the conversation, Sweets entered Parker's room again and closed the door behind him.

Brennan, a little stunned at the turn of events, turned to stare at Booth, "You love me?"

Staring at the TV, Booth replied, "Yes."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "After I turned you down and then abandoned our partnership to go to Maluku, you still love me?"

Refusing to look at her, Booth nodded his head.

Trying to understand, Brennan commented, "You found Hannah. You were happy with her."

Closing his eyes, Booth leaned back and replied, "I found Hannah because I was looking for love, Bones. I wanted to be loved."

Chewing her lower lip, Brennan asked, "And you found it with Hannah?"

Grunting, Booth opened his eyes, "I found love with you Bones. I tried to find love with Hannah. What Hannah gave me was friendship and some happiness and a reasonable facsimile of love. Apparently it wasn't real though. If it was real, I'd be in pain right now; but, I'm not. I'm just sad."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Sad that Hannah left?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Sad that I can't seem to find love, Bones. I'm sad that I'm alone again. I guess that's what my life is. Alone and sad. . ." Turning to look at Brennan, Booth sighed, "That's ok though. I accept it."

Brennan moved closer to Booth, "I love you Booth."

Frowning, Booth asked, "Yeah, I know Bones. We're great friends and I really like that. You're probably the best friend I've ever had."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "You misunderstand me, Booth. I love you as a woman loves a man not as a friend loves a friend. This is not an atta boy kind of love."

Surprised, Booth looked stunned, "You love me?"

Moving closer, Brennan reached out and placed her hand on his right arm, "Yes."

Sadness leaving his face, Booth smiled a crooked smile, "You don't know how I long I've wanted to hear you say that Bones! How, I mean when . . ."

Leaning against Booth, Brennan replied, "I have been in love with you for quite awhile Booth. It's taken me this long to overcome my fear of telling you. I suppose I have Hannah to thank for that. I let you walk away from me twice in the last year. I won't let that happen again."

Stunned, Booth shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere Bones."

Smiling, Brennan squeezed his arm, "Neither am I. Would you like to make out?"

Laughing, Booth grabbed Brennan in his arms and kissed her passionately. Breaking the kiss, Booth remarked, "Sweets is here. We can't make out."

Pointing towards his bedroom, Brennan smiled, "I believe we can."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, any good? Let me know.


	54. Chapter 54

Guest prompt: Maybe have Hannah run across Parker and Rebecca before they leave for Britain for her temporary job promotion for a year or two and just after Booth dumped her.

Thanks for all of the great reviews. They've been fantastic.

I don't own Bones

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Hannah watched as her fellow passengers came aboard the jet and wondered how long it was going to take before they were up in the air. Karl, her camera man was already dozing next to her and she smiled fondly at his slumbering face. Karl had been her cameraman for the last five years and she was very fond of him. Aware that someone had stopped next to her, Hannah turned her head to stare into the face of Parker Booth.

Surprised, Hannah asked, "Parker, what are you doing here?"

Smiling, Parker pointed at the woman behind him and replied, "Mom and I are moving to England."

The flight attendant, irritated at the bottle neck, called out, "Please take your seat Sir."

Embarrassed, Parker smiled, "Oops."

Rebecca, curious, stared at Hannah as she walked by.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Rebecca and Parker were studying a book on London trying to familiarize themselves with their new home when Hannah arrived next to them and pointed at the empty seat next to Parker, "Is anyone sitting there?"

Shaking her head, Rebecca replied, "No, it's been empty since we sat down."

Nodding her head, Hannah smiled and sat down, "Hi, I'm Hannah Burely."

Slowly nodding her head, Rebecca replied, "Yes, I know who you are. I've seen you on NBC news."

Glancing at Parker and then Rebecca, Hannah asked, "You know about my relationship with Seeley?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Rebecca replied, "Yes of course. Parker mentioned you a couple of times while you were living with Seeley."

Not sure she understood Rebecca's tone of voice, Hannah asked, "So, I was wondering how Seeley's doing?"

Studying Hannah, Rebecca finally replied, "He's doing very well."

Looking at Hannah, Parker interjected, "Dad and Bones promised to come see us while we're in London the next time they go on vacation."

Turning her attention to Parker, Hannah asked, "So your father and Temperance are still working together?"

Nodding his head, Parker laughed, "Well not right now. She just had her baby; so, Dad says she's going to be off of work for six weeks."

Surprised, Hannah asked, "Temperance had a baby? That's wonderful news. It's kind of sudden isn't it?"

Shaking her head, Rebecca replied, "Yes, she had her baby eight days ago. She had a healthy baby girl."

Smiling, Parker exclaimed, "She's really cute too. Her name's Christine. She was named after Bones' mother. Dad says that he can tell that Christine is going to be like Bones. Dad thinks Christine is going to be very smart."

Amused at the enthusiasm over the baby, Hannah leaned towards Parker and Rebecca, "So did Temperance get married? I was sure she would never get married. She told me she thought the institution of marriage was antiquated. Of course, she doesn't have to be married to . . ."

Interrupting Hannah, Parker commented, "Dad and Bones aren't married. Dad says they may get married some day; but, right now they're just living together. They have a new house. It's way better than Dad's old apartment and . . ."

Placing her hand on her son's knee, Rebecca squeezed it, "I don't think your father would like it if he knew you were telling everyone his private business."

Placing his hand over his mouth, Parke said through his fingers, "Sorry."

Stunned at this turn of events, Hannah stared at Parker and then moved her gaze to Rebecca, "Temperance's baby is Seeley's baby? They're living together?"

Sighing, Rebecca responded, "Yes, they've been together for about nine months, give or take a week or two or three. I have no idea when they really got together; but, for sure at least nine months. They love each other and they're a very sweet couple."

A weak smile making it to her lips, Hannah stood up, "I guess I should return to my seat. Karl is probably wondering where I am."

Nodding politely, Rebecca replied, "It was nice meeting you."

Smiling, Parker lifted his right hand, "Bye Hannah. Maybe we'll see you in London."

Vaguely aware that Parker said something about London, Hannah returned to her seat. Sitting down, Hannah crossed her arms across her chest and stared at the seat in front of her.

Karl, opening his eyes, glanced at Hannah's sad face, "What's wrong Sweetheart?"

Shaking her head slowly, Hannah replied, "I guess it's true, you can't go home again"*

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you thought of my little story. Reviews would really be appreciated.

* 'You Can't Go Home Again' is a novel written by Thomas Wolfe. It refers to the unfair and relentless passing of time that keeps you from ever returning home.


	55. Chapter 55

Eccentric Teen prompt: I've been catching up on this story:) Loving them! It would be awesome if you could do one where Booth is with Hannah and Bones starts hanging or going out with someone it makes Booth jealous. I don't know something like that:) I just love me some Jealous Booth maybe even possessive.

This takes place before The Doctor in the Photo.

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews and great prompts. I've received a lot of prompts lately and I've made a folder to keep them in. I'll try to work my way through them when I can.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into her office, Booth noticed Brennan was talking on the phone. Carrying a folder over to her desk, he smiled and placed it on the desk in front of her.

Holding her hand over the receiver, Brennan smiled, "I'm almost done."

Booth, nodding his head, sat down on the chair across from Brennan and waited.

Brennan returned to her conversation, "Yes, of course, I'll meet you there at seven . . . No, I've never done that before; but, it does sound interesting. Perhaps we could do that this weekend. . . . No, we don't have any cases right now. . . . Alright, I'll see you tonight."

Ending her call, Brennan opened the folder and started reading the report to make sure it was accurate.

Booth, curious, asked, "So, you going somewhere tonight?"

Looking up, Brennan smiled, "Yes, Brad wants to take me to a new Italian restaurant that just opened. He said it's small; but, very intimate and the food is Northern Italian."

Frowning, Booth replied, "Whose Brad?"

Looking back at the report, Brennan absently responded, "Brad Schooling. He teaches Cultural Anthropology at Georgetown University."

His nostrils flaring, Booth asked, "How long have you known him? I've never heard you mention him before?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan continued to read her report, "I met him at a Board of Regents meeting for the Jeffersonian two weeks ago."

Grimacing, Booth stared at Brennan as she read her report.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Frowning, Booth drummed his fingers on the top of his desk for a few minutes, "Shit."

Swiveling his chair, he logged onto his PC and Googled Brad Schooling and Georgetown University. Reading the information provided under Faculty, he started to feel a little concerned. Googling Brad's name again, Booth started tracking down the life and times of Brad Schooling. Much to his chagrin, the man appeared to be a real live version of Indiana Jones.

Sighing, Booth stared at a picture that had been attached to a newspaper article about a charity that Professor Schooling helped run. Studying the picture, Booth found himself staring at a very handsome man, 36 years of age, over six feet tall, brown hair, hazel eyes and a smile that would melt butter.

Shaking his head, Booth didn't notice he wasn't alone in his office until Hannah spoke up, "You ready to go?"

Startled Booth, looked up, "Uh, what?"

Smiling, Hannah repeated, "You ready to go? We have a reservation at that new restaurant, Polenta. We need to be there in 90 minutes."

Logging off his PC, Booth stood up and smiled, "Yeah, I'm starving. What kind of food is it?"

Placing her arm through the crook of Booth's arm, Hannah replied, "Northern Italian."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth and Hannah had been at Polenta for ten minutes when Brennan walked into the restaurant with a man that Booth assumed was Brad Schooling. Studying the handsome man, Booth felt the picture in the newspaper had underplayed the handsomeness of the man.

Clinching his jaw, Booth stared at Brad.

Hannah, aware that Booth was staring, turned and discovered Brennan and a man she'd never seen before being seated across the room. "Hey, whose that man with Temperance?'"

Running his tongue across bottom teeth, Booth responded, "His name is Brad Schooling. He's some egg head at Georgetown University. I guess he's Bones' new boyfriend."

Smiling, Hannah turned back to Booth, "Oh, that's nice. I'm glad Temperance has found someone."

Sighing, Booth murmered, "Yeah, it's great."

ooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan aware that Booth was sitting across the room, decided to pretend he wasn't there. Smiling at Brad, Brennan remarked, "This restaurant has only been open for three weeks. My friend Angela says they serve a delicious Risotto dish here."

Smiling, Brad leaned over and smiled, "Great, I promised my wife that I would try to eat light while she's gone. Normally I eat a lot of fried things while she's away."

Staring at the menu, Brennan asked, "How is Clarissa's dig going?"

Reaching out and touching Brennan on her wrist, Brad laughed, "You wouldn't believe it; but, her team was digging in an area around the temple and they found a cistern. She said they found some interesting artifacts in it. She doesn't know why they were in the cistern; but, she was happy they were there."

Sighing, Brennan remarked, "I once found a small statue of a fertilty god in a cistern. It was made of silver. The Jeffersonian has it on display."

Nodding, Brad pressed her wrist, "I know, Clarissa was green with envy when she saw that. She told me to remind you that she plans to top that find some day."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, watching Brad touching Brennan's wrist, captured his upper lip in his teeth and stared.

Hannah, studying the menu, looked up to see Booth glaring across the room, "Is there a problem?"

Jerking his gaze away from Brennan, Booth turned and stared at Hannah, "No, of course not."

Frowning, Hannah turned her gaze towards Brennan and witnessed Brad move his hand from Brennan's wrist to her hand. Grabbing it, Brad threw his head back and laughed a delighted laugh.

Booth, his face turning dark, found his breath becoming short. Grinding his teeth, Booth turned to Hannah, "I don't feel well. I want to go home."

Annoyed, Hannah responded, "You were fine a few minutes ago, Seeley. What's wrong?"

Clearing his throat, Booth replied, "I'm feeling a little nauseous. Maybe I'm coming down with a stomach virus or something."

Glancing at Brennan laughing, Hannah turned back and stared at Booth's angry contenance. "Yes, maybe we should go home and have a little talk, Seeley."

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his SUV, Booth stared at Brennan as she worked the crime scene. He'd been running late and asked Cam to bring her to the crime scene. Arriving, he'd found Brennan, Cam and Hodgins busy with remains. Biting the inside of his mouth, Booth sighed.

Leaving his truck, Booth walked over to where the body was lying and stopped about three feet from the activity. "So, what do we have?"

Looking up, Brennan smiled and then frowned, concerned at the haggard look on her partner's face, Brennan asked, "Are you all right?"

Nodding his head, Booth plastered a smile on his face, "Just peachy. So, do we know anything about our victim yet?"

Looking up from the remains, Cam pointed to the arrow sticking out of the chest and quipped, "It's probably safe to say that this might be cause of death."

Rolling his eyes, Booth turned his eyes back to his partner, "Bones?"

Studying the body, Brennan replied, "Male about twenty years of age. We will have to do more tests; but, so far the only trauma I can find is the projectile in the chest. It would appear that he's been dead for at least a week."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Alright."

Puzzled, at Booth's lack of emotion, Brennan glanced at Cam who shrugged her shoulders.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving back to the Jeffersonian, Booth continued his silence. Brennan, puzzled at his behaviour, studied the scenery as it whipped by.

"I noticed that you left Polenta last night shortly after I arrived."

Nodding his head, Booth flicked his eyes towards Brennan, "Yeah, I got sick."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Are you still ill? Would you like me to drive?"

Shaking his head, Booth stared ahead at the road, "Nah, I'm fine."

Frowning, Brennan stared at Booth, "I know something's wrong, Booth. Are you ill? Is Hannah ill?"

Sighing, Booth rubbed his temple, "Hannah left me last night."

Surprised, Brennan commented, "I don't understand, why would she break up with you?"

Turning on his turn signals, Booth pulled over to the side of the road and parked. Flipping on his Emergency Signals, Booth turned and faced Brennan. "Hannah decided that she couldn't live with a guy like me, that's all."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "A guy like you? What does that mean?"

Chuckling softly, Booth turned and stared straight ahead, "Hannah found out that I'm in love with someone else and she left me. . . I haven't been unfaithful to Hannah, nothing like that; but, Hannah told me that I might as well have been screwing my eyes out with someone else because she wasn't going to be the other woman even if the other woman doesn't know I love her."

Baffled at her partners behavior, Brennan watched Booth's emotional turmoil playing on his face, "I thought you told me you love Hannah."

Snorting, Booth replied, "I do or I did. It's just I don't love her as much as I love someone else. You know I told you that there's always someone you love the most? Well, that isn't Hannah and she figured that out last night. She told my ass off when we got home, packed up her stuff and left. . . . I'm alone again. I knew it would happen sooner or later; so, no surprise there."

Crossing her arms, Brennan stared at Booth's hands as they clutched the steering wheel, "Who is the person you love the most Booth? Do I know her?"

Smiling, Booth looked down at the hands and released them from the steering wheel. Crossing his arms, Booth replied, "Yeah, you know her. . . . It's you."

Startled, Brennan exclaimed, "Me?"

Nodding his head, Booth looked at a semi-truck coming down the road on the other side, "Yeah."

Closing her eyes, Brennan sat still, afraid to say anything.

Nodding his head again, Booth turned and stared at Brennan's sad face, "Yeah, don't worry about it Bones. I know your dating that Brad. It's ok. I know I've really screwed up and I'm too late. It's alright. I just wanted you to know why I broke up with Hannah. If you want to stop being my partner that's ok too. I know I've made you uncomfortable since I got back and you probably hate . . ."

Launching herself towards Booth, Brennan wrapped her arms aound him and cried.

Startled, Booth grabbed at her arms and held them, "Bones, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I know that you and Brad. . . "

Shaking her head, Brennan exclaimed, "Booth, Brad is just a friend. His wife Clarissa and I have known each other for a long time. I just met Brad for the first time a few weeks ago. I am not dating him. . . . Did you mean it when you said you love me?"

Relieved, Booth felt tears starting to build in his eyes, "Bones, I've loved you for so long. . . yes, I love you. Hannah . . . I'm sorry, Bones, Hannah was a mistake, probably the biggest mistake I've ever made. I just . . . I love you Bones."

Parting a little, Brennan stared at Booth's face, "I thought I'd missed my chance. When I told you no in front of the Hoover, I was afraid I'd missed my chance."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "With me?"

Nodding her head, Brennan bowed her head, "Yes, I thought I'd driven you away forever. I was afraid that you hated me."

Startled, Booth pulled Brennan closer, "Hate you? Bones, I love you. I love you so much." Worried that she still didn't understand, Booth kissed her.

Brennan, understanding that sometimes you do get a second chance, returned his kiss.

ooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of this chapter, thanks.


	56. Chapter 56

(The Sin in the Sisterhood)

Dyna63 had a great prompt which you will see at the end of the story. If you read it now, then there won't be any point in reading this story.

Thanks for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A bachelor auction, Booth had argued until he was hoarse trying to keep out of it; but, in the end between Cam and Hannah, he'd agreed to participate. The auction was part of a charity fund raiser for one of Cam's favorite charities, St. Jude's Children Hospital. Cam needed good looking, eligible bachelors and even though Booth was living with Hannah, Cam felt it would be alright for Booth to participate. Hannah had thought it would be fun and she liked the idea of bidding for her man in a public auction. She felt she had nothing to lose and everything to gain. When she won him, she'd get to say how they would spend the night and she had major plans dreamed up once the fund raiser was over.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Sighing, Booth stood on the small stage as Cam extolled his virtues, "Special Agent Seeley Booth, Head of Major Crimes at the FBI, six foot one, obviously well built and did I mention he's special."

Feeling his face burning, Booth tried to smile as Cam piled it on.

A hand rising in the crowd, Hannah shouted $100. Brennan standing next to her, watched Booth's look of relief as he recognized the voice bidding for him.

Several voices rising to be heard, soon outstripped Hannah's checkbook. Frowning, Hannah glanced at Brennan. "I don't have any more money. These harpies are too rich to compete against."

Glancing at Booth's concerned face and then at Hannah, Brennan asked, "Would you care if I bid for him?"

Smiling, Hannah answered with a tone of relief, "Oh, no. Please do. Seeley will be so embarrased if someone he doesn't know wins him. He didn't want to do this in the first place. Thank you."

Raising her hand, Brennan shouted, "$10,000". The crowd gasping turned to stare at Brennan. Holding her chin up, Brennan smiled as she saw the look of pure relief cross Booth's face. Returning his smile, Brennan nodded her head.

A matron, standing on the other side of the room, irritated that her chance of a date with Booth was being stymied, raised her hand and bid anew "$15,000".

Irritated, Brennan raised her hand and bid "$20,000".

Shocked at the bidding war going on, Cam leaned over and whispered to Booth, "G-man, you'd better be prepared to put out for that price."

His face flaming with embarrassment, Booth glared at Cam. Cam seeing Booth's reaction smiled and looked away.

The matron, glaring at Brennan raised her hand and bid, "$21,000".

Brennan returning her glare raised her hand and bid, "$30,000".

The matron, conceding defeat, turned and left the room. Brennan, smug in her victory, walked towards the stage, Hannah following. Booth, relieved that the ordeal was over, walked off of the stage and over to where Brennan was standing.

"God, Bones, you shouldn't have bid that kind of money. It's ridiculous."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "It's for a good charity and one that I support. The money isn't wasted nor was the sum ridiculous. I couldn't allow that strange woman to win the bid."

Laughing, Booth replied, "Yeah, well, thanks." Turning towards Hannah, Booth frowned, "I thought you were going to outbid everyone, that's what you said."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah replied, "I'm not made of money, Seeley. Besides it worked out. Temperance bid for me."

Shaking her head slowly, Brennan replied, "No, you're mistaken. I asked you if you cared if I bid and you told me you didn't care. I was bidding for myself, not for you."

Stunned, Hannah crossed her arms, "Temperance, you know I'm living with Seeley. You can't go on a date with him."

Staring coldly at her, Brennan replied, "I paid $30,000 for my date and I expect to have it."

Booth staring at Brennan and then Hannah, "She's right, Hannah. You made me do this and now you have to suffer the consequences. I have to go on the date."

Furious at the turn of events, Hannah replied, "If you go on this date, you might find a surprise when you get home. I can assure you that you won't like it either."

Angry, Booth responded, "Don't threaten me, Hannah. I didn't want to do this in the first place. Bones bid in good faith and I'm not going to renege. This is your idea, live with it."

Shaking her head, Hannah gave Brennan a sly glance, "This is what you wanted. This is what you wanted all along. I'm not the fool you seem to think I am."

Staring at Hannah, Brennan replied, "I fight for what I want, Hannah. I always have. I'm not sure why I haven't done so lately; but, that stops now. I aim to win."

Furious, Hannah turned and left the room. Watching her leave, Brennan shook her head, "I've been idle too long."

Not quiet understanding what just transpired, Booth frowned, "Care to explain what's going on?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Not yet. I'll tell you later."

Staring at Hannah who was standing in the doorway, glaring, Booth turned to Brennan, "So where are we going on this date?"

Smiling, Brennan hooked her arm through his, "I think we should pick up some take out and go back to my apartment. It's been awhile since you've been there and I think we need to talk."

Frowning at the serious tone in Brennan's voice, Booth responded, "Alright. It's your date. I still think it was a ridiculous amount to bid though."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "Not to me."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Yes, there will be a part two. I'll post it tomorrow so you won't have to wait. This was too good to make into a one chapter story. I hope you agree with me.

Dyna63 Prompt: My idea is Hannah and Booth are together. Booth is put on auction for a charity event and some attractive obviously wealthy woman starts to bid against Hannah for him. Hannah is tapped out but doesn't say anything and Brennan steps in, not out of loyalty to Hannah but because she doesn't like some stranger bidding on Booth, her Booth. (There is more to the prompt; but, it's a spoiler for the next chapter.)


	57. Chapter 57

Dyna63 gave me a very interesting prompt. This is the second chapter inspired by that prompt.

Thanks for your interest in Hannah stories. The reviews were really great for this little arc.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Brennan's apartment, Booth helped carry in the Thai take out that Brennan wanted. Setting the bags onto the dining room table, Booth looked around. Pointing to a sculpture in the bookcase, Booth asked, "Isn't that new? Well, not new, I just meant new in this room."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Yes, I brought it back from Maluku."

His smile disappearing, Booth nodded his head and asked, "Want me to get us something to drink from the kitchen?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, thank you."

Bringing back two beers, Booth sat down, "Bones, what were you and Hannah talking about?"

Studying Booth, Brennan asked, "Why are you living with Hannah?"

Wary, Booth answered, "I love her. She moved back to the States to be with me."

Seeking answers, Brennan commented, "You told me yesterday that you can love a lot of people in this world but there's only one person you love the most. What I want to know Booth is, who is the person you love the most?"

A little shocked at the turn of the conversation, Booth shook his head, "Why are you asking me that Bones?"

Leaning towards Booth, Brennan replied, "I know who I love the most, Booth; but, I don't know who you love the most. I have my reasons for asking. Can you be honest with me and answer the question?"

Sighing, Booth closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of a jet flying overhead. Opening his eyes, Booth stared at Brennan. Finally answering, Booth asked, "Do you really want an honest answer? Are you prepared for my answer?"

Worried, Brennan nodded her head, "Either way, I'll know."

Swallowing, Booth remarked, "You're asking me to take a risk I've vowed never to try again, Bones. Don't you understand? The last time I tried to talk about us we ended up on opposite ends of the Earth. I can't do that again. I don't want to take a risk like that ever again. I can't."

Nodding her head, Brennan sadly replied, "I understand."

Feeling his chest becoming tight with anxiety, Booth stood up and walked away from Brennan. Finding himself across the room, Booth finally turned to face her, "You're the one I love the most, Temperance, alright? You are the one I love the most."

Standing still, unable to move, Booth waited for the rejection he thought he knew was coming.

Standing, Brennan walked over to where Booth was waiting. As close to him as she dared to be, Brennan looked up into Booth's anxious eyes, "And you are the one I love the most."

Swallowing, Booth asked, "Am I?"

Nodding her head, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's left forearm, "Are you willing to give us a chance Booth? Are you willing to try for a relationship that might last for 40 or 50 years?"

Slowly nodding his head, Booth placed his hands on Brennan's waist and pulled her into an embrace, "Why now, Bones? What's different this time?"

Leaning her head against Booth's shoulder, Brennan replied, "I told you I missed my chance and I did. I wanted a second chance. Sometimes we're allowed second chances. You and I are allowed second chances. I've idly stood by and let Hannah live with you without interference and I came to realize yesterday that life is very short and often unhappy. Sometimes love is only offered once and never again. I thought that was what had happened to me. I told you no and then I fled to Maluku. You fled to Afghanistan. My mistake was allowing my fear of allowing someone to love me destroy our chance at happiness. When I told you that I couldn't take a chance I was certain that you would leave me; but, you didn't. I was so surprised Booth. Still, I was afraid of you and your love for me."

Shaking his head, Booth murmured, "I couldn't walk away from you Bones. I only left when you told me you were."

Nodding her head and refusing to meet his eyes, Brennan responded, "And you found Hannah in Afghanistan."

Clearing his throat, Booth replied, "Yes."

Smiling sadly, Brennan noted, "And you fell in love with her."

Breathing deeply, Booth nodded his head, "Yes."

Looking up into Booth's soulful eyes, Brennan continued, "But I'm the one you love the most."

Staring deeply into her bright blue eyes, Booth whispered, "Yes."

Nodding her head, Brennan explained, "Then that's settled. You're with me now Booth. You love me the most and I love you the most. We belong together."

Nodding his head, Booth leaned his head down, his lips hovering near hers, "Yes."

Leaning closer, Brennan let her lips touch Booth's. Softly, Brennan kissed her man, "I want you Booth. I have wanted you for a very long time; but, I was too afraid to ask, too afraid to try. I want you now. I need you now."

Nodding his head, Booth murmured, "I need you too, Bones. I want you more than I can say."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Then don't say it. Show me."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

The next morning, Booth walked into his apartment with a feeling of dread. Walking down the short hallway, Booth found Hannah waiting for him.

Standing near his entertainment center, Hannah asked, "Are we through?"

Sadly, Booth clasped his hands in front of him, "Yes, I'm sorry, Hannah. This should never have happened."

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "I knew this would happen. When you told me that Temperance loved you I knew it was only a matter of time."

Biting his lower lip, Booth responded, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

Shaking her head, Hannah replied, "Life if full of sorrys, Seeley." Leaning down and picking up her purse and laptop, Hannah informed Booth, "I'll be back later this morning for my things."

Nodding his head, Booth stood still as Hannah walked around him. Hearing the door open and close, Booth felt relief flood through him.

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Booth called Brennan.

"Bones, I . . . it's done. Hannah is gone. I feel bad that I treated her like this. I should never . . . It's done."

Sympathetic, Brennan replied, "Yes, it's done. You couldn't live a lie Booth. You did the right thing."

Staring at the closed door, Booth replied, "I know I did, Bones, for her as well as for us."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, what did you think of my story? Might be a little OC; but, it's AU so I guess a little OC is alright. Any good? Please let me know.


	58. Chapter 58

Mychakk and DorothyOZ both want Karl and Hannah together. I don't have a problem with that. It may not be exactly what they wanted though. Eh, let's see what happens. You will be taking a twisty trip by the way.

A/N: This is a B&B story.

This story arc is five chapters long. They are already written; so, I plan to update this story everyday. Reviews would let me know if you're interested.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Standing in the deserted warehouse, Karl leaned towards Hannah, "I don't like this Hannah. It seems wrong to me."

Exasperated, Hannah glanced around the big empty room, "Don't be such a wimp Karl. The guy is a punk. He just wants to get even with Donovan for killing his sister. He'll give us the pictures, we'll confront Donovan and that will be one more crooked policeman off the street."

Shaking his head, Karl kept darting his eyes around the filthy building, "I'm telling you this smells wrong. I . . ."

A sound interrupting him, Karl and Hannah turned to see a man slowly walking towards them. The smile on the man's face made Karl instantly nauseous. "Shit Hannah, I told you."

Precinct Lieutenant Donovan ambling towards his prey, gun drawn and aimed at them called out, "You couldn't leave it alone, could you?"

Lifting her chin, Hannah replied, "You're a murderer, Donovan. You have to know that sooner or later someone else is going to figure that out. Shooting us isn't going to prevent that. The same clues are still there."

Snickering, Donovan replied, "Maybe they are and maybe they aren't. I'll take my chances."

Karl, licking his lips, interjected, "You do know her boyfriend is head of Major Crimes for the FBI don't you?"

Laughing, Donovan shook his head, "Piss off." Aiming his gun, Donovan replied, "Care to pray before you die? You know, ask for interdiction before you meet your maker?"

Smiling, Hannah replied, "You might want to look behind you, there's a gun pointed at you."

Shaking his head, Donovan snarled, "Bullshit." Pulling the trigger the shot fired hit Karl in the chest, throwing him back and forcing him to land on his back. Hannah screaming, ran to Karl while a shot behind Donovan rang out hitting the murderous cop in the back of the head.

Surprised, Donovan fell to the ground and died.

Booth, running over to where Hannah was holding onto Karl and crying, leaned over and asked, "Are you all right?"

Shaking her head, Hannah cried out, "Help him, Seeley. Help him."

Taking his phone out of his pocket, Booth dialed 911 and asked for an ambulance and police. Hannah rocking Karl in her arms, called out to Karl, "Don't you dare leave me Karl. Don't you dare leave me behind."

Booth watching Hannah cling to Karl, walked over to where Donovan lay and felt for a pulse, "He's dead."

Ignoring him, Hannah continued to talk to Karl.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the waiting room, Booth sat with his right foot wiggling on his left knee. Watching the entrance, Booth saw Brennan walk into the room.

Noticing Booth sitting by himself near the back of the room, Brennan walked over to where he was sitting and sat down next to him, "What happened?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I overheard Hannah talking to Karl on the phone this morning and I realized that she and Karl were going to meet some informer at an abandoned warehouse to get the goods on some corrupt cop. It sounded like a stupid thing to do; so, I followed them this evening. Lieutenant Donovan was holding a gun on them when I made my way into the building they were using for the meeting. Donovan shot Karl Kitchen, Hannah's cameraman and I shot Donovan."

Placing her hand on Booth's knee, Brennan responded, "I'm sorry, I know you hate to kill someone. Are you all right?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, Karl took a bullet in the chest. They took him in to surgery right away and they just moved him into recovery a few minutes ago. Hannah is hanging around the recovery room area hoping to see Karl. I'm glad you came, did you bring it?"

Handing over a phone recharger cable, Brennan smiled, "It was where you said it was."

Taking the cable, Booth moved his right foot to the floor and fished his phone out of his pocket. Noticing the low battery symbol was on its last bar, Booth plugged the cable into his phone, leaned down and plugged the end into the wall electrical socket. Placing the phone on the chair next to him, Booth turned back to Brennan, "Next time, I'll make sure I charge the damn thing before I leave my office."

A nurse, entering the room, looked around and announced, "Karl Kitchen". Booth, standing walked over to where the nurse stood and asked, "How's he doing?"

Nodding her head, Nurse Shipp replied, "If you'd like to see him, you can. He's in recovery and he's stable. You can visit for a few minutes."

Turning to look at Brennan, Booth smiled, "Stay there and watch my phone, I'll be right back."

Nodding her head, Brennan leaned back in her chair and watched Booth leave the room.

Walking behind Nurse Shipp, Booth followed her to recovery. Walking into Karl's cubicle, Booth found Hannah leaning over Karl, kissing him. Stopping, Booth stared as Hannah murmured loud enough for him to hear, "Karl, I love you. Don't leave me Karl. I love you."

His jaw stiffening, Booth turned and left the room. Walking back to recovery, Booth walked over to where his phone lay, unplugged it from the wall and put the charger and his phone in his pocket. His body tense, Booth turned to Brennan, "I'm going home, Bones. Thanks."

Shaking her head, Brennan asked, "Aren't you staying for Hannah?"

His face a blank mask, Booth replied, "Hannah has what she wants Bones and it isn't me."

Turning, Booth left. Brennan, puzzled at Booth's behavior, followed him to the door. Watching him walk down the hallway, open the door to the stairwell and enter it, Brennan turned to a passing nurse and asked, "I'm a cousin of Karl Kitchen would you take me to him, please?"

Following the helpful nurse, Brennan walked into the cubicle to find Hannah holding Karl's hand.

Stroking his hand, Hannah told the sleeping Karl, "Karl, I have made such a mess of things. I love you, do you hear me? Don't you dare leave me alone. I love you Karl. You better listen to me."

Shaking her head, Brennan left the room.

Oooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Brennan knocked on the door several times before Booth opened the door, "What do you need, Bones? I'm not in the mood for company."

Frowning, Brennan replied, "I know about Hannah and Karl, Booth. I imagine you saw the same thing I did in the hospital."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I'm getting used to being given the shaft Bones. I'm packing her stuff. She can pick it up when she comes back."

Placing her hand on his wrist, Brennan responded, "I'm sorry you found out this way, Booth."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I'm not. At least I know. God knows how long that shit's been going on. Believe me I don't want to be the cuckold."

Nodding her head, Brennan asked, "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No, thanks but no. I need space."

Biting her lip, Brennan remarked, "If you need me, Booth call me. I'm here for you. Just let me know."

Swallowing, Booth stared over Brennan's shoulder, "Thanks Bones. I need space and time."

Closing the door softly, Booth walked away from the door. Entering his bedroom, he continued to pack Hannah's things.

Brennan standing outside of Booth's door, frowned, "If she doesn't want Booth then she's a fool. I'll give him space and time and then I'll show him that he isn't alone. He has me in his life. He'll always have me in his life."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think? Interesting?


	59. Chapter 59

Thanks for reading my story. The reviews have been very nice.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Booth's apartment, Hannah unlocked the door and walked down the short hallway to the living room. Entering the room, she stopped short taking in the fact that all of her belongings were sitting on the floor, everything packed neatly, her luggage stacked near the coffee table. Angry, Hannah walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Stepping into the dark bedroom, Hannah flipped on the overhead light and stared at Booth who was sitting in bed watching her, his back leaning against the headboard.

"Would you care to explain why my things are in the living room?"

His face a blank mask, Booth nodded his head, "I don't want to get between you and Karl. I think it's best if we broke off our relationship."

Shaking her head slowly, Hannah replied, "Me and Karl? What are you talking about? Karl is my best friend, nothing more. He means the same thing to me that Temperance does to you."

Studying her beautiful face, Booth replied, "I was there in Karl's hospital room, Hannah. I know what I saw. I know what I heard."

Frustrated, Hannah responded, "Look, Seeley, he's my best friend. I was upset. I'm in love with you not Karl. I mean I love Karl but I'm in love with you."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "I'm not into ménage a trios, Hannah. We're through."

Folding her arms across her chest, Hannah exclaimed, "You are deliberately misunderstanding me. I am not in love with Karl."

Smirking, Booth replied, "Yeah, you keep telling yourself that Hannah. I was there, I saw what I saw. I heard what I heard. We're done."

Dropping her arms to her sides, Hannah turned and exited the doorway. Stopping, she turned back, "Seeley . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth interrupted her, "Bye Hannah."

Shaking her head, Hannah returned to the living room, collected her things and carried them to the apartment door. Pushing everything out of the doorway, she returned for jacket, purse and lap top. Stepping back into the bedroom, Hannah once again confronted Booth, "It must be nice to have everything so neatly wrapped up in your life."

Lying down and closing his eyes, Booth responded, "Yeah, it must be."

Walking back into the living room, Hannah looked around a final time and marched down the hallway. Opening the door, she stepped through the doorway and slammed the door closed.

Sad, Booth opened his eyes and stared at his clock, its face displaying 2:07.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

His phone ringing, Booth flailed his arm out and groped for the phone. Finding it, he placed the phone against his yawning mouth, "Booth."

"Booth, where are you? You were supposed to meet Cam at the Lab twenty minutes ago. Her autopsy of Seymour Brighten is complete. You and she were going to go over the data."

Rubbing his face, Booth replied, "Yeah, I'm running late. Tell Cam I'll be by this afternoon around one or so."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Are you alright?"

Clearing his throat, Booth replied, "I just overslept. I'll see you this afternoon." Ending his call, Booth glanced at the clock to see it was displaying 8:55. "Terrific."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Sitting in his office, Booth was working through the mountain of reports on his desk, when his phone rang. Grabbing it from the edge of his desk, Booth accepted the call, "Booth."

"I was checking to see if you would like to go to lunch with me."

Rubbing his face, Booth replied, "Sorry, Bones, I can't I'm going into a meeting in ten minutes and I'll probably be there until at least 1. I then have to get over to the Lab to talk to Cam. Maybe tomorrow."

Concerned, Brennan responded, "Booth, you shouldn't skip meals."

Smiling, Booth replied, "Yeah don't worry about it. It's a working lunch. Cullen said he was going to provide sandwiches and coffee."

Staring at Angela walking into her office, Brennan responded, "Alright. I'll see you later."

Curious, Angela asked, "So is studly coming with us?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "No, he has a meeting he has to attend. . . I'm worried about him. He broke up with Hannah last night and I feel certain that he is very unhappy right now."

Shocked, Angela stepped closer to Brennan, "Hannah broke up with Booth or Booth broke up with Hannah?"

Curious, Brennan asked, "What difference would that make?"

Answering, Angela sat on the chair in front of Brennan's desk, "If he broke up with her then that's good. If she broke up with him then he's probably pissed and that's bad."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan responded, "He broke up with her."

Beaming, Angela clapped her hands, "Good. It's all good. You'll see."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I don't think so Angela. I'm pretty sure he's not very happy. He was in love with her."

Waving her hand in front of her face, Angela replied, "Pishposh, he just thought he was in love with her. If he broke it off with her then he realized he was kidding himself."

Staring intently at her friend, Brennan responded, "That isn't why he broke up with her."

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela smiled, "It doesn't matter what reason he gave you. I'm telling you he came to his senses and figured out that Baghdad Barbie was not his type. It's about time too. I was getting tired of seeing her perky little face everywhere I went. They should have a rule that says you have to check with your friends before you hook up with someone. I mean really, she wasn't his type at all and she sure wasn't made to be friends with eggheads and squints."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan stood up. "We shouldn't be talking about Booth's private life. He hates that."

Smiling Angela replied, "I'm an old married pregnant lady, Honey. I need the exciting lives of my friends to make up for my dull one."

Shaking her head, Brennan picked up her purse and walked around her desk, "Just don't let Booth hear you. It will make him angry."

Following Brennan out of the doorway, Angela replied, "Eh, I can handle Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be really appreciated. Is this story interesting? Let me know.


	60. Chapter 60

Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you like it so far.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering into Cam's office, Brennan noticed her Supervisor sitting at her desk, talking on the phone. Deciding to wait, she hovered at the entranceway listening to Cam's side of the conversation.

Once Cam ended her call, Brennan walked over to Cam's desk and sat down in the chair next to it, "Were you talking to Booth?"

Turning, Cam replied, "Yes, he has meetings scheduled all afternoon and he told me he couldn't make it over here for our meeting. I emailed him my finding for the Brighten case and told him he could call me with any questions he might have."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Did he seem alright to you?"

Suddenly worried, Cam asked, "Why do you ask?"

Sighing, Brennan replied, "Booth is no longer living with Hannah."

Now furious, Cam exclaimed, "That cow! I knew she'd dump him sooner or later. Booth just wasn't her type and the only one that couldn't see it was him."

Watching Cam's face filled with anger, Brennan held up her hand, "Booth broke up with her."

Instantly calm, Cam stared at Brennan, "Okay, I definitely didn't see that coming. Do you know what happened?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Booth found out that Hannah is in love with Karl Kitchen, her camera man. Booth would be very angry if he knew I was talking to you about him behind his back; but, I need some personal advice and since I can't ask Booth I thought I would ask you since you are a close friend of his. I would talk to Angela; but, she has personal problems of her own and I don't wish to add to them. I'm also afraid she might talk to Booth about Hannah and I would prefer that she not do that."

Cautious, Cam asked, "What kind of advice are you looking for?"

Looking down at her hands, Brennan responded, "Since Booth broke off his relationship with Hannah how long do you think I should wait before I try to interest Booth in a personal relationship? I don't want to be inappropriate. I don't have anyone else that I feel comfortable asking Cam."

Thinking furiously, Cam cleared her throat, "I would give him a few weeks to calm down. I can assure you that it doesn't matter if he broke it off or she broke it off, he's hurting and probably angry."

Nodding her head, Brennan looked up at Cam, "So he does need space as well as time."

Frowning, Cam replied, "Yes. . . . Uh, are you really interested in pursuing Booth?"

Nodding her head, Brennan replied, "Yes. I hope you won't mention this to anyone. There are rules about non-fraternization between FBI employees and I have a way to get around that; but, I need to actually talk to Booth about it first. To do that I also need to actually be in a relationship with him for it to matter."

Exhaling deeply, Cam stared at Brennan's worried expression, "Thank you for trusting me. I know that can be hard for you to do and I'm honored that you trust me. I won't talk to anyone else about this including Booth."

Standing, Brennan smiled, "Thank you."

Smiling, Cam replied, "Just let me know if I can help you with anything else. I really would like to see you two get together."

Nodding, Brennan turned and left the office. Cam watching her walk out into the hallway put her elbows on her desk and her head in her hands, "Oh God."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was eating dinner and reading one of her journals for entertainment when she heard a rap on her apartment door. Placing her fork down next to her plate and bookmarking her journal, Brennan stood and walked over to the door. Peering through the peephole, Brennan was surprised to see Hannah.

Opening the door, Brennan asked, "What can I do for you Hannah?"

Pointing past Brennan, Hannah asked, "May I come in?"

Stepping aside, Brennan allowed Hannah to enter her apartment. Closing the door, Brennan stayed where she was standing. Hannah noticing that Brennan wasn't following her, stopped and turned, "I need to talk to you, Temperance."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan asked, "What do you wish to talk to me about?"

Noticing Brennan's reticence, Hannah cautiously replied, "Seeley misunderstood something he saw at the hospital yesterday when I was comforting Karl. I tried to explain to him that Karl is my best friend but I'm not in love with him; but, Seeley insists that I am. I was wondering if you would talk to him for me. You're his best friend and there isn't anything sexual about your relationship with him. I thought you could point that out to him because he sure as hell doesn't want to listen to me."

Shaking her head slowly, Brennan replied, "I was at the hospital, Hannah. I saw the same thing Booth saw. I heard your declaration of love to Karl."

Angry, Hannah replied, "I was just concerned for Karl. I love him; but, I'm not in love with him."

Pursing her lips, Brennan replied, "I fail to see the difference and neither does Booth."

Waving her hands in front of her, Hannah snapped, "Never mind, just never mind. I'll go and talk to Seeley myself. I'll make him listen to me this time." Stalking past Brennan, Hannah opened the door, walked out into the hallway and then turned to slam the door shut.

Staring at the closed door, Brennan shrugged her shoulders and walked back over to the dining room table to continue to eat her dinner.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Are you still with me? Please review my story. I appreciate .


	61. Chapter 61

Thanks for reading my story.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, unloading his dishwasher, heard a hard rapid fire rapping on his apartment door. Not expecting any visitors, Booth walked to the main door and opened it to find Hannah standing in the hallway.

As soon as Booth appeared, Hannah smiled, "Seeley, I'd like to talk to you."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth replied, "No thanks. We don't have anything further to talk about."

Her smile disappearing, Hannah folded her arms across her chest, "Seeley, I love you. Don't you understand that? I love Karl as a friend. There isn't anything else to it."

Staring at Hannah, Booth replied, "Hannah, either you're lying to me about you and Karl or you're kidding yourself. You love Karl. You may not want to admit it to yourself; but, I saw you in the hospital and I know what I saw. I know what I heard. You are in love with him. Me staying with you would be a huge mistake. Sooner or later you'd figure out that Karl was your guy and you'd dump my ass. You need to let me go. I need you to let me go. We're not going to get back together. I'm sorry that it worked out like this; but, you need to talk to Karl not me."

Sighing, Hannah responded, "I don't know what you saw, Seeley, but . . ."

Holding up his hand, Booth interrupted her, "Hannah, it's done. Don't come around here anymore. If I have to I'll get a restraining order against you. You know that would look bad for you; so, just stop it. Just leave me alone."

Frowning, Hannah dropped her arms to her side, "A restraining order? Are you serious? How bad would that look if you had to take out a restraining order on me?"

Laughing quietly, Booth responded, "I'd have a lot of sympathy Hannah. You're a television reporter and reporters are known for stalking. Now, please, just leave me alone. We're through. There is no way we're getting back together, ever. You're in love with Karl. I don't know why you're still trying to stay with me; but, I can't do it, not when you're in love with someone else."

Sighing, Hannah nodded her head, "Fine. I give up. You think you know me; but, you don't. That's alright though. We'll do it your way. I hope you have a happy life, Seeley, I really do. So far, I don't think you have."

Frowning, Booth replied, "It's as happy as it's ever going to get Hannah." Stepping back, Booth closed the door and walked back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Staring at the closed door, Hannah shook her head, turned, walked back down to the elevator which she rode down to the lobby. Leaving Booth's apartment building, Hannah looked up a final time at the picture window that belonged to Booth's apartment, "Good bye, Seeley."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo o

Alone, Booth had time to think about his life. He'd tried to have a relationship with Brennan only to be turned down. He'd tried to move on only to find himself the other man in another failed relationship. Depressed that his life wasn't where he'd hoped it would be by this point in his life, Booth considered his options. Staring at the blank screen of his television, he decided he was one of those lonely people, doomed to walk this Earth alone and unwanted. Smiling grimly, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "I'm not getting any damn cats. I may be alone; but, I'm not going to one of those guys."

His phone ringing, Booth leaned over towards the coffee table, picked his phone up and answered it, "Booth". Listening to dispatch, Booth acknowledged the call, "Call Dr. Brennan and tell her I'll pick her up in about fifteen minutes."

Ending his call, Booth smiled, "Well, at least I have a cool job and Bones is still my friend; so, I'm not as bad off as I could be."

Leaving his apartment, Booth sauntered over to his truck, slid in and entered traffic. Lightening racing across the sky in the distant, Booth shook his head, "Sure, why not make my night perfect."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving towards their crime scene, Booth watched the streaks of lightning grow steadily in the night sky. "I hope they cover everything if it starts to rain before we get there."

Turning to look at Booth, Brennan replied, "We're under a severe thunderstorm watch right now."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Hodgins was on the way to the crime scene and Marcus was already there. Marcus told me that he'd have everyone start collecting evidence surrounding the body before it starts to rain to keep it from getting it wet or washed away. He said he'd have a tent set up over the body by the time we get there."

Smiling, Brennan watched the distant light show, "Marcus is very reliable."

Nodding his head, Booth heard the loud thunder in the distance echoing the light show playing out before them. "I'll try to park as close to the tent as I can."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the crime scene, Booth found his FBI squints busy scouring the area for anything that might be related to the crime, a tent was now standing over the body and Hodgins was talking to Marcus pointing towards the exterior of the tent.

Exiting the truck, Booth walked over to where Marcus and Hodgins were standing while Brennan retrieved her kit from the back of the truck.

Noticing Booth moving towards them, Hodgins frowned, "Hey, Booth. If it rains as hard as it looks like it might, we may have a problem. This tent and the body are on the incline of a hill. If it rains hard we could have water rush down and roll inside the tent."

Looking up the slight incline, Booth asked, "Do you have anything that you could lay across the ground in front of the tent that could divert the water around it?"

Marcus replied, "I think I might have some diversion boom. Let me check my van. I had to use some a few weeks ago at another crime scene and I may still have some in the van."

Nodding his head, Booth pointed at the light show in the sky, "Better hurry, it's almost here."

Running to the van, Marcus found some of the diversion boom he had coiled on a shelf and ran back to the tent to lay it across the ground. Tying it to the tent, Marcus replied, "I hope it helps."

Staring at Brennan entering the tent, Booth smiled, "Thank Marcus."

Entering the tent after his partner, Booth walked over to where the body was lying. Klieg lamps were set up so that the body was bathed in bright light. Observing the body, Booth found that most of it was just skeleton with bits of rag and muscle randomly attached. Brennan squatting down next to the body started her examination.

Hearing first the patter of rain hit the roof of the tent Booth looked up when the rain intensified. "Wow, it's really coming down." Walking over to the entrance, Booth parted the flap to stare out at the sheets of water coming down. "Yeah, it's a mess alright."

Continuing to stare out, Booth was mesmerized by the water pouring to the ground and the intensity of the light show. The lightening running across the sky seemed continuous and the constant crash of the thunder made him deaf. Checking, he scanned the area to make sure no one was standing outside in the down pour. Seeing the area clear of people, Booth turned his gaze up hill. Looking down, he saw that the boom seemed to be doing its job and was keeping the water out of the tent.

After awhile the intensity of the rain started to lessen and then stopped. The trees dripping water, Booth could still hear the boom of thunder in the distance. Noticing Hodgins walking over towards the tent, Booth stepped out and met him a few feet from the entrance, "Bones could probably use your help."

Nodding, Hodgins walked into the tent while Booth watched Marcus walk towards him.

Brennan examining the body, looked up as Hodgins stepped next to her. Smiling, she pointed out various things she'd found on the body and bagged, "I've already bagged those. You can police the ground around the body.

Nodding his head, Hodgins squatted on the ground looking for anything that wouldn't naturally be there. Suddenly, a flash bang occurred just outside of the tent. Hodgins feeling himself bowled back looked over at Brennan who was now on her knees staring at the tent entrance. Scrambling up, Hodgins and Brennan moved quickly to the entrance and lifted the tent flap to look out.

Brennan, seeing Marcus and Booth lying on the ground, stepped over the diversion boom and ran towards them. Kneeling down next to Booth, Brennan began CPR while Hodgins kneeling down next to Marcus started the same process. Seeing Agent Howard running towards them, Brennan called out, "Get the portable defibrillator from Booth's truck, bring it to me and then call 911".

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Yes, I'm mean. Remember, you get the next chapter tomorrow; so, maybe not that mean. What do you think of my story now?


	62. Chapter 62

Last chapter in this little mini arc. Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rushing into the waiting room in Emergency, Cam looked around and found Brennan sitting in the corner watching the door leading into the back where the cubicles were.

Striding over to where Brennan was waiting, Cam sat down next to her, "What have you heard? Is he all right? What's going on?"

Her eyes, never leaving the door, Brennan replied, "His heart had stopped. I started CPR right away while Hodgins did the same for Marcus. We got their hearts started again using the portable defibrillator Booth keeps in the trunk of his truck. The ambulance was there in twelve minutes and the EMTs took over. They wouldn't let me in the ambulance because they didn't have room for a passenger. Hodgins and I followed the ambulance in Booth's SUV." Turning towards Cam, Brennan frowned, "Booth is going to be angry when he finds out that Hodgins hit a post in the parking lot. He gets very angry when something happens to his truck."

Nodding her head, Cam realized that Brennan was in a little shock. Biting her lip, "Is Booth alright?"

Swallowing, Brennan replied, "His heart stopped on the way in; but, the EMTs got it started again before they arrived here. He and Marcus have burns on the bottoms of their feet. I think it was a step potential strike. Lightening hit the ground near them, traveled towards them entered one foot and exited the other. Booth and Marcus were wearing leather soled boots."

Placing her hand over her mouth, Cam exclaimed, "My God."

Glancing at Cam and then back at the door, Brennan responded, "He will be very agitated when he finds out that his feet are burned. He isn't a very good patient."

Smiling weakly, Cam sighed, "No, you're right he is a very bad patient."

Hodgins walking into the room carried at cup of coffee over to Brennan and gave it to her. "Any word yet?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "Not yet."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oo

Eventually a doctor walked into the waiting room and locating Brennan walked over to where she was sitting. Smiling, Dr. Burnside informed her, "Dr. Brennan, he's doing very well for someone who's been jolted with lightening. We have a few more tests we need to run; but, so far everything looks pretty good. He and Marcus Geier were very lucky. They didn't take a direct hit and they were far enough away that some of the electrical charge had dissipated before it reached them. They both did have their hearts stop; but, your action starting CPR right away went a long way in saving their lives. They were both lucky to be with such competent people."

Cam glancing at Brennan and then at Dr. Burnside asked, "When can we see Booth and Marcus?"

Shaking his head, the physician replied, "Let us run our tests and then we'll see. Right now we're monitoring their hearts and they both have normal sinus rhythm; but, still, I need to finish the tests before I can let you see them."

Nodding her head, Cam reached over and clasped Brennan's hand, "Alright, just let us know when the tests are done and we can see them."

Smiling, Dr Burnside left the room.

Sighing, Brennan stared after the retreating doctor, "Booth is very strong and he's in excellent health."

Smiling, Cam replied, "Yes, he is so let's wait and see what his tests say before we start to worry. Do you know if Marcus's wife is here yet?"

Pointing to the doorway, Brennan responded, "She had to go to the bathroom. She should be back in a few minutes."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

After several tests were completed and Dr. Burnside was satisfied with the test results, Booth and Marcus were allowed visitors. Dr. Burnside insisted that Booth and Marcus have just one visitor each and Brennan insisted that she would be the one that Booth had.

Walking into her partner's room, Brennan noticed that he was lying on the hospital bed with his eyes closed. Nervous, she stepped closer to the bed and picked up Booth's hand. Booth his eyes opening, smiled groggily, "Hey, Bones. Would you believe I'm hungry for barbeque?"

Suddenly finding herself filled with relief, Brennan leaned over Booth, wrapped her arms around him and began to cry. Surprised, Booth patted her back, "Whoa, it's ok. I was just joking. Everything's fine. I mean for someone whose a little over cooked."

Sniffling, Brennan stood up and clasped both of Booths' hands in hers, "I'm sorry. I'm just being irrational."

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "That's ok. I'm feeling a little emotional myself. It's not everyday you die and get brought back to life. By the way, I'd rather not have that happen again. The next time it rains, I'm staying in the truck."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "I don't blame you."

Staring intently at Brennan, Booth clasped Brennan's hands firmly and swallowed, "Um, Bones. I have something I want to say to you; but, I don't want you to get mad at me or say it's the drugs or anything like that. I'm going to be serious and I want you to hear me out."

Frowning, Brennan slowly nodded her head, "Alright."

Clearing his throat, Booth stared at their clasped hands and suddenly realized that he couldn't say what he wanted to say.

Brennan, realizing that Booth wasn't going to say what he'd planned, glanced at their hands and then his face, "May I say something?"

Glancing up, Booth smiled weakly, "Yeah, sure."

Clearing her throat, Brennan began, "When I saw you on the ground, I . . . when I checked your pulse and didn't find one. . ." Laughing nervously, Brennan tried again, "Booth, I know you've recently broken up with Hannah; but, I need to . . . It would seem I'm not very forthcoming either. . . . Booth, I love you."

Startled, Booth searched Brennan's face. Uncertain, Booth asked, "What?"

Nodding her head, Brennan answered, "I've actually loved you for a long time; but, until recently I couldn't bring myself to admit that to myself. Now that Hannah has left you or you've left her, I've decided that you need to know about my love for you. I was going to give you time and space to get over Hannah; but, after today, I've decided that I don't want to do that. . . I . . ." Reaching up and wiping a tear from her face, Brennan continued, "You could have died today and you'd never have known that I love you. I . . . I don't think I could have bore that, Booth. I love you and I want you to know that. I understand that you loved Hannah and that you are probably trying to recover from your feelings for her. . . :"

Feeling herself being pulled into Booth's arms, Brennan soon found that she was being showered with kisses.

Booth, overcome with emotion, kissed Brennan and then spoke, "You don't know how long I've wanted to hear you say that to me, Bones. I never expected you to do it. I thought you just considered me your best friend and that was great; but, to hear you tell me that you love me, it's like I really did die and I'm in heaven. I love you Bones. I love you so much."

Returning his kisses, Brennan finally replied, "Perhaps we can start that relationship you spoke to me about last year outside the Hoover. If you still want to."

Hugging her, Booth kissed Brennan and then released her, "If I want to? Of course I want to. As soon as I get out of here, I'll show you just how much I want to."

Happy, Brennan smiled, "And I want to show you how much I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So, was my story any good? I seem to be obsessed with Hannah stories lately. There have been so many good prompts and some of them deserve more than one or two chapters. If you're getting sick of these stories let me know. Thanks.


	63. Chapter 63

Mychakk, Mendenbar and Jenny1701 wanted a little more; so, this is a sequel to chapter 62.

I hope you like it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at this toes, Booth complained, "My feet? It had to be my feet?"

Staring at Booth, Brennan frowned, "You're lucky it's only your feet. Your heart did stop twice you know."

Frowning, Booth turned his gaze towards Brennan, "I'm not . . . . Never mind. How am I supposed to get around if my feet are burned?"

Cocking her head to the side, Brennan replied, "That's why wheelchairs were invented."

Disgusted, Booth clenched his fists, "I hate those things. It was bad enough I had to use one after my feet were damaged by the damn Republican Guard. I don't like them. They make me feel like I'm sick or something."

Shaking her head slowly, Brennan explained, "If you wish to get out of that bed then you have two options. You can let someone carry you every where or you can use the wheelchair."

Moving his eyes back to his bandaged feet, Booth gave in, "Alright. You win. . . . Wait, how am I supposed to get into the wheelchair. I don't want anyone picking me up."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan avowed, "I think you're a terrible patient Booth."

Frowning, Booth asked, "You think so?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I really think so,"

Gazing at the orderly standing next to the wheelchair, Booth sighed, "Ok, whatever."

Bob, smiling, walked over to where Booth lay, "Just don't think about it." Lifting Booth from the bed, he moved him to the wheelchair.

Impressed, Booth stared at Bob, "Wow, I'm not exactly a little guy."

Laughing, Bob replied, "Neither am I, Agent Booth. That's why I was tagged to help you."

Brennan standing behind the wheelchair, smiled at Bob, "We're going to take a walk. We'll back in awhile."

Smiling, Bob responded, "Not a problem."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the cafeteria, Booth sipped his coffee while Brennan spooned some yogurt into her mouth. "I'm sorry I'm a pain in the butt, Bones. I shouldn't be taking being in the hospital out on you."

Smiling, Brennan swallowed her yogurt, "Irritability is one of the after affects from being jolted by lightning."

Studying Brennan, Booth moved his cup to the side and placed his hand on Brennan's hand, "If it hadn't been for you and Hodgins I'm pretty sure Marcus and I wouldn't have had a chance. Thank you. I've always admired that you know exactly what to do and when to do it."

Shaking her head, Brennan grimly replied, "No, that's not true. Sometimes situations arise that leave me in a quandary. . . If I had simply told you when we met at the coffee cart when I got back from Maluku that I had changed my mind about us I am certain these last few months would have turned out quite differently; but, you showed me the picture and I wasn't sure if I could talk to you about us. I waited so long to make up my mind that I allowed Hannah to walk back into your life and then it was too late."

Griping her hand, Booth sighed, "I wish I'd never got involved with her. It was a big mistake and I didn't see it until lately. Cam tried to talk to me about Hannah; but, I didn't want to listen. I'd made up my mind and you know me, I can be pretty stubborn. I'm sorry Bones. All of this crap should never have happened."

Grabbing Booth's hand with both of hers, Brennan shook her head. "We've both made decisions in the last year that were detrimental. I'm just sorry that Hannah treated you so poorly."

Grimacing, Booth stared at their clasped hands, "She came back to my apartment and tried to tell me that she wasn't in love with Karl. She told me that he was just her best friend."

Nodding her head, Brennan frowned, "She tried to tell me the same thing. I know what we saw Booth. I may not be adept at reading body language like you are; but, I know when someone is in love with someone else or at least as strongly as she was showing Karl."

Moving his gaze to Brennan's blue eyes, Booth smiled grimly, "Well, I am pretty good at reading body language and I know what I saw. She is in love with the guy. I just hope he's in love with her. If he isn't then I feel sorry for her."

Noticing the droopy eyelids on Booth's face, Brennan smiled, "I think I had better take you back to your room before you fall asleep."

Releasing her hands, Booth smiled, "I am tired,"

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Wheeling Booth through the corridors, Brennan maneuvered Booth's chair around a corner to find Hannah and Karl in the distance. Karl was sitting in a wheel chair and Hannah was kneeling next to him. The fact that she had her arms around Karl and they were kissing didn't seem to shock either Booth or Brennan.

Slowly moving Booth's chair down the corridor, they soon came abreast of Karl's wheelchair. Stopping, Brennan cleared her throat rather loudly.

Breaking her kiss, Hannah looked around to see Booth staring at her with a blank look on his face. Brennan on the other hand appeared to be studying her like a new strain of bacteria under a microscope.

Her cheeks flaming, Hannah stood up and walked behind Karl's wheelchair. Karl smiling at Booth, reached over and grabbed his arm, "Hey, I don't know why you're in the hospital but whatever it is, I hope it isn't anything serious. Thanks for saving my life Agent Booth. I owe you so much. If you hadn't followed us, Hannah and I would both been killed. Thank you." Pausing, Karl licked his bottom lip, "I'm not going to tell you I'm sorry you broke up with Hannah though."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "Yeah, stuff happens, don't worry about it and you don't owe me anything. I was just doing my job."

Grinning, Karl patted Booth's arm, "You're the best, man. The best, isn't that right Hannah?"

Looking away from Booth, Hannah responded, "Yeah, the best."

Annoyed, Brennan started pushing Booth's wheelchair, "We have to go now. Booth needs to rest."

Releasing Booth's arm, Karl exclaimed, "You ever need me for anything, all you have to do is ask, Agent Booth. Me and Hannah owe you big time."

Her face still turned towards the wall, Hannah began to push Karl down the hallway.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After Bob had lifted Booth back in to his bed, Booth smiled at Brennan. Watching the door close behind Bob, Booth wiggled his eyebrows, "So want to make out?"

Chuckling, Brennan removed her shoes and climbed in the narrow bed with Booth. Pressed against him, she wrapped her arms around him and studied his hopeful face, "Just remember, nurses pop in and out of here all of the time."

Laughing, Booth kissed her. "We won't go past second base."

Leaning back and looking at Booth, Brennan replied, "I don't know what that means; but, I think I get the implication."

Laughing, Booth kissed her again, "There's nothing ilmplied about this."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay done. I hope you liked it. Let me know. Thanks


	64. Chapter 64

Jules prompt: I was thinking of a prompt that has Brennan on a dig or something and Booth is there to provide guarding duties... While this is going on Hannah is there also because this dig or discovery of a mass grave is news and she sees Booth and she tries enticing him back... It can be right before Brennan and Booth get together or up to Christine is born...

That sounds like a very interesting prompt.

This takes place after "The Change in the Game".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

A dig that had been started in northern Washington state had proved to be quite controversial. One of the two anthropologists in charge of the dig had postulated an ancient grave site he had found contained several skeletons that showed evidence that they were not Alaskan American or Native American. Instead they appeared to be more Caucasian. Abraham Brooks, needing confirmation of his find, had invited Brennan to come out for a few weeks and examine his find.

Brennan, excited about the find had agreed to travel to Washington as soon as possible. Booth had been fine with that until he found out that there had been several threats made against those conducting the dig.

Pacing her office, Booth tried to reason with his partner, "Come on Bones. There have been death threats made against everyone attached to that dig. I don't want you getting involved. They might decide to make you a target too."

Irritated Brennan replied, "No one as been hurt Booth. Just because someone sends threatening letters to someone doesn't mean they actually mean to harm someone."

Not convinced, Booth growled, "Or it does."

Sighing, Brennan shook her head, "I'm going."

Glaring, Booth threw up his hands and stalked out of her office.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Walking through the camp, towards the site manager, Brennan turned to Booth, "I still don't see how you talked Cullen into letting you come with me."

Smug, Booth glanced around the area, "I just pointed that a valuable FBI asset was going to be involved in a potentially dangerous situation and that the FBI needs to make sure that the asset, that's you by the way, needs protection. Cullen thought it over and gave me the assignment. Besides, I told him he might as well give me the assignment because I was coming even if I had to use some of my sick time to do it. I was feeling like the flu might be making an appearance."

Shocked, Brennan stopped and grabbed Booth's arm, "You blackmailed the Deputy Director of the FBI?"

Grinning, Booth answered, "Of course, it's not the first time and it probably won't be the last as long as I'm you're partner."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

They'd been at the dig for two days when Hannah and her camera man, Karl Kitchen made an appearance. Walking into the camp, Hannah looked around and asked the nearest person she saw, "I'm looking for the person in charge of this dig."

Turning and pointing at a big tent located about 20 feet from where they were standing, the young woman responded, "Over there" and kept walking.

Glancing at Karl who shrugged, Hannah walked over to the tent and lifted the flap. Stepping inside, Hannah and Karl were confronted with two tables upon which lay two skeletons. A man and a woman were leaning over the tables staring intently at something. Rubbing her cheek, Hannah spoke, "Uh, Dr. Greenwood, may I speak to you?"

Startled, Cal Greenwood turned to see who was talking to him. Curious, the woman also turned.

Hannah recognizing Brennan, smiled, "Temperance, I didn't know you were here."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan glanced at Karl and then back at Hannah, "Dr. Greenwood asked me to verify a finding."

Nodding her head, Hannah smiled, "Yeah, I heard about this finding and I've heard that there have been a lot of death threats made against everyone at this camp. I was wondering if Dr. Greenwood would give me an interview and tell me all about his find and why it's so controversial."

Shaking his head, Cal exclaimed, "Absolutely not. I didn't give you permission to be here; so, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Smiling, the reporter shook her head slowly, "Sorry, you're boss gave me permission to talk to you."

Scowling, Cal glared at Hannah, "Oh yeah, we'll see about that." Taking his phone out of his jacket pocket, Cal punched in a number as he stalked past Hannah. Leaving the tent, Cal threw a look of disgust at Hannah and Karl.

Booth, sitting on a chair on the left side of the tent spoke up, "I don't think he likes you, Hannah."

Startled, Hannah turned to stare at Booth, "You're here too?"

Frowning, Booth replied, "Bones is my partner. Where she is that's where I am."

Suddenly the tent flap was thrown back and Cal stalked back into the tent. "I've been ordered to give you an interview and show you my dig."

Smiling, Hannah pointed to Karl, "Okay, Karl, lets set up your camera. We can interview Dr. Greenwood and Brennan now and then check out . . . "

Interrupting Hannah, Brennan shook her head, "I'm not giving you an interview."

Booth, standing walked towards the opening to the tent as Brennan walked towards it.

Hannah, irritated held up her hand, "Wait, I just said that the sponsor of this dig gave me permission to do my interview."

Smirking, Brennan shook her head, "I don't answer to anyone attached to this dig. I am here as a personal favor, nothing more. I will not be involved in any interviews."

Shaking her head, Hannah asked, "But why?"

Staring at Hannah, Brennan finally answered, "Because I don't want to."

Walking past Hannah, Brennan looked back to make sure Booth was following her. Booth amused at Brennan's recalcitrance followed her, chuckling.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the tent assigned to her and Booth, Brennan looked over her notes. Booth, lying on the bed, stared up at the ceiling, "Why not give Hannah an interview?"

Not looking up from her notes, Brennan replied, "There is enough controversy over this dig as it is. I will not add to it."

Nodding his head, Booth closed his eyes, "That's all?"

Looking up from her notes, Brennan studied Booth, "While I am grateful that Hannah turned down your marriage proposal I do not care for the fact that she broke your heart in the process. She knew you believed in marriage and I had told her that you would give yourself to the relationship you had with her and that you would expect the same. She chose to ignore my advise and lived with you while it was convenient. I do not forgive her for that. She was cavalier with your feelings and I will not forgive her for that."

Sighing, Booth shook his head, "Thanks, Bones. It wasn't just her you know. I just heard what I wanted to hear. I was just . . . stupid."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "You weren't stupid. You were stubborn and turned a blind eye to what was really happing between you and Hannah."

Sitting up, Booth stared at Brennan. "I've told you that I was sorry how that played out; but, I think that's worth repeating. I am sorry that you got caught up in my little soap opera."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan spoke, "You've had your soap opera moments and I've had mine. I would rather not dwell upon the past when it comes to our past failures."

Standing, Booth smiled and leaned over Brennan, kissing her. "I'm going to go for a walk around the camp and make sure everything is okay."

Nodding her head, she turned back to her notes.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Walking the perimeter, Booth found everything to be as it should be. He'd been concerned about the threatening letters; but, so far everything had been fairly peaceful.

Walking past the tent that Brennan and Cal Greenwood used to examine the skeletons found at the dig, Booth noticed Hannah and Karl leave the tent. Staring at Hannah, Booth watched her take her phone out of her pocket and enter some numbers, Booth walked past her and headed towards the cafeteria tent."

Arriving at the tent, Booth walked over to the coffee maker and poured himself a cup of coffee. Sitting down at the table near the entrance, Booth sipped his coffee and stared at the table top.

Hannah, entering the tent, spotted Booth and walked over to the table, sitting down across from him. "So how are you doing Seeley?"

Looking up, Boot replied, "I'm fine."

Curious, Hannah asked, "Are you here because of the death threats?"

Rubbing his cheek, Booth replied, "No comment."

Trying again, she pressed, "Are you here to make sure that Temperance is safe? To protect her?"

Leaning back in his seat, Booth responded, "I make sure Bones is safe no mater where she is, here or at home. It's my job."

Shaking her head, Hannah smiled, "Your job is head of Major Crimes, not bodyguard to anthropologists."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What do you want Hannah?"

Suddenly serious, Hannah reached out her hand and placed it near Booth's hand, "I've had a lot of time to think about us, Seeley. I've come to the realization that I made a big mistake. You're a wonderful man, Seeley. You really are and I should have given us a chance. I should have said yes. . . Is there any chance that we can start over?"

Walking into the tent, Brennan stopped and stared at Booth.

Smiling at Brennan, Booth answered Hannah, "There isn't a snowballs chance in hell, Hannah. I'm with Bones."

Standing, Booth walked over to where Brennan was standing and placed his arms around her, "I only have eyes for you, Bones. Just you."

Smiling, Brennan hugged Booth.

The reporter, feeling her cheeks turning warm, stood up and brushed by the happy couple. Leaving the tent, Hannah marched over to where Karl was standing. "Let's go. I've got everything I'm going to get."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this story? Reviews would be great., thanks.


	65. Chapter 65

Daisesndaffidols prompt: I would like to see Anglea go up against an angry Booth.. I really don't think she'd win...

This takes place after "The Bikini in the Soup". This is a long chapter, at least long by my standards.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She'd gone out to Arlington National Cemetery to place flowers on the grave of her uncle who was buried there. Her father had called her to remind her that his wife's brother, Bob had a birthday coming up and since he was in Europe and couldn't be there that he needed his only child to take flowers to Bob's grave for him.

"Do your Daddy this favor, Sweetheart. I promised your mother that as long as I was alive that I'd put flowers on Bob's grave on his birthday. You don't want me to break my sworn word do you."

Shaking her head, Angela smiled, "No of course not. I'll go out over there tomorrow and place some Peach Tea Roses on his grave. Those were his favorite, right?"

Smiling, Billy replied, "They sure were, baby girl. Thank you."

Staring at Hodgins trying to fix a broken clock, Angela replied, "You're welcome, Dad. I love you."

Responding, Billy shifted the phone closer to his ear, "I love you too, baby girl."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing next to Bob's grave, Angela thought she saw a familiar face in the distant. Realizing that the man was Booth, she watched him out of curiosity. Booth, carrying flowers in his hand, walked over to where a younger woman was standing. Handing the flowers to her, Angela saw the blond haired woman smile and then hug Booth who hugged her against him and then kissed her on her cheek.

Shocked, Angela placed her hand against her mouth, "Oh my God."

Watching Booth step a little away from the unknown woman, he then put his arm around her and faced a headstone, talking to her. Afraid that Booth would recognize her, Angela decided to leave.

"Oh, this is just going to kill Brennan. He gets rid of that reporter and in no time, he's got another blond bimbo on his arm. This is just too much."

oooooooooo

Booth, smiling at Teddy's headstone, looked down at Claire, "I'm glad you could make it this year."

Nodding her head, Claire smiled, "Yes, I missed not seeing you last year. I worried the whole time you were in Afghanistan."

Frowning, Booth replied, "Yeah, I shouldn't have gone. It created more problems than it was worth. Still, it's done and I'm never going to do that again. I've done my service for my country and it's enough."

Nodding her head, Claire responded, "Good. I'm glad. I think the flowers you brought are so pretty. Teddy wasn't much of a flower person; but, he did love roses. He loved the smell."

Smiling, Booth replied, "That's true. I think roses were the only flower he knew the name of."

Frowning at the flowers, Claire sighed, "After all of these years, I still miss him. He was so sweet."

Sighing, Booth replied, "Yeah, he was a great kid, a rotten soldier; but, a good friend."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Approaching Brennan's office, Angela noticed that Brennan was in her office. Entering the room, Angela hurried over to Brennan's desk, "Sweetie, you are not going to believe this. I just saw Booth with another woman. He hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. He even gave her roses."

Startled, Brennan looked up at Angela, "Are you sure it wasn't Hannah? Maybe she came back and they made up."

Shaking her head vigorously, Angela replied, "Nah ah, it was not Hannah. It was someone younger. She's probably six or seven years younger than Booth. I've never seen her before."

Frowning, Brennan looked back down at her journal, "What Booth does in his private life is his business, Angela."

Outraged, Angela yelped, "Bren, no way. He's finally free of Hannah and instead of getting together with you he finds another floozy to take your place. No, this is not happening. I can't take anymore of his crap."

Looking back at Angela, Brennan shook her head, "Angela, please stay out of it. If Booth is not interested in me as anything more than a partner then I cannot do anything about it. Leave him alone. Booth won't appreciate you meddling in his private life."

Shaking her head in righteous indignation, Angela gritted her teeth, "His life is not just his." Turning, Angela stalked out of Brennan's office. Brennan, sighing, closed her journal and rubbed her head, certain that she was getting a migraine.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Arriving at the Hoover, Angela found out that Booth was away but was expected back at anytime. Walking to the parking garage, she found Booth's parking space and sat down on the hood of the car next to it. Waiting, she grew angrier as time marched on.

Finally seeing Booth's SUV, Angela slid off of the car and walked to the back of the car and waited for Booth to park.

Booth, aware that Angela was standing near his parking spot, exited his truck and looked back to where Angela was standing. Noticing the fury on her face, he walked over to where she was standing and asked, "OK, what's your problem?"

Reaching out and punching him in the chest, Angela snarled, "I've just about had all I can take from you, Booth. You come back from Afghanistan and you hook up with that, that reporter and then when you dump her ass you go out and find a replacement before the sheets are even cold. What the hell is your problem? Brennan loves you and she's been waiting for you to come to your senses and notice her and now this shit you're pulling . . ."

Finally reaching the end of his rope, Booth grabbed Angela's arm, "Stop it, Angela, just stop if right there."

Pulling her arm out of Booth's grasp, Angela slapped him, "How dare you grab me."

Holding his hand against his face, Booth responded quietly, "So you're allowed to punch me, yell at me and cuss at me and I have to stand here and take it?"

Folding her arms across her chest, Angela replied, "When you're being a jerk then yeah."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "Okay, good to know." Turning, Booth walked away from the angry artist. Calling back over his shoulder, Booth advised her, "Stay away from me Angela. If you were a man, I'd have decked you."

Shouting back her answer, Angela replied, "Sure that's your answer to everything."

His body stiff, Booth marched across the parking garage and stood in front of the elevator waiting for it to arrive.

Angela, embarrassed that she'd let herself slap Booth, walked back down the parking garage to her car and left.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo o

Sitting in the Diner, Booth was sipping his coffee when Brennan sat down across from him.

Staring at his somber face, Brennan spoke, "Angela told me that she talked to you and that in the heat of the moment, she slapped you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I haven't a clue what she was going off on me about. She was raving about Hannah and then some woman she thought I'd replaced Hannah with. I grabbed her arm because she'd already punched me and it looked like she was going to do it again. She hauled off and slapped me pretty hard. I shouldn't have grabbed her; but, I didn't feel like being used as a punching bag either. Do you know what the hell she was talking about?"

Nodding her head, Brennan answered him, "Yes. She saw you at Arlington National Cemetery hugging a woman that she didn't recognize. She said you kissed her and you gave her flowers."

Exhaling his breath sharply, Booth placed his hand over the cheek Angela had slapped. "That was Claire, Teddy Parker's girlfriend. You remember her, you saw her after I was kidnapped by the Gravedigger. We went to the cemetery so I could put flowers on Teddy's grave and I met Claire and talked to her about Teddy."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I remember her. Angela thought you had a new girlfriend."

Snorting, Booth replied, "Yeah, I got that part. . . She mentioned something else while she was screaming at me."

Curious, Brennan asked, "What?"

Studying his partner's face, Booth replied, "She said that you love me and you've been waiting for me to break up with Hannah. Is that true?"

Frowning, Brennan replied, "She shouldn't have told you that."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth remarked, "That isn't an answer and you know it."

Staring at Booth's questioning face, Brennan replied, "It's true."

Glancing down at the table, Booth clasped his hands around this cup of coffee, "So that night in the truck, when you said you missed your chance. . . You love me? You weren't just talking about missing your chance to have a physical relationship with me, you meant you missed your chance because you loved me?"

Nodding her head, Brennan watched Booth's hands grip the cup hard. "Yes, that's what I meant."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "I have some things I need to do, Bones. I'll see you later, okay?"

Looking up as Booth stood, Brennan tried to smile, "Yes, of course."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in his office, Booth stared at the pile of folders on his desk. He'd been trying to decide what he wanted to do about Brennan and he couldn't make up his mind. He'd tried to give his heart to her once and she'd crushed it. Now he'd discovered that he'd crushed hers. Feeling sick, Booth didn't know what to do. He was afraid to move forward; but, he knew he couldn't remain in the place he was in. He loved Brennan, he had for a long time; but, the power she had over him was dangerous. She could easily destroy him not even realizing she was doing it. He was afraid of that power. He was afraid to admit that he still loved her risking that she wasn't ready and might never be. He used to be a gambler; but, all that had ever given him was loss and grief. Now he had to decide whether he could take the biggest risk of his life and he knew it was the biggest. He knew that if he once more tried to pursue her and she rejected him, it would destroy him.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Standing outside of Brennan's apartment, Booth felt like he was going to hyperventilate he was breathing so hard. Finally deciding that he couldn't face Brennan yet, he slid down the wall next to the door and sat down. Moving his legs straight out in front of him, he crossed his ankles and closed his eyes. Remembering breathing exercises he used to use to help him when he was aiming at his enemy, Booth gradually got his breathing under control. Hearing a door open and close down the hallway, Booth continued to sit where he was with his eyes closed.

Several minutes later, Booth heard Brennan's door open. Not looking, Booth continued to concentrate on his breathing.

Feeling Brennan brush his arm as she sat down on the floor next to him, Booth opened his left eye and saw her looking at him. Closing his eye again, Booth sighed, "Your neighbor ratted me out?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes."

Taking one final deep breath, Booth opened his eyes and stared at his partner. "I'm not mad any more. Well, I am, I'm just not mad at you."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Who are you angry at?"

Shifting his gaze to stare a the neighbor's door, Booth replied, "Mostly me."

Uncertain what she should do, Brennan asked, "Would you like to come in and talk?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yeah, I think we should."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Asleep, Booth heard a loud banging on his front door. Rolling out of bed, Booth pulled on a pair of running pants and shuffled his way out of his bedroom and to the front door. Sleepy and very tired, Booth opened his door to find Angela staring at him.

Shaking his head, Booth started to close the front door; but, Angela slammed her foot next to the door, "Wait, I can't find Brennan. She's been missing all weekend. She's not answering her phone at all. Her cars are in their parking spaces at her apartment building and she's not in her apartment. Jack and I have been searching for her all day and we can't find her. You need to help us."

Reaching out and pushing Angela away from the door as gently as he could, Angela was forced to take a step back. "Please Booth, I'm scared."

Closing the door, Booth walked back to his bedroom, listening to Angela pounding on his door and screaming at him.

Once he was back in the room, Booth removed his running pants and slid back into bed. Rolling onto his side, Booth pulled Brennan towards him. "I'll say one thing, she's got steel ovaries."

Laughing, Brennan replied, "You're being mean, you do know that. Let me tell her where I am."

Snickering, Booth replied, "She hasn't learned her lesson yet. No one hits me and gets away with it."

Concerned, Brennan remarked, "She's pregnant and I'm not sure I like her under this much pressure."

Releasing her, Booth smirked, "Alright, she's still banging on the door. Go tell her you're fine."

Moving off of the bed, Brennan grabbed Booth's t-shirt from the floor and put it on. Walking out of the bedroom, she moved quickly to the front door. Opening it, Brennan frowned, "Angela, you're making too much noise. Booth and I are trying to sleep."

Her eyes enlarged, Angela placed her hand over her mouth, "Uh . . . oh."

Shaking her head, Brennan gently closed the door and went back to the bedroom. Angela, staring at the closed door suddenly slapped her hands against her cheeks. "Oh my God."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

A long story I know; but, I didn't think you'd mind not having to wait for a second part to be posted. Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	66. Chapter 66

Mendenbar prompt: Does Angela know who Claire is yet? (Does Angela get all her exercise jumping to conclusions?) That should be an interesting conversation. Don't know whether it should be Booth/Angela or Brennan/Angela or someone else entirely. I kinda see Caroline Julian putting Angela in her place, she has such a talent for sarcasm. DorothyOZ also thought a little something should be added.

This is a sequel to chapter 65. Gosh yes, 66 chapters of Hannah stories. Thank you for the great reviews. I really appreciate them.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Working on a facial construction, Angela was surprised to hear Caroline bark at her from her doorway, "What's your problem, Cher'? I heard you punched and cursed my head of Major Crimes. In case you don't know it, it's a crime to strike a Federal Agent."

Confident, Angela turned to look at Caroline and replied, "Booth is a friend of mine, he won't press charges."

Shaking her head, the prosecutor responded, "I don't think he can afford friends like you, Cher'. What you did, you did in a public place for the world to see and believe me, you were seen. Deputy Director Cullen does want to press charges. He doesn't want to set a precedence by letting you get away with punching and slapping one of his agents."

Aghast, Angela crossed her arms across her chest, "What I did was done during an argument. This isn't any of Cullen's business."

Snorting, Caroline sat down on Angela's couch and leaned forward, "Listen Angela, everything that happens at the Hoover is the Deputy Director's business. If you wanted to keep it personal then you should have had your confrontation in a private place. The parking garage of the Hoover is not a private place. Not by a long shot."

Leaning back on the couch, Caroline asked, "Why did you hit Booth?"

Pursing her lips, Angela replied, "That's personal."

Smirking, Caroline informed the artist, "When you took your argument to the parking garage of the Hoover it became my business and the Deputy Director's. Now you will explain to me so I can explain to Cullen why you struck Seeley Booth."

Sighing deeply, Angela hugged herself, "I saw Booth at Arlington National Cemetery meeting a woman I didn't know."

Frowning, Caroline replied, "And?"

Uncomfortable, Angela replied, "He gave her flowers and he kissed her and hugged her."

Seeing the confusion on the prosecutor's face, Angela unfolded her arms and placed her hands on her hips, "Look, it's like this, something happened last year and I don't know exactly what it was; but, whatever it was caused Brennan and Booth to become estranged. Then they both took off for the ends of the earth and really you know what happened after that. They came back, Booth's new found girlfriend followed him back, they shacked up and that broke Brennan's heart. Then Booth broke up with that reporter and I thought hallelujah, Booth will see that Brennan is in love with him and he'll remember that he's in love with her and they'll get together and that will that."

Frowning, Caroline prodded Angela to continue, "But?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Angela licked her lips, "But I saw Booth out at Arlington with another woman and I lost it."

Curious, Caroline asked, "When were you out at the cemetery?"

Staring at the older woman, Angela replied, "Four days ago."

Shaking her head, Caroline responded, "Four days ago happened to be the anniversary of Teddy Parker's death. Teddy was in the service with Booth. Booth goes out to the cemetery every year and leaves flowers. I've met him out there a few times while I was visiting my cousin's grave. I go on John 's birthday when I can."

Placing her hand over her mouth, Angela cleared her throat, "But he did meet a woman out there and he kissed her."

Irritated, Caroline replied, "That woman was probably Claire Williams. She was Teddy Parker's girlfriend. She visits his gravesite every year too."

Blushing, Angela exclaimed, "Oh my God."

Very irritated, Caroline stood and placed her hands on her hips, "So let me get this straight. You attacked Booth in the parking lot of the Hoover because he took flowers to the gravesite of a friend and he hugged and kissed the dead man's girlfriend?"

Her cheeks flaming, Angela asked, "Well how I was supposed to know that?"

Sighing, Caroline shook her head, "Did it ever occur to you to ask him who she was?"

Staring at the floor, Angela shook her head.

Staring at Angela, Caroline frowned, "Tell you what. You go to Booth and apologize to him for hitting him and if he's satisfied I'll talk the Deputy Director out of prosecuting you."

Nodding her head, Angela agreed, "Alright."

Walking to the door, Caroline turned back and stared at the contrite woman, "Listen pischouette, you're coo-yon and that's a fact." Turning she left the room.

A puzzled Angela called out, "What does coo-yon mean?" Not getting an answer, Angela groused, "She probably called me something nasty the old bat."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the Royal Diner, Angela saw that Booth was sitting alone at a table in the back. Swallowing, she soon found herself standing next to Booth, "May I talk to you?'

Not looking up from his coffee, Booth asked, "Are you going to hit me again?"

Embarrassed, Angela replied, "No."

Pointing to the chair across from him, Booth sat back in his chair and stared at her.

Sitting, Angela bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry for hitting you. I totally misunderstood what I saw the other day at Arlington and I shouldn't have done what I did."

Crossing his arms, Booth remained silent, Angela, feeling that an explanation was in order, continued, "I thought I was . . . I mean, I was angry because it looked like you'd already found a new girlfriend and I knew that . . ." Clearing her throat, Angela sighed, "There isn't an excuse for what I did and I'm sorry."

Nodding his head, Booth picked up his coffee cup and sipped some of the hot beverage. "Claire is the girlfriend or was the girlfriend of a friend of mine. He was killed a few years ago in a war zone."

Looking down at the table, Angela responded quietly, "I know that now. Miss Julian told me. I really am sorry for hitting you. It was the wrong thing to do. I mean, I knew I could hit you and you wouldn't hit me back and that was just taking advantage of you. I'm sorry."

Smiling, Booth nodded his head, "Sure. Just don't do it again."

Shaking her head, Angela responded, "No, I won't."

Watching Booth drink more of his coffee, Angela asked, "What does coo-yon mean?"

Grinning, Booth's eyes twinkled, "It means foolish or stupid. Caroline called you that?"

Nodding somberly, Angela answered, "Yeah, she called me something else too; but, I think it just meant a little girl. I do speak some French; but, I know that Cajun French doesn't always mean the same thing."

Leaning back in his chair, Booth explained, "Coo-yon isn't too bad. She's called me that before. Just watch out if she ever calls you a peunez. That means she's pissed and it's time to run."

Curious, Angela asked, "What does peunez mean?"

Pursing his lips, Booth replied, "Stinkbug."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.

A/N: Cajun French: coo-yôn means fool, foolish, stupid (French "couillon"), pischouette (little girl), peunez (stinkbug)


	67. Chapter 67

DorothyOZ prompt: Loved it! I love Caroline and I'm very glad you chose her to admonish Angela... Please, continue this, you have to show us Cullen's actions/thoughts on this... how was his conversation with Caroline? Did he talk with Booth about it?Oh, and now that Angela knows that B&B are together (and by extension Hodgins too) is anyone else going to find out? Caroline knows already maybe? or Cullen?

So this is a sequel to chapters 65 and 66.

I don't own Bones. I'm pretty sure we all know that by now.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Cullen's office, Caroline waited impatiently for him to end his call.

Noticing Caroline pointedly looking at her watch for the second time in the last three minutes, the Deputy Director finished his call.

Placing his phone down on top of his desk, Cullen frowned, "So, did you talk to Ms. Montenegro?"

Leaning back on her chair, Caroline responded, "She's married now. Ms. Hodgins and I had a very productive talk."

Clasping his hands together on top of his desk, the Deputy Director asked, "And?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Caroline answered, "She realizes that ambushing the head of Major Crimes in the Hoover parking lot was a mistake. She also acknowledged that striking a Federal agent may not have been a wise thing to do. I told her that you wanted to prosecute her for assault and that if she'd make nice with Booth and he accepted her apology then I'd talk you out of prosecuting her for assault of one of your agents."

Sniggering, Cullen shook his head, "So you played good cop bad cop and I got to be the bad cop?"

Frowning, the prosecutor pointed out, "Hey, you're the one who said he was tired of seeing Booth moping around here like someone had kicked his dog. You were the one who wanted him to quit working 15 hour days before he collapsed from exhaustion. And you were the one who almost had a stroke when you found out about Ms. Hodgins punching and slapping Booth in the parking lot. Well, I found out why she did it and while I was at it I found a way to fix our Booth problem, so yes, you were the bad cop. Do you care?"

Smiling, Cullen replied, "Not a damn bit. I actually saw Booth smile today. It's the first damn smile I've seen on his face in weeks. He actually went home at a decent hour yesterday; so, I don't give a damn how you did it. The last thing I needed was for Booth to have a nervous breakdown and that was where he was headed."

Nodding her head, "I talked to him a little while ago and I told him that he and Angela's confrontation was witnessed and I was thinking about prosecuting Angela."

Smiling, Cullen asked, "What did he say?"

Clearing her throat, Caroline explained, "That mouche a mielle tried to charm me into forgetting about the whole thing. He claimed it was his fault and it was just a big misunderstanding. I told him that I'd already talked to that fourre-nez and I knew that it wasn't his fault. Angela saw Booth out at Arlington National Cemetery last week and she witnessed him kiss Claire Williams, Booth's dead friend's girlfriend. You know he goes out there every year to put flowers on Teddy Parker's grave. Well, she thought Booth had found a new girlfriend after dumping the reporter."

Laughing, Cullen pointed at Caroline, "Boy, Caroline, you must be pretty worked up about this, you know I don't speak Cajun."

Shrugging her shoulders, she responded, "Mores the pity, Cher'. Anyways, Angela told me that she hit him because she wants him to turn his attention to that partner of his. When I talked to Booth, he told me I didn't need to do anything to Angela because she came to him this afternoon and apologized for striking him. He seemed happy enough with the apology. I fixed your little problem; so, I think we should get ready for round two."

Frowning, the Deputy Director asked, "Round two?"

Shaking her head, Caroline frowned, "Yes round two, I saw Dr. Brennan and our boy wonder kissing in his truck this morning outside of his apartment when I drove by his place on the way to work."

Leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms, Cullen sighed, "Damn, my life is a soap opera."

Smiling, Caroline stood and started walking towards the office door, "Tell me about it Cher'. I have to go check with the Director and see what he wants to do about the non-fraternization rule."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Knocking on the Deputy Director's door, Booth was confident he knew what the meeting was about. Opening the door, Booth wasn't too surprised to see Caroline sitting on one of the chairs in front of Cullen's desk.

Entering the room, Booth decided to play the whole thing down and hoped that the whole Angela thing would just disappear.

Pointing at the empty chair next to Caroline, Cullen ordered, "Alright, sit and tell me what the hell you've been up to lately."

Surprised at Cullen's attitude, Booth responded, "That whole thing with Angela was just a big misunderstanding. It's taken care of."

Shaking his head slowly, Cullen leaned back in his chair, "I don't give a damn about Angela. I want to know why you're messing around with your partner."

Surprised, Booth stared at Cullen.

Chuckling, Cullen sneered at Booth, "We're the damn FBI, Booth. Of course we know what you've been up to."

Swallowing, Booth replied, "That non-fraternization rule doesn't apply here. Bones works for the Jeffersonian and I work for the FBI."

Staring at Booth, Cullen replied, "And if we choose to see it differently?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I'm not going to quit seeing Bones."

Sighing, Cullen shook a finger at Booth, "Lucky for you the Director doesn't give a damn about the non-fraternazation rule. He did want me to make it clear to you that he expects you to keep a professional appearance when you're out in public. I don't want to hear about inappropriate behavior out in the field or in the Hoover. Now get out of of my office and go do your job."

Frowning, Booth stood up and left.

Watching the door close behind him, Caroline laughed, "It's a good thing the Director considers those two a valuable asset. The fact that he doesn't care what those two do as long as they keep solving cases helps."

Standing, Caroline shook her head, "Ok, Cher'. I got work to do. The next time you're having trouble with Booth, you call tante Caroline. I'll fix it for you."

Laughing, Cullen asked, "Why do you insist on using all of those Cajun words around me, Caroline? You know I don't know what you're saying."

Smiling, Caroline quipped, "It's to keep you humble, mes amis."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.

A/N: Ok, Caroline is from Louisiana and she speaks Cajun French so here is your Cajun French lesson:

mouche a mille - honey bee / Fourre-nez - busybody / Tante - aunt / Mes amis - my friend


	68. Chapter 68

jules (2/26/13) Prompt: Can you think of one where Hannah is back in DC and is assigned to a story about a case that involves Booth, Brennan and the squint squad solving a high profile case about a slain congressman.. While on this case she feels that booth and her had a chance to reconnect. Finds out about his relationship to Brennan and Christine, but doesnt care at all...I love possessive Brennan and helpful Cam and Angela.

See I didn't forget!

(After The Doll in the Derby)

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

She was sitting in the bar, waiting for Karl to return from the restroom when she saw him. Her ex-lover was standing next to Angela Montenegro talking to her. Curious, she'd seen Angela lean up and kiss him. Shocked, she wasn't sure what to make of what she was seeing. As far as she knew, Angela was married to Jack Hodgins and the last time she's seen the artist, the lovely woman had been pregnant. Frowning, she'd watched as Seeley Booth talked to Angela, seemed to be abrupt with her and then leave.

Karl returning from the men's room bumped into Booth, "Hey man, long time no see."

Frowning, Booth replied, "Yeah, nice seeing you." Walking around Karl, Booth made his way to the main entrance and exited the building.

Scratching his chin, Karl shrugged his shoulders and walked over to where Hannah was sitting. Noticing her staring at the door leading to the outside world, Karl asked, "So you saw him?"

Nodding her head, Hannah responded, "Yes, I saw him."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

She'd been waiting for her interview to show up when she'd seen him walk into the restaurant. Waiting, she saw him guided to a table where he sat down. Smiling, she stood up, straightened her skirt and walked over to where he was. Stopping next to him, she asked, "May I join you?"

Looking up, Booth frowned, "I thought you were in whatitsstan?"

Smiling, Hannah sat down on the chair across from him and replied, "It was Uzbekistan. I don't believe there is a place called whatitsstan."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded, "What do you want Hannah?"

Going for bold, the blond reported answered, "You."

Startled, Booth leaned back in his chair, "What did you say?"

Licking her lips, Hannah explained, "I've decided that I want you. I should have told you yes, Seeley. I made a mistake and I want to say yes now."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth answered with little emotion, "I'm with someone Hannah. I'm in love and I'm with her. I'm not interested in getting back together with you. If you don't mind, I'm meeting someone and I'd like you to leave now."

Irritated, Hannah shook her head, "I know who you're with Seeley and you're making a mistake. I thought your standards were higher than that. Since when do you see married women?"

Surprised, Booth stared at Hannah, "Look, I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not seeing a married woman. Now I'd like you to leave."

Smiling, the foreign correspondent shook her head, "I saw Angela kiss you a couple days ago. As far as I know, she's still married."

Puzzled, Booth looked down and then back at Hannah, "I don't know what you're talking about. I'm not seeing Angela. If you won't leave then I will."

Moving her hand across the table, Hannah brushed Booth's hand, "We were so good together, Seeley. I know it's been awhile, but, I don't see a ring on your finger. If you're free why not try again? I'm serious when I say I'd like to say yes to your proposal."

Standing, Booth leaned down and spoke quietly, "Ring or not, I'm living with someone. I have a daughter now. I love my girlfriend and my baby and I won't do anything to jeopardize that relationship. Leave me alone, Hannah. I'm asking you nicely. Just leave me alone."

Observing him walk away, she saw him pull out his badge, talk to a waitress, hand her some bills from his wallet and leave.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Booth give a press conference about Congressman Whitaker's murder, Hannah stood back in the reporter pool. Once the conference was over, she strode around the circle of reporters and moved to intercept Booth. Walking rapidly, the correspondent noticed Booth change his course and move towards Temperance Brennan. Stopping, he smiled and said something to her and elicited an answering smile. Hurrying, Hannah arrived by their side.

"Temperance, it's so good to see you again. I see you're still working with Seeley."

Exhaling deeply, Booth turned towards Hannah, "Look Hannah you need to leave me alone. I've told you I'm living with someone. I'm happy. Please leave me alone."

Ignoring Booth, Hannah placed her hand on Brennan's arm, "How have you been Temperance?"

Glancing at Booth, Brennan smiled at Hannah, "I'm fine thank you. I'm in a relationship now and I have a child."

Smiling, Hannah squeezed Brennan's arm, "Oh, I am so happy for you Temperance. I always wanted you to find someone. Who's the lucky guy?"

Reaching out and taking Booth's hand in hers, Brennan answered, "Booth."

Struggling to understand, Hannah released Brennan's arm, "Booth?" Turning to look at her former lover, Hannah asked, "Wait, you're seeing Temperance? You're living with Temperance?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yes, I'm in a relationship with Bones. Please accept that Hannah."

Hearing his name being called, Booth shot a worried look at Brennan. Brennan understanding his expression, smiled, "Go Booth, I'll be fine."

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "I'll see you tonight."

Walking away, Booth glanced back at Brennan and his former lover.

Hannah, frowning, turned her attention upon Brennan, "How long have you been living together?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan answered, "Almost two years. We have a daughter."

Smiling, the reporter nodded, "I see. Temperance you're my friend and I think I should tell you that I saw Seeley kissing Angela Montenegro the other day. He isn't the faithful boyfriend you think he is."

Grinning, Brennan shook her head, "I'm aware of the kiss, Hannah. Booth doesn't keep secrets from me."

A little shocked, Hannah asked, "And you're alright with that?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Since I know the whole story about the kiss then yes, I am satisfied. Hannah, I would advise you to stay away from Booth. He told me about your meeting him in the restaurant and your entire conversation. As I said we keep no secrets from each other, it makes our lives simpler."

Irritated, Hannah responded, "He asked me to marry him, did he tell you that?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes of course."

Rather slyly, Hannah asked, "Has he asked you to marry him?"

Shaking her head, Brennan answered, "We have an agreement. He won't ask me to marry him."

Puzzled, she asked, "So he doesn't want to marry you, just live with you? That seems some how . . . wrong."

Frowning, Brennan responded, "He won't ask because I don't want to get married. He knows that. He loves me and I love him. That is all that matters."

Biting her lip, Hannah asked, "He wants to get married, Temperance. That's his thing. He wants to get married someday and if you won't let him ask you then you leave yourself open to losing him. To someone like me, Temperance. I want to marry him. If you don't really want him then that's fine with me, I do want him."

Her jaw firm, Brennan stared with a slightly menacing look into Hannah's eyes, "You will leave Booth alone, Hannah. I'm serious. If you do not leave him alone, if you do not leave us alone, you will find yourself in a vicarious position. I am not someone you should take lightly. If I feel like my boundaries are being invaded I am quite capable of repelling invaders. You would not like that to occur. I give you just this one warning. If you come near Booth again, you will regret it."

Shocked, Hannah asked, "Are you threatening me?"

Smirking, Brennan responded, "Yes, I am."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	69. Chapter 69

Almost everyone wanted a sequel to the last chapter; so, here it is.

The reviews were really nice and I loved them all. Thanks.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

As a rule, Caroline didn't hide behind colonnades and eavesdrop on private conversations; but, she'd noticed Hannah Burley talking to Booth and Brennan and felt this warranted her attention. Deciding that it might be in the best interests of everyone to find out what was going on, she'd moved to the colonnade closest to the trio and had listened intently as she'd heard Hannah being told that Booth and Brennan were seeing each other then once Booth walked away she became quite annoyed hearing the reporter try to spread stories about Booth. She was quite pleased when Brennan threatened Hannah, not that she condoned such behavior but sometimes it just needed to be done.

Impressed, the AUSA had watched Brennan give the blond reporter the once up and down and then walk away. The look of fury on Hannah's face had been priceless and for Caroline, gratifying. The prosecutor had been less than thrilled when Hannah Burley had latched on to Booth a few years ago and had been downright morose when Baghdad Barbie had moved in with Caroline's favorite FBI Agent.

Pursing her lips, she watched Hannah stalk down the steps. Sighing, Caroline took her phone out of her purse and made a call.

"Listen Cher', I want you to meet me at the Founding Fathers for lunch. . . . Yes, it's important or I wouldn't use up what little free time I have today to meet you there. . . No, I need to meet with you today. Hannah Burley is back. . . . I thought you might see it my way. Be there at one and don't be late."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Founding Father's, Caroline ordered her lunch while waiting for Cam. Noticing her compatriot walk in to the bar, Caroline lifted her arm and waved her hand. Cam, uncertain about Caroline's agenda, walked over to her table and sat down.

Shaking her head, Cam asked, "Does Booth know Hannah is in town?"

Sitting back as her waitress placed her bowl of Gumbo and bowl of potato salad on the table before her, Caroline replied, "Yes, he knows. I can't stay very long, so I ordered lunch."

Nodding, Cam placed her order and then turned back to the prosecutor. "What did you want to see me about?"

Swallowing her spoonful of gumbo, Caroline responded, "I was over at the courthouse this morning and found myself privy to a private conversation between Dr. Brennan and Hannah Burley."

Taken aback, Cam stared at Caroline, "Hannah talked to Brennan? What did she want?"

Frowning, Caroline answered, "Apparently she wants Booth."

Angry, Cam responded, "Booth? You have to be kidding me. What in the world would make her think that Booth would go back to her? She crushed him like a bug. God, it was all I could do to keep from tracking her down and running her over with my car when she did that."

Spooning up some potato salad, Caroline sighed, "Apparently she's changed her mind and she wants to marry Booth."

Shaking her head slowly, Cam asked, "Didn't Brennan explain to Hannah that she and Booth are living together and have a child?"

Snorting, the AUSA responded, "Of course she did. It didn't seem to impress that reporter though. She pretty much told Dr. Brennan that she wants Booth and she doesn't care if he's with anyone or not."

Pursing her lips, Cam had to ask, "What did Brennan do?"

Smiling, Caroline watched the waitress bring Cam's salad and iced tea. Once the waitress had left the older lady responded, "She threatened Ms. Burley. My problem with this is I don't think that reporter took Dr. Brennan as seriously as she should have."

Picking up her fork, Cam thought about it. Finally making a decision, Cam placed her fork down, "We have to make sure that Hannah doesn't find a way to interfere with Booth and Brennan's relationship. It took too damn long to get them on the right track. I am not about to let some kamikaze come in and wreck everything."

Laughing, Caroline pointed her spoon at Cam, "Now you're talking Cher'."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next time Booth had a news conference set up for Congressman Whitaker's murder investigation, Caroline, Cam and Angela were waiting near the entrance to the Courthouse. Spying Hannah in the pack of reporters interviewing Booth, Cam smiled and pointed.

Angela taking her cue, walked over to where Booth was giving his interview and waited. Once the interview was over, Angela waited for Booth to leave the group of reporters. Quickly following him, she caught up with him, "Booth, hi. How are you doing?"

Surprised, Booth smiled, "I'm fine as always, Angela. What brings you here?"

Grinning, Angela placed her hands on Booth's waist, "Well, I wanted to make sure you aren't mad at me about kissing you while I was undercover."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Nah, I knew you had a little too much to drink. I'm fine. Bones thought is was pretty funny when I told her about it."

Nodding her head, Angela laughed and gazed into his beautiful brown eyes, "She would. I'm glad we're okay then. You know if you weren't taken and I wasn't taken I might just go after you myself; but, I know you only have eyes for Brennan."

Staring at the artist, Booth smiled, "Bones is the best thing that's ever happened to me. She, Christine and Parker are all I need."

Suddenly irritated. Booth noticed Hannah standing on the steps below them, watching them. He also noticed, Karl Kitchen filming them. Leaning down a little, Booth said softly, "Are you aware we're being filmed?"

Laughing, Angela leaned in and kissed him quickly on the cheek, "Oh yes, I'm counting on it."

Exasperated, Booth leaned back, "What are you up to, Angela?"

Sighing, Angela pointed out, "Do you see Cam and Caroline standing over by the colonnade behind me and to the right?"

Glancing quickly towards the colonnade and then back at Angela, Booth answered, "Yeah."

Smiling, Angela explained, "Caroline overheard Hannah tell Brennan the other day that she was interested in you and she tried to wreck your relationship by telling her about me kissing you. Now I was having fun, Booth; but, really, that was your, mine and Bren's business and no one else's. Well and Jack's too. Anyway, when I heard about what she tried to do it made me so mad I just wanted to track that bitch down and strangle her. Cam and Caroline thought this would be a better idea."

Frowning, Booth bit his lower lip, "What's your idea?"

Hugging Booth, she looked up into his face, "Our idea is to let Hannah film us being friendly and see what she does with the film. In the mean time, I have one of Bren's interns filming us right now. He's over to the left pretending he's a reporter. I'm wearing a mic so this entire conversation is being recorded. Now I'm going to kiss you and you're just going to walk away. That's all you have to do. Are you game?"

Sighing, Booth responded, "As long as I get a copy so I can show it too Bones."

Laughing, Angela replied, "I'll give you a copy; but, believe me as soon as I leave here, Brennan is going to be seeing this as soon as possible."

Leaning up and kissing Booth, Angela released him, "Okay, you can go now."

Nodding his head, Booth remarked, "It's a damn good thing I trust you." Turning he walked away.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Knocking on the doorframe to Brennan's office, Hannah smiled. Brennan looking over toward the entranceway frowned, "What I can I do for you Hannah?"

Walking into the room, Hannah moved over towards Brennan's desk and handed her a DVD. "I'd like you to see this, Temperance. I told you that Seeley was two timing on you; but, you didn't want to believe me. What ever cock and bull story he told you about them won't stand up once you've seen this."

Taking the DVD, Brennan opened her DVD tray on her PC and inserted the disk. Letting it run through Media Player, Brennan watched a video of Booth and Angela apparently in an intimate moment.

Once the video was finished running, Brennan opened the tray and returned the DVD to Hannah. "I have something I need you to watch."

Puzzled, Hannah nodded her head, "You're taking this all very calmly."

Placing her DVD into the tray and closing it, Brennan responded, "Just watch."

Walking around the desk, Hannah watched Angela's video, complete with sound. Blushing furiously, Hannah watched Booth walk away from Angela. "I thought I was doing you a favor Temperance. I can see that everyone just wanted to make a fool out of me."

Standing, Brennan placed her hands on her hips, "You made a fool out of yourself. My friends were quite angry when they found out you were trying to interfere in my relationship with Booth. I told you that I would not take it well if you interfered in my relationship and you chose to ignore me." Taking a step towards Hannah, Brennan blew air through her lips, "Perhaps I should just beat you now to show you just how serious I am. You do remember I have a black belt in martial arts don't you? Perhaps you should also remember that I know more ways to kill someone than you can possibly know. I know of six ways to kill someone and make it look like natural causes and six more that would make your death look accidental. I will not brook interference from anyone when it comes to Booth and I." Moving towards Hannah, Hannah found herself retreating around the desk.

Holding up her hand, Hannah replied, "If you hurt me, I'll file charges against you."

Smirking, Brennan replied, "Dead bodies cannot report anything."

Her eyes large in her head, Hannah threw her DVD at Brennan, turned and ran. Fleeing Brennan's office, she passed Booth who called out, "What's the hurry Hannah?"

Yelling her answer, Hannah replied, "You and that crazy bitch are made for each other." Running towards the entrance, Hannah flew out of the entrance and out into the parking lot.

Booth, smiling walked over to Brennan's office. Standing in the doorway, he asked, "Is it safe to come in?"

Rubbing her shoulder, Brennan replied, "Yes. She threw her DVD at me and hit me on my shoulder."

Concerned, Booth rushed over towards Brennan and placed his hand on her blouse. Lifting it a little away from her chest, he placed his hand under her shirt and on her shoulder and then withdrew it. "It isn't bleeding. Your lucky she didn't throw it at your head."

Wrapping her arms around Booth, Brennan smiled, "She just threw it to distract me. If she had tried to really hurt me I'd have kicked her ass."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "I'm a little shocked at the language, Xena; but, you can definitely take care of yourself and maybe me while you're at it."

Looking up at Booth, Brennan smiled, "I don't know what a Xena is; but, I will protect what is mine and I will not tolerate any interference."

Smiling, Booth responded, "Wow, that's hot!"

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, I hope you found this mildly amusing. Reviews would be great. Thanks.

A/N: Xena is a fictional warrior princess created by Robert Tapert.


	70. Chapter 70

Mychakk prompt: Maybe Booth and Hannah go to her reunion (15th?). The rest of the prompt can be seen at the end of the story. If you read it now, it will give away the plot.

(After "The Shallow in the Deep")

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Watching Booth cook his specialty, veal scaloppini, Hannah smiled, "I got a letter from my high school informing me that my 15th high school reunion is coming up in a few weeks."

Looking up from the cutting board, Booth placed his knife down, "Oh yeah, do you plan to go to it?"

Sighing, Hannah replied, "I don't know. Fifteen years is a long time, people change. I may not want to see my friends old now."

Frowning, Booth replied, "Your 33, I don't consider 33 years old as old."

Laughing, Hannah responded, "Well, when I was 18 years old, I considered 33 as old."

Drumming his fingers on the cutting board, Booth asked, "And now?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah saw the look of irritation on Booth's face. Realizing that Booth was 40, she quickly amended her statement. "No of course not, 33 is still young, just like 40 is."

Picking up his knife, Booth continued to mince his herbs, "You want to go? I'll go with you."

Smiling, Hannah nodded her head, "Sure, it might be fun."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the high school auditorium, Booth noticed that the theme appeared to be rainbows. Sighing, he followed Hannah into the big room wishing he hadn't talked her into coming. He really hated the idea of high school reunions. Brennan's reunion had just reinforced the feeling. Approaching a small group of women, Hannah squealed, "Tammy, Tammy, how are you?"

Tammy, her face lightening up, cried out, "Hannah, Hannah Burley, I told everyone that you had to come. It just wouldn't be the same without out Homecoming Queen."

Surprised, Booth turned to Hannah, "You were Homecoming Queen?"

Nodding, Hannah hooked her arm around Booth's arm, "Just like I'm sure you were Home Coming King."

Shaking his head, Booth snorted, "Nope, not me. Jack Ramsey was Home Coming King my senior year."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah smiled, "Well, I'm sure you should have been." Finally arriving next to the little group, Hannah glanced at Booth and then her friends, "Seeley these are my friends, Tammy, Joyce, Felicia and Kitten. Everyone this is Seeley."

Interested, Hannah's friends gave the Booth the once over. Kitten, purring, smiled, "Mmm, looks like you still know how to find them Hannah."

Smiling, Hannah replied, "Ok, Kitten, just remember he's taken."

Pouting, Kitten replied, "Of course."

Hannah, amused at her friends' attitude, turned to Booth, "Would you like to dance?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Sure."

Walking onto the dance floor, Booth put his arms around his date, "Your friends are interesting."

Smiling, Hannah nodded, "Yes, we were in the Cheer squad together. We all dated guys on the Football team. We were a pretty tight group back then . . . You were on your high school football team weren't you?"

Nodding his head, "Yeah, I played my sophomore and junior year. I messed up my rotator cup playing basketball my senior year so I was out of sports after that. I was a pretty good basketball player. It looked like I might get a scholarship to Penn State up until then."

Nodding her head, Hannah looked around and saw someone approaching her, groaning, she muttered, "Oh God."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What's the problem?"

Shaking her head, Hannah answered, "Pat Lobb is walking over this way. I was hoping he wouldn't show up. He was such a pest my junior and senior year."

Feeling his shoulder being tapped, Booth stopped dancing and looked around, "Yeah?"

Pat, smiling, looked at Hannah, "May I cut in?"

Stepping back, Booth replied, "Sure. I'll go get something to drink."

Shaking her head, Hannah squeaked out, "Seeley."

Smiling, Booth waved and walked over towards the punch bowl.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Standing near the refreshment table, Booth soon found himself surrounded by Hannah's friends. Kitten, taking the initiative, placed her hand on Booth's arm. "Hannah is not going to thank you for letting Pat dance with her."

Amused, Booth smiled, "He seems nice enough to me."

Shaking her head, Tammy responded, "That guy is a geek. He's always been a geek. He was always pestering Hannah for dates in high school; but, there was no way she'd date that guy. I mean he was in the Science Club and in the Spanish Club not to mention the Chess Club. He was so boring and God the way he dressed back then, it was just embarrassing to be in the same room with him."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What do you mean?"

Joyce, drinking some punch from a paper cup, shrugged her shoulders, "His clothes were never in style and sometimes I swear his pants had more holes in them than was possible. He was just so poor you know."

Irritated, Booth asked, "What's wrong with being poor? Not everyone is rich and can afford 100 dollar pants and shirts."

Shrugging her shoulders, Joyce laughed, "There isn't anything wrong with being poor. I just don't want to hang out with them that's all. I know Hannah was embarrassed that someone like that was even interested in her. I know I heard her more than once tell Pat that she wasn't interested in him; but, he was just too dense to get it."

Staring at Pat, Booth remarked, "He's dressed very nicely now. He seems like he's doing okay."

Gripping Booth's arm, Kitten explained, "He owns a computer repair service. He does okay. I had him fix my laptop last month. He is a genius when it comes to computers."

A little exasperated, Booth asked, "So, he's moved up in the world. It seems like he might be a good catch now."

Rolling her eyes, Joyce responded, "Oh please, he's an egghead. Who the hell would date an egghead?"

Removing Kittens' hand from his arm, Booth responded, "I would" and walked away. Moving over to the other side of the table, Booth crossed his arms and watched Hannah and Pat dance.

The dance finally ending, Hannah stalked over to where Booth was standing. "Okay, buster that wasn't funny. I told you I was hoping he wouldn't show up and then you let him dance with me, you are in so much trouble."

Irritated, Booth asked, "He seemed nice enough to me."

Sighing, Hannah replied, "He's a geek. I don't date geeks. I have never dated one and I never will. Come on. You'd never date one I'm sure."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "That's where you're wrong Hannah. I don't judge people by how smart they are. I'm not intimidated if someone is smarter than me. Hell some of my best friends make me look as dumb as a rock."

Frowning, Hannah exclaimed, "Okay, now you're just getting carried away. You may know some eggheads; but, besides Temperance, I can't imagine you being friends with geniuses. You're like me. Eggheads are friends with eggheads and normal people are friends with normal people."

Angry, Booth replied, "I consider Cam and Hodgins my friends as well as Angela and Bones is my best friend. Those eggheads you're so scornful of make really great friends. Hell, they've even saved my life a few times. I consider it an honor that they consider me as a friend."

Shaking her head, Hannah placed her hand on Booth's arm. "Look this is a dumb thing to argue about. Just cool that temper of yours. I came here to have fun. You are definitely making a mountain out of an ant pile."

Lowering his arms, Booth stepped back. "Well, God forbid I should do that, Hannah. You know what, I think living together is a mistake. I wouldn't want my egghead friends bothering you so I think it would be best if we just break up."

Shocked, Hannah protested, "Are you crazy? You want to break up because I don't care for geniuses that much? Are you kidding me? This is stupid. I can't believe you? You're acting like a child.'

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "I guess that's why I hang out with squints, Hannah. I am stupid; but, they don't give a damn. They don't care at all."

Furious, Hannah exclaimed, "Stupid my ass. Sometimes, listening to you talk to Temperance, I get a feeling that you're a closet squint. You're a hell of a lot smarter than that dumb as a rock façade you put up. Is that your problem? You're really an egghead pretending to be normal?"

Laughing, Booth shook his head and walked away. "Yeah, that's it, Hannah I'm a genius. That's why I know that you and I are quits."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing by while Brennan examined the melted body in the melted truck, Booth watched his partner puzzle over how a bones could have melted. Smiling, Booth asked her, "What would cause bones to melt?"

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I'm not sure yet. We'll have to take everything back to the Jeffersonian. I'll have to have Hodgins check for chemicals."

Smiling, Booth made a few notes, "You'll figure it out, Bones. You always do."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "You seem less tense today."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "What do you mean? I haven't been tense."

Shrugging her shoulders, his partner turned back to the body in the truck, "Yes, you have. You've been very tense for the last three weeks."

Rubbing his chin, Booth stared at his note cards, "Yeah, I guess I have been. I broke up with Hannah."

Surprised, Brennan turned and faced Booth, "I thought you were in love with her, why did you break up?"

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "I just thought I was in love with her. She and I really didn't see eye to eye about a lot of things. It just came to a head and we broke up."

Staring at Booth, Brennan asked, "Are you sad? Do you need space and time?"

Shaking his head, Booth stepped closer to Brennan, "No, what I need is for you to forgive me Bones. I hope you will."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Forgive you for what?"

Shaking his head, Booth answered, "For trying to keep you at arms length. For not being the friend I should have been. For staying away from the Jeffersonian and for not being patient when you're doing your job. I sometimes forget that even though you're a genius you still need time to work on these cases and I've just been impatient since I got back. I'm not sure why. I just want you to know that I'm going to work on that and I hope you'll forgive me for just letting you down."

Shaking her head, Brennan smiled, "You've always been an impatient person, Booth. That isn't new and I am quite used to it. As for letting me down, you haven't. You're still my partner and we've been working our cases together. I still consider you my friend; so, there is nothing to forgive."

Slowly shaking his head, Booth sighed, "I haven't been the friend you need, Bones. I really haven't and you and I both know that. I just hope that you'll forgive me for that sometime down the road. I'm going to try to be a better friend, Bones. We've had some rough times together and apart. I've made mistakes, some big ones and I want you to know that I'm here for you. I'm your friend and I always will be. No matter what happens, no matter what the future holds, I'll always be your friend."

Smiling, Brennan placed her hand on Booth's arm, "Even though I usually discount absolutes, Booth, I must say that you will always be my friend too. We've both made decisions in the last few months that had harsh ramifications for both of us. We both made mistakes and I think we can both learn from those mistakes. I won't forgive you Booth because there is nothing to forgive."

Sighing, Booth smiled, "Thanks Bones."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo

Okay, that was kind of long. I hope you liked it.

Mychakk prompt: Booth and Hannah go to her reunion (15th?) and she's the nasty Queen Bee and Booth is not impressed and recalls Brennan's reunion and somehow one thing leads to another and Hannah is dumped :D


	71. Chapter 71

Meztvfanatic prompt: I would love a continuation! where Hannah goes to the lab to try get Booth to see it her way and during the booth Hannah fight, the squints find out why they two broke up and rallied against Hannah! because who wouldn't be furious?! revenge sounds really good!

Thanks for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

She had tried to see him at his office; but, she hadn't been able to get clearance to go up to the fourth floor. She'd tried to contact him at his apartment; but, he never seemed to be home and he'd changed the lock on his front door. Booth's neighbor had threatened to call the police if she didn't quit hanging around his apartment; so she'd left. Feeling frustrated, she decided to drive over to the Jeffersonian and wait for him in the parking garage. She'd tried to wait for him at the Hoover parking garage; but, security was tight and a guard had threatened to arrest her if she didn't leave.

Sitting in her car, she pondered her next move. This was the third day she'd waited in the parking garage and she was getting extremely frustrated. It was bad enough her calls to his phone were being declined; but, now she was starting to feel like a stalker. "All I want to do is fix this mess; but, no, why should anything I do in this town be easy?"

Finally seeing Booth's SUV pull up into visitor's parking Hannah exited her car and quickly moved to where the SUV was. Watching Booth leave his truck, Hannah stepped forward, "Seeley, I want to talk to you."

Turning, Booth replied, "I think we've said all we need to say, Hannah. I can't change who I am just to be with you, not anymore. I've neglected my friends because of our relationship and that really isn't right. I should be able to have my friends and you; but, I can see that isn't possible."

Sighing, Hannah responded, "Look, Seeley, I never said you couldn't have friends. How many times have you hung out with Temperance since we got together? Did you ever hear me object? No, you never did. I think you're just making a mountain out of an ant pile."

Cocking his head to the side, Booth asked, "Why do you like Bones, Hannah? You told me you don't like geeks and eggheads. You can't get any smarter than Bones is. She's a genius. Hell she's a super genius. Why do you say you're her friend?"

Shrugging her shoulders she replied, "Because she's your friend and any friend of yours should be a friend of mine."

Staring intently at his ex-lover, Booth asked, "So then why aren't you friends with Hodgins or Cam or Angela? They're my friends too."

Puzzled, Hannah asked, "Why do you consider people like that your friends? You're just an average person like me. Temperance makes people like us look stupid when we talk to them; but, you don't seem to care. She talks down to you. I've heard her do it and yet you rarely call her on it. Sometimes she talks to you as if you're a fourth grader and not a man. I tried to keep my friendship with her because of you; but, I just don't understand why you would want to be friends with her. Yeah, I get it that she's your partner; but, you aren't in the same league as she is."

Her voice starting to rise, Hannah continued, "You're T-ball and she's the major leagues when it comes to brains. Explain to me how you can be friends to her or any of those eggheads you work with. You tell me why you're so set on being their friend that you'd dump me. The person you love is supposed to the one you're loyal to. You said you love me; but, because I object to your so called friends I'm dumped. You explain to me how that works because I sure don't understand it."

Clasping his hands in front of him, Booth replied calmly, "I told you this at your reunion; but, you weren't listening so I'll say tell you again. Those people that you have so much distane for have saved my life a few times. If it wasn't for them I would have been killed a few years ago. I was kidnapped by some mob boss from West Virginia and he decided to torture me before killing me. Those eggheads you find so alien to you found me and rescued me. Bones led that rescue. She did it again when a serial kidnapper killer kidnapped me to get some evidence we had against her. Bones and the squints saved my ass twice Hannah. Not once but twice. I owe them my life so I don't think a little loyalty is too much to give to them. Sure they talk down to me. So what? They're smart and they don't always understand why everyone around them isn't as smart as they are. They don't go out of their way to be mean about it. They just correct me and anyone else when we're wrong about something. They want me to know the truth about things. Yes, it can be irritating and sometimes I'd like to strangle them; but, you know what? They don't really mean anything by it so I really try to not let it bug me."

Holding up his hand to keep her from interrupting him, he continued, "You? You want to condemn someone because they're smarter than you are and they make you feel stupid. I can't do that. Those people come to work every day and they see the worst side of humanity. They've seen horrible things that would make a normal person puke their guts up; but, they pretend it's okay and they help me fight the evil that exists in this world. They help me find justice for the victims who don't have a voice. I think they're great and I'm proud to be their friend. So yes, my loyalty comes first when it comes to Bones and Hodgins and Cam and all the other squints I work with every day. I'm sorry you don't get that; but, it's how it is. It's who I am. I honor loyalty, Hannah. I honor perseverance and the courage these people have to do a horrific job and I will not turn my back on them and pretend that what they do is alien and doesn't matter. I won't pretend that they don't matter because they do."

Shaking her head, Hannah responded, "I guess there isn't anything else to be said, then. You've decided that I'm terrible because I don't like to be made to look stupid. You don't care that those people treat you like you're a mental defect. Fine. We are through. I can't be with someone who wants to be the class clown anyway."

Snorting, Booth shook his head, "I'm no clown Hannah. I've finally realized that I've been making mistake after mistake for about a year now. I wanted something and I didn't go after it. Someone put up a little roadblock in my way and I just stopped and didn't move forward. It was stupid. I was stupid. Talking to you about how smart everyone is compared to me made me realize that I've been going about my problem all wrong. I wasn't using the right language. I think I know what I need to do and believe me it won't be easy; but, in the end it will be the right thing for me."

Watching Booth turn and walk away from her. Hannah turned and walked around the column that stood between her and her car when she ran into someone. "Excuse me."

Vincent, stepping sideways, responded, "Oh, sorry. Two left feet and all that."

Frowning, Hannah sighed, moved towards her car, opened the driver's side door and turned to watch Booth stand in front of the elevator. Seeing the elevator doors open and Booth enter, she entered her car and then drove away.

Vincent, scratching his chin, watched Hannah drive away.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking rapidly into Brennan's office, Angela called out to Brennan, "Sweetie you are never going to believe what I just found out."

Puzzled, Brennan removed her hands from her keyboard, "If I won't believe it then why tell me?"

Rolling her eyes, Angela responded, "Okay Honey that was just a figure of speech. It just means that the information that I have is going to be mind blowing."

Staring at her friend, Brennan leaned back in her chair and waited. Angela, seeing her friend was in a cooperative mood, sat down on the chair next to Brennan's desk and spoke, "Okay, Vincent was in our parking garage a few hours ago and he accidentally overheard a conversation that Booth had with Hannah."

Leaning forward, Brennan informed Angela, "I don't care for gossip, Angela. You know . . ."

Holding up her right hand, the artist interrupted her friend, "This isn't gossip. So, anyway, I guess Hannah was waiting in the Jeffersonian Parking lot for Booth to show up. When he got out of his truck, she met him and talked to him. Vincent overheard why Booth broke up with Hannah."

Attentive, Brennan nodded her head, "Alright, I'm listening."

Crossing her legs, Angela leaned forward, "Apparently, Hannah doesn't like us. She doesn't like smart people and it pissed Booth off. Vincent said Booth really defended everyone here at the Lab and especially you."

Surprised, Brennan exclaimed, "Me? Hannah is my friend."

Shaking her head slowly, Angela scrunched her nose, "No Sweetie, she was just your friend because of Booth. She doesn't like smart people. I guess that made Booth mad and he broke up with her."

Frowning, Brennan observed, "That seems to be an odd reason to break up with someone you love."

Smirking, Angela replied, "Which means he really wasn't in love with that reporter to begin with. He just thought he was."

Frowning, Brennan stared at Angela.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

That evening, Booth met up with Brennan at the Founding Fathers. Sitting side by side, Booth ordered two glasses of wine, one for him and one for his partner. Smiling, Booth stared at Brennan and spoke, "You know Bones, I've meant to talk to you about something."

Staring at her partner, Brennan nodded her head and held up her hand, "May I talk to you about something first? I find that if I wait I may change my mind and I don't want to do that."

Smiling, Booth patted Brennan's shoulder, "Sure, go ahead."

Serious, Brennan asked, "Why did you break up with Hannah?"

Surprised, Booth answered, "She doesn't value the same things I do. Her values were affecting me in a way I didn't care for. I finally figured it out and I broke up with her."

Wanting more, Brennan asked, "What things do you value that she doesn't?"

Sighing, Booth grimly replied, "I don't want . . . She doesn't value the friendship I have for you and some of my other friends. She . . . . she doesn't appreciate the strong feelings I have . . . I'm not sure how to answer that. Look, I know you consider her a friend of yours and I just think you should know that . . . uh. . ." Staring at the ceiling, Booth sighed again.

Taking pity on Booth, Brennan reached out and touched his arm, "Apparently Mr. Nigel-Murray overheard your conversation in the parking garage and he told Angela who told me. He said that Hannah was less than respectful towards us and you defended us. It's also the reason you broke up with her."

Nodding his head, Booth frowned, "Yeah, I didn't want to hurt you Bones. I know you liked Hannah and I didn't want you to find out that Hannah was just . . . uh, well, she wasn't the friend you thought she was."

Concerned, Brennan remarked, "Still, I don't think you should give up on someone you love because of her attitude towards your co-workers."

A little angry, Booth interrupted Brennan, "Look, you are more than a co-worker, a hell of a lot more than that. You're my best friend and by God I love you. Do you understand? I finally realized that I had to make a choice between Hannah and you and I chose you. I chose you, okay?"

Standing, Booth pulled his wallet from his jacket pocket and threw a few bills on the bar. Staring at Brennan as he put the wallet back in his pocket, Booth sighed, "Can we go outside and talk, please?"

Nodding, Brennan followed Booth outside the bar and over to his truck. Spying the bus stop bench, Booth turned and walked over to the bench and sat down. Brennan following soon sat down next to him.

"What do you mean you love me?"

Turning, Booth licked his bottom lip, "Just that Bones. It's simple enough. I love you. I've been running away from that fact ever since you turned me down last year. You told me no and I just knew that meant that you didn't love me. I told myself that since you didn't love me then I needed to find someone who could love me. I didn't want to move on; but, I couldn't make you see me the way I wanted you to so I gave up. Just like that, I gave up. Then last month when I was at Hannah's reunion and we had a fight about smart people I realized that last year I did that whole Hoover thing wrong. You're a genius. God, you're way smarter than me and sometimes we don't speak the same language. We've had that problem since we first met. We both assume we are communicating but we really aren't. It took that fight I had with Hannah to realize it. I say things to you and I assume you know what I mean and you say stuff to me and you assume I know what you mean; but, Bones, we suck when it comes to really talking to each other sometimes. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Nodding her head slowly, Brennan continued to stare at her partner.

Seeing her affirmation, Booth continued, "When I said I wanted to give us a chance and you said no, I automatically assumed that meant no forever. Was I wrong?"

Nodding her head, Brennan sighed "Yes, you were wrong."

Licking his bottom lip, Booth asked, "What did I need to ask you Bones to consider a relationship with me?"

Sadly, Brennan shook her head, "It wouldn't have mattered how you asked, Booth. I wasn't ready for a relationship with you. I took that assignment in Maluku to give myself time and space to consider our relationship. Those were the things I needed Booth, time and space."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "Did you ever consider telling me that, Bones?"

Staring at Booth, Brennan replied, "In front of the Hoover? No. I thought I did tell you that after the Taffet trial but clearly what I thought I was telling you isn't what you heard."

Shaking his head, Booth replied, "No, I heard that you were tired of me and our partnership and you wanted to get as far from me as possible."

Startled, Brennan gripped Booth's arm, "We really don't communicate well towards each other."

Gripping her hand, Booth responded, "We can change that Bones if we want to. I want to."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Perhaps we could start now. I would like to enter a physical relationship with you Booth. Do you understand what I mean by that?"

His mouth dropping open, Booth swallowed, "You . . . I mean, yes, yes, I do . . . Really?"

Smiling, Brennan leaned over and kissed her partner, "Yes really."

Frowning, Booth asked, "But what about Hannah? I just broke . . ."

Interrupting Booth, Brennan stared intently at Booth, "This has nothing to do with Hannah. This has to do with us. Do you wish to have a monogamous relationship with me?"

Wrapping his arms around her, Booth smiled, "Yes, I do. I love you Bones. I hope you're listening to me, I really do love you."

Hugging Booth, Brennan smiled, "Then we have just successfully had a very fruitful conversation. I want you to know that I love you too."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

What do you think of this one?"


	72. Chapter 72

Nertooold54, meztvfanatic, jenny1701, loverofbones and babyface99f felt there should be a little more added to chapter 71. Who am I to deny them what they want? Hope you like it.

Thanks for the great reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

The kidnapping of Congressman Kensington's daughter had been a shocking story and absolutely riveting to the public. Every reporter that could swing it in the District had begged, threatened and downright bribed their way onto the story. It wasn't every day that someone was so stupid as to actually kidnap the child of a sitting congressman. The Secret Service had been called in to the case; but, in the end they had to call in Dr. Brennan and her team which meant that the FBI would also be involved in the case, well at least one agent by the name of Seeley Joseph Booth. The Secret Service had learned very quickly that Dr. Temperance Brennan did not work without her partner and he wasn't going to stand around and allow another agency have total control of the investigation.

The Secret Service had not really had any intention of bringing in the world famous anthropologist; but, the congressman's wife happened to be on the Board of Regents for the Jeffersonian Institute and she knew and craved the expertise of it's residential forensics experts. She wanted her daughter back and she felt her best hope was through the Jeffersonian.

Much to the embarrassment of the kidnappers they and their captive were found roughly forty two hours after the kidnapping had occurred. It would seem that the idiots who kidnapped the congressional kid had kidnapped her by mistake. They had intended to kidnap the daughter of the CEO of Comet Corporation. They had hoped to illicit a ransom of one million dollars; but, what they got was a gun aimed at their heads by a very angry FBI agent and his partner. The fact that the victim was five years old seemed to infuriate the agent and once he had the kidnappers with his gun trained on them, it was all he could do to keep from pulling the trigger. The kidnappers were aware that the soothing tones of his partner and the fact that the child was unharmed was the only thing that kept them alive.

Afterward, the congressman and his wife were grateful and extolled the virtues of Dr. Brennan and her partner Agent Seeley Booth to the heavens and the partners became the focus of many a news crew. After giving a few interviews the story finally died down and Booth and Brennan tried to celebrate their victory against the bad guys and the return of their privacy.

Sitting in the Founding Fathers, Booth was smiling at his partner as she explained how Hodgins' experiment had been crucial in discovering where the kidnappers had been keeping the child. Sitting with his elbow on the bar and his head resting on his hand, Booth gazed upon the face of his partner and day dreamed about what they might do once they left the Founding Fathers. Brennan, appreciating how closely her partner appeared to be listening to her was interrupted when Hannah stopped next to the bar where she was sitting.

"Temperance, I want to congratulate you on finding Congressman Kensington's daughter."

Staring at the blond reporter, Brennan replied, "Thank you."

Before Booth could react to the sudden appearance of his former lover, the trio found themselves surrounded by Brennan's interns led by Cam, Hodgins and Angela. They had all been at the Founding Fathers celebrating the success of their last case and all were annoyed to find Booth's former lover amongst them. By now, they had all heard of Booth's confrontation with Hannah in the Jeffersonian Parking garage and his defense of their reputation. Even though they knew as a general rule he didn't like to talk to them, the interns now thought they knew why and his impassioned speech to his former lover about their dedication to their work forever sealed in their minds that the agent respected them and admired them. For this, they had become loyal to the Special Agent and some how felt that they needed to protect him from outsiders.

Surrounding the reporter, they pulled her away from the partners and ignoring her protest, out onto the sidewalk in front of the bar.

Finding no avenue of escape, Hannah folded her arms across her chest, "What the hell do you think you're doing? I was trying to talk to Temperance."

Snorting, Hodgins asked, "Why?"

Puzzled, Hannah responded, "What do you mean, why? Temperance is a friend of mine. I was attempting to set up an interview with her when you forced me to come out here. You had no right to do that."

Turning and looking at Vincent, Hodgins nodded his head. Vincent, standing to the right of Hannah, asked her, "Ms. Burley, do you know what eidetic memory is?"

Frowning, Hannah shrugged her shoulders.

Vincent, rocking back and forth a little on his feet, smiled, "It means I have total recall. I overheard your conversation in the Jeffersonian Parking garage. Maybe you don't remember what you told Agent Booth but I do. You asked our Booth 'Why do you consider people like that your friends? You're just an average person like me. Temperance makes people like us look stupid when we talk to them; but, you don't seem to care. She talks down to you. I've heard her do it and yet you rarely call her on it. Sometimes she talks to you as if you're a fourth grader and not a man. I tried to keep my friendship with her because of you; but, I just don't understand why you would want to be friends with her. Yeah, I get it that she's your partner; but, you aren't in the same league as she is.' End quote."

Frowning, Hannah finally lowered her arms and put them on her hips, "So?"

Angry, Cam stepped one step closer to the reporter, "So, you claim to be Dr. Brennan's friend and yet you have no respect for her. You actually dislike her. We don't like your hypocrisy, Hannah. We find your attitude to be entirely repulsive. We have decided that we don't want you bothering Seeley or Dr. Brennan any more. They're a couple now and we will protect them from anyone trying to interfere in their new found relationship. That means you, Ms. Burley. You are not welcome here and we want you to leave."

Laughing, Hannah asked, "And if I refuse to bow down to your threats?"

Shaking her head slowly, Angela pointed out to the reporter, "Right now, at this very minute, you are surrounded by geniuses who specialize in solving crimes. Do you really want to push people who could make you disappear without a trace. I can assure you, there wouldn't be any forensic evidence and even if there were it wouldn't matter if they were brought in to solve your disappearance."

Nervous, Hannah exploded, "You have got to be kidding me. You really think I'm afraid of you people? I've been in war zones and threatened by the best."

Sniggering, Hodgins smiled, "No, not by the best. What you see before you right now represents the best. Sure, you called our bluff, we won't hurt you; but we could make your life miserable. Say, your credit cards being cancelled, you being put on Homeland Security's Terrorist Watch list, the IRS finding out that they don't have any records of your filing taxes for the last say four years. Should I go on?"

Now afraid, Hannah hugged herself. "I get it. You've decided that Seeley is king of the Jeffersonian and Temperance is his queen. You've made yourselves their knights in shining armor. Alright, I'll leave them alone. You say they're a couple and that doesn't surprise me. I may be average; but, I'm not stupid. I knew something was going on between those two, I just could never put my finger on it. Fine, they deserve each other. She has her class clown and he has his whatever."

Furious, Angela stepped closer towards Hannah, "You don't know what you're talking about. They love each other. The only thing that kept them apart was you. No one asked you to follow Booth back to Washington D.C. including Booth. That was your idea. Now that you're no longer part of his life, they both have a real chance to be together. You interfered in something you never should have. You caused no small amount of trouble for a lot of people."

Raising her chin, Hannah glared at Angela, "What ever. I have some place I need to be."

Stepping away from the circle to create an opening, Arastoo smiled, "Ba'adan mibinamet!"

Startled, Hannah frowned at the intern as she passed him. Walking across the street, Hannah saw a lot of awkward high fives done between the interns. Shaking her head, Hannah stared at Arastoo for a few minutes, decided to heed his possible subtle warning and left.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Observing the circle of squints through the window, Booth and Brennan finally saw there circle break apart and then the scientists leave. Turning towards Brennan, Booth remarked, "Those guys keep getting weirder and weirder, although that look on Hannah's face was pretty priceless."

Her hand squeezing his arm, Brennan watched Vincent suddenly smile and wave his middle finger of his right hand in the general direction that Hannah took when she left. "I did tell you that Mr. Nigel-Murray overheard your and Hannah's conversation in the parking garage. Apparently everyone at the Lab took great exception to Hannah's point of view."

Laughing, Booth shook his head, "No kidding."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great, thanks.

A/N: Persian: Ba'adan mibinamet! - See you later!


	73. Chapter 73

(The Bones That Weren't)

No Prompt! Just something that popped into my head. May be a little angsty at the beginning. It won't end that way.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Brennan's office, helping her fill out reports for the last case they'd worked on, Booth suddenly felt nauseous. Launching himself from his chair, Booth ran into Brennan's private bathroom and threw up in her toilet. Retching, Booth held his hands propped on the bowl. Brennan, watching from the doorway, waited until the retching started to slow down. Booth, certain that his stomach was empty became very concerned when he couldn't stop heaving. "Something's wrong Bones. I can't seem to stop."

Nodding her head, Brennan left the office and soon returned. Handing him a bottle of Emetrol, she gave him a spoon. "Take a spoonful Booth. This should stop it."

Gasping, Booth straightened up and poured a spoonful of the liquid onto the spoon and then swallowed it. Placing the bottle on the sink, Booth leaned over the sink and stared at the bottle.

His stomach calming down, soon found the nausea diminished. Sighing, Booth shook his head, "Wow that was bad."

Biting her bottom lip, Brennan asked, "Has this happened before?"

Nodding his head, Booth leaned over the sink and ran some water onto his hand. Splashing it on to his face, he answered, "Yeah, four days ago. I threw up and just couldn't stop. I must have stayed in the bathroom for a couple of hours before my stomach quit heaving."

Concerned, she asked her partner, "Did you go to the doctor?"

Grabbing a paper towel, Booth shook his head, "What for? It's just a virus?"

Biting her bottom lip, Brennan stared at Booth as he rinsed his mouth out. The cup he used trembling in his hand, Brennan suddenly became nervous. "I think you should consider going to the doctor."

Shaking his head, Booth responded, "Nah, it's okay."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

He'd finished eating twenty minutes earlier when he suddenly found himself nauseous. Running into his bathroom, Booth found himself throwing up. His head pounding, he held onto the toilet bowl and shuddered as he heaved and heaved.

Hannah, following Booth into the bathroom, asked, "What's wrong?"

Trembling, Booth swallowed, "I just have a bug, it's okay."

Frowning, Hannah asked, "Did you go to the doctor?"

Reaching over and grabbing the new bottle of Emetrol he had brought home earlier, Booth broke the seal on the bottle, poured some in the cap and swallowed the liquid.

Puzzled, Hannah asked, "What are you taking?"

Frowning, Booth held his hand against his sore stomach, "Something to help me stop throwing up."

Concerned, Hannah asked, "Wait, this has happened before?"

Swallowing hard, Booth leaned over the sink and rested his head on his arms, "Yeah, three days ago."

Frowning, Hannah advised, "I think you need to go to the doctor."

Shaking his head, Booth muttered, "It's just a damn virus."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next evening, Booth went through the same agonizing evening that he had the previous night. After spending a couple of hours in the bathroom, Booth walked out of the room on trembling legs. Making his way to the living room, he collapsed on the couch and leaned back.

Hannah, watching Booth, finally remarked, "I really think you need to do go to the doctor."

Swallowing, Booth nodded his head, "Yeah, I made an appointment with a neurosurgeon this morning. Bones called and talked me into it. I'm going to see him tomorrow."

Shocked, Hannah asked, "A neurosurgeon? Why are going to see one of those?"

Sighing, Booth replied, "I had brain surgery 17 months ago to remove a brain tumor. Bones is worried that it may have grown back."

Shaking her head, Hannah asked, "I don't understand, you had brain surgery 17 months ago and you didn't bother to tell me? That's serious, why didn't you tell me about it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Because it was 17 months ago and I've been fine up until now."

Crossing her arms, Hannah replied, "Clearly you're not fine. How could you could keep something like that a secret from me? Something like that would affect my life not just yours. You should have told me."

Staring at the ceiling, Booth placed his hands over his eyes and groaned, "God my head hurts."

Frowning, Hannah asked, "Would you like some aspirin?"

Nodding his head, Booth replied, "Yes, please. . . I'm sorry I didn't tell you, Hannah. I just didn't want to think about it coming back. It was bad enough the first time. I hope I don't have to go through that again."

Leaning towards him, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Rubbing the heels of his hands against his eyes, Booth answered, "The headaches, memory loss, it was bad for weeks. I had hallucinations before the surgery. I saw stuff. It was just bad. Bones was the one to figure out I had a problem. She just wants me to go see my surgeon to make sure I'm okay or not. She thinks . . . I need to make sure."

Nodding her head, Hannah left the couch and retrieved some aspirin and water for her lover.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, nervous for most of the day, drove over to the doctor's office only to find Brennan waiting for him in the parking lot. Approaching her, Booth smiled, "Hey, what are you doing here?"

Waiting for him to get closer, his partner smiled nervously, "I want to be here for your tests, if that's alright with you."

Relieved, Booth nodded his head, "Thanks, Bones. You know I don't know what the hell those guys are talking about when they start talking about radials and Jurassic bones."

Studying Booth's face, Brennan nodded and smiled, "Yes, I know."

Surprised that Brennan hadn't corrected him, Booth became more nervous than he had been previously. His hands trembling a little, he took a deep breath, "So, let's go in."

Placing her hand on his arm, Brennan squeezed it, "I think it will be alright, Booth and if isn't we'll get through this together."

Swallowing, Booth grasped her hand, "Thank you."

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving at his apartment later that evening, he found Hannah waiting for him. "What did your doctor say?"

Sitting on the couch next to her, he frowned, "Well, I have two tests that I need to do tomorrow morning. The MRI was acting up and they needed to call in a tech. Once I have that done I should know for sure whether or not it's back or not."

Staring at Booth, Hannah sighed, "And if it's back?"

Puzzled, Booth responded, "If it's back then more surgery. I don't exactly have a lot of options."

Rubbing her hands together, Hannah cleared her throat, "Seeley, I've accepted an overseas assignment. I know this is bad timing and all; but, well, these things can't be helped. You understand don't you. I'll be leaving in the morning. I'll be gone for a year or two; so, I think it would be best if we just ended our relationship. Don't you think so? You understand right?"

Staring at her, he pursed his lips, "Yeah, I understand."

Nodding her head, Hannah leaned over to kiss Booth. Booth leaning away, responded, "I'm not an idiot Hannah." Standing, Booth sighed, "I have someplace I need to be. I guess you'll be gone when I get back."

Frowning, Hannah replied, "You're angry. I have a job Seeley. I go where the job takes me. I don't have to leave until the morning. I thought we'd have one more night together."

Snorting, Booth rammed his hands in his pants pockets and walked down the hallway towards the apartment door.

A little angry, Hannah called out, "When will you be back?"

Not answering, Booth opened the door, exited his apartment and slammed the door behind him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in Brennan's office, Booth smiled, "Hah, I told you it wasn't anything to worry about."

Smiling, Brennan beamed at Booth, "I'm so happy for you, Booth. Now that we know it isn't a brain tumor, we still need to find out what the problem is. Are you still throwing up?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth looked a little sheepish, "Well, uh, I talked to Dr. Burnside after he gave me the good news and he wants me see a food allergist."

Surprised, Brennan asked, "A food allergist?"

Nodding his head, Booth crossed his legs and stared at his knee, "Yeah, he was concerned about the nausea and the headaches and he was telling me that he has a food intolerance for fish so he asked me if I'd eaten any seafood lately. I thought about it and, well, every time I've been sick, I'd eaten some seafood about thirty minutes before I got sick. He wants me to talk to an allergist; but, he thinks I may have developed an intolerance for shellfish."

Embarrassed, Brennan shook her head, "I was so busy worrying about your past medical history, I never considered the possibility that you may have developed a new problem."

Laughing, Booth uncrossed his legs and leaned back in his chair, "God knows I thought the worse too, Bones."

Smiling, Brennan asked, "Have you told Hannah the good news?"

His face becoming an emotionless mask, Booth shrugged his shoulders, "Hannah left my ass the minute she heard the word brain tumor."

Angry, Brennan responded, "She left you? That is . . ." Sighing, she shook her head, "I'm so sorry Booth. You deserved better than that."

Suddenly smiling, Booth leaned forward, "I found out who really cares for me, Bones. I want to thank you for insisting that I go to the doctor and then going in with me to see him. I . . . Thank you."

Still angry, Brennan looked at Booth's clenched hands, "Booth, I'm sorry Hannah was a disappointment to you."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth noticed Brennan watching his clenched hands and relaxed them, "Yeah, that's okay. At least I know. So, want to go to dinner with me tonight to celebrate. Of course, we can't have any seafood; but, I'm game for anything else."

Smiling, Brennan replied, "Of course. We should celebrate."

Standing, Booth stared at Brennan, "You're one in a million Bones. I'll pick you up at your apartment tonight." Walking towards the door, Booth stopped. Walking back a few steps, he smiled shyly, "Bones, I'm just going to say this and then, well, I, uh, I love you. . . . I just wanted to say that. I'll see you tonight."

Staring at Booth walk away, Brennan called out, "Booth, I . . . I'll see you tonight."

Relived that Brennan took his declaration well, he smiled and left.

Brennan, sitting at her desk, thought about Booth's declaration and decided that this time was the right time. No more running and no more denying. This time, she was going to handle the situation differently and make them both happy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks. I personally have a seafood intolerance. Did you know some BBQ sauces had anchovies in them? I found that out the hard way.

A/N: **Food Intolerance: **When a food irritates your stomach or your body can't properly digest it, that's an intolerance. You may have these symptoms:

Gas, cramps, or bloating, Heartburn, Headaches, Irritability or nervousness, Nausea, Stomach pain, Diarrhea, Vomiting


	74. Chapter 74

TheExtraordinaryScinetist, DorothyOZ, Mychakk, Space-Case7029, elmasuz, babbyface99f and SamBrace all want a sequel to chapter 73.

Thanks for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Helping Cam with an autopsy, Brennan watched as her Boss removed what was left of the liver and weighed it. Once the liver was removed, Brennan leaned over the body and inspected the bones that were visible. "Booth's tests came back negative for a brain tumor."

Feeling her mouth turn instantly dry, Cam turned towards Brennan and swallowed, "What do you mean, his tests came back negative? What made Booth think he had a brain tumor?"

Using her fingers, she studied a groove in the left pelvic girdle, "He'd been having severe headaches, nausea and regurgitation for a few days; so, he went to his neurosurgeon for some tests. His surgeon ordered an MRI and that test showed that he's fine. The tumor hasn't come back."

Stunned, Cam sighed, "And no one thought to tell me what was going on?"

Looking up at Cam's exasperated face, the anthropologist shrugged, "He probably didn't want to worry you."

Shaking her head, Cam responded, "More likely he didn't want to admit to himself he might be in trouble. He has a tendency to ignore things he's afraid of. He thinks talking about evil conjures it up."

Staring at the body again, Brennan remarked, "I talked to him an hour ago. His surgeon would like him to see an allergist. It's possible that Booth has developed an intolerance to seafood."

Turning back and lifting the liver off of the scale, Cam asked, "So how did Hannah handle all of this, did Booth say?"

Clenching her jaw, Brennan answered, "Booth says the minute she heard the phrase brain tumor she left him."

Instantly angry, Cam ground her teeth, "That bitch."

Glancing at Cam, Brennan nodded her head, "Exactly."

Getting her temper under control, Cam watched Brennan move her fingers across the right side of the pelvic girdle, "How's Booth taking that?"

Staring at the bone, Brennan replied, "I'm sure he was quite angry at the time; but, since he didn't tell me about it until a few days after she'd left and his tests had come back normal, he was in a fairly good mood." Hesitating, she continued, "He asked me to go on a date with him this evening."

Surprised that Brennan was being so forth coming, Cam asked, "You and Booth are going on a date tonight?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes."

Staring at Brennan, Cam smiled, "Good for both of you."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting at a table at the restaurant Zentan, Booth sighed, "I have never noticed how many sea food dishes there are on this menu. Do you think it's safe to eat stuff here? I mean, what if they cook my food in a pan that had seafood in it? Wouldn't that make me sick?"

Studying the menu, Brennan looked up at Booth's concerned face, "We will let the server know so he can tell the chef. I'm sure they have methods to deal with people who have allergies."

Shaking his head, Booth leaned forward, "I don't have an allergy Bones. It's an intolerance. Well maybe. I made an appointment with an allergist. I'm seeing her next week."

Smiling, Brennan patted Booth's hand, "It will make things easier if you tell the server you have an allergy. Most people don't understand what an intolerance is."

Nodding his head, Booth turned his gaze back towards his menu, "Got it."

After placing their order, Booth smiled at Brennan, "So, this is different, us going on a real date."

Sipping some wine, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, it is. Just out of curiosity, what do you want to do on our date? You haven't said."

Biting his lower lip, Booth picked up his wine glass and quenched his suddenly dry throat, "Well, dinner and maybe we can go dancing or maybe to a club to hear some music or we could just go someplace quiet and talk or whatever you want to do. I really didn't plan this part out. I was kind of surprised you agreed to the date."

Interested, Brennan asked, "Why?"

Shaking his head, Booth moved his wine glass to the side and leaned towards Brennan, "Because I just broke up with Hannah. I mean . . . I don't know, I just thought you'd say no, that's all."

Concerned, Brennan stared intently at Booth, "But you did want to go on this date?"

Reaching over and placing his hand over her hand, Booth responded, "More than anything. Look, I've been making mistakes when it comes to us for over a year now. I pushed you when I shouldn't have and it just snowballed from there. It went from bad to worse to disaster. I want to stop all of that. I want to start over. I want . . . I would like you to consider . . . .Hell, Bones. I love you. I have for a long time. I've just never figured out a good way to tell you and not scare the bees out of you. I know you don't believe in love; but, I do and I just want to . . . God I'm screwing this up again. This is the Hoover all over again."

Placing her hand over their clasped hands, Brennan stared into his warm brown eyes, "Booth, this is not the Hoover all over again. We've been through too much to let that happen again."

Squeezing his hand, Brennan continued, "You say you love me. I can assume that means not in an atta boy kind of way."

Nervous, Booth shook his head, "No, not that way."

Removing her right hand from on top of his hand, Booth noticed her withdrawal and tried to withdraw his hand from her left hand; but, Brennan held his hand and refused to let go. "That's good to know, because I believe that I feel the same way as you do and not in an atta boy kind of way either."

Surprised, Booth smiled, "Really, I mean, uh, really?"

Carefully, Brennan responded, "Yes, when you started seeing Hannah I realized that I'd waited too long to talk to you about what had happened outside the Hoover. We both made mistakes that night and neither of us seemed to know how to fix it. Then the Taffet trial was upon us and my fears were suddenly front and center in my mind. I couldn't forget how close I came to losing you when the Gravedigger kidnapped you and that frightened me. I was afraid that some day, you'd be killed and I'd be alone. My future happiness depended upon you and that really frightened me. I took that Maluku assignment to get away from you because I thought I needed to separate myself from you; but, while I was in Indonesia I realized all I was doing was isolating myself anyway. I realized then that I could be alone without further risk or I could take a risk and consider a relationship with you, risking that someday something might happen to you and I would be left on my own. Once I thought about it I realized that I needed to chose between being alone now or maybe being alone later in my life. It seemed ridiculous when I saw my options. I was going to talk to you about it when I got back; but, I just couldn't find the strength to talk to you. Then, you and Hannah were suddenly living together and it was too late. It was a foolish mistake and one that I regret."

Suddenly placing his free hand over their hands, Booth interrupted her, "Stop, Bones. Let's just forget about our mistakes. We both just screwed up our moment back then; but, right now we have a new moment. Let's be careful with this one. I love you. Do you love me?"

Nodding her head slowly, Brennan bit her lip but didn't say anything.

Smiling, Booth squeezed her hand, "You don't have to say it. The nod is good enough for me. Let's just be us. Let's go on dates and get used to the idea that we are an 'us'. There isn't any reason to rush this. We'll just let this be our moment and we'll lets things happen naturally. No pressure. It will just be natural. I don't want you to feel any pressure to do anything you don't want to do."

Laughing, Brennan leaned towards her partner, "What if I want to have intercourse?"

Startled, Booth opened his mouth and closed it. Finally smiling, Booth asked, "Can we wait until after dinner? I am hungry and I haven't eaten all day."

Smiling, Brennan leaned down and kissed Booth's hand, "Of course. May we skip dessert?"

Smirking, Booth winked, "Oh, no. Dessert is just what I want."

Puzzled, Brennan frowned and then laughed, "I get it. Dessert is a metaphor for sex. That's . . ."

Standing up, Booth walked around the table, leaned down, put his hands on her shoulders and kissed her.

Some of the more alert patrons, started clapping.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great thanks.


	75. Chapter 75

BB 4 Eva prompt: would love to see a oneshot about Hannah wanting a second chance with Booth so to her when she gets picked to cover Bones wedding to Booth she thinks this is her chance only she doesn't know Bones is marrying Booth she just thinks shes covering Bones wedding hope you write it update soon... Babyface99f would like to read this too.

Sounds like a good story prompt. For this story to make sense, let us assume that Hannah has been out of the country since she broke up with Booth and she does not read any social news nor did she keep up with what was going on in the lives of Booth and her good friend Temperance Brennan.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Furious, Hannah leaned forward in her chair, "Oh come on Steve. You have to be kidding me. I'm a political and foreign correspondent not some social gadfly reporting weddings. Don't make me do this."

Sighing Steve Myers rubbed his forehead, "Hannah, give me a break. You and Temperance Brennan used to be friends. Who better to cover her wedding? I mean it's not like she's having some big affair. It's a small wedding and very hush hush. The only reason I know about is because my cousin works at the Jeffersonian. I don't even know who the damn groom is. You have an inside track and I want to use it. Find out where the wedding is, go to it, find out who the groom is, do a little thing on it and you're done."

Glaring, Hannah responded, "It's a wedding for God's sake. Who cares?"

Laughing, Steve shook his head, "Don't be deliberately stupid Hannah. Temperance Brennan is a best selling author and has millions of fans. Hell her fans even have blogs dedicated just to her. Millions of people will want to know about this wedding and by God I want to beat the other networks to the punch. Hell's bells, when she became pregnant and had her baby, they blogged about that for months. When she was on the run against a Federal Bench warrant, it was a media frenzy for awhile. You've been out of the country too long, Hannah. You have no idea how big social media is. Now get your ass out of my office and do what I told you to do."

Currious, Hannah stood up, "Temperance had a baby?"

Grabbing a role of Tums, Steve popped a tablet in his mouth and started chewing. "Old news, Hannah. Just do the job I asked you to do. Alright?"

Grabbing Karl's arm, Hannah hauled him from the bureau chief's office. "Come on Karl, thanks for the support."

Smiling, Karl followed Hannah out of Steve's office.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the Royal Diner, Hannah waited as patiently as possible. Karl drinking his third cup of coffee, was starting to feel jittery. "Come on Hannah, this is the third day in a row we've waited for one of them to show up and so far, they haven't showed."

Glaring, Hannah picked up her coffee cup. "I need to run in to them. It needs to be natural. If I just corner them where they work they'll know I want something and clam up. This is better. Just be patient . . . . Well speak of the devil." Watching Brennan walk into the diner, Hannah smiled, "Okay, show time."

Brennan walking towards her usual table, found it occupied by a familiar face. "Hannah, what are you doing here?"

Smiling, Hannah replied, "I just dropped in for some coffee. How have you been, Temperance?"

Glancing around and noticing that there were no other free tables, Brennan replied, "I'm fine, thank you for asking. I see that there are no other tables; so, I'll be going."

Pointing towards the chair across from her, Hannah smiled, "Oh, feel free to join us. Karl and I aren't going to stay too long."

Sitting down, Brennan placed her purse on the floor. Motioning towards a waitress, Brennan ordered a salad, sourdough toast and some iced tea.

As soon as the waitress walked away, Hannah spoke, "Temperance, it's so good to see you. I wish I had kept in contact with you; but, when Seeley and I broke up I was assigned a job overseas and I haven't been back since. Karl and I just got back last week. How have you been? Anything new in your life?"

Smiling, Brennan replied, "I'm still working at the Jeffersonian and Booth is still my partner."

Nodding her head, Hannah prodded Brennan, "So, I heard you had a baby. Does the baby belong to this fiance' I keep hearing that you have? I was so hoping you'd find someone, Temperance. You deserve to find a man that will be there for you when you need him."

Frowning, Brennan responded, "Yes, I have a . . . uh . . . I hate the word fiance' it's almost as bad as boyfriend. That seems such a juvenile way to talk about a man that you love and care for. He is a man and not a boy so I just . . . What?"

Smiling, Hannah replied, "You have a fiance', that is so great Temperance. Do I know him? Who is he? Is he an anthropologist like you?"

The waitress, delivering Brennan's lunch leaned over and whispered in her ear. Nodding Brennan smiled and responded, "Thank you, Jane. I appreciate the news and thank you for putting my lunch in to go containers." Looking at Hannah, the anthropologist smiled. "I have to leave now. It was nice meeting you."

Standing, Brennan retrieved her purse and picked up her to go containers. Hannah seeing her quarry leaving, waved her hand, "Wait Temperance, you didn't tell me about your man. Maybe we can get together for drinks this evening."

Shaking her head, Brennan replied, "I'm sorry, I can't." Walking over to the counter, she paid for her food and left.

Exhaling deeply, Hannah looked at Karl. "I am going to kill Steve."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Paying one of Brennan's new interns, Hannah found out that Brennan was going to be going on vacation the next week. The intern thought she had heard that Dr. Brennan was going to get married during that time. The girl had heard that Brennan was getting married; but, she didn't know to whom. Trying to use her influence with one of her contacts at the courthouse to gain access to Brennan's marriage application, she soon found herself in hot water.

Standing in the courthouse, Hannah and Karl were waiting for her contact to bring her a copy of the marriage application when AUSA Caroline Julian walked up to her with an FBI agent in tow. "Ms. Burley, you are in a lot of trouble. Bribing a courthouse official and trying to get a copy of a marriage application, that's bad Cher'. Tell me why I shouldn't have you arrested right now?"

Irritated, Hannah asked, "The Freedom of Information Act allows me access to public records."

Snickering, Caroline responded, "And yet you didn't go through the proper channels to get access to that record did you? What's the matter, trying to beat the other sharks to your prey? Bribing government employees to circumvent the rules for obtaining state and federal records is a big no no."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah responded, "I didn't bribe anyone. An old classmate told me she'd take a peak at the record and give me the data. I didn't offer any financial gratuity."

Frowning, Caroline asked, "Why are you so interested in Dr. Brennan's marriage application?"

Sighing, Hannah replied, "I didn't get an invitation to the wedding. I used to be a friend of Temperance and I . . . well, when my relationship with Seeley failed, I just lost contact with Temperance. I want to go to her wedding; but, I don't have an invitation so I just want to go and just be there without her knowing. I'm happy that she found someone and I just want to support her. She deserves some happiness."

Staring at the reporter, Caroline finally responded, "She's found a fine man. She's happy and so is he. I'd prefer you stay away from them. They don't need your support. If you don't have an invitation then you have no business being at the wedding."

Holding her hands out in a pleading motion, "She's my friend, Ms. Julian. I just want to show her my support. She doesn't have a lot of friends and I still consider myself her friend."

Shaking her head, Caroline explained, "Temperance Brennan has more friends than you think she does. She doesn't need your support. I'm going to ask you to leave now. If I find out you tried to circumnavigate the Freedom of Information process again, I will have you brought up on charges."

Watching Caroline and the silent FBI agent walk away, Hannah turned to Karl, "Okay, I'm done playing nice."

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Waiting at the bus stop across the street from the Founding Father's, Hannah noticed Booth walk into the bar, unaccompanied. Standing, she quickly moved across the street and into the bar. Looking around, Hannah found Booth sitting at the bar. Walking over to where he was sitting, Hannah took a deep breath, "Seeley, it's so good to see you again."

Surprised, Booth frowned, "Hannah, yeah, what can I do for you?"

Smiling, the reporter replied, "I just came in for a drink. I didn't really think I would run into you here. How have you been Seeley? You look well."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "I'm fine."

Nodding her head, she asked, "So how is Temperance doing? A little birdie told me she's getting married. Whose the lucky bride groom?"

The bartender handing Booth his drink, asked Hannah, "Do you want to order a drink?"

Irritated at the interruption, Hannah replied, "Yes, whiskey, neat."

Nodding the bartender moved down the bar to get her drink.

Turning back to Booth, Hannah smiled, "Have you met the bridegroom?"

Sipping his drink, Booth answered, "Yeah, he's in law enforcement."

Nodding her head, Hannah sat down next to Booth. "So do you work with him? Who is he?"

Sighing, Booth asked, "Why do want to know about Bone's fiance? It's been over three years since you've even talked to each other."

Curious, Hannah asked, "How do you know? Maybe I've talked to her more often than you might think."

Smiling, Booth responded, "Yeah, I don't think so. She tells me everything. We don't have secrets between us. That's why we're great partners."

Shaking her head, Hannah remarked, "Look, I'll be honest with you. My boss wants to know the name of her fiance'. He wants me to report on her wedding. It isn't my idea. I hate social reporting. He wanted me to use my past friendship to get the answer."

Puzzled, Booth sipped his drink, "She's getting married in six days, why worry about who he is? Everyone and his cousin will know soon enough."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah replied, "In the news game you need to be first with the story to keep viewers watching your channel. Being first with a story gives you an advantage and helps keep that viewership. So, will you tell me who she's marrying? Please, Seeley, just tell me."

Feeling a hand touch his shoulder, Booth smiled and turned, "Hey, Bones. Hannah and I were just talking about you. She wants to know who you're marrying."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Did you tell her?"

Smiling, Booth answered, "Hell no. I told you I wouldn't tell anyone. If you want her to know then that's up to you."

Grinning, Brennan glanced at Hannah and then leaning over kissed Booth. Placing his arm around her shoulder, Booth kissed back.

Hannah, her jaw dropping open, stared at her former lover and her former friend.

Breaking the kiss first, Brennan turned and stared at Hannah, "Would you like to come to the wedding? It will give you a chance to meet our daughter, Christine. Except for her eyes, she looks just like Booth."

Shaking his head, Booth smiled and turned towards Hannah, "Nah, that's not true. Christine looks just like Bones. She's beautiful just like her mother."

Feeling like she was strangling, Hannah swallowed, "You two have a child? No one told me you had a child, Seeley. I've been out of the country ever since we broke up. I mean, I didn't know you two were living together, no one told me. I mean I heard that Temperance had a baby; but, no one said that you were the father."

Curious, Brennan turned her gaze upon Booth, "Yes, we do have a child. Booth says she was made from love."

Smiling, Booth took his wallet out and paid for his drink. Turning back to Hannah, he placed his wallet back in his jacket, "We have to get going. We have dinner reservations."

Placing his arm around Brennan's waist, they walked away from Hannah and out of the bar.

As they exited the establishment and walked towards Booth's truck, Booth laughed, "Caroline was right. That was painless."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "Yes, she said I was going to be stalked until the press found out who I'm marrying so once the news breaks they can turn their attention elsewhere. I'm glad it was Hannah though. I feel that it gives you and I closure."

Nodding his head, Booth pulled Brennan towards him and kissed her cheek, "Yeah, I thought it would hurt to see her again, bring back the pain of my stupidity; but, really, I didn't feel anything. It's like she never was in my life at all. I know that sounds bad; but, Bones, since you and me have come together, I don't think about anyone but you."

Smiling, Brennan glanced up at the man she loved, "I only think about you too, Booth."

ooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think about this one? Was it interesting? Did you like Booth and Brennan playing nice?


	76. Chapter 76

Mychakk prompt: What if Booth got stoned while he was with Hannah (because of his reaction to pain medicine)? And he'll get all goofy and ...clingy toward Brennan, 'goofily' admiring Brennan's features, voice, playing with her hair and fingers and putting his head on her shoulder. Then acting all ...bothered (in a childish kinda 'I don't like ya') way by Hannah? He doesn't have to admit his feelings to Bones, but he actions would be clear enough :D

I hope this is what you wanted.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Because she had his medical proxy, Brennan had been called as soon as Booth had been brought into the ER. He'd been doing a little undercover work and had ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time. He'd trailed his suspect to a bar and had sat quietly in the corner, nursing a beer when a fight had broken out between his suspect, Les Patin and a man who didn't like his girlfriend's butt patted by a stranger. Shaking his head, Booth had tried to stay out of the fight and stayed at his table; but, someone with a little too much to drink had decided that everyone in the bar should be involved in the melee and took a swing at Booth. Booth, defending himself, stood up and smashed the drunk to the ground. Standing over the idiot, Booth shook his head, "Asshole."

Stepping over the drunk, Booth tried to make his way to the entrance to the bar when Asshole's friend charged him and knocked him down to the ground with a menu board, kicking him in the rib cage once and then punching him as hard as he could while Booth was down. Blacking out, Booth came to in the ambulance. Dizzy, Booth soon fainted again.

Arriving at the hospital, Brennan rushed to the Emergency Ward where she was told of Booth's injuries and she gave permission for treatment.

Brennan had only been in the waiting room for twenty minutes when she was asked to go back to Booth's cubicle.

Shrugging her shoulders, the nurse smiled, "Agent Booth keeps trying to leave the room. We need him to be still so that we can put in some stitches above his eyebrow but he keeps saying he needs his bones. We were hoping you could help us keep him quiet and still."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Did you give him pain medicine?"

Nodding her head, Nurse Verrett frowned, "Yes, he was clearly in a lot of pain."

Concerned, Brennan asked, "Did anyone talk to him about his reaction to pain medicine? He has a list of meds in his wallet that he can't take, did anyone see it? He can't take Vicodin."

Nodding her head, the nurse answered, "He told us about the list. We didn't give him anything on the list."

Shaking her head, Brennan sighed, "Well clearly we have one more drug to add to the list."

Arriving in the cubicle, Brennan saw Booth being held down by two male nurses, "I want my Bones. You can't keep me from my Bones now let me go."

Worried, Brennan moved over to where her partner was lying, "Booth, you need to lie still. You have a cracked rib and they need to place a few stitches on the gash above your eyebrow. "

Suddenly still, Booth smiled, "Bones, my Bones. Where ya been Bones? I wanted to go look for you but these idiots wouldn't let me leave."

Concerned at the blood covering his face, Brennan stepped close enough to see the gash, "Booth, lie still."

Grabbing her hand, Booth smiled, "Of course I will. I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

The nurses, taking advantage of Booth's laxness, nodded at Brennan and prepared a needle to sew a few stitches in Booth's bleeding gash.

Brennan, glancing at the nurse, told him, "Skip the shot, just put in the stitches while you can." Turning back to Booth, Brennan grabbed his free hand, "Lie still while they stitch you up."

Trying to nod his head, Booth felt his head being held firmly in someone's hands. Flicking his eyes at the nurses, Booth sighed, "Okay."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Why were you going to look for me Booth? I wasn't with you when you got hurt."

Frowning, Booth moved the hand he had clasped in his hand up to his lips. Kissing her hand, he answered, "I don't know. I woke up and I knew I'd been in a fight and I knew you're always with me and I got worried that I forgot you and you got hurt . . ."

Interrupting Booth, Brennan smiled, "You were undercover, I wasn't with you."

Flinching, Booth flicked his eyes at the nurse placing the stitch on his brow, "Hey Buddy that hurts."

Ignoring Booth, the nurse prepared to put in one more stitch. Brennan, seeing the anger appear on her partners face, bent over and barely an inch from his lips, smiled, "Look at me Booth."

Smiling, Booth released her hand and put his hand on the side of her face, "Hey Bones. Did anyone ever tell you what pretty hair you have?"

Clearing her throat, Hannah stepped into the cubicle, 'What's going on?"

Ignoring Hannah, Booth rubbed his hand along his partner's face, "Did anyone ever tell you that your eyes are blue like the sky after a spring rain? I saw a pool of water once that was so blue it looked just like your eyes. I could drown in your eyes Bones."

Brennan, glancing at Hannah, smiled, "Booth is high right now from his pain medicine. I've learned to ignore anything he says while he's under the influence of pharmaceuticals. He won't remember anything he's saying tomorrow."

Irritated, Hannah moved to the end of his bed, "I don't believe this. Seeley, what are you doing? They told me to come down here because you'd been hurt. Now I find you practically making love to Temperance in your hospital bed."

Continuing to ignore Hannah, Booth stared into Brennan's eyes and asked dreamily, "Would you be sad if I drowned in your eyes, Bones? Would you be sad if I died because of your eyes?"

Laughing quietly, Brennan answered, "Yes, Booth, I would be very sad if you died because of my eyes."

Smiling, Booth rubbed his thumb along her jaw line, "I'm glad. I would want you to be sad. I'd be sad if you died Bones so don't die Bones. I . . . has anyone ever told you that your skin is perfect? It is you know. Your skin and your hair and your eyes are so perfect."

Furious, Hannah grabbed Booth's foot and shook it, "What the hell are you doing Seeley? Temperance is your partner. You don't talk to your partner like that. You talk to the one you love like that. You're supposed to talk to me like that."

Laughing, Booth moved his hand to Brennan's shoulder and then rubbed it up and down her arm, "You're my beautiful partner, so beautiful."

Embarrassed, Hannah sighed, "I'll not be treated like a fool, Seeley. I'm not a fool."

Turning, Hannah walked to the doorway. Stopping she turned back, "Temperance he's all yours."

Watching her leave the room, Nurse Reed asked, "I think your girlfriend just dumped your ass, man."

Staring into Brennan's eyes, Booth smiled, "I don't have a girlfriend anymore Bones. Will you be my Bones? Will you let me be yours? I'll be yours if you'll let me be."

Watching the trance like way he stared at her, Brennan finally answered, "When you're no longer under the influence of your pain medicine, we'll talk Booth. Not before then."

Smiling, Booth moved his hand down to her hand and brought it up to his lips. Kissing the top of her hand, Booth smiled, "My Bones."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what did you think of my story? Reviews would be great. Thanks.


	77. Chapter 77

SamBrace and JBCFlyers19 wanted a sequel to the last chapter.

Thank you for the great reviews. I'm glad you are still interested in this story. It is getting long though.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Waking, Booth felt someone lying next to him. Opening his eyes, he glanced over and down to find brown hair in his blurry vision. Closing his eyes, Booth thought about it and then opened them again. Making sure, he turned his gaze back to his right only to confirm that his partner was lying next to him. Covered in a blanket, she was lying on her side facing away from him; but, he'd know his partners' form anywhere. Curious, Booth reached over and pushed on Brennan's shoulder.

"Hey, Bones, what are you doing here?"

Startled, Brennan's eyes flew open and she tried to orient herself. Remembering where she was and why, she rolled over and looked at Booth. Concerned, she saw deep purple bruises on the right side of his face marching up to his forehead where a bandage covered a spot above his right eyebrow.

"How are you feeling Booth?"

Frowning, Booth gasped, "Oh." Reaching up and patting the bandage on his forehead, Booth sighed, "I feel like I've been run over by a Mack truck."

Smiling, Brennan sat up, "Yes, I suppose you would after the beating you've had."

Starting to sit up, Booth grabbed his right side and fell back down, "Oh God." Moving the blanket away from his chest, Booth looked down to see bruises on his bare chest.

Rolling his eyes, Booth moaned, "I'm going to kill Les Patin when I find him."

Grimly, Brennan informed him, "You have a cracked rib and a gash on your forehead. You have multiple contusions on your right side and chest. You also have a large bruise on your back. You told me that you were attacked from behind and once you fell your assailant kicked you and punched you."

Placing his hand on the right side of his chest, he gingerly felt his rib cage. Glancing up, he shook his head, "That's what I get for going in without backup. Les is a little prick and I thought I didn't need anyone with me. How was I to know he'd make a play for someone's girlfriend?"

Sliding out of bed, Brennan stood next to the bed fully clothed, "Would you like me to help you out of bed?"

Closing his eyes, Booth slowly blew air between his lips. "Yeah, might as well."

Moving around the bed, Brennan stood next to Booth. Placing her hands around his hands she helped him slowly sit up.

"Wait, Bones. Give me minute."

Patiently waiting, Brennan observed the slight sheen of moisture appear on her partner's forehead.

Finally ready, Booth gingerly moved his legs over the side of the bed and placed his feet on the floor. Biting his lower lip, he slowly stood up with Brennan pulling his hands. Standing, Booth released her hands and placed his right hand on his side, "Did you help me undress? I'm pretty sure I was wearing more than boxers when I was at the bar."

Amused Brennan responded, "Your clothes were covered in blood. I tried to wipe off as much of it as I could from your face, neck and chest."

Exhaling sharply, Booth vowed, "I am really going to kill Les when I find that little weasel."

Stepping back, Brennan moved towards the doorway, "I'm going to make coffee."

Nodding his head, Booth moved towards the bathroom. Entering it, he looked into the mirror to check on his face. Startled, Booth glared at his image, "I'm really really going to kill Les."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After he cleaned himself up as best as he could Booth put on a pair of sweat pants and a clean t-shirt before leaving his bedroom. Entering the kitchen, Booth sat down at the table and watched as Brennan buttered some toast. "You don't have to make me anything Bones. I'm not hungry."

Turning, Brennan smiled, "I made some toast and I have some eggs boiling. You need to eat Booth." Pouring a cup of coffee, she placed it in front of him.

Picking up the cup, Booth inhaled the aroma and sipped it. Grimacing, he put the cup down and spooned in some sugar from his sugar bowl. Using the spoon Brennan handed him, he stirred the hot liquid and then tasted it again. Satisfied, Booth drank half of the dark liquid.

Placing his cup down, Booth remarked, "Thanks for staying with me last night, Bones. I was feeling out of control."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Why haven't you asked me where Hannah is?"

Shrugging his shoulders, "How would you know where she is? I haven't looked around; but, I'm pretty sure she broke up with me yesterday. It sounded like it to me in the hospital."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Wait, you remember your stay in the hospital?"

Picking up the coffee cup, Booth nodded his head and then sipped his coffee. "Sure. When I'm high I don't have control over my mouth. I say crazy ass shit and I know I'm doing it; but, I can't stop myself. If I think it I say it. That doesn't mean I don't remember what I said or did."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Do you mean you always remember what you've said when you've been high? How can that be? In the past, you've always claimed that you don't remember anything you've done or said when you're on pain medication."

Sighing, Booth placed his cup back down on the table, "For a reason. I don't want to admit that I remember all of the things I say when I'm out of control. It's embarrassing some of the things I say. It's easier to say I don't remember."

Sitting across from Booth, Brennan placed the plate of toast in front of Booth. "So you remember everything you said to me yesterday in the hospital?"

Smiling, Booth reached over and covered her hand with his, "Yeah, I do. I could easily drown in your eyes, Bones. Believe me I've almost done it several times."

Smiling, Brennan asked, "When Hannah entered the room and you ignored her and continued to talk to me, you were aware of what you were doing?"

Nodding his head, Booth squeezed her hand, "Yes. Hannah was a mistake Bones. I haven't been able to admit that even to myself. When they gave me the shot for pain, it just released me and allowed me to say what I wanted to. Those crazy things I said to you were what I really was thinking. Pain medicine doesn't make me delusional it just removes the governor between my brain and my mouth. It allowed me to tell you things I've wanted to say to you for a long time. I knew Hannah was standing there when I was talking to you. I just didn't care. I don't want Hannah, Bones. I want you. I've wanted you for a long time."

Uncertain, Brennan remarked, "You told me that Hannah wasn't a consolation prize."

Snorting, Booth asked, "What was I supposed to do, Bones? I asked you to give us a chance and you told me no. You were pretty firm about it too. I know you and when you say no you mean no. It broke my heart; but, I had to make a choice about what I wanted to do with my life and I didn't want to be alone anymore. I found Hannah and I thought she could help me chase away my loneliness. I needed someone Bones. I've been alone for too long. I hated being alone and the thought that there wasn't anyone out there who wanted me was soul crushing."

Sighing, Booth released Brennan's hand, "I thought I could make a life with Hannah; but, I didn't realize it was going to come with a cost. She wanted someone to have a good time with; but, she wasn't someone I could share myself with. It took me awhile to figure that out; but, when I did, I was trapped. I didn't know how to tell her that we were a mistake. The pain medicine gave me the freedom to do it."

Swallowing, Brennan remarked, "When I told you no Booth, I did it because I was afraid to say yes. I was afraid to let you get closer to me emotionally. That's only brought me grief and pain in the past. I didn't want to lose you and I knew that if you were allowed to get closer to me emotionally that you would realize that I wasn't really who you were looking for. I can't be open Booth. You need someone that can tell you that they love you without restraint. You need someone that can allow themselves to feel love as deeply as you want to feel. I may not be the one for you Booth."

Shaking his head, Booth reached out and grabbed up her hand, "You are the one, Bones. Don't you think I know who you are by now? I've known you for quite awhile. I've seen you when things were bad and when they were good; but, I always seen you Temperance. I know exactly who you are. I've told you that before but you didn't believe me. I know who you are and I want you because of that, not despite of that. I love the whole Temperance package."

Smiling, Brennan placed her free hand on their clasped hands, "Watching you with Hannah, I realized that I had missed my chance. I told you I did and I still mean it. I'd like another chance if you're ready Booth. Ask me to take a chance on us and I'll give you the answer you wanted."

Swallowing, Booth licked his bottom lip, "Bones, Temperance, I love you and I'd like to have a personal relationship with you. I know you don't believe in marriage and I'm fine with that. What I am asking you is, will you live with me? Will you love me? Will you let me love you? Will you give us a chance?"

Standing, Brennan moved around the table and as Booth stood, she placed her hands on the sides of his face, "Yes, Booth. Yes to all of it."

Grinning, Booth leaned down and captured her mouth with his. Kissing her, Booth felt his heart flutter with excitement, "Thank you, Bones. I love you."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

So what did you think of my story? Reviews would be really appreciated. Thank you.


	78. Chapter 78

Jenny1701 prompt: I wonder if you had considered doing a story where Booth is upset (jealous) when he sees Brennan out with a date (who perhaps eventually turns out to be an old friend) but Hannah notices and tries to regain his attention by flirting with another guy thinking he will be more jealous in that situation but to his surprise, and her disgust she soon realizes it doesn't bother him?

I hope this is okay. It's not exactly what you wanted.

This is a reminder that Hannah Stories is rated T for a reason.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the restaurant, Hannah felt like she was going to go out of her mind with boredom. Listening to her boyfriend prattle on and on about his partner was starting to rub her the wrong way.

Sipping his wine, Booth smiled, "You should have been there. I mean she was really awesome. I mean we have what looks like an alien body on our hands and she's cool and so calm. We go to this closed down hospital to use the MRI machine and for her to do an autopsy and she's not scared at all. I mean I had to leave her there for awhile and she's like 'go, I've got work to do'. Me, I wouldn't have been happy staying in an empty building with that body but she didn't care. She is really cool about stuff like that. She's the best partner I've ever had."

Sighing, Hannah smiled and sipped her wine. Looking around, Hannah noticed a very attractive man at the next table giving her the once over. Smiling, Hannah winked at the man and sipped her wine. Booth, curious turned his head to see who his girlfriend was smiling at. Seeing no one he knew, he turned back and continued to regale Hannah with Brennan stories.

"Course, it turns out the body was a human female but still it would have been so cool if it had been an alien. Bones doesn't believe in aliens or at least she says she doesn't but I think she does and she won't admit it."

Smiling at the red haired man at the next table, Hannah waved her pinky at him only to see him smile and wave back at her. Glancing at Booth, Hannah noticed Booth watch the man wave at her. Picking up his glass and sip some more of the white wine, he continued, "So it turns out that the whole thing was over illegal dumping. The victim was in the wrong place at the wrong time. That happens in a lot in our cases."

The red haired man, waving at Hannah again, winked at her and then picked up a shrimp and made a show of eating it very slowly. Amused, Hannah shook her head and shook her index finger at him, as if telling him he was being naughty. Booth, catching the little show, turned back to his dessert and spooned up some of the cheesecake and ate it with relish.

"You know we had this case one time where it looked like a devil had been killed and left on the alter at a church. When we first saw the body, it scared the hell out me. I mean, the body had horns and a tail. Of course the body was burned to a crisp; but, it looked evil to me. It looked like Satan for sure. Bones didn't even bat an eyelash. Of course, she doesn't believe in devils so that may have helped."

Hannah, lifted a cherry off of her Cherry's Jubilee and slowly pushed the cherry in her mouth facing the man at the next table. The man, his eyes wide, watched the cherry finally disappear in Hannah's mouth and then laughed. Booth, watching Hannah perform her cherry trick and the reaction of the man at the next table frowned. Shrugging his shoulders, he picked up his wine glass and sipped some more of the crisp wine.

Now completely ignoring Booth, she scooped up some of the melting ice cream and slowly licked her spoon. The man at the next table, swallowed and raised his eyebrows. Booth, rolled his eyes and finished his cheesecake. Hannah realizing that Booth wasn't angry or even uncomfortable with all the things she did, placed her spoon down and remarked, "What the hell, Seeley. I've practically been having sex with the guy at the next table and you act like nothing's going on."

Puzzled, Booth asked, 'What do you want me to do? Shoot you or him or both of you?"

Irritated, his girlfriend responded, "I want you to act like you care that your girlfriend is acting fresh with the guy at the next table. I want you to be jealous. Any normal man would be screaming at me right now or the very least, he'd be dragging me out of this restaurant and lecturing me. You're just sitting there eating cheesecake for God's sake. What the hell is your problem?"

Guffawing, Booth shook his head, "I have a problem? You're flirting with a guy you don't know in front of your supposed boyfriend and because I don't threaten to kill you or him I've got a problem? Really?"

Angry, Hannah responded, "If it was Temperance doing that shit you'd be going ape shit but since your girlfriend is doing it, it doesn't mean a thing to you. Yes you have a problem. A big one and her name is Temperance Brennan."

Feeling his temper start to rise, Booth asked, "What the hell does that mean? Bones is too much of a lady to do the shit you've been doing."

Furious, Hannah snarled, "And I'm not? What the hell is wrong with you? I'm your girlfriend and you act like I'm a business lunch date. Hell, I've seen you blow a gaskett when someone in a bar looks sideways at Temperance; but, you let that guy over there make lewd acts towards me and you eat cheesecake. Are you my boyfriend or Temperance's because from where I'm sitting it looks like you've decided that Temperance is more important to you than I am."

Staring coldly at Hannah, Booth waved over the waiter, "Yeah, I'd like my bill please."

Receiving the bill, Booth fished out enough money from his wallet to cover dinner and leave a nice tip. Standing, Booth walked away from the table. Hannah, outraged that Booth was leaving and not explaining himself, stood up, threw her napkin on the table and stalked after her lover.

Catching up with him outside of the restaurant, Hannah jerked on Booth's arm, "Hey, you aren't walking away from this discussion."

Turning, Booth shook his head, "I think I've said all I'm going to say, Hannah. You deliberately tried to goad me into a jealous rage. I didn't bite and now you're mad. Guess what, I'm a grown man not some damned teenager. I'm not about to have a row with you in a restaurant just because you're bored. Yeah, Bones told me. She figured it out. You're never home. When you are all you want to do is go out and have fun. What the hell is wrong with staying home with me? Why are you always gone? I might as well be living by myself. Shit, I have to ask, Hannah, what the hell do you want? What do you want from me because right now, I haven't got a damn clue. What do you want?"

Suddenly calm, Hannah replied, "I don't know. I thought I knew who you are; but, I don't. I really don't. When we were in Iraq you were a lot of fun. You seemed like someone who knew how to have a good time; but, the longer we're together the more I see that isn't who you are at all. You're . . . you're so boring sometimes. When you aren't talking about Parker you're talking about Temperance. You only have two records and I'm getting sick of both of them."

Laughing quietly, Booth shook his head, "That's too bad, Hannah. I am a boring guy. I work all hours of the day and night and sometimes I just want to stay home and watch TV or go to a game; but, you won't let me. God no, that just would be too boring. Well, I'm boring, Hannah. That's me, boring. You don't like it then leave. I'm not forcing you to stay."

Pursing her lips, Hannah nodded her head, "Take me home Seeley. I'll pack and be out of the apartment tomorrow morning."

His face an emotionless mask, Booth nodded his head, "Why not? What the hell, it's not like I'm not used to having women that supposedly love me leave my ass."

Walking over to the truck, Hannah said over her shoulder, "Take a hint, Seeley."

Swallowing, Booth followed his ex-lover to his truck.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Driving the to the crime scene, Brennan noticed that Booth was unusually silent. "Is something wrong Booth?"

Glancing at his partner, Booth shook his head and then stared at the road, "No, not as far as I know."

Concerned at the sadness in her partner's tone, she tried again, "You seem sad to me."

Rubbing his forehead, Booth responded, "I guess that's what happens when you get dumped. I should be used to it by now; but, still . . ."

Frowning, Brennan asked, "Hannah left you? Why? I thought you were getting along so well."

Snorting, Booth gripped both of his hands tightly around the steering wheel. "She wasn't interested in a relationship, Bones. She was looking for good times and someone to have them with. Apparently, I'm boring."

A little shocked, Brennan responded, "Boring? She called you boring? You are hardly boring, Booth. You're an FBI Agent. You're a sniper and a investigator. You're . . . I can't believe she would think you were boring."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled in a sad way, "I probably am. My idea of a good time is staying home, feet up on the coffee table and watching a game or actually going to a game, any game. I like to be with my son and I like to do family things. I like to play board games. I tried to do it her way. We went out whenever she was home; but, lately she was never even home. She hates it when I talk about Parker and you so I didn't give her the scintillating conversation she wanted. She thinks I'm about as interesting as watching paint dry on a wall."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why do you talk about me?"

Smiling, Booth glanced at Brennan, "You're kidding me? You're a very interesting person. You do really interesting things and you're brave. Why wouldn't I talk about you? You're the most interesting person I know."

Staring at her partner, Brennan responded, "Perhaps Hannah wanted you to talk about her."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth sighed, "I don't know a lot about her. She's never around me enough for me to learn anything about her. . . . It doesn't matter. She's gone and I'm alone again. I expected it, just not this soon."

Puzzled, his partner shook her head, "What do you mean you expected it? You knew that Hannah was going to break up with you?"

Nodding his head, Booth stared straight ahead, "Yeah, no one stays with me for very long. They find out I'm this boring family guy and I guess that's a real turn off. I try to be what they want me to be; but, sooner or later I get tired of it and I just revert to who I am and boom, they can't leave me fast enough. . . I give up. No one wants me. That's just the way it is."

Slowly placing her hand on Booth's arm, Brennan finally spoke, "I want you Booth."

Surprised, Booth turned to stare at Brennan. Momentarily forgetting to watch the road, Brennan shouted, "Booth your drifting over the center lane."

Looking back at the road, Booth moved back into his lane and then cleared his throat, "Sorry, sorry. Uh, I . . ." Shaking his head, Booth turned on his turn signals and pulled onto the shoulder of the road. Once he was parked, he cleared his throat and stared straight ahead, "When you say you want me . . ."

Brennan, aware that Booth was extremely tense, shook her head, "I want you Booth. You aren't boring to me. You're qualities are exactly what I would consider to be important in a mate. You're loyal, kind, compassionate, you love freely and you care a great deal about the people that are in your life. I find those all very attractive traits."

Smiling, Booth turned to stare at his partner, "Oh yeah? Are you looking for a mate?"

Suddenly shy, Brennan looked down at her hands, "Perhaps. If the right man were to become free of emotional attachments and was available then yes I would consider it."

Reaching out, Booth placed his hand on her knee, "I'm free Bones. Would I do?"

Placing her hand on his, Brennan smiled and looked up at Booth, "Yes, you would do."

Sighing, Booth leaned over and looked at her beautiful face, "Temperance, what would you say if I told you that I love you? What if I told you that I made a mistake living with Hannah and that I was kidding myself with her. What if I told you that I don't love her and that I love you?"

Rubbing Booth's hand, Brennan stared at his strong fingers and then back up, "I would respond like this." Leaning over, she placed her hand on his face and kissed him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you. Reviews are the only way I can tell if you are interested in my stories.


	79. Chapter 79

Jules Prompt: I was thinking about a prompt that had Booth and Brennan investigating a murder that the main suspect is a politian and during this investigation Hannah's boss sends her out to get the story not knowing that Brennan and Booth is the investigators and being surprised to seeing Booth and tells him she still loves him without noticing that Brennan and Booth is together... I kinda want angst where Hannah is being mean stating Brennan moved in her territory. (okay not quite what you asked for; but, I hope it's okay.

I've been very busy lately so I haven't had a chance to write Hannah stories. I found some free time Sunday.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walking into Brennan's office, Booth smiled, "Come on Bones, we've got a case, chop chop."

Opening her eyes, Brennan frowned, "Why are you so cheerful? You didn't get anymore sleep last night than I did."

Grinning, Booth sauntered over to the couch and pulled Brennan up. Once she was standing facing him, he leaned over and gave her a quick kiss, "Hey, I was in bed with one of the most beautiful and fascinating women in the country, the hell with sleep."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan laughed, "You say that now; but, sooner or later you're going have to be tired from the lack of sleep."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth walked over to the coat rack and snagged Brennan's coat and purse, "And when I do, I'll sleep. Come on sleepy head, we have a case. A body's been found at Congresswoman Kim's house. The congresswoman claims that she was attacked and she killed the victim in self-defense. Metro handed the case over to us, the cowards."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Why are you calling them cowards?"

Smirking, Booth explained, "They're scared shitless of Congresswoman Kim. She's on the Ways and Means committee. Their afraid of her."

Sniffing, Brennan pulled on her coat, "Well, we aren't afraid of her."

Placing his hand on the small of her back, Booth smiled, "That's my girl."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Watching over his partner, Booth noticed with pride that Brennan was being as exacting as she normally was even if she was short on sleep. He'd already taken the statement of the Congresswoman and he'd looked over the crime scene. Now he had to wait to see what his partner thought of the Congresswoman's story.

"So Bones, any chance that the Congresswoman is lying?"

Lifting the t-shirt of the victim, Brennan sighed, "I'm still examining the victim Booth. I'm sure Dr. Saroyan will agree with me when I say that there does seem to be some irregularities about this."

Curious, Booth held his pen over a stack of cards in his hand and asked, "What kind of irregularities?"

Looking up from the victim, Cam smirked, "Oh, I just find it odd that the victim was shot after he was already dead."

Surprised, Booth shook his head, "Are you saying that someone shot him after he died? Then what killed him?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam replied, "We'll have to take the body back with us to the Lab. We can't tell right now."

Placing his cards in his jacket pocket, Booth nodded his head, "Okay, you two do whatever you normally do and I'll go and talk to the Congresswoman again. This ought to be good."

Watching her lover leave the room, Brennan shook his head, "He loves to beard the tiger in it's den."

Frowning, Cam responded, "That's beard the lion in it's den."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan studied the wound on the victim, "Since neither a lion or a tiger have beards then I don't see the difference."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Carrying her crime scene kit out to the truck, Brennan noticed that Booth wasn't near the truck. Assuming that he was still in the house, she walked over to the back of the truck and opened the hatch. Placing her kit in it's proper place, she moved up and sat on the back of the truck, her feet on the bumper. Pulling out a little notebook from her coveralls, she began to write a few quick notes.

Lost in thought, she was soon interrupted by a familiar voice, "Temperance, how are you doing?"

Looking up, Brennan found Hannah Burley standing in front of her, "Hello Hannah."

Looking around, Hannah asked, "Where's Seeley? I assume he's around here somewhere. I mean he can't be too far if you're here."

Glancing at the house, the anthropologist answered, "He's doing interviews at this time."

Flicking her eyes towards the house and then back to Brennan, Hannah asked, "So it's true, Congresswoman Kim killed someone?"

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I am not at liberty to discuss the case at this time. You need to speak to the FBI liaison."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah replied, "Oh, I will. This story is not going to go away and they won't be able to sweep it under the rug. It's too big and too many people know about it."

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "No one is going to try to hide this story, Hannah. The FBI has been assigned this case. They, with my help will discover what happened."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah responded, "Congresswoman Kim is a very powerful Congresswoman."

Shaking her head, Brennan exclaimed, "Neither Booth nor I care who she is. We will discover the truth about what happened here."

Flicking her eyes back at the house, Hannah asked, "So is Seeley seeing anyone? It's been four months since we broke up. I assume he's found a replacement for me by now."

Staring at the reporter, Brennan answered, "Yes, he started a new relationship a couple of weeks ago. He's very happy."

Feeling a stabbing pain, Hannah stiffened, "I'm glad to hear it. I feel sorry for whoever it is though. Seeley is too damn serious for his own good. It's no wonder he can't get anyone to live with him for long. He's on this big quest to find a Mrs. Booth and he doesn't realize that he can't force someone to live this big fantasy he wants to live in. He had me; but, it wasn't enough. He wanted me to marry him and I just couldn't do it. Instead of accepting that, he just threw our relationship away. He is really screwed up when it comes to women. I know that Rebecca refused to marry him. I mean you'd think he'd get it that he can't force someone to change their lives for him. When it comes to affairs of the heart, he's just a failure."

Shaking her head slowly, Brennan pursed her lips, "Perhaps Booth isn't the failure in the relationship; but the woman he's chosen to love. He gives himself completely when he enters relationships; but, the women he's been drawn to in the past couldn't give themselves completely to him. That doesn't make him the failure. It just means that he's had difficulty in the past choosing a mate that was right for him. I believe the phrase is he leads with his heart. He falls in love with women who don't love him."

Angry, Hannah responded, "How dare you. I loved him. I just wasn't willing to sublimate my life style for his. He wanted more than I can give."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan placed her notebook in her front pocket, "All he asks for is commitment. I don't think marriage is even that important to him. Marriage is just the proof he wants to show that he matters, that his life is important to someone. If you had shown him commitment, if you had shown him that he mattered then I don't think marriage would have been brought up."

Shaking her head, Hannah placed her hands on he hips, "I don't know what you're talking about, I was committed to him. I moved in with him. You tell me that isn't commitment and I'll call you a liar."

Clasping her hands in her lap, Brennan shook her head, "You moved in with him and then most of the time you were away. When he was in that explosion and was hurt chasing after Brodsky you didn't come back to check on him. You stayed wherever you were and retuned five days later. I'd hardly call that commitment. I wouldn't even consider it a sign of affection. It certainly wasn't a sign of love."

Furious, Hannah clenched her hands, "Hey, I have a job and he told me he was okay."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "Clearly he was lying. If I knew he was near an explosion I would assume he was just down playing his injuries. I know him and that is what he does."

Sniffing, Hannah replied, "Well, you know him better than I do. I take someone's word when they tell me they're okay."

Smiling, Brennan saw Booth approaching from across the lawn, "I do know him and I can tell you that he has finally found someone to commit to him in a relationship. That person is willing to show him the love that he needs and wants. His relationship is very satisfying for him and her."

Sneering, Hannah asked, "So who is this paragon of womanhood?"

Smiling, Brennan jumped down from the back of the truck as Booth arrived by her side. Placing her hand on Booth's arm, she leaned up and kissed him, "I am."

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "I'm going to have to ask you to move behind the yellow tape, Hannah. This is part of the crime scene and reporters aren't allowed past the tape."

Shaking her head, Hannah pointed at Brennan, "You and Temperance are seeing each other?"

Shaking his head, Booth placed his hand on Brennan's back, "No, I'm not seeing her. I live with her. Now, move behind the yellow tape." Reaching up and closing the hatch of the truck, Booth turned to glance at Brennan, "God, I am so tired, Bones. I can hardly keep my eyes open. Let's go. I need a nap or something."

Smiling fondly at her boyfriend, Brennan responded, "I told you. Let me drive us back. You can nap in the truck."

Grinning, Booth removed his keys from his jacket pocket, "You got a deal."

Watching her former lover and friend enter the truck, Hannah frowned, "It'll never last. I give it four months, tops."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks. Let me know what you thought of my little story.


	80. Chapter 80

Darlingyourwithme, SamBrace. DorothyOz and Guest wanted a sequel to chapter 79.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

There had been an explosion at the Hoover and it had made it on every news station in the country in a matter of minutes. Hearing about the explosion, Brennan had attempted to call Booth, but she had been shunted to voicemail after several rings. Worried about her partner's safety Brennan had located Cam in her office and had asked her to drive her to the Hoover.

Cam, fearful for Booth's safety, had grabbed her purse, winter coat and car keys and had escorted her friend to her car. As she entered traffic and tried to drive towards the Hoover, Cam realized that they were going to have to park several blocks away. "It's very cold out. Are you sure you're up to walking to the Hoover? You know they won't let us in and Booth will be upset if he finds out you were outside in these temperatures."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I'm dressed properly for the temperature. Just park in the nearest parking place and we can proceed on foot."

Spying an empty parking space, Cam pulled into it. Turning to look at Brennan, Cam frowned, "Let me go and you stay here. I'll come back as soon as I find out anything. I'll call you on my phone every ten minutes. Just stay here."

Shaking her head, Brennan pulled her gloves on and made sure her coat was buttoned up, "No, I have to be there." Opening the door, Brennan noticed that the streets up ahead were blocked, "We may have a difficult time getting near the Hoover."

Resigned, Cam left the car and followed her anthropologist down the street. They'd made it to the end of the street, when a Metro police officer and a man in dressed in a suit and a heavy coat stopped them, "Sorry you have to go back."

Staring at the man in the suit, Cam smiled, "Steve, it's me Cam Saroyan." Pointing at Brennan, she continued, "This is Dr. Temperance Brennan. You know who we are. We need to get to the Hoover."

Scratching his forehead, Steve protested, "I know who you are. I just don't think it's wise for you to get closer to the Hoover right now. We don't know if it's over yet. We have a bomb squad walking through the building right now. Most of the employees are out of the building."

Frowning, Cam shook her head, "Where are the families being told to wait?"

Nodding his head, Steve sighed, "Okay, I'll take you there. You two will have to wait there though." Patting the Metro police officer, Steve explained, "I'll be right back."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at the location where family members were congregating Steve placed his hand on Brennan's arm, "Dr. Brennan, Booth will have a hemorrhage if you go any closer to the Hoover. You stay here."

Worried, Brennan asked, "Have you seen Booth since the explosion? Do you know if he's alright?"

Sighing, Steve shook his head, "Sorry, I haven't seen him since this morning's meeting. I can tell you that the explosion was on the floor above his; so he should be okay."

Capturing her lips between her teeth, Brennan looked down the street to look at the Hoover. Not seeing any obvious damage, Brennan shivered. Cam noticing Brennan hugging herself, stepped closer to Brennan, "Maybe we should go back to the Jeffersonian."

Shaking her head, Brennan placed her hands in her coat pockets and continued to stare at the building.

Cam and Brennan had noticed a lot of activity going in and out of the building when they heard a familiar voice speak behind them, "Do you know if Seeley is alright?"

Turning, Cam frowned and stated, "This area is for family of employees of the Hoover. You shouldn't be here."

Frowning, Hannah remarked, "Please Cam. I'm concerned about Seeley. Do you know if he's alright?"

Turning towards Hannah, Brennan shook her head, "We don't know. We've been told to wait here. They won't allow non-emergency personnel entrance into the building. We do know that a bomb went off on the floor above Booth's."

Grateful, Hannah placed her hands in her coat pockets, "It's so cold. I hope we don't have to wait out here too long."

Dismissing Hannah from her mind, Brennan kept her eye on the Hoover and periodically tried to call Booth. Cam growing concerned for Brennan walked down the street until she found a café open. The owner, concerned about his customers and their family members, was handing out free cups of coffee and hot chocolate to anyone who came near the store front. Seeing Cam, the owner motioned her towards him, "Here you go, coffee on the house."

Grateful, Cam pointed down the street, "May I have a second cup for a friend of mine."

Curious, Truman asked, "Is she waiting for word about survivors?"

Nodding her head, Cam replied, "Yes, her husband was in the building."

Handing her a cup of coffee, Truman remarked, "You want more, come back."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan was sipping her coffee when she saw Booth walking towards her, "Booth, Booth over here."

Smiling, Booth jogged over to where Brennan was standing, "What are you doing out here? It's too cold for you and you know it."

Shaking her head, Brennan handed her coffee cup to Cam, grabbed her husband and hugged him, "I was concerned. I tried to call you; but, my calls kept going to voice mail."

Kissing her, he smiled, "Yeah, well, I was in the break room when the bomb went off. I couldn't get to my office because the ceiling collapsed in my office and my phone was on my desk. I couldn't get to my coat either. After we rescued everyone that we could from the 5th floor, I went down to my truck and found this old jacket in the back of my truck. You see, being a pack rat can pay off."

Laughing, Brennan fingered his leather jacket, "It probably isn't warm enough. Why didn't you go home and get a coat?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth shook his head, "I can't get my truck out of the parking garage right now. The exits are blocked. I was going down to the internet café and send you an email telling you I was okay and get some coffee."

Hugging her husband again, Brennan smiled, "I'll have Cam drive me home and I'll get your Parka and my spare phone. I'll make you a thermos of coffee too."

Reaching out and placing his hand on Brennan's stomach, Booth asked, "Is the baby doing okay?"

Placing her hand on Booth's hand, Brennan smiled, "Yes, he's doing fine."

A little shocked, Hannah who had silently watched and listened to Booth and Brennan talking interrupted, "Temperance, you and Seeley are expecting a baby?"

Glancing at Hannah, Booth frowned, "Yeah, we are. You're not supposed to be here. This section is for family only."

Staring at Brennan, Hannah remarked, "I guess I was wrong. I never thought you two would stay together longer than four months."

Smirking, Booth shook his head, "Just because you couldn't handle a close relationship didn't mean that Bones couldn't."

Turning towards Brennan, Booth smiled, "Would you call Angela and ask her to get Christine from Pre-K at two? I can't make it and I guess if you're going to go get my coat and phone then you can't either."

Curious, Hannah asked, "Whose Christine?"

Brennan, kissing Booth, turned towards Hannah, "She's our daughter." Turning back towards Booth, Brennan smiled, "We'll meet you here in an hour. Go find somewhere warm to stay until we get back."

Watching his wife and Cam walk away from him, Booth called out, "I love you, Temperance."

Glancing back with a beautiful smile, Brennan responded, "I love you Booth."

Shaking her head, Hannah smiled at Booth, "I'm happy for you Seeley. I'd better go before my boss has a cow."

Ignoring Hannah, Booth watched the woman he loved until he could no longer see her.

Envious, Hannah walked back towards her car. Pulling her phone out of her pocket, Hannah exclaimed, "I couldn't get very close to the building. I can tell you that head of major crimes is okay; so that rumor I heard that he'd been killed is false. Yeah, I'm glad too."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thanks. Reviews inspire me to keep writing.


	81. Chapter 81

TLWtlw gave me a prompt for this story. You will find it at the end of the story.

[ The Twisted Bones in the Melted Truck ]

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The Diner they had arranged to meet at was not their usual hangout. Hannah had wanted to meet up with Booth after she'd taken Parker to the zoo at a café near there. Since Booth wanted to celebrate the conclusion of their case, Brennan had agreed to meet him there so that they could have a celebratory lunch.

Arriving at the Diner, Booth met Brennan at the front door. Entering the building, Booth pointed to a juke box at the back of the Diner, "Cool. I'm going to go see what songs they have available."

Smiling, Brennan shook her head, "I'll grab a table and order coffee."

Waving his hand, Booth had leaned against the juke box and had looked over the selection. Seeing several songs he liked, he was about to pop his money in when he saw a song that left his blood run cold. Walking away from the machine, Booth felt a pain in his stomach. Sitting across from Brennan, he stared out of the window next to their table.

Concerned, Brennan asked, "What's wrong?"

Turning his gaze back towards his partner, Booth attempted a smile, "Nothing. I didn't find anything I wanted to play. Did you order me some coffee?"

Nodding her head, Brennan frowned, "Yes. Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "Nothing's wrong." Spying his girlfriend walking into the diner with his son, Booth stood up and waved, "Hey you two."

Smiling, Hannah waved and hurried over to her boyfriend. Kissing him, she watched as Parker sat down next to Brennan. "So did you two Sherlock's solve the case?"

Nodding his head, Booth sat down and waited for Hannah to sit next to him, "Yeah, pretty much."

Turning her gaze towards the back of the diner, Hannah grinned, "A juke box. I love juke boxes. Let me go see if they have anything I'd be interested in."

Leaving the table, Hannah walked over to the coveted machine and leaned against the cover, reading the selections available.

Parker, smiling at his father and his partner, started to explain the trip to the zoo and what he and Hannah had seen. Gushing about the leopard he'd seen, Parker was talking about the color of the leopard's coat when music came on over the speakers. Placing his hands over his ears, Parker exclaimed, "Boy that's loud."

His eyes wide, Booth turned his gaze upon Brennan who had suddenly turned pale. Unable to speak, he watched as she stood up and left the table. Walking towards the entrance, Brennan looked back and shook her head. Booth, frozen in his chair, swallowed and watched his partner leave the building.

Hannah unaware of the turmoil she was causing strode back to the table and frowned, "Where did Temperance go?"

Shaking his head slowly, Booth croaked, "Why? Why are you playing that song?"

Puzzled, his girlfriend asked, "I love Cindy Lauper. 'Girls Want to Have Fun' was my theme song in high school."

Still shaking his head, Booth slowly stood up. "You . . . I can't . . ." Walking away from the table, Booth croaked again, "I have to talk to Bones."

Rushing from the building, Booth charged towards her car. Looking around, he realized that Brennan wasn't in sight. Afraid for her safety, he ran around the side of the diner to find his partner sitting on a retaining wall, looking very sad and wiping her hand across her eyes.

Running over to where she was sitting, Booth stopped and hugged himself, "Bones, I'm sorry. She didn't know. She couldn't know. I . . I've never told her about that time, about . . . that."

Dashing her hands across her eyes again, Brennan looked up, "Why not? Isn't your girlfriend supposed to know about your past? I would think that would be one of those things you would talk about."

Shaking his head slowly, Booth frowned, "It's none of her business. What's ours is ours. My past . . . our past is none of her business."

Frowning, Brennan shook her head, "I don't understand. When you're in love with someone you're supposed to share yourself. At least that's what I assume. You taught me that friends share parts of themselves. Isn't Hannah your friend? Aren't you supposed to share with her?"

Stepping back a pace, Booth squatted on the ground and stared at a curled leaf near Brennan's foot, "It's true, friends do share. They do. I just . . . I just, uh, I haven't shared with Hannah." Glancing up, he exclaimed, "I haven't told her about a lot of things I guess. She's not the sharing kind, Bones. She doesn't share her past with me and I don't share with her."

Puzzled, Brennan asked, "Aren't you in love with Hannah? You told me you were; but, you don't really act like you are sometimes."

Sitting on the ground, Booth moved his knees up and placed his arms around them, "I don't know Bones. I thought I was. Maybe I was for a little while; but, I don't know if I still am, not the way I should be anyway . . . Why'd you leave the Diner? I know that song is . . . well, it's bad for us; but, that happened a long time ago and I thought we were over it."

Slowing shaking her head, Brennan sighed, "I've never got over that, Booth. You died. How do you recover from something like that? I mourned for you for two weeks. I went to your funeral. I thought you were dead for two weeks and those were probably the worst days of my life. How do you ever recover from something like that?"

Staring at her pale features, Booth shook his head, "Bones, I promise you, you were supposed to be told that it was a trick. I never would have gone undercover if I had known that there was even a remote possibility that you would have been treated like that. Never. I should have beat the shit out of Sweets when I found out what he did. I should have torn his head off and brought it to you on a stick; but, I just let it go. I'm sorry."

Seeing the anger mixed with remorse, Brennan shook her head, "Hurting Sweets wouldn't have changed anything. It wouldn't have given me back those two weeks. When I thought you were dead, I knew that my best friend was gone. I knew that I would never have another friend like you. You helped me in ways that I would never have expected. You helped me to get closer to my brother and father. You helped me get over most of my anger with them so that I could have my family back in my life. That was huge Booth. I knew I could never repay you for the kindness you showed me. You showed me that it was possible to love someone as a friend and not have to worry about the motive behind it. You taught me how to trust and when you died, you took a little piece of me with you. You took away my ability to trust anyone completely again."

Leaning his forehead against his knees, Booth asked, "You stopped trusting me?"

Swallowing, Brennan nodded her head, "Not completely. Never completely. I trust you with my life. I trust you to protect me and to be my friend. What I couldn't trust you with was my heart. That's why I told you no in front of the Hoover, Booth. What if I had told you yes and then you died again? Only this time, it would be permanent. What would it do to me to give my heart to you and to then lose you permanently? I wouldn't have been able to survive that Booth. I wasn't strong enough."

Sighing, Booth looked back up at Brennan, "I'm sorry Bones. Maybe it would have been better for both of us if you had just told me that. I could understand that. I couldn't understand what you told me outside the Hoover; but this, this I could understand." Flicking his gaze towards a robin flying by, he returned his gaze upon his partner. "I thought you were telling me that you didn't love me and you never could. I thought you . . . I thought you could never love me."

Shaking her head, Brennan gave Booth a slight smile, "I already loved you Booth. I just couldn't give myself to you. Not when it could destroy me in the end."

Swallowing, Booth asked, "I've loved you for a long time, Bones. I've probably loved you since the first time my eyes fell on you. I tried to fight it especially after the Gemma Arrington case. I wanted you so bad and I knew I couldn't have you so I did the only thing I could do, the only thing that I knew that was safe. I talked you into being my partner and I tried to be just your friend. You needed a friend. I knew that. I could see it. You were alone in this world and I just wanted to help you see that you weren't. I knew you didn't love me; so, I became your partner and then after awhile your friend. You're the best friend I've ever had Bones. I never meant to hurt you and when that undercover thing was forced on me by Cullen I just went along with it. I should have called you personally. You were right. I was your best friend and I just let someone else handle the part of my friendship that I was responsible for. I'm so sorry I hurt you Bones. I . . . I'm sorry."

Wiping her hands across her eyes, Brennan closed her eyes and then opened them. Staring at her best friend, she asked, "I'm going to ask you again, do you love Hannah, Booth?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth responded sadly, "I think I do. I tell myself I do."

Curious, Brennan had to ask, "Do you love her more than me?"

Surprised at the question, Booth stared at his knees, "Do I love her more than you? . . No, I don't; but, she's not a consolation prize. She's . . . at least I hope not. She was there for me in Afghanistan when I was at a really low point in my life. I should never have gone to Afghanistan. I've seen too much, I've done too much. Afghanistan just added to the list of horrors in my life. I'm broken Bones. I'm broken and only someone whole should go to a place like that. Being there was a mistake. It was breaking me into smaller pieces and I couldn't stop it. I met Hannah and some how she stopped it. She anchored me. She helped when I needed it. So, yeah, I guess I do love her. I'll always love her for what she did for me. Do I love her more than you? Never. I love you so much I can't even begin to tell you how much."

Standing, Brennan walked over to where Booth was sitting and sat down in front of him. Placing her hands on his arms, she spoke, "I love you Booth. I want to give us a chance; but I know I'm too late. You say you love me more than Hannah; but you're in a relationship with her. I can't come between you and Hannah."

Shaking his head, Booth responded quietly, "I'm sorry Bones. I don't know how to fix this. I really don't. I love you and I always will; but, God help me, I'm living with Hannah and I can't just dump her. It isn't who I am. You wouldn't want someone like that. I wouldn't be very trustworthy would I?"

Smiling sadly, Brennan rose to her knees and placed her hands on his shoulders. Leaning forward, she kissed him. Closing his eyes, Booth returned the kiss.

Pulling away, Brennan remarked, "We missed out chance."

Nodding his head, Booth frowned, "Yeah."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Deciding to go home, Brennan stood next to her car and watched Booth enter the diner. Walking back into the Diner, Booth noticed Parker sitting by himself. Sitting down across from his son, Booth asked, "Where's Hannah?"

Looking at his glass of coke, Parker replied, "She went home."

Puzzled, Booth asked, "Why'd she go home?"

Moving his finger through the beads of water on his glass, Parker finally looked at his father, "You were taking so long to come back so Hannah went outside to see what was going on. She came back and told me that she was . . . Uh, perfolus? Something like that. She bought me a coke and told me to wait for you to remember that I was here. See seemed kind of mad."

Exhaling deeply, Booth responded, "Yeah, I guess she was, Buddy."

Oooooooooooooooo

Arriving at his apartment, Booth noticed the bedroom door closed. Pointing to Parker's bedroom, Booth smiled, "It might be a good idea for you to go to your room for awhile. I'll let you know when it's safe to come out."

Staring at the closed bedroom door, Parker nodded his head. After Parker was in his bedroom, Booth opened his bedroom door and looked around. Spying Hannah folding some clothes and placing them in her suitcase, he stepped into the room. "I'm sorry."

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah shook her head, "So am I."

Moving over to the chair near his closet, Booth sat down. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Shaking her head, she finally looked at her lover, "You didn't hurt me. I knew this wasn't going to last. I have my career and I knew that sooner or later I'd be reassigned back over seas. I just thought when the time came we would separate because I had to go not because you're screwing around on me."

Frowning, Booth shook his head slowly, "I wasn't unfaithful to you. I've never been unfaithful to anyone. Bones was in trouble this afternoon and I had to be there for her. I know you saw us kiss. I'm sorry. Bones was having a hard time and I'm her friend. I'll always be her friend."

Snorting, Hannah returned to packing her clothes.

Angry, Booth responded, "Believe what you want. You will any way. That song you played is painful for Bones and me. A few years back, I was shot by a woman who was obsessed with me. We were in a club and Bones was singing that song when . . . The woman, Pam had a gun and she tried to shoot Bones. I stepped in the way and I was shot instead. It was bad. It . . . things happened and . . . well, when you played that song it just brought it all back for her and me. She's been through a lot. More than you'll ever know. I'm her best friend and I love her. She's very important to me."

Turning her gaze back towards Booth, Hannah shook her head, "Why did you allow me to move in with you, Seeley? You told me you love me; but, you obviously love Temperance more; so, why let me move in?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth replied, "Bones and I are friends; but, we had problems. I tried to have a relationship with her last year; but, she turned me down. I thought I understood her reasons; but, this afternoon I found out what the real reason was. We finally talked to each other. It's a conversation we should have had before I decided to go to Afghanistan. I shouldn't have gone there. I wasn't really fit to go and I shouldn't have gone. When I met you, I was slowly crumbling. I wasn't sure what was going to happen; but, in my soul, I knew that I was going to die there. I wasn't going to make it back home. Some how, you made it all stop. You gave me the strength I needed to keep moving, to stay alive. You made me fall in love with you. . . . You had your job and I accepted it. When I came back, you stayed there and I thought I'd never see you again. You told me you weren't the marrying kind and I accepted that. You saved me and I was grateful for what you could give me."

Seeing he had her attention, Booth smiled, "You surprised me. You took an assignment here in D.C. to be with me and you totally surprised me. I thought that meant that you'd changed your mind and you wanted to commit to me in a more permanent relationship. That's why I asked you to move in. I thought you'd changed your mind and I wanted to show you how grateful I was for you saving my life. I loved you and I thought we had a future together. . . . The only thing wrong with that is I can't . . . I based my love for you on gratitude. I love you; but, it isn't the kind of love that two people should have towards each other. You don't really love me enough to want to be with me for the long haul and I don't love you enough to want to fight for it."

Pursing her lips, Hannah studied Booth's face. "You're right, Seeley. I love you; but, not enough to change who I am and what I want to do with my life. This was only going to be temporary. It never was going to be more than that. I can't give you more than that. . . . Seeing you with Temperance this afternoon, I knew that it was over between you and me. Whether you've been cheating on me or not, that isn't the point. You don't love me enough. I don't love you enough. This has to end. I'm leaving as soon as I pack my things. It's time I was reassigned back overseas."

Nodding his head, Booth slowly stood up, "Thank you for saving my life, Hannah. I never told you that and I think you should hear it. I'm pretty sure that I wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't helped me when I needed it."

Shaking her head, Hannah stared at the shirt in her hand, "You're stronger than you think, Seeley. You didn't really need me. You just needed a reminder that there were things worth living for."

Sighing, Booth walked towards the bedroom door and then stopped, "I never cheated on you, Hannah."

Smiling sadly, Hannah nodded her head.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.

A/N: TLWtlw prompt: What if Hannah plays the song "Girls Just Want to have Fun" on a juke box in the diner when she, Booth, Brennan, and Parker are eating at the end of "The Twisted Bones in the Melted Truck". At least I think that's the name of the episode. Brennan would freak out and leave. She would finally tell Booth how devastated she was and how angry when he runs after her. Booth would have too explain to Hannah about it later. He would probably just tell Parker it reminded her of her Mom.


	82. Chapter 82

JBCFlyers19 and SamBrace wanted a sequel to chapter 81. This popped in to my head.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Staring at his phone, Booth sighed and glanced back at Caroline. The attorney, noticing Booth glancing at his phone periodically shook her head, "Am I keeping you from something, Cher'?"

Shaking his head, Booth frowned, "No, I left Bones a message a couple of hours ago and she hasn't called me back. I think she's avoiding me."

Shrugging her shoulders, Caroline frowned, "She'll call you when she can. Now, if you don't mind I need your undivided attention."

Picking up his phone, Booth checked voicemail. Caroline, stood up and shook her head, "I'll come back when you're thinking with your big head and not your little one."

Looking up, Booth held up his hand, "Wait, where are you going? I thought you wanted to talk about the Zembower case."

Rolling her eyes, Caroline continued to walk out of the office, "I do, Cher'. I'll be back after lunch. Go find that partner of yours and talk to her. You're no good to me right now."

Frowning, Booth slipped his phone in his jacket pocket and glanced at his calendar. Exhaling deeply, he stood and walked out of his office. Stopping at Charlie's desk, Booth informed him, "I'm taking a early lunch. I'll be back around one."

Glancing at his watch, Charlie smiled, "It's 10:15. I hope you enjoy your lunch."

Ignoring his agent, Booth walked down the hallway, called up the elevator and waited for it to arrive. Watching Booth enter the elevator, Charlie shook his head and smiled.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering Brennan's office, Booth found it unoccupied. Puzzled, Booth walked over to Cam's office and knocked on the door frame, "Hey Cam, where's Bones?"

Turning, Cam frowned, "Brennan called in sick this morning."

Frowning, Booth asked, "What's wrong with her? How come no one called me to tell me she's sick?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Cam shook her head, "She said she had a headache. As for why no one called you, why would they? You're just her partner. Remember?"

Pursing his lips, Booth glared at Cam, "She's my friend, Cam, not just my partner."

Shrugging her shoulders again, Cam responded, "If she wanted you to know she was sick she would have called you. I'm not her keeper."

Shaking his head, Booth walked over to the chair next to Cam's desk and sat down, "Hannah and I broke up."

Surprised, Cam frowned, "That was sudden wasn't it?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth stared at the wall across from him.

Curious, Cam asked, "What happened?"

Still staring at the wall, Booth swallowed, "I'm what happened."

Shaking her head, Cam leaned over and touched Booth's arm, "I don't understand."

Standing, Booth shoved his hands into his pockets, "I'm a screw up, what's to understand?" Watching her friend leave the room, Cam sighed.

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Knocking on his partner's door, Booth waited patiently for her to answer the door. After several minutes elapsed, Booth became worried. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he tried calling her and saw his call immediately shunted to voice mail. Leaning his head against the door, Booth called out, "Come on Bones. I want to talk to you."

After several more minutes, Booth sighed and walked back down the hallway to the elevator. After stepping in to the car, Booth held the door open until the door alarm came on. Releasing the door, he let the doors slide shut. Punching the Lobby button, he let the car take him down to the bottom floor. Staring at the floor, Booth walked to the building entrance and once outside, turned left and started walking.

After walking several blocks, he looked up and found himself in front of a small Bar. Studying the outside of the building, he liked the intimate look and walked in. Moving over to the bar, he sat down and ordered a beer. When the beer arrived, he took a sip and stared at the bottle's label.

After a few minutes, a younger woman sat down next to him, "You seem sad about something."

Not responding, Booth sipped his beer.

Not to be deterred, the younger woman smiled, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Reaching into his pocket, Booth pulled his badge out of his pocket and still staring at his bottle, showed her the badge. The woman, scowling, stood up, "You're a rude bastard."

Smirking he returned his badge to his pocket, sipped his beer and started peeling the label from the bottle.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

After awhile, Booth paid for his beer and left the Bar. Leaving the building, Booth started to walk back towards Brennan's apartment and his truck when it started to rain. Pissed, Booth shook his head and started jogging down the sidewalk. Finally arriving at his truck, thoroughly soaked and cold, Booth looked up at Brennan's apartment window and saw that the rooms were dark. Sighing, he entered his truck and sat quietly, shivering.

Staring at the darkened windows of Brennan's apartment, Booth finally left his truck and walked across the street again. After making his way to Brennan's floor, Booth knocked on her door again. Leaning against the wall, he knocked and giggled the door knob every few minutes.

Brennan, finally aggravated at the intrusion in her life, rose from her couch and opened the door, "Why are you wet?"

Snickering, Booth held out his hand, palm up, "It's raining outside."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "That doesn't explain why you're wet. I know you own an umbrella."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth smiled, "It was in my truck and I wasn't. Can I come in?"

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "I have a headache, Booth. I really would like to be left alone."

Nodding his head, Booth sighed, "Sure. I understand. I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching him get on the elevator, Brennan shook her head once more and closed her door.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Called out to a Credit union robbery turned into a standoff, Booth was supervising his team of agents when he received a call, "Booth".

Curious, Brennan asked, "Where are you Booth? I thought we were going to go over the Grovner case this morning. I called you earlier and you said that you'd have time."

Pointing at Agent Brown, Booth then pointed to the roof top across the street from the Credit Union, "No, something came up. I'll have to call you when I'm free. I've got to go Bones. I'll talk to you later."

Ending his call, Booth called out to Charlie, "Hey, did you find out if there is a back entrance to the building?"

Nodding, Charlie jogged over to where Booth was standing, "Yeah, there's a back door that leads to a small parking lot. The Credit Union employees park back there. I have some guys watching it right now."

Frowning, Booth ordered, "Show me."

Ooooooooooooooo

Surprised that Booth hadn't talked to her for three days, Brennan had called him that morning to arrange to meet with him to go over the Grovner case. After he hadn't shown up at her office and he cut her off during her phone call, Brennan became concerned that he might be avoiding her.

Leaning back in her chair, Brennan studied the painting hanging on the wall across the room. Lost in thought, she didn't hear Cam enter her office, "Dr. Brennan, I have that autopsy for the Grovner case. I thought Booth was coming over to go over what we had."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan replied, "I called him and he said that he wasn't free."

Curious, Cam remarked, "Are you aware that he broke up with Hannah?"

Shocked, Brennan shook her head, "He didn't mention it; but, then I haven't seen him for the last three days."

Placing the report she had brought into the room on Brennan's desk, Cam responded, "I don't know what happened. I found out about it the day you called in sick."

Frowning, Brennan stared at her supervisor, "He came by my apartment that day. My head was hurting; so, I told him that I'd see him the next day; but, I haven't seen him since then. Every time I call him, it seems like he is avoiding me and finds an excuse to not see me."

Sighing, Cam responded, "I think he's upset about breaking up with Hannah. I think he blames himself."

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "I'll try to talk to him as soon as I can."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Moving around the side of the building, Booth and Charlie approached the door as it burst open and five men ran out. The two agents that had been monitoring the back door, aimed their weapons and shouted at the men to stop. The hold up men, noticing the agents immediately started shooting. Booth drawing his gun, aimed and started shooting. Hit by Booth, one of the men turned and pointed his weapon at Booth and pulled the trigger as he fell to the ground.

Hit, Booth felt his legs give out from under him. Falling, Booth exclaimed, "Damn it."

Oooooooooooooooooo

So are you interested in more? Okay, I was feeling mischievous. It was Sunday and I was bored.


	83. Chapter 83

This is a sequel to chapters 81 and 82. I wasn't going to post it until Wednesday; but, almost everyone wanted me to update pronto. So here it is.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Grading papers belonging to her interns, Brennan was concentrating on the poor spelling on the paper before her when Cam came running into her office, "You need to get to George Washington University Hospital. Booth has been shot."

Leaving her chair instantly, Brennan grabbed her purse and ran past Cam, "What happened?"

Following her Cam replied, "There was a hold up gone bad at a Credit Union. Booth was shot as the hold-up men tried to escape."

Jogging through the exit, Brennan then raced to the parking garage, Cam close behind her. Opening the drivers side door, Brennan threw herself on to her seat and slammed the door. Impatiently waiting for Cam to enter the passenger side, she started the car and glared at Cam. Slamming the door, Cam turned to Brennan, "Go, what are you waiting for?"

Throwing her car into reverse, Brennan narrowly missed Hodgins' car as he passed her. Hodgins clutching his chest, watched Brennan speed away behind him.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Running into Emergency, Brennan ran to the desk, "I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, I've been told that Special Agent Seeley Booth was brought in. I have his medical proxy."

Calling in to the back, the nurse informed the waiting surgeon that Brennan was there. Sending a nurse to get her, Dr. Bernard continued to examine Booth. Brennan entering the room, stopped at the sight of Booth 's pale and sweaty face and the blood covering the bottom of his left pants leg his left foot.

Looking up, Dr. Bernard frowned, "We 're going into surgery shortly. I've been told that Agent Booth has a few medical conditions that I need to know about. His records says that he had brain surgery last year and it mentions that he's sensitive to anesthesia. Is there anything else that I need to be aware of?"

Nodding her head, Brennan stared at her partner's injured foot, "Yes, he was a POW during the Gulf War and he was tortured by having his feet beaten. That may affect the surgery. I've signed the release forms. Can you tell me what you know about his injuries so far?"

Opening his eyes, Booth shook his head groggily, "Hey, don't talk about me when I'm lying right here. Talk to me."

Making a notation on a form, Bernard did not look up, "He was shot in the left foot. It appears that miraculously he wasn't shot in any major artery. I'll know more once I get him into surgery."

Frustrated, Booth called out, "Hey, I'm right here. You can talk to me. Bones, I told them not to give me any pain medicine but they did it anyway. If I start acting stupid then don't blame me."

Waving to two orderlies, Bernard pointed to the exit, "Sorry, Dr. Brennan, we're taking him up to surgery now."

Nodding her head, Brennan spoke quickly, "Let me talk to him for a couple of minutes."

Shrugging his shoulders, "Two minutes." Turning, he left the room.

Brennan, moving over to where Booth was lying, grabbed his hand, "I'm sorry you've been hurt, Booth. I'll be here when you wake up."

Frowning, Booth placed his hand over her hand, "How come you didn't want to see me for the last three days, Bones? I called and you kept putting me off. Are you mad at me?"

Surprised, Brennan shook her head, "The two times you called me I was in a meeting. The third time you called I was sitting on a review board for one of my interns. I tried to arrange to meet with you later but you kept putting me off. I thought you were angry at me."

Snorting, Booth smiled, "I've been in and out of meetings for the last three days. I guess I never realized just how busy we are. . . Oh, don't call Pops or Hank, wait. . . you know what I mean." His eyes glazing, Booth picked up her hand and kissed it, "You're so beautiful Bones. Did you know that?" Chuckling, Booth shook his head, "Never mind, I know you do. Bones why'd that asshole have to shoot my foot? Who brings a .22 to a bank robbery anyway? What a dumb ass." Closing his eyes, Booth frowned, "I don't feel good."

Stepping away from the bed, she watched as her unconscious partner was wheeled away from her. Following him for a few steps, Brennan sighed as his bed was taken through a door and from her view. Walking back out to the waiting area, Brennan spied Cam on her phone and two FBI agents that worked with her periodically sitting nearby.

Sitting down next to her boss, Brennan explained Booth's condition once Cam ended her call. Blowing air through her lips, Cam shook her head, "I'll call Hank and let him know what's going on. I'll meet you in the surgical waiting room in a few minutes, if you want to go up now."

Nodding her head, Brennan responded, "Booth said not to call Hank. He was on pain medication; so, I'm not sure he really meant that."

Shaking her head, Cam sighed, "I'll call him anyway. I'd rather have Booth angry with me instead of Hank."

Standing, Brennan looked around the waiting room and noticed Deputy Director Cullen sitting in the corner of the room, talking on the phone. Frowning, she walked slowly towards the elevator. Biting her bottom lip, she felt as if she wanted to cry. Firming her jaw, she told herself, "He'll be fine."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting next to his bedside, Brennan tried to edit her latest book on her laptop; but, she couldn't seem to concentrate. Constantly looking at her partner's still body, she studied his face to check for signs of consciousness.

Hearing a tapping on the door, Brennan turned to see Hannah walk into the room, "Is he awake yet?"

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "No, he always reacts strangely to anaesthesia. He's been under for two days. He's being monitored very closely."

Nodding her head, Hannah moved to stand next to the foot of Booth's bed, "I heard about the robbery and that two agents were wounded. At first I didn't know he was involved; but, I found out about it last night. I wasn't going to come; but, I decided I had to. I had to make sure he's okay."

Closing her laptop, Brennan placed it on the table next to her. "He was shot in his left foot by a small caliber handgun. I spoke to him before he went into surgery. He was very angry that he'd been shot."

Crossing her arms, Hannah stared at her former lover's face, "Yeah, I'd be mad too. . . So, he's going to be okay?"

Smiling for the first time since Hannah entered the room, Brennan responded, "Yes, of course. He'll have to have therapy of course; but, he'll be fine"

Biting her bottom lip, the reporter walked around the bed and picked up his right hand. Squeezing it, she spoke to Booth, "I know you can't hear me and that's alright. I know you didn't cheat on me, Seeley. I know what kind of man you are. I was just disappointed that you couldn't be more honest with me about how you felt about things. It would have saved us both a lot of trouble. Still, you were just being you I suppose. I never could read you like I should. I've got my assignment and I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I'll call you next week and talk to you then. I hope we can still be friends."

Placing his hand down, she looked at Brennan. "I do love him you know. I think he was going to stay with me out of loyalty; but, I could never . . . well, anyway, I think that record I played on the juke box started something that needed to happen." Sighing, she glanced at Booth and then back at her friend. "You know, he needed someone in Afghanistan. He was feeling pretty isolated and unwanted. He found me and I guess we were good for each other because at the time I needed someone too. I loved him and I was thrilled to know him. He made me feel safe. Still, I should never have come back here. He wanted more than I could give. I knew that. I just ignored it. I'll call him next week to check up on him. . . Temperance, he loves you. He loves you very much. Don't throw love away because you're afraid. I know you don't believe in marriage either; but, I think I know you well enough to know that you believe in commitment and you love Seeley. I guess it took a record on a juke box for me to see it because I didn't know you two very well. I saw how you two kissed each other. You two need each other. Don't run from that Temperance. Run to him and grab him and hold on tight. Don't let him go."

Sighing, Brennan nodded her head, "It was nice seeing you again Hannah. I wish you well and a safe trip."

Smiling, Hannah walked to the door and looked back, "Bye Temperance."

oooooooooooooooooo

Yes, one more chapter. (You'll probably see it Saturday) Let me know what you think of this little story arc. Thanks.


	84. Chapter 84

This is a sequel to chapters 81 thru 83.

Thank you for the generous reviews. I'm glad you are still interested in Hannah stories.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Groaning, Booth reached up and rubbed his face. Feeling something bumping his face he opened his eyes and saw a tube dangling from his wrist. Moving his free hand to pull on it, he felt a hand grasp his, "Leave it alone Booth."

Turning his head, Booth frowned, "What's going on? Am I in the hospital? What for?"

Frowning, Brennan kept Booth's hand locked in her hand, "Don't you remember being shot?"

Staring at his partner, Booth tried to think past the fog that seemed to have enveloped him. After a few minutes, he answered, "Oh yeah. Some asshole shot me in the foot, the little pissant."

Smiling, Brennan responded, "That's right. He shot you in the left foot. The surgery went well. You'll need some therapy; but, you should be able to leave the hospital in a few days."

Grumbling, Booth tried to look down his body at his foot, "I hate therapy."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan squeezed Booth's hand, "Parker and Rebecca were here and left a little while ago. Since we didn't know when you'd wake up, they stayed for about two hours and then left. They'll be back tomorrow evening."

Curious, Booth looked around. Not seeing a clock, he asked, "How long was I out?"

Cautiously, Brennan answered, "58 hours 21 minutes."

Opening and then closing his mouth, Booth stared at Brennan. Exasperated, Booth exclaimed, "Three days? Damn it. That's ridiculous."

Squeezing his hand again, Brennan remarked, "It is what it is Booth. Are you in pain?"

Sighing, Booth closed his eyes, "A little. Don't tell anyone though. I don't want to take any pain medicine. You know that shit makes me crazy."

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "It may make you a little crazy; but, you may still need to take some. You'll certainly need to take some while you're doing therapy."

Opening his eyes, Booth frowned, "Well, if I do take some then you better be prepared for some crazy ass nonsense."

Smiling, Brennan reached down and straightened his blanket. "Are you warm enough?"

Grasping her hand, Booth smiled, "Sure. I hope you haven't been here for three days. I don't want you to wear yourself out."

Glancing at the small couch next to the bed, Brennan answered, "The couch opens out into a small bed. It's comfortable enough. . . Hannah came by to visit you. She wanted to make sure you were okay. She's been assigned overseas. She plans to call you next week to check on you."

Turning his head, Booth stared at the ceiling. "Okay . . . uh, Bones, I . . . uh . . . now that I'm not living with Hannah . . . I mean now that I'm single again, I was wondering if you . . . uh, if you might consider going out with me sometime. Not as your friend; but, well as your boyfriend." Turning his gaze back towards Brennan, Booth frowned, "I mean if you want to . . . or we can wait and you can think about it if you think it's too soon or. . . "

Placing her hand on the side of his face, Brennan smiled, "I think I'd like that. Of course, we will have to wait until you aren't actually in the hospital."

Surprised, Booth smiled, "Yeah, we'll definitely have to wait until I'm out of here. So, uh, I mean you're willing to give us a chance? I know, I just broke up with Hannah, well, she broke up with me; but, can you . . . Ah hell, I'm never tongue tied around you, I don't know what's wrong with me."

Shaking her head, Brennan responded, "I asked you a few days ago if you loved me more than Hannah and you told me that you do. I also told you that I love you; but, because you were in a relationship with her, we'd missed our chance. I think that we've both been given a second chance. I didn't expect that to happen; but, it has happened and I want to take that chance while we still can. We've both wasted a lot of time pretending that we don't love each other. You may not be aware of it; but, I know you've been in love with me since your brain surgery. I don't know if your dream made you fall in love with me or it just forced you to examine your feelings for me; but, for whatever the reason, I do know you've been in love with me for at least that long. I've probably been in love with you for a longer period of time. One of the reasons I wanted to have a child with you was because I loved you and if I couldn't have you I thought I could at least have your child. I've been afraid to openly admit that I love you because I thought that it would make me weak and that some day if something happened to you I wouldn't be strong enough to deal with it. I think you were afraid to admit you love me because well, I'm not really sure why you didn't; but, I can assume it was because we're best friends and like me you didn't want to risk losing that friendship. I have a lot of casual friends; but, I only have three real friends, Booth. I consider Angela, Hodgins and you to be my close friends and I've never wanted to jeopardize my friendship with you. I think that lately I've come to realize that love may be more than chemical reactions in the brain and I'm willing to take the risk. I want to take that risk, Booth. I want to give us the chance to see if we really are compatible as lovers and not just as friends."

Reaching up and placing his hand over hers, Booth sighed, "I've been in love with you for a long time Bones. I've just . . . You've told me so many times that you don't believe in love and I guess I was afraid that if I told you that I loved you that you'd just tell me it was chemicals and that it wasn't real. It was real, Bones. It was always real; but, I also know that you're my best friend and I've never wanted to take the chance of destroying our friendship. We've come close to doing that a few times and I guess we really pushed the limit when we ran away from each other; but, somehow we managed to get our friendship going again and we've kept it going. You're probably the best friend I've ever had. I can tell you things that I can't tell anyone else. I know you've told me things that you've never told anyone else. We've been so . . ." Feeling a wave pain sweep up his leg, Booth hissed, "Damn, maybe I need some pain medicine after all."

Reaching over and pushing the button on the pain pump, Brennan shook her head, "If you need the pain medicine Booth, then use it. I don't want to see you suffer."

Ignoring what Brennan was doing, Booth continued, "I love you Bones. I love so much that I want you to try a relationship with me; but, not at the expense of our friendship. If it looks like we aren't compatible, if it looks like we can't make a personal relationship work, I want you to promise me that we'll stay friends. I need you Bones. I need you in my life and . . . I . . I . . . okay . . . so . . . I." Smiling, Booth glazed eyes stared at Brennan, "You're so pretty, Bones, so pretty. Your eyes are so blue and so pretty, not like my eyes which look like mud. You know you should lean closer so I can kiss you of course if you don't want to that's okay, because I know you probably don't want to kiss me right now since I'm hooked up to these machines like a TV to a cable box and . . . "

Interrupting Booth, Brennan smiled and kissed him. Finally breaking for air, Brennan shook her head, "Your eyes are very pretty Booth. They're the color of chocolate."

Nodding his head, Booth smiled, "Cool, chocolate is good. I know you like chocolate. I like chocolate too. Do you have any candy on you? I mean if you don't that's okay; but, I'd sure like to have some, of course if you had some pudding that would be okay too only I like vanilla pudding not chocolate so. . . "

Interrupting Booth, Brennan placed her mouth near Booth's mouth, "Booth, be quiet and kiss me."

Kissing him, Brennan smiled.

Oooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	85. Chapter 85

queenbee1711 prompt: We need a story about Parker and Brennan also (as a parent), Jenny1701 also wanted a Hannah story with Parker as the focus.

Thank you for the wonderful reviews and story ideas. I will work on them when I can. Reviews encourage me to keep writing.

I don't own Bones. Nope, not even a little bit.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Walking into the nurses' office, Brennan spotted Parker lying on a bed against the back wall. Turning towards the nurse, Brennan frowned, "I came as soon as I could. My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan. I'm on Parker's contact list. His mother is in New York and his father is in West Virginia this morning. The school secretary called me about 54 minutes ago."

Standing, Nurse Carter smiled, "Yes, I was told that Parker's mother was out of town and that his father works for the FBI and is involved with a case out of town. Parker is alright. He started feeling bad about two hours ago and his teacher brought him here. I believe he has the flu. I checked his file and it said I can give him some children's Tylenol so I did. He's resting."

Turning towards the bed, Brennan walked over and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Parker, wake up. I need to take you home."

Groggy, Parker woke up and frowned, "Bones, Bones I don't feel so good."

Placing her hand on his forehead, she smiled, "Let's go home and I'll put you to bed. The nurse seems to think you have the flu."

Sitting up, Parker slid off of the bed, "Thanks for coming and getting me Bones."

Smiling, Brennan leaned over and hugged the boy, "You're welcome. Put your shoes on and we'll leave."

Nodding, Parker sat on the floor and pulled his shoes on and then tied the laces. Looking up, Parker frowned, "Are you going to take me to Dad's apartment?"

Shaking her head, Brennan frowned, "No, your father may not be home until tomorrow. Do you know what his plans were for you this afternoon once school was out?"

Nodding his head, Parker frowned, "Yeah, Hannah is supposed to pick me up and take me home."

Nodding her head, Brennan helped pull the boy to his feet, "I'll call her and let her know you're at my apartment."

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting in the guest bedroom, playing Rummy with Parker, Brennan heard a distant knock on her apartment door. "Someone is at the door, Parker. I'll be right back."

Leaving the room, Brennan hurried to her door and opened it.

Hannah, clearly upset, pushed past Brennan, "Why did you get Parker from school? Your message just said that Parker was here. What's going on?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan frowned, "He's sick. I think he has the flu. I'm on the contact list for his school after his parents. They contacted me this morning and since Booth and Rebecca are out of the state his care became my responsibility."

Shaking her head, Hannah asked with exasperation, "I'm the girlfriend, Temperance. I should have been contacted."

Hearing the guest bedroom door open, Brennan didn't turn to look, "You aren't on his contact list, Hannah. The school followed procedure. I've been on his contact list ever since he started school. Besides me, the list also includes Jack Hodgins, Angela Montenegro and my father."

Sighing, Hannah noticed Parker standing in the doorway in an oversized t-shirt that hung down to his shins. Stepping towards him, Hannah smiled, "Parker, go get dressed and I'll take you home."

Shaking his head, Parker folded his arms across his chest, "No, ma'am. Bones is supposed to take care of me, not you."

Irritated, Hannah stopped a few feet from her boyfriend's son, "Parker, don't be ridiculous. You know I'm living with your father. It's okay to come home with me. I'll take care of you."

Shaking his head, Parker backed up a few steps into the guest bedroom, "No ma'am. Bones is supposed to take care of me. She's on the list. You aren't on the list. I can't go with you. I don't go with anyone unless they're on the list. Dad always told me to only trust people on my list. You aren't on my list."

Exhaling, Hannah shook her head, "Parker, stop acting like a spoiled child. Get dressed. You're coming home with me."

Deciding to intervene, Brennan moved around Hannah and placed herself between Parker and his father's girlfriend, "He's right, Hannah. You aren't on his contact list and Booth and Rebecca have a strict rule about Parker only trusting those adults on the list. I'm afraid Parker won't be able to go with you. He'll have to stay here until Booth comes back."

Shaking her head, Hannah threw her hands up in the air, "Fine, when Seeley gets home he can come get Parker. I'm tired and I'm going home. I'll talk to Seeley when he gets home. This whole thing is ridiculous. Contact lists and who his son can trust and not trust. You'd think Parker was a prince or something. My God, you people are paranoid."

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan remarked, "Booth and I deal with a lot of very bad people. Those people would think nothing of exacting revenge on Booth's son as a form of payback. We protect Parker because we must. Paranoia is part of it. Parker knows who to trust and not to trust. He had a close call with a very bad man when he was a young child and we've done everything we can to make sure that never happens again. Parker's safety is of primary importance to Booth, myself, my father and our friends. It is what it is."

Shaking her head, Hannah sighed, "I would hate to live in fear like you and Seeley seem to. I really would." Turning, Hannah marched across the room, opened the door and left, closing the door behind her.

Running over to Brennan, he threw his arms around her waist. "Am I going to be in trouble with Dad?"

Leaning over, Brennan hugged the boy, "No Parker. You are not in trouble. You did what you were told to do. It's important that you only trust the list. If your father wishes to add Hannah to the list then he will tell us."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Obviously there will be more to this story. Let me know if you are interested. Thanks


	86. Chapter 86

Thank you for the encouraging Reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving home, Booth was in a foul mood. He'd spent two days in West Virginia trying to track down a kidnapper only to have the man killed in a shoot out with the West Virginia State Police. It had taken him and other law enforcement agents almost seven hours before they'd found the kidnap victim. The girl had been alive but sh'ed been dehydrated. While this was going on, Brennan had called him to let him know that his son was sick and that he was at her place. He'd agreed that Parker was better off with Brennan since his son barely knew Hannah. The silence from Hannah was deafening and as the two days had worn on, Booth had gone from worried about her to accepting that she would call him if she needed to.

Dropping his jacket onto the back of the couch, Booth poured himself a drink and sat down on the couch. Sipping the Scotch, Booth leaned back and closed his eyes.

"Where's Parker? Didn't you pick him up"

Opening his eyes, Booth shook his head, "Not hardly, it's almost midnight. I'll go get him tomorrow morning. Bones won't mind. She would mind me waking her up this late at night."

Moving away from the doorway to the bedroom, Hannah stepped over to the recliner and sat down, "Parker refused to come home with me. I went over to Temperance's apartment the day the school called her to come and get him; but, he refused to come home with me."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth looked at the amber liquid in his glass, "Yeah, he did what he's been taught to do. He's only allowed to go with people on his emergency contact list. If I don't have someone on his list then he knows not to go anywhere with them."

Shaking her head, Hannah scowled, "I was going to pick him up from school when it let out. Why not go with me when I came to get him from Temperance's place?"

Shaking his head, Booth sighed, "One was a normal situation and the other wasn't. You're dealing with a child. Parker has a set of rules he has to follow and one of them is he doesn't go anywhere with anyone unless they're on his emergency contact list. I guess he figured once he was with Bones then he needed to stay with her. I don't have a problem with that. At least I know he's taking the rules seriously."

Curious, Hannah asked, "Why don't you have me on the list? I'm living with you now."

Moving his gaze to Hannah, Booth answered, "That list is Parker's safety net. I don't make changes to it without consulting with Rebecca and Bones. They have to agree to the changes since it affects them as well as me. They have to trust everyone on the list. I don't mean that to sound harsh; but, Parker needs to be able to rely on that list and I refuse to add and subtract names from it unless everyone on the list is comfortable with the changes."

Sipping his Scotch, he let the liquid sit in his mouth for a few seconds and then swallowed it. "The names on that list have been there for years. Parker knows who is on the list and so do his contacts. The school has a copy of the list and they know they better follow it to the letter. I'm sorry if you don't like that; but, me, Bones and Rebecca came up with this plan when Parker was four years old and a serial killer actually contacted him at a park. Parker knows everyone on that list and he trusts them. I can't add anyone else to the list unless I'm absolutely sure Parker is comfortable with that person and Rebecca and Bones approves it. I won't add you until Parker has had a chance to learn to know you better. When he's comfortable around you then you'll be added to the list, not before."

Frowning, Hannah shook her head, "This all seems a little overboard to me. He knows me, he's met me. He knows I'm living with you. He should have come home with me when I went and got him."

Curious, Booth asked, "Would you have stayed home with him these last two days? I don't think your editor would have been very happy with you. What would you have done with Parker while you were at work?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Hannah clasped her hands on her lap, "I suppose I would have asked Temperance to look after him."

Shaking his head, Booth laughed quietly, "So Parker would have been with Bones anyway. If that's true then why are you so upset that Parker didn't come home with you?"

Irritated, Hannah shook her head, "You don't understand why I'm angry that I'm not trusted by you or anyone on that damn list of yours to take care of your son? Really? You might as well tell me that you don't love me because right now that's what I'm hearing from you. You trust the ones you love, Seeley. If you love me then I'd be on that damn list."

Sighing, Booth finished his drink, "Parker comes first Hannah. He always has. My loving you has nothing to do with Parker's list. That list has to remain static. He has to know he can rely on that list. I have to know that he relies on that list. His mother trusts that list. Even if I wanted to add you to it, Rebecca has veto power over who is added to it. She's his mother and she has to be just as comfortable with who is on the list as Parker is. That's the reality of living with someone in my position. I'm head of Major Crimes for the FBI in this district. I have a lot of enemies. My boy's safety is number one with me. His safety is number one with Bones and everyone else on the list. They love him and he loves them. Now, I'm sorry it has to be that way; but, it does."

Hannah shook her head, "So, it boils down to trust. Do you trust me?"

Staring at his girlfriend, Booth replied, "What do you want from me Hannah? I've just told you that my trust in you is not the only factor in this."

Leaning back against the chair, Hannah asked, "Let's talk about my trust then. When I went over to Brennan's apartment to try to pick up Parker, I found him dressed in one of your FBI t-shirts. Would you mind explaining to me why you have clothes at her apartment? I thought you were just partners. Do you have a past with her?"

Frowning, Booth shook his head, "I have a lot of clothes at Bones' place. The lower part of my dresser here contains some of her clothes. I have a box in my closet, under my boots that has more of her clothes. We work together. Sometimes we do paper work at her place or mine. In the past, if it was really late I stayed in her guest bedroom just like she's slept in Parker's bedroom. We're friends. We have been for a long time. So, yeah, I have a past with Bones. Maybe not the past you're implying but yeah a past. Are you telling me that because I have clothes at Bones' apartment then suddenly you don't trust me?"

Sighing, Hannah shook her head, "Trust you? I'm beginning to realize I don't even know you. I thought I did; but, now I realize I don't. I don't think I like what I'm seeing either. You're full of paranoia. Everyone you seem to know is full of paranoia. I can't be like that. I have to be able to do my job and paranoia . . . well a reporter has to be open to see things, to trust people that others don't. How do you think I do my job? I build up contacts that trust me and that I trust to get the stories I need. I could never do my job if I was anything like you and Temperance. You're raising your son in a cloud of fear, Seeley. What do you think that's doing to him? Have you thought about that? Don't you think that forcing him to rely on lists of people he's allowed to trust is going to make him a fearful adult? God it would me."

Standing, Booth moved back to his liquor cabinet and poured a little Scotch into his glass. Drinking it, Booth placed his glass down and turned towards Hannah, "If you're unhappy with me and how I do things Hannah then maybe you'd better reconsider living with me. I am who I am. I live my life the way I do because I have to. The safety of my son comes first. He knows that and he counts on that. Bones, Max, Hodgins, Angela they consider the safety of Parker to be just as important as Rebecca and I do. That's the reality of being with me. That's the hard truth about who I am. If it's too much for you, if you can't stand the paranoia then I think you need to reconsider having a relationship with me. I need to know that Parker's safety is important to you and that you'd protect him with your life. I know everyone on that list would. If you can't do that, if you can't accept that I have a dangerous job and the way you live has to take that into account then I think it would be best for everyone if you leave me. Besides, I wouldn't want to ruin your career by infecting you with my mistrustful ways."

Nodding, Hannah slowly stood up. "You're right. It was mistake moving in with you. I didn't know what I was getting myself into when I did. I can't be in a relationship with someone and not be absolutely trusted. You don't trust me with the safety of Parker. That tells me all I need to know. . . . I'll pack and leave in the morning."

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth walked down the hallway to his son's bedroom. Opening the door, he entered the room and closed the door behind him. Hannah, observing Booth's actions, shook her head and entered Booth's bedroom. Lying on the bed, she wept.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story? More to come.


	87. Chapter 87

Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Eating a bowl of cereal, Parker stopped eating and asked, "How come you aren't Dad's girlfriend? You've known him since I was a little kid. Don't you think it would a good thing to be his girlfriend? I mean I love you and you could be my second mother and Dad wouldn't be so sad all of the time."

Frowning, Brennan placed her coffee cup down, "You're father is sad?"

Nodding his head, Parker picked up his juice glass and drank a third of the liquid. "Sure, whenever I see him he's really sad. I don't know why and I asked but he won't tell me why. He said that it can't be fixed but it isn't anything to worry about. I asked Mom and she said she thought it was because you guys broke up and ran away from each other. Now that you and Dad are back can't you make up and you be his girlfriend again?"

Shaking her head, Brennan looked down at her cereal in her own bowl, "Parker I was never your father's girlfriend."

Shrugging his shoulders, Parker picked up a Kleenex and blew his nose, "Mom says you were."

Sighing, Brennan stood up and picked her cereal bowl up. "Finish your breakfast. You're father should be here very soon."

Picking up his glass of juice, Parker smiled, "If you could be his girlfriend again then my list wouldn't have to change. I don't want anyone else on my list, Bones."

Smiling sadly, Brennan dumped her uneaten cereal in the trash.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Arriving at Brennan's apartment, Booth waited for her to answer the door. Staring at the closed door in front of him, Booth moved his neck trying to loosen up his stiff muscles. Brennan opening the door, witnessed the pained look on her partner's face, "What's wrong?"

Moving a little stiffly, Booth entered the apartment, "Nothing, I'm just a little stiff. I was in my truck non-stop for more hours than I'd like to think for the last couple of days."

Parker, hearing his father talking to Brennan, walked slowly into the living room. Staring at his father, Parker stayed near the guest bedroom door.

Smiling, Booth noticed his son, "Hey, buddy. I'm sorry your Mom and I let you down."

Turning towards Brennan, Booth smiled warmly, "Thanks Bones for taking care of Parker. It's a relief knowing that you're here and don't mind taking care of him when we're out of pocket. You don't know how much that means to me."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "I love having Parker here, Booth. It isn't a burden."

Reaching out and placing his hand on her arm, Booth nodded his head, "He loves you too." Turning toward his son, Booth frowned, "What's wrong Buddy?"

Looking down at the floor, Parker asked, "Are you mad at me?"

Shaking his head, Booth stepped closer to his son, "Why would I be mad at you, Parker? You can't help it if you're sick. Stuff happens."

Shaking his head slowly, Parker twisted his fingers, "I didn't go home with Hannah when she came to get me. She was pretty mad. She said I was a spoiled child."

Exhaling deeply, Booth shook his head and then stared at Brennan. "Bones?"

Shrugging her shoulders, Brennan explained, "She was irritated and she did say that to Parker."

Moving close enough to touch his son, Booth placed his hands on Parker's shoulders and responded, "You did what you were supposed to do, Parker. Hannah isn't on the list and Bones is. You made the right decision. You are not a spoiled child and she had no right saying that to you. What you did was very mature and I'm actually quite proud of you."

Looking up at his father, Parker smiled, "Really?"

Hugging his son, Booth replied, "Really. What good would it do us to have a list if you didn't use it? Huh? You've been told to only trust the names on the list and that's what you did. You absolutely didn't do anything wrong."

Clutching his father, Parker smiled, "I was worried you'd be mad. Hannah was mad at me so I thought I was in trouble."

Shaking his head, Booth patted his son's back, "Don't worry about Hannah. She moved out this morning. She isn't my girlfriend anymore."

Surprised, Parker stepped back from his father and looked up, "Gosh, I hope she didn't break up with you because she was mad at me, Dad. I'm sorry."

Shaking his head, Booth knelt on one knee in front of his son. Placing his hands on the boy's shoulders, Booth responded, "You are in no way responsible for Hannah leaving this morning. Okay? We just had a different philosophy about the important things in life. That means that she and I didn't see eye to eye about some things. She wasn't happy and she left. That didn't have anything to with you or Bones or anyone else. It's all on me. Understand?"

Nodding his head, Parker said with relief, "Okay."

Standing, Booth turned to look at Brennan, "Thanks for taking such good care of Parker, Bones. You're the best."

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "You're welcome. Would you like to stay for awhile? Parker and I were going to watch a movie until you came; but, since you're here and if you aren't in a hurry to leave you can watch it with us."

Smiling, Booth asked, "What's the movie?"

Walking over to the DVR, Brennan picked up the DVD case and brought it to Booth. "The last time I was at Best Buy, they were having a sale on action and adventure movies. I bought a few just in case Parker or you came for a visit and wanted to watch a movie. This is 'Cowboys and Aliens'."

Surprised, Booth laughed, "Cowboys and Aliens? That is so cool, Bones. This is a really good movie. Sure, we can stay and watch it with you. I took the day off. Rebecca will be back tomorrow and Parker can go home then. I just planned to play some games with Parker but this is good. Thanks."

Beaming, Parker ran to the couch and sat down, "Awesome, Bones. Isn't she awesome Dad?"

Looking at his partner, Booth nodded his head, "She sure is Parker, she sure is."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Reviews would be great. Thank you.


	88. Chapter 88

Thank you so much for the encouraging reviews. As long as I know you're interested, I'll continue "Hannah Stories".

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Noticing that Parker was asleep, Booth leaned towards Brennan, "Maybe I should take him back to my apartment so we can get out of your hair."

Shaking her head, Brennan leaned even closer to Booth, "No, Booth. Just carry him into the guest bedroom and let him sleep. You can stay here for the day I wasn't planning on doing anything. I wasn't sure when you'd be able to come get him; so, I called Cam and told her I wouldn't be in today. Parker would probably appreciate being allowed to sleep undisturbed."

Smiling, Booth asked, "Are you sure?"

Nodding her head, Brennan answered, "Of course."

Standing, Booth gently picked up his son and carried him into the guest bedroom. Making sure he was covered with a blanket, Booth kissed his son's brow and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Noticing that Brennan was no longer in the room, Booth walked over to the kitchen to see if she was there. Finding her rummaging in the fridge, Booth asked, "Do you think I could have a coke or tea?"

Turning, Brennan handed him a coke, "I went grocery shopping a couple of days ago. I have beer if you'd like one."

Shaking his head, Booth twisted the cap on the bottle in his hand, "No, this is fine thanks."

Opening a bottle of water, Brennan sipped some. Smiling at Booth, Brennan asked, "What would you like for lunch? I thought I'd make some soup. Parker told me he'd like me to make vegetable soup."

Frowning, Booth responded, "No, Bones. You don't have to make lunch. When Parker wakes up, I'll take him home and feed him."

Shaking her head, Brennan remarked, "I have to cook something for lunch anyways; so, it isn't a problem. If you want to, you may help me."

Smiling, Booth drank some of his coke, "Well, if you'll let me help then you've got a deal."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Slicing zucchini, Booth stared at his knife carefully as he helped Brennan with her soup ingredients, "I really want to thank you for being there for Parker. He needs to know that his list is something that he can rely on. I couldn't seem to get Hannah to understand that. She thinks Parker is going to be a fearful adult by the time I'm done with him. She just didn't get that I have a dangerous job and I have a lot of enemies. It's bad enough when you have a regular job and you have kids. You worry about strangers grabbing your kid off of the street or playground or some nut walking onto a school campus and using your child for target practice. It's worse when you're a cop. You deal with dangerous people and they'd like nothing better than to make the cop who caught them suffer. I don't see where I have a choice. Parker has to be protected regardless of what Hannah says. Epps showed me that. He showed us that. We all know how that could have turned out."

Nodding her head, Brennan peeled an onion and placed the skin in the trash, "Yes, Howard Epps taught us all a valuable lesson."

Laughing quietly, Booth looked over towards Brennan, "I don't think I've ever told you; but, I wanted to add Cam to the list when we first made it out; but, Rebecca was adamant that Cam be left off the list. I argued with her about it; but, I finally gave up . . . She and Cam have never really cared for each other that much. I dated Cam before Rebecca and then when I dated Rebecca Cam kept telling me that Rebecca would never last. She was right we didn't. Then I dated Cam again and Rebecca acted like I was cheating on her even though she broke up with me. Then when I broke up with Cam again Rebecca was on her high horse about it. I found out early to keep those two away from each other if I didn't want to be peripheral damage."

Curious, Brennan asked, "Now that you've broke up with Hannah, is there a chance that you'll try to get back with Cam?"

Shaking his head, Booth started to slice up some tomatoes, "Nah, Cam and I are friends; but, we really can't be in a relationship with each other. We don't love each other enough. I love her as a friend; but, well, we aren't meant to be together. Besides she has Paul now. I think she's happy with him. I don't know. I hope she is. She needs someone that really loves her because she deserves it."

Slicing her onion, Brennan stared intently at her thin slices, "Is there a chance that you'll get back with Hannah?"

Shaking his head, Booth smiled, "Nah, we aren't on the same page about very many things. She doesn't understand how I think, what I value and I don't really understand her. I need to . . ."

Puzzled by Booth's abrupt end of the conversation, she noticed him staring at the cutting board. "Booth, what would you think about dating me?"

Looking up, Booth frowned, "I don't understand. I thought you told me that you just want to be my friend. Outside the Hoover, you said you couldn't take a chance on us. What's changed?"

Sighing, Brennan placed her knife down and placed her hands on the counter in front of her, "I have. I had a lot of time to think about what I wanted in life while I was in Maluku and after I got back and you moved in with Hannah I continued to think about what I wanted and why. I realized that I missed my chance at happiness and now that you've broken your relationship off with Hannah I have the chance to fix that, to fix us. I want to take a chance with us, if I'm not too late. Am I too late, Booth?"

Stunned, Booth stared his partner, "You . . . you really want to take a chance on us being a couple? You want to . . . Bones do you love me?"

Nodding her head, Brennan smiled, "Yes, I do."

Suddenly smiling, Booth moved over to where she was standing. Placing his hands on the sides of her face, he kissed her. Soon, he pulled back, "I love you Bones. Are you sure you want to do this? I'd never make . . ."

Interrupting him, Brennan kissed him.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the kitchen, Parker stopped and stared at his father and his partner kissing rather passionately. Surprised, Parker asked, "What are you guys doing?"

Startled, Booth cleared his throat and stepped back, "Uh, Parker, I, we, I thought you were asleep."

Squinting his eyes at a flushed looking Brennan and his embarrassed father, Parker finally smiled, "Are you two dating each other?"

Clearing her throat, Brennan smiled, "Yes, Parker, we are dating now."

Running across the room, Parker grabbed his father's and his father's new girlfriend's hand, "Hooray for us."

Looking down at his son, Booth then looked at Brennan, "Yeah, hooray for us."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

So what do you think of my story?


End file.
